Playing with Fire
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: "Alright Hiei, as long as it's with you. Anything." Her breathless whisper was all he needed to hear before he took the remaining step froward and lowered his face to hers. He paused a few inches away as he searched her eyes. Is this what she wanted? Aria lifted herself up and closed the distance between the two, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss. UNDER REVISION!
1. The beginning

Hey!

Let me know what you think of this one. It's short because it's just the opener, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make money from writing these stories. Even though we all wish we did Own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Present June 13, 1992

They say that death is an illusion created by our conscious. That time is infinite in an everlasting universe. Love is an eternal emotion, sorrow and pain are momentary feelings.

Many have come to the realization at some point in their life that this is in fact a lie. When someone you deeply care for dies, it is no illusion. Your time with them is not infinite, even though the universe is still everlasting. The love you have for them will always be eternal, but the sorrow and pain that comes with losing them is eternal. As time carries on and days go passing by, the blade isn't as sharp anymore, but the ache from the scars will always be there.

No matter what you do, no matter how aged you try to avoid it, death will come to us all. No matter who you are, no matter what kind of life you lived, you will die. May it be of natural causes or by someone else's hand. There is no avoiding deaths cold embrace.

When all these feelings hit you at once, it's so very suffocating. You don't know what to do, who to turn to, where to go.

Pain. Heartache. Guilt. Betrayal. Anger. Self-loathing.

Aria Toshin was feeling them all as she stood looking down at a headstone that was nestled at the base of a giant plateau. Silent tears traced their way down her dirt stained cheeks, quite sobs could be heard by those surrounding her. Blue eyes traced the intricate words that spread across the surface of the headstone, committing every word to memory as if they were a prayer.

"Father."

The word was said as a broken whisper. Stepping forward Aria fell to her knees in front of the grave, shakily she raised her hand and placed it on top of the headstone. Squeezing her eyes closed, her body was wrecked with tremors as she began to cry uncontrollably. The pain in her non-beating heart was too much for her bare, she felt like she was drowning. Surrounded by a dark pit, that was pulling her under, suffocating her.

"Why wasn't I here? Why did I leave? I should have stayed here, with him."

A wolf demon shuffled behind her. "My lady. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this. We all know it was going to happen."

Aria opened her eyes and looked back at her friend. Then why did she feel so freaking guilty? She never should have left in the first place! Even though she knew it was the right thing to do, she never should have left him. She never should have left her father, but she had to. It was part of her destiny that was foretold a long, long time ago.

Past 68 BC

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"You're almost their milady, just a few more pushes." A mouse demon said as she looked up at her lady. Her hands were covered in blood as she did her best to help her mistress give birth to her child. "Ready? Now push"

The woman lifted herself up and pushed as hard as she could, the pain was far worse than anything her had ever felt in her life. Collapsing back onto the bed, she looked up at her lover. He was sitting next to her, smoothing her hair out of her face. The mouse demon instructed her push one last time, and she sighed as she felt her baby slide out into the world.

"It's a girl!"

The loud cries of the newborn rung throughout the room as the baby was held up for the mother to see momentarily before the healers whisked her away from the mother to get cleaned. The remaining demons started to do their best to stop the bleeding.

"Where is she?" The mother asked weakly as she tried to sit up. Her body was weak from the long hours of labor that she just endured.

"The healers are checking her." A male said, as he soothed the mother by pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. The mother weakly smiled, her energy was fading slowly as the healers worked desperately tried to stop her from bleeding out.

"My lady?"

The woman looked away from her lover's violet eyes at the little wolf demon that held a small bundle in her arms. The wolf demon placed the baby into the woman's shaking arms and backed away as the father leaned closer and peered down at the small bundle.

"She's beautiful." A tear escaped the woman as she leaned down to kiss her daughters head. She let a shaky breath and looked up at her lover. "Remember what I told you. Let her grow up outside, away from here. It's for the best, until the time is right. When she comes to you, love her, protect her. I'm afraid our daughter has a hard life a head of her that she'll have to live without inference, but she'll have you there to guide her." The woman looked down at her daughter and kissed one last time. "I love you, my little angel."

The male looked away from his daughter and into the eyes of his lover, eyes that were getting dull as her life faded. The birth had been complicated, and he looked at the healers, he knew. His lover was about to die, and leave him. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and lover and buried his face in her hair and held her. His eyes clenched shut as he felt the woman in his arms take a shuddering breath before she stopped breathing completely.

The wolf demon took the baby out of the dead mother's arms as soon as she felt the lord's demon energy rising. With a loud roar the man let out a pained howl as he hugged the woman he loved. After his energy decreased he laid her body down on the bed and stood up. Silently he walked out of the room, leaving his lovers body, he paused long enough outside the room to look down at his daughter.

"Aria. Her name will be Aria. Take care of her Maki, I leave her in your care."

The wolf demon bowed her head and watched as her Lord walked away, leaving his newborn daughter to be looked after by her. She looked down as the baby started to fuss. Smiling she shushed the baby girl and gently rocked her in her arms. Maki smiled as baby Aria opened her eyes to show a brilliant swirl of blue.

Maki glanced into the room as the other healers wrapped the mothers body in a cloth. Such a sad fate to befall her lady. Turning around, Maki made her way of out the castle. Glancing back at the way she came, she took in a deep breath before setting out into the night.

The task ahead was going to be tough, but she was entrusted with it and she will not fail her mistress and lord.

* * *

Review please!

Let me know what you think! Please.


	2. Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Past 35 A.D

Running, it was always exhilarating. To feel the wind wiping past you, and through your hair. The feel of your feet beating against the ground, your heart beating wildly in your chest. If you had a beating heart that is.

Running, was something Aria was far to use to. She didn't run from her enemies no, she just liked to run. However, at the current moment, she was indeed running from her enemies. She could hear them behind her, there were six of them and they were closing in on her fast. Jumping over a fallen tree, Aria risked the chance to look behind her.

A fatal mistake as her foot got caught on a stray rock, she grunted as her face met the dirt. The sounds of running feet stopped and Aria rolled over in time to miss the sword that was aimed for the back of her head. Kicking her legs out, Aria's foot connected with the knee of the demon standing over her. The satisfying crack was heard as the demon's knee cap was shattered.

Aria flipped onto her flip and winced as claws were racked across her back. Spinning on her feet, she kicked the demon away from her. Grabbing the sword stuck in the ground, Aria cut the next demon in half. She danced around the claws and fangs that were coming at her, the burn of fangs hit her as a spider demon sunk his fangs in her shoulder. With a yell, she cut his head off.

The remaining demon looked up at her as he clutched his broken knee. "Just get it over with wench."

Aria looked down at him as her vision swam. The spider bite contained poison and it was already affecting her. "You attacked that village. That village was under protection!"

"So, what? They are just stupid humans, nothing but food for us demons. They deserved what they got!"

The demons head hit the ground a moment later and rolled away from its body. "And you deserved that too."

Stumbling away, Aria braced herself against a nearby tree. The wound on her back was deep, her blood was running down the back of her legs and onto the forest floor. Placing her hand over the spider bite on her shoulder, Aria started walking in the direction of her Aunt's house. She wasn't that far from it, maybe about 4 Kilometers, if she could only make it that far.

Her labored breathing is the only thing that could be heard in the dark forest around her She knew that if any other demons were nearby, they could smell her blood. It was only a matter of time before one came to pick her off. She kept a tight grip on the stolen sword in her hands, her eyes focused directly in front of her.

Almost there.

As her vision blackened and swam, Aria fell against the nearest tree. She was so close, yet she didn't have the strength to continue. The poison, it was making it impossible for her to move. Looking up at the canopy of trees, Aria sighed. Barely over a hundred and now she was going to die, all because she couldn't keep her nose out of another people business.

Her eyelids drooped closed and the sword fell from her hands, she lost consciousness a moment later.

The sound of a crackling fire touched her sensitive ears as she woke up. The fact that she was alive confused her, the smell of herbs surrounded her. The animal skin she was laying on was soft against her face and naked torso. Whoever saved her was dressing her wounds. A hiss escaped as whatever healing ointment that was being used was applied to one of the cuts on her back.

" If it hurts than maybe you shouldn't be getting into fights. "

Aria opened her eyes and did her best to look behind her. Her aunts solemn face greeted her.

"Sorry Aunt Maki. I couldn't help it though, they attacked a human village. One that was under protection, I couldn't just ignore it and not do anything." Aria said lifting some so her Aunt could wrap the bandages around her torso.

"You're lucky that I was out picking herbs, I smelt your blood and arrived just in time to save you from being a demon's dinner." Maki chided, as she tucked the bandages into place.

With some effort and her Aunt's help, Aria sat up and turned around to face her aunt. "I'll do better next time."

"Next time!"

Aria blinked at her aunt. She didn't understand the look at bewilderment and slight anger on her aunt's face. "If it happens again, I'll be more cautious and not pick unnecessary fights." Aria promised. Her aunt studied her face for a second before gathering her herbs and standing up to put them away.

"They were different this time Auntie, the chased me. Not because I ruined their meals, but because their leader told them to." Maki looked over her shoulder at Aria, the girls face was shadowed as she looked down at her hands. "I didn't see him, just his eyes and fangs. He commanded them to follow me."

...

 _Aria could hear the screams before she smelt the smoke and saw the flames. Sliding to a halt at the top of a cliff, Aria looked down in horror. The entire village was in flames, she could see humans running for their lives as demon chased them down._

 _She watched as a mother was ripped in two in front of her children, a growl tore from her throat and she jumped off the cliff a second later. She landed smoothly in-between the children and the demon, thrusting her hand out she smiled as it pierced the demon's chest cavity. The demon's eyes widened as Aria ripped its heart from its chest._

 _The demon fell dead at her feet, alerting the others around her that their comrade was hurt killed. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at the frightened kids. A boy and girl,_

 _"Run! Now, and don't look back."_

 _The eldest boy must have understood her and grabbed his younger sisters hand pulling away. Aria waited till they were out of sight, before looking back at the demons around her. There were more of them than she thought, twelve in total. Wait, no. There were thirteen of them._

 _The thirteenth one was hiding in the back, in the shadows. Aria could make out violet purple eyes and large fangs as whoever it was smiled at her. Her attention was snapped back to the demons around her as they shuffled closer to her. Quickly she glanced around to see what weapons were near her, a half-broken sword and a bow and some arrows were a foot from her._

 _Smiling at the demons surrounding her, Aria moved and slide to grab the bow and arrows. Notching one, she spun around and released just in time to sink an arrow into the first demon that jumped after her. She shot two more down, but jumped backwards as the fourth swung his axe at her._

 _Aria gathered her energy into her palm and shot an energy blast to knock the demon away and into a nearby building. She missed the fifth demon as he came at her, a fist crashed into her face and Aria spiraled backwards, sliding against the ground. Stupidly, she lost the bow because her clumsy fingers dropped it._

 _Rolling away stood up, only to duck. Her head nearly rolling as the big brute narrowly missed her head. Aria ran towards the demon and jumped, landing on the demon's shoulders, she wrapped her legs around his head fell backwards and twisted her body as she went. The snap of the demon's neck was heard as she flung him over her body and into the remaining demons. Smirking Aria looked behind her, she caught sight of the leader moving forward. Without a second thought she took off towards the forest._

 _"After her!'"_

 _Aria heard the command but didn't look behind her as she heard the other demons yell and give chase._

 _Time for some Cat and Mouse._

...

Aria shook her head to clear the memory. That wasn't your usual run-of-the-mill attack on that village, every demon that came near it could feel the protection spells that surrounded the village. Yet, they attacked it anyway and the same time she came near it like he always does. It's like they were waiting for her.

Scoffing Aria laid back down on her stomach, she was being stupid and reading too much into things.

Maki watched her niece fall asleep from the reflection of her mirror. Once Aria's even breathing reached her ears, Maki collected her cloak and left the house. She placed an enchantment over her home, so no demons could get inside, sighing Maki turned and walked into the dark forest.

She didn't have to walk very far before she smelt him. His scent could be smelt all over the darn place. Ironically, the spot she found him was on top of a nearby hill that overlooked the forest. She looked down and noticed that her house could be seen from all the way up here

Looking over at the man Maki bowed her head. "My lord."

"I'm not your lord anymore Maki." The man's deep voice was smooth and encased her being. "Let us not stand on formalities."

Straightened up Maki let the glare she was hiding come to light. "Did you seriously have to do that? She could have been killed!" She didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

The man's violet eyes landed on her, but her anger did nothing but grow. "I just tested her, nothing more."

"Those demons were out for blood! I take it you didn't even tell them what their purpose even was for when you rounded them up for your little escapade." Maki crossed her arms as the man turned his attention back to her house. "What if she would have died!"

"I wouldn't let that happen."

Maki scoffed. She lied to Aria when she told her that she saved her, in truth it was this man. He is the one that brought Aria back to her, saved her from succumbing to her wounds.

"I don't know why you saved her in the first place. You attacked that innocent village, one that was under demon protection."

"A small price to pay, the girl needed to be tested. The village was nothing." The man growled.

"It meant something to Aria!" Maki yelled, as she stalked forward. "Aria loved that human village, she would go there once a week to play with the children, and help the elderly! Now thanks to your little ploy, they are all dead."

Maki tensed when angry violet eyes turned to connect with her own. Maybe she said to much, this man was her lord at one point. She knew that he wouldn't kill her, she hoped he wouldn't anyways. He entrusted her with his daughter, even though it was because her lady foretold it as so.

"My daughter needs to learn. She will learn how to defend herself, she will learn to fight. I'd she is destined to be a leader, she will need to be strong." The man said as he glared at the trembling wolf demon.

Maki nodded and bowed her head. "As you wish my lord." Turning away Maki paused. "She is still young though, let her grow and see what happens as time passes." She waited long enough to see his head once before she ventured back the way she came.

Aria was still asleep when she got back. Sitting down next to her, Maki tucked Aria's blonde hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. She thought of her as a daughter, and she loved her as such even though Aria was not of her blood. When she was entrusted to watch over and protect Aria, she didn't even consider the fact that she would come to care for the girl so strongly. For the past 103 years Maki raised her, taught her, protected her.

Of course, she was mainly good at healing, but that was a lifesaving trade. Maki was considered a demon witch, she knew what humans dubbed what she did as spells and witchcraft. When it was just her heritage, her demon energy was unique, and she could use it in different forms of protection. She taught Aria how to do the same, although Aria had trouble with the enchantments, she took up the healing arts well.

A loving smile graced her lips when Aria snuggled into her touch, her body shifting slightly to get closer to the warmth Maki gave off.

"I will always protect you, my daughter."

Past 67 A.D.

Why was there so much blood?

It was everywhere. All over her body, soaking her clothes, staining her blonde hair red. Aria looked down at the body in her arms, dull yellow eyes blinked up at her.

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me." Aria begged as tears flowed down her cheek, she could contain the sobs that wrecked her body.

"A... Aria."

"No! Save your strength, I can heal you." Aria sobbed as she moved to cover the gaping hole that was the woman's chest.

A hand caught hers. "No child, there is no saving me."

Aria sobbed harder. "You can't leave me, please aunt Maki...please don't leave me. "

This was a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. Her aunt was not dying in her arms, she wasn't drenched in her blood nor was it forming a ring around them. This couldn't be happening! Aria felt herself starting to hyperventilate.

Her aunts bloody hand touched her cheek, bringing her back to earth. "Listen I. To me child." Maki tried, she sucked in a ragged breath only for it to come out as she coughed up more blood. The blood splattered across Aria's chest. "Always remember...that I..." More coughing. "I'll always be with you."

"Please don't leave, I don't know what to do. This is all my fault..." Aria sobbed squeezing her eyes closed.

It was her fault.

If she would have listened to her aunt! If she wouldn't have ran off with that stupid guy! If she would have just STAYED! The demons ambushed Maki while she was out in her garden, it was calculated, planned and Aria was too late to stop it.

"Don't blame your...self." Maki smiled. "I need you to go...south...go find." A coughing fit hit Maki.

"Stop talking! It'll only make it worse." Aria pleaded, the light was fading from her aunt's eyes.

"I love you Aria...never forget..." Maki smiled one last time. "I love you...My daughter. "

Aria's eyes widened as the hand that was touching her face fell away and her aunt's chest stopped moving. Hugging her aunt close to head, Aria threw her head back and screamed. Thunder cracked overhead, and the skies opened a second later as the heavens begun to cry.

Aria didn't know how long she sat there, rocking back of forth, holding Maki's body as the rain washed the blood away. Her loud sobs turned into hiccups before eventually fading into nothing. Laying her aunts head down, Aria stood up.

Her hands clenched into tight fist at her sides. Someone was going to pay for what they did.

"I love you too...mother."

* * *

Okay so I know that seems kinda rushed, but I did it on purpose. I love Maki, but I never planned on her being a big part of this story. I wasn't going to kill her off just yet, but why drag it out?

Aria will be affected by her death though, and the mother daughter bond will be there.

Now, I need someone's help. I'm not very good at writing emotions...so any insight would be appreciated.

Till next time!

Totidem Verbis: I was shocked to see your review, my idol reviewed my story. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Aria's destiny is going to be a fun one indeed. Sad, but happy. Her story is going to be a joy to write that's for sure. As always, you're the best!


	3. Dish Best Served Cold

I own Nothing

* * *

Past 74 A.D.

Revenge. It can drive a person to do unbelievably horrible things.

Aria leaned forward from her perch on the current tree limb she was hiding in. Her eye sight set on a demon that was drinking at a local demon tavern. It was him, the man that orchestrated her aunt's death. It has taken her seven long years to track him down. Seven years of constant hunting, searching, and disappointment. Seven years of anger and frustration, but now, she has finally found him. Tonight, he will pay for what he did, tonight she will get her revenge.

Sitting down on her perch, Aria pulled a sword from her hip and onto her lap. It was just an ordinary katana, no emblems or markings, solid steal and a simple black hilt. To Aria though, it meant something. For this sword, was the sword that was used to kill Maki. The same sword she pulled out of her aunt's chest, and tonight shed used this sword to kill its original owner.

Closing her eyes, Aria leaned her head back. It would be a while before the bastard demon had his feel of the tavern and all that it offers. Her mind drifted back, back to the happy moments with Maki. One memory stood out more than the rest. The day Maki taught her how to make healing ointments out of the herbs in the garden she grew.

...

 _"Come here Aria."_

 _Aria looked up from where she was playing and ran to her aunt. Her little legs carrying her over quite steadily. She couldn't have been more than 10 years old, and she looked like she was 5._

 _Sitting down next to Maki, Aria looked down at the herbs in her aunt's hands._

 _"Do you remember the names?"_

 _Arias brows forwarded in concentration as she looked at each individual herb. "That one is Ashwaganda, it's to help if you have swelling. And that one is Calendula, it's for rashes and to help heal wounds." Aria said as she pointed out each herb._

 _"That's right, now what is this one?" Maki asked holding up a pink/purple flower._

 _"Ech..Echnaca." Aria said trying to pronounce that name._

 _Maki chuckled. "Echinacea, it's to help if you get a cold."_

 _Aria looked at the flower in wonder. She got sick a few months ago and her aunt made her drink an herbal tea that had the pretty flower in it. "Can you teach me how to do it?"_

 _Smiling Maki gathered the herbs and placed them beside her. She grabbed her mortar and pestle and gathered the ingredients to make a healing salve. Aria scooted around until she was next to her aunt. Once the herbs and seeds were ready to be crushed, Maki let Aria hold the pestle and guided her in the motions to properly do it._

 _"Just like that my child, nice and smooth. You don't want to be too rough, and you can't be to gentle." Smiling she kissed the top of Aria's head. "Learning these skills will help you in life. Always remember, knowing how to save lives is something that is most important. We want to save lives, not take them."_

 _"Yes, Aunt Maki, save lives, don't take them." Little Aria repeated, happily grinding away at the herbs._

...

Blue eyes slowly opened as the memory faded. That happened a hundred years ago, and yet it felt like it was just yesterday. A hundred years, she couldn't believe it's been that long since her birth. Living that long is a baby's life span compared to most demons. Well, those that weren't stupid and got killed early off.

"Save lives, not take them." Gripping the katana in her hands, Aria sighed. "Sorry Aunt Maki, looks like I'm not following your teachings."

A sound below caught her attention, looking down Aria sat up as the demon she was after stumbled out of the tavern. Rolling her eyes at the woman attached to his side. Stupid females, selling their bodies for money.

Quietly, Aria jumped out of her post and hid in the shadows. She followed her mark, silently watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The demon turned down an alley, Aria moved around the buildings and came around to the other side. Seeing as how the two demons didn't emerge on the other side, Aria looked over the side of the building.

"Seriously? In public?"

Unsheathing the katana, she looked down at the copulating demons. Taking a deep breath to steal her nerves, Aria jumped. She landed smoothly behind the demon, before he could react she left forward and drove the katana through his back and into his chesT. Unfortunately, it also hit the woman directly in the heart. Collateral damage.

The demon pushed away from the now dead woman and turned around to look at his attacker as blood poured from his mouth. His vision was beginning to blur, but he could make out the shape of a woman in the shadows. His body wouldn't move, his muscles were frozen. Looking down he noticed a purple liquid dripping off the tip of the sword sticking out of his chest. Poison.

"I. Who are you?"

Stepping out the shadows, Aria looked at the dying demon. "Seven years ago, you attacked a would demon that lived in a cottage on the edge of the Forest of Fools. Now I want to know why." Aria glared at the demon as he fell to his knees as the poison raced through his body.

Coughing he looked up at her. "A wolf demon huh? You are talking about that whore that me and my boys took care of." Aria growled and kicked the demon in the face, sending him crashing face first to the ground. Aria yanked the sword from his chest and turned him over, she braced one knee on his chest and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Watch what the hell you say asshole." To get her point across she pushed the tip of the sword into his throat just enough to draw blood. "Why did you kill her!"

The demon coughed and looked up at the woman on top of him. His vision cleared enough for him to make out her face. His eyes widened in recognition. "You, you're that girl. The one living with the female wolf."

Leaning forward, Aria put her face close to his. "You killed my mother your worthless piece of crap. It has taken me seven years to find you, and now that I have you my grasp. You're going to pay for what you did."

The demon's eyes widened in fear as he felt the woman's demon energy start to rise. He watched as her blue eyes began to swirl like storm clouds, her white aura coiled around him like a snake. "Wait, wait...please wait." He begged helplessly, her energy was suffocating him.

Aria sneered. "Begging? That's tasteful, but it will do you know good." Raising the sword up she aimed it at his heart. "You're still going to die, for killing my mother." Her hand dropped

"It was an order!" The demon cried causing Aria to pause, the sword mere centimeters from piercing his heart.

"By who?" The demon whimpered and looked from the sword point to Aria.

"I don't know, I never saw his face. He came to the tavern one night and presented me with gold. He told me that he wanted me to kill someone for him." The demon said, inwardly he smirked. His vision was completely clear, and he could feel his fingers twitching. Just a little bit more, and this wenches poison would wear off. " He said that there was a demon living in the cottage that he wanted dead. He said her name was Aria."

Shocked, Aria's breathing stopped as she stared down at the demon. Someone sent this man to kill her, but her aunt was killed instead. That would mean, that her aunt died to save her, to protect her. Bowing her head, Aria looked down as her blonde hair fell forward to block her face.

"He sent you to kill the one named Aria. Did he tell you what she looked like? Did he tell you which one was Aria?"

"No, just that she lived in the cottage. Why does that matter?" Just a little bit more.

Snapping her head up in anger Aria glared harshly at the demon. "Because I'M Aria!" She yelled before plunging the sword into the surprised demons heart. "You killed the wrong person that night!"

Standing up, she turned away from the demon and walked away. Someone hired him to kill her and her aunt paid the price. Her revenge was not yet complete. Not now, not with knowing that the one responsible was still out there. She didn't know how she would find him, but she knew somebody that could defiantly point her in the right direction.

It was time to pay her old friend another visit.

...

She hated this place. It was so creepy looking. Aria could never understand why Reiko lived in a damn cave. Last time she asked, her answer was something along the answer of being away from idiots and she loved her solitude. Looking up at the red sky, Aria sighed.

Her friend, Reiko, had the gift of sight. She wasn't a seer, as seer is someone who can perceive the spirit world with his or her own eyes, or his or her mind's eye. A seer is basically someone who receives spiritual revelation visually, they are seeing the "unseen realm".

Reiko could see the past, present and future. It was such a sad fate. She knew that Reiko knew she was coming, if not she would have been blasted by the barrier surrounding that area. Reiko's cave was north of the desert region, surrounded by mountains and an impenetrable barrier that kept demons out.

Glancing over shoulder at the desert region she crossed she could make out distant peaks in the far west. Tourin, the region controlled but the demon king Raizen. Aria was half surprised she was left alone while crossing his territory. She has heard the stories about how ruthless the ruler of Tourin is and his ambition of power. Best to stay away from there.

"Are you going to stand out here all day?"

A woman's voice jarred Aria from her thoughts. Turning back around she spotted Reiko standing next to the cave opening with a basket of vegetables in her arms.

"I was waiting for you." Aria said walking forward and taking one of the basket from Reiko. "I really don't feel like getting fried trying to walk into your home without permission...again." Reiko had a barrier not only around the area but to the entrance of her cave too. If a demon was lucky enough get passed the first one, the second one was strong enough to even ward off the strongest of demons.

Following Reiko into the cave Aria stayed silent. They came across a wooden door, which Reiko opened. Inside was a living room of sorts, it had pillows and rugs scattered randomly around a fire pit. A fire was already roaring away, a kettle was hanging over it and from the smell she knew it was tea.

"I know why you've come back Aria." Reiko said as she placed the basket on a table. Aria set hers down as well before sitting down on one of the pillows.

"Then will you give me the answers I seek?"

Reiko grabbed the tea kettle and poured herself and Aria a cup of tea. "You know I can't tell you that Aria. I can only point you in the right direction."

Aria gave Reiko an annoyed look. "The last time you 'pointed' me in the right direction, it took me two years to actually find the guy I was looking for."

"I'm bound by law Aria, I can't reveal more than necessary, even if I wanted to, I can't." Reiko responded.

"Look Reiko, I need to find him. He's still out there, and I can't rest until he pays for what he did tot Maki." The desperation was evident in her voice as she pleaded with Reiko, even though she knew it was of no use. Reiko wouldn't tell her. "How long have we been friends Reiko?" At Reiko's dubious look Aria corrected. "Acquaintances then. I've known you for 39 years Reiko, I know how your powers work. You can tell me anything about my future, but you can give me information about my past."

Reiko set her tea cup down and stood up, walking over to her basket of vegetable, she took a few out and began to wash them in a basin. "You're a demon Aria, demons feed on humans. Yet, you do not. You have never eaten a human in your 142 years of living. Why is that?"

Thrown off by the question Aria shrugged. "Because I love humans. I don't see them as food, even though they are very ignorant and stupid, I've never wanted to bring harm to them unless provoked. I don't want to because..."

"You don't feed on humans because?" Reiko pushed, as she started to cut up some carrots.

"It's wrong, demons need to stop consuming humans. They are not food! They are living beings that have families, and people that care for them. Sure, there are some really nasty ones that probably deserve to die, but not to be eaten by demons."

Reiko turned around to fully face Aria, her soft smile making Aria blinked in confusion. "And that is why even though I am a human, trust you Aria."

Confusion was not something Aria felt often, but Reiko wasn't making any sense. "You trust me? But it thought we weren't friends?"

Reiko laughed. "It's your heart Aria. You have your mothers heart."

"My mother?"

"Yes. I don't mean Maki, I mean your birth mother. You have her heart Aria, and that is why I am going to tell you something."

Aria watched as Reiko once again sat down beside her. She was feeling uneasy, and insanely curious. No one, not even Maki talked about her birth parents. So, finding out that Reiko knew who they were, made her feel anxious. "What is that?"

"Who your father is..." Reiko smiled at Aria's shocked expression. "His name is..."

* * *

Updates will be coming slow, I have finals going on for college and it's been painstaking torture.

Totidem Verbis: I know I hated killing Aunt Maki, but I wasn't planning on making her a main in this story. Mystery? And here I thought I wasn't being very cryptic with a lot of things. It's difficult sometimes I guess to keep things shrouded in mystery. As for Aria's , I guess you'll find out.


	4. Father and Daughter

Okay so, this is incredibly short. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there, so I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Anticipation.

Aria could feel it welling up inside her, causing her stomach to churn and twist into knots. Was she really doing this? Could she do this? Her gaze drifted upwards towards the tower that loomed over. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face as se gulped. Glancing behind her at the demons assembled behind her she sighed.

No turning back now.

The fact that they let her into the city and we're now letting her go inside the tower without having a fight made the situation fishy. Did they know who she was? Taking a deep breath, Aria walked towards and pushed the large doors open. She didn't know where she was going, she just had this instinctual feeling that she was going in the right direction.

She passed corridor after corridor, until she came to a stair case. Even from here she could feel the energy pouring out from the man at the top. It sent a chill down her spin. Stilling her nerves, Aria started her climb up the ominous stairs.

She walked for what felt like forever. Why were there so many damn stairs! An eternity later, she stepped out into a small area. A set of double doors stood in front of her. Not one for being a pansy Aria surged forward and kicked the doors open. They flew back with slammed into the walls with a loud bang. A low chuckle could be heard from the middle of the room.

Walking forward Aria glared at the demon in front of her.

" _Who your father is..." Reiko smiled at Aria's shocked expression. "His name is_..."

"Raizen."

The man in question looked up at her, swirling blue met violet.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to give your old man a hug?" Raizens deep voice filled the room, the only thing it did to Aria was piss her off.

Aria vanished from her spot and moved to punch Raizen in the face. She growled when he easily caught her fist. Using the momentum Aria brought her leg up to kick him in the head, that too was blocked.

"Not bad girl."

Aria used her free hand to charge her energy into it, with a scream she let the energy bomb hit Raizen point blank.

 **BOOM**!

The entire backside of the throne room was obliterated. Once the dust cleared, Raizen was still standing holding her leg and fist just like he was a few minutes ago. Aria glared at him, the bastard didn't have a scratch on him. She knew he was strong but damn.

"Lord Raizen!"

Hokushin froze in the door way as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Raizen had a smile on his face as he regarded the female in front of him. Said female was glaring back at him. After a few minutes Raizen let go of the girl's appendages and stood up to his height.

"Hokushin, I want you to prepare a room for our guest." Hokushin bowed Raizen before instructing the woman to follow him. Aria glanced at him before looking back at Raizen. He wasn't facing her though, he was staring out into the giant hole now in his throne room.

Aria followed the demon known as Hokushin out of the room. He led her back down all those damn stairs she climbed and through so many corridors she knew would be getting lost. They stopped in front of a door, which Hokushin opened for her. Stepping inside, she was shocked to see such a nice-looking room. Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at Hokushin.

"Someone will come later with dinner. If you don't need anything else, I'll be taking my leave." With that Hokushin shut the door and Aria was left to herself.

Aria opened the window that was in her room and sat down on the ledge. Tourin really was beautiful. In its own way that was. Brown wasn't very pleasing to the eye, but throughout the city below she could see splashes of colors here or there. She didn't know how long she sat there but the door opening had her looking over at the demon that stepped into the he room.

It was Hokushin again.

"The King has requested your presence in the dining hall."

Sighing, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, Aria once again found herself following the demon throughout the palace again. He opened another set of double doors and bowed upon entering. In the middle of the room was a gigantic table that was over flowing with food.

Raizen was the only occupant in the room.

"Please sit."

Aria knew it wasn't a request, but a command. Feeling a spike of irritation Aria walked forward and sat down a few chairs down from him on the left. Hokushin disappeared a moment later, leaving the two alone.

"Eat"

Aria's brow twitched. "What is it?" She asked as she picked up a piece of cooked meat that was in front of her.

"I believe that would be human."

Aria dropped the piece of meat like it burned her and jumped out of her seat. Raizen blinked at her. "I don't eat humans!" She growled out as she felt her stomach churn, the smell was making her nauseated.

Raizen frowned before shuffling things around. He sat down a plate of brown meat. "There, that's bore meat."

Aria looked at him cautiously before sitting back down. She picked up the said meat and sniffed it, true enough it was indeed bore. She watched as Raizen popped a piece of the meat she originally had near her in his mouth. Grimacing she took a bite, her mouth watered even more. It was good!

Raizen chuckled at her expression. "Our cook here is one of the best in demon world."

"You don't say." Aria mumbled as she tore a piece of bread off and bite into it. A small mouse demon appeared out of nowhere to taste whatever beverage that was being served before Aria's cup was filled with a red liquid.

Demon worlds alcohol...was potent.

"Did Maki send you?"

Aria froze. She looked down at her lap as her bangs covered her eyes. "No." She said slowly, gritting her teeth together. "Maki is dead."

"What!?"

Aria looked up startled. She was not expecting the shout that came from the man, nor the look of rage on his face. "What do you mean she is dead?"

"She died 7 years ago."

"Who?" Aria looked away and glared at the wall.

"It was a hit, they came when I was away in the Human world. I was too late when I got back, Maki was severely wounded, and she didn't survive." Aria took a deep breath. "I killed the one responsible, for her death that is." Her glare intensified. "I hunted him for seven years. I finally found him a couple weeks ago. Only I learned that Maki wasn't who they were after that night. Someone hired them to kill me, and they killed her instead."

Raizen stayed silent. He didn't like the fact that someone out there had put a hit out on his daughter, but he wasn't about to fight her battle. "What will you do now?" He didn't even flinch at the murderous look that was turned in his direction.

"When I find out who did it. I'm going to kill them."

Raizen nodded and stood up. "Then you should train." Aria looked up at him shock he smiled down at her. "You have potential; at your current level you aren't very strong, but I know you can become much stronger." He walked around the table and held his hand out to her. "Stay here and train with my men. Is that not why you sought me out?"

Aria's brows furrowed. She didn't have it in her to tell him that a cursed human with the gift of sight told her come here. She had no clue who this man was to her until earlier that day. Glancing down at his hand, she hesitantly took it. H pulled her up and she went stock still when his hand cupped her cheek.

"You look so much like your mother."

Aria stayed glued to the same spot long after Raizen left. It was the clearing of someone's throat that had her jumping back into reality. A different demon was standing a few feet from her.

"My apologies for scaring you My lady. I am Gumi, and I'll be your escort."

My lady?

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Aria followed him back towards her room. She was surprised to see that the room now was completely full. Before it just had a bed and a table, now it had a bookshelf, a wardrobe and other furniture items, that all looked familiar. Walking toward the ward rode she opened it, only to step back surprise.

It was full of clothes!

Well of course it was, it was a wardrobe. What shocked her was the fact that it was HER clothes. The ones she left at Maki's. Looking around, it her like a ton of bricks. All the furniture was from there too. The furniture she had in her room, even the bed.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she sunk to the floor. How did it get here? Dinner didn't even last longer than 20 minutes, the walk to and from was five if that. How did someone get all her belongings here in less than 30 minutes?

A picture caught her attention, sitting on the table next to her bed was photo of her and Maki. It was a painting of course, but the artist captured the moment beautifully. You couldn't even tell it was a painting it looked so real. Picking it up, Aria let her tears flow down her cheeks as she stared at Maki's face.

xXx

 _"If you keep fidgeting, the painting will be messed up." Young Aria looked up at her Aunt in annoyance._

 _"We've been sitting here for hours. My back hurts."_

 _They were posing infringement of their house; a spider demon was in front of them using all eight arms to paint away. Maki thought it would be a clever idea, seeing as how Aria was turning 50._

 _"We're almost done."_

 _Aria huffed but stayed still. The spider better hurries it up, before she said screw it and got up_. She glanced up at her aunt and smiled though, even if she was uncomfortable. She would do it for her.

xXx

Aria chucked at the memory. She was quite a handful back then. Setting the photo down, Aria walked towards one of the doors and opened it. Sighing in delight at seeing her own private bath. She didn't know how Tourin had working water, but she wasn't going to linger on that thought.

Filling the tub up, Aria stripped before sinking into the blissful hot water. Leaning her head back, she thought about what was fixing to happen in her life. She may have forgiven Raizen a little bit, but she was very much mad at him.

She was almost 150 years old and not once has that damn man ever made it known that he was indeed her father. Well, if he was going to wait 142 years to let her know she had a family still then he could that long for her to forgive him! She didn't care what the circumstances were that kept him away from her, or what kept Maki from telling her. Aria looked down at the water, pulling her legs up to her chest.

Why didn't Maki tell her?

Probably because she was told not to. Aria could see that being the case. She knew Raizen had a hand in that area.

She wasn't going to forgive him!

Maybe.

* * *

Told you it as short. After suffering with writers block for a couple weeks, I pushed myself to at least get something out there. This one is for you Totidem Verbis...

Till next time!


	5. Forbidden Love

Hello! Sorry for such the long wait! I've been busy with school and externship and *sigh*... so here is the new chapter! Hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

xXx Past 76 A.D xXx

When Raizen said she was to stay and train, he meant STAY AND TRAIN. Every day since she's been at Tourin, she was woken up early a spent all day long with the men training. She has been staying in Tourin for a little over two years now. That may seem like a long time, but for a demon it was nothing.

Aria stayed away from her father. In the two years she has been here, she's only seen him a few times. It wasn't like he was too busy to see her, it was more like she completely avoided him. She knew he was watching her training and even instructed the monks on how to better teach her. The times they would venture off into the human world was a reprieve for her. She would usually leave and go visit Reiko then.

The most interesting thing that happened in her stay was meeting the other demons that were classified as 'sparring buddies' of her fathers. There was Enki, a giant red demon with horns protruding from his forehead. Apparently, he and Raizen have known each other for over two-thousand years, he even knew Aria's mother but wouldn't talk about her because Raizen band them from doing so. She met the twins Natsume and Kujou, they were a joy to be around. Her favorite was Souketsu, she usually ended up fighting him the most. There were a few others, but she rarely seen them.

And then there was Kokou...

Now Aria didn't hate the woman because Raizen and her were lovers, no that's not why. She had a strong dislike for the woman because Kokou made her life a living hell. Aria would find random traps along the palace, traps she knew were planted just for her. She suspected it was Kokou because at dinner one night, she was getting ready to sit down when her chair exploded and Kokou made a snide remark about how she really hoped Aria got hurt.

Souketsu informed her that Kokou hated her because she was a product of Raizen old love and didn't like the fact that she was alive or that a part of Raizen's dead mate was still living. However, Kokou couldn't kill Aria because then Raizen would kill her.

Aris sighed as she sat down on a giant bolder. She just goes done with a 'training' session with the monks. Her gaze looked across the planes of Tourin. Most of it was desert, except around the palace. If you wanted to call it a palace. The damn thing was so damn big you could see the tops of the towers from miles away.

"Lady Aria, you did well today. You've improved a lot in the past few years." Hokushin said as he smiled down at his lady.

Aria grimaced. Ever since she came here, and word spread that she was the daughter of the Lord Raizen. Everyone started calling her Lady this or Lady that. It made her nauseous just thinking about it.

"Not as good as people hope I bet." She said as she looked over her shoulder towards the palace. Hokushin followed her gaze and chuckled.

"I assure you, your father is very proud of your progress." Aria just rolled her eyes at the statement, making the young monk sigh as he looked the daughter of his King over. "Don't worry, you'll get there." He placed his hand on her shoulder briefly before turning to walk away back towards the palace.

Aria looked up at the red sky of demon world. Maki's face flashed in her mind as she gritted her teeth. Standing up, she looked across the desert and started running. Her bare feet beat across the harsh sands as she raced across it. The day turned to night, the suns rose again and set, rose again and then night came once again. The first sun was rising as she crossed from desert to forest.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed on top of a plateau overlooking... great she was in Alaric. Looking around she sighed as she sat back on her butt. She could feel the exhaustion setting in from running four days straight. Usually she wasn't this tired, but she did use most of her energy during training.

"My, my... What do I have here?"

She jolted up and spun around only to freeze in her tracks. Her eyes widening when they landed on the person that spoke. Whoa...

Her blue eyes swept over his lean form. He was tall whoever he was. Dark black shaggy hair, piercing yellow eyes. Or eye, seeing as how the other was covered by his hair. Her eyes swept over his straight nose, crooked smirk, a scar ran across his cheek to his jaw line, down his throat and to his chest.

She blinked when she noticed he was basically shirtless only a black vest that was let open to show off his toned torso. Simple black pants adorned his legs, with black wrappings covering his ankles and bare feet. Her eyes shot back up to his when she heard him chuckle.

"Are you done checking me out?" Aria felt herself bristle at his tone as her eyes narrowed. She scoffed and placed one of her hands on her left hip.

"Please. There is nothing even there to even 'check out'." She said as her lips curled back into a sneer.

Mystery man chuckled once again before looking off towards the south, where the canine demon tribes were located. Aria shifted on her feet making a single yellowed eye snap back to her to watch the movement.

"I'd be careful if I were you. We don't want such a pretty face getting mauled by some random demon, do we?" Aria stiffen when the mystery guy gave her a smirk then bent at his knees. She watched him leap off the plateau and vanish into the thickets trees below.

Letting the breath, she was holding out, Aria looked over her shoulder at where he disappeared before shooting off back in the direction of her father's land and palace. She didn't feel comfortable being in Alaric, she could feel eyes on her all the way till she crossed the border back into Tourin. That mystery man, who she deduced was a wolf demon from is smell, his eyes were plaguing her mind as she ran back home.

Who was he?

xXx134

"Will you come with me this time?"

Aria looked over her shoulder at her father.

Her father, the lord Raizen. King of Tourin.

In the past 58 years she has, against her will, gotten to know her father very well. They spent a lot of time together; or well when he wasn't with Kokou that is. It was a revelation to spend so much time with him when they could. The most time they spent together was 6 months straight. Albeit, it was because her father insisted it happen. They were locked inside a cave for 6 months together with a barrier around it to prevent them from escaping.

It was torture. They fought more than anything in that time frame but, as the days drew on the fighting turned into conversations. She grew relaxed with her father, relaxed enough that when Enki and Hokushin came to get them; the two demons found them lounging on the earth, Aria's head in her father lap as they laughed together over a silly topic.

Aria's blue eyes connected with her father's violet and she sighed. "You know I don't go with y'all on y'alls hunts." She turned away and looked out over the balcony of her room. Speaking of her room, she was upgraded. She no longer lived in her tiny little thing like before, Raizen had her and her stuff moved to one of the giant ass rooms meant for the 'royal' family. Her room was a floor underneath Raizens, which she hated because she could hear her father and Kokou when they had their 'extra activities'.

Arms wrapped around her midsection as clawed hands rested against her stomach. She could feel her dad's lean chest pressed against her back as he set his head on top of hers. She relaxed in his embrace and took in a deep breath, breathing in her father's scent.

"We will be back in a month. Hokushin will be here if there are any issues." Aria nodded to Raizens words and closed her eyes when his lips pressed against her forehead for a brief second before he vanished. She looked down waved at Souketsu and the others as they departed for the living world. Turning away she went inside her room and grabbed her sword off the wall and placed it on her back as she exited the palace. Once outside the city she took off running, heading south.

It took her awhile to reach her destination, but once there she stopped at a small stream and knelt down' placing her sword next to her. Cupping her hands on the water she brought them to her mouth to drink the refreshing liquid. She kept her eyes closed as smooth, cold metal was placed against her throat.

"What's this? A demon caught off guard?"

Her eyes opened slowly at the sound of the male voice. She kept her eyes on the flowing water a she took in a deep breath. She quickly grabbed her sword and knocked the one at her neck away as she stood up and pulled her ninja to from its sheath. Her blade caught the sunlight as she brought it up towards her assailant.

Her strike was blocked, and she smirked as she stepped forward and the sword dance begun. She sidestepped a swipe to her midsection and brought her sword up parallel to her body to stop the opposing blade from cutting her in half. Her smirk stretched wider as she ducked, blocked, swiped and twirled around her opponent.

A loud clanging sounded in the surrounding forest making any animals or birds scurry away in fright. Aria was panting as she stared up at her opponent; blue clashing with yellow. A growl slipped out at his cocky smirk.

"You've gotten better, my dear little lady."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't dare budge from her spot. Her sword was at his throat, making her smaller body press against him. Her chest rose and fell against his as she took in her ragged breaths. She could feel the sharp point of his sword stabbing into her back, right where her heart was located.

"Shall way say this a draw?" He asked as his single yellow eye looked her over. She huffed as he removed his sword from her back, she took a step away from him and sheathed her ningato.

"No, because I win. You are bleeding." She said as her eyes looked at the cut on his upper left arm. Shaking his head, the man looked back at her.

"Very much indeed...my dear Aria." Aria looked away from him for a moment before looking back at him, a smile spreading across her face. "What shall you claim as your prize for this winning?"

"I'm sure I can think of something...my dear Ryu." Aria turned away from Ryu and knelt by the bank of the stream. She watched Ryu come sit next to her after a few minutes of him standing behind her.

Ryu...

The mysterious demon she met on the plateau in Alaric. After their first additional meeting, they met again a few times after that; although a couple of them were by accident. Ryu was a wolf demon, but not just any wolf demon; he was the son of the pack leader. In the wolf demon tribes that basically made him this wolf prince or what not. Aria didn't understand wolf customs; nor did she really want to.

At first their meetings were by chance but then a few times after that they just kept meeting at this same spot every few months. Aria didn't know why she kept coming back, maybe it was because after the many conversations they have had together; she could see herself in him. He made her smile and laugh, even when she didn't want to. Before she knew it, they had both fallen for the other. She could remember it clearly.

XXX

 _Aria looked over her shoulder as she ran; once again she was being chased. Only this time it was by a bunch of bloodthirsty demons that were not sent by her father. Yeah...she knew about that. She and Raizen ad quite the conversation about that too. By conversation she meant they destroyed half the palace while she yelled and cussed him out while doing her damnedest to hit him._

 _She was on her way back from one of the human villages she went to regularly when the demons ambushed her. Word spread that Raizen had a daughter and it wasn't anything new when someone came to fight her and hopefully claim her life. This attack however took her by surprise and they had a damn enchantress in their midst. The damn bitch hit her with a spell that locked her demon energy inside her._

 _Aria killed the witch but not before she was injured by a huge boar demon. Her left arm and ribs were broken, and she had a nasty jagged but running from the top back left shoulder blade down her side to stop at her hip. Not to mention the other injuries that adorned her body. She held her arm as she ran, jumping, weaving and bobbing through the forest. She jumped behind a boulder and squatted down, pressing her back into the rock as she listened for them. It didn't matter how far ahead she was, with her blood dripping like it was they had a hold of her scent._

 _"There you are." She gasped as her head snapped up to see a tiger demon bearing down on her with its ax raised. She rolled out of the way in time to miss the lethal blade, but cried out when the tigers foot impacted with her healing arm, snapping it back in half. She grasped her sword off her back with her un injured arm and jumped up as she brought the sword down, driving it into the tiger's scull._

 _She breathed in ragged breaths as she watched the demons blood pull out in a puddle on the ground. She forced herself up and started to run again, towards the stream. If she oiled make it there, she may have a chance at surviving this. She collapsed on the ground by the stream she frequented and forced herself up on her good arm just as the other demons came barreling into the clearing with her. Eight demons total were left that she didn't kill. She forced herself on her knees, biting her lips as the pain in her side flared._

 _"We got you now. We going to be famous boys, taking out Raizen's brat." The front man of the squad said as his beady eyes looked her over hungrily. "I say we have some fun with her first before killing her." The demon licked his lips as his eyes ran down her body making Aria growl in response._

 _"Now that isn't a very nice thing to do."_

 _Her eyes snapped to the right as she let out a breath. It was him._

 _"Ryu..." she breathed._

 _He locked eyes with her and she could see relief in his eyes, he also looked angry though. His yellow eyes flickered over her form before looking back at the demons. "Tell me, which one of you did this to her?"_

 _The boar demon smirked and started to chuckle and looked like he just won a damn prize. Ryu's yellow eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. The boar demon opened his mouth but promptly froze, his one gleeful expression turning into one of shock as he looked down at the hand sticking inside his chest. Ryu snarled as he pulled his arm back, ripping the demons heart out._

 _The other demons stared in shock or a moment before letting out a battle cry and charging the wolf demon as one. Aria watched as each one was killed one by one. She blinked in amazement at him, he was so...has he always been so handsome? She shifted at that thought and groaned as a sharp pain shot up her side she grasped her arm tightly as she bit her lip. Damn it. A moment later gentle, bloody hands were pulling her hand away and taking her injured arm in their own. Ryu ran a finger down her cut and watched her face as she winced._

 _"It's laced with poison." He looked at her face for a moment before carefully picking her up. He started to walk away from the stream and back into the trees. A few minutes passed, and she watched as they came to a small alcove of dead trees. Her eyes closed as he walked straight into one of them. When warmth surrounded her, she opened her eyes and blinked at the cave like den she was now in._

 _Ryu sat her down on a bed of different animal pelts and went to fetch some supplies. "You're lucky I was still nearby." He said as he came to her side with a small kit in his hands. Aria huffed but didn't say anything as she adjusted to let him look at the cut on her side and back. "This is deep. I'm afraid it will scar, even with me healing it." She didn't say anything when he cut her shirt off or ran his hand along her rib cage to feel the broken ribs underneath._

 _"I don't care about scars." She said as she griped the animal pelt under her. Her teeth clicked shut and she groaned out loud as he applied the healing salve to her skin. Since it was infected with poison, she knew it couldn't heal on its own. "They had an enchantress...she locked my energy...away." She groaned out as she sucked in a deep breath._

 _"Yes, I can feel it. Don't worry, in 24 hours it'll wear off." Ryu told her as he sat her up, so he could wrap her torso up. Once that was done he moved to look at her arm, it was already healing; but with her demon energy locked it was healing slowly. He looked around his den and got up to go grab some white cloth. He made a sling type thing he seen humans use when it came to hold their limbs up when injured._

 _"There...that'll hold you for now." He packed his supplied away and set them aside before turning back to look at her. He brushed some of Aria's blonde hair away from her face, making Aria look up at him. "Aria... you could have..." he stopped himself from saying the word killed, instead he just sighed and stared into her swirling blue orbs. "Such a troublesome little demon." He smirked at her as she chuckled softly._

 _"So, says the wolf demon..." she looked away from his face and up at the ceiling of the den. "Thank you, Ryu...for saving me."_

 _Ryu just gave her a small smile as he leaned over her to fluff up the pillows behind her. "Take some time to rest, the seal on your energy will be off within a day. Plenty of time for you to heal completely." He placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder and guided her in laying down._

 _She didn't fight it and laid back on the surprisingly soft pelts. Ryu ran his hand over her face and Aria blinked as she suddenly grew sleepy. Damn him... her eyes slowly closed as she faded into unconsciousness._

xXx

After she woke up, he redid her bandages and even gave her something to eat. Her energy was still sealed so she was still healing at too slowly. That meant she had to stay there for several days. Several days alone with him... in a den...alone. They talked way too much, but with all that talking... it happened. She realized she had feeling for him...

"Run away with me."

She was snapped out of her thoughts at Ryu's voice. Her eyes widened at his statement. "What?"

Ryu turned to look at her. "Run away with me... right now. Forever..."

His face was so serious, she wanted to believe him. "Ryu...why do you..." she was cut off as howling sounded in the distance. Ryu stiffed as his head snapped around to look in the direction of the noise.

"Let's go...now!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up as he took off running. She could hear them, the wolves; they were coming in their direction...and fast. She growled under her breath and gripped his hand tighter before jerking him in a different direction.

"This way... we can head to my father's territory. They won't dare cross over. If they do..." she looked back at him as her eyes hardened. Ryu just smirked at her as he picked up his pace as well and ran next to her. They were half a kilometer from the border when something tackled her from behind. She felt teeth sink into her shoulder, making her cry out as her and her attacker rolled across the earth.

"Aria!" Ryu shouted as he too was knocked off his feet and pinned to the ground. He blinked his yellow eye open to see fangs right in front of his face. "There Nadia..." he told the wolf on his chest who snapped her fangs at him.

"That's enough!" A woman's voice cut through the air, making the wolves back off. Aria whimpered as he wolfs who had its fangs sunk into her didn't let go, only growled in warning to her. Aria watched the newcomer walk up and gritted her teeth. She was tall, with long black hair and sharp yellow eyes. She had wolf pelt fur covering most of intimate body parts. "Pitiful Ryu...trying to escape." the woman's eyes looked down at her. "Bring the wench..."

Someone covered her mouth with a cloth as her vision swam a moment later, the last image to fill her vision was a young man with short blue hair and multicolored eyes picking her up.

 _Ryu._..

* * *

Well...I didn't know where to end this chapter. I erased so much and then added different stuff...uughhhh... such a hard time getting this one down...

Now Ryu... oh I love him. He'll be in this story for a bit...

Now till next time!


	6. Sweet Torture

Okay soooooooooooo...

Sorry it took so long to update, life has been keeping me busy. Now this chapter is ehhhh...warning for a few there is some form of torture in this chapter but I didn't make it graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

* * *

The first thing Aria noticed when she awoke was that her feet and hands were bound, and she was laying on something very cold and uncomfortable. Cracking her eyes open she was greeted with a low-lit room. She laid there as her head slowly begun to clear from the fog, with a groan she forced herself into a sitting position.

Looking around she noticed she was in a cell of some kind, although it looked like it was made of wood, Aria could see the talismans hanging off the wood. Designed to keep beings caged INSIDE their prison. Her lungs started to ache, making her cough as she breathed in the musky, stagnant air of her cell.

"Aria?"

Hearing her name being said she let her head tilt to the left. Ryu was in a similar cage next to her own. He looked worse for wear, he had cuts and scraped all over his exposed arms, chest and face. Dried blood had matted in his hair like he had been hit over the head very hard. A cut ran along the left side of his face from his temple to his chin. His eyes patch was missing from his right eye, but it looked to be swollen shut. Aria felt anger rise inside her at the sight of him, as her eyes took him all the damage to his body. Someone obviously took their time to beat him.

"Don't worry, I'd rather it be me than you." He said as he offered her a small smile. It did nothing to kill the anger rising in her blood.

"Where are we?" She asked once she found her voice. Ryu sighed as he shifted some.

"In one of the southern wolf demon tribes…or well, my tribe." He said quietly as his eyes flickered towards the entrance to the hut they were in. Aria nodded and opened her mouth again to ask another question. "You've been out for nearly four days, the chemicals they put in your system was a strong sedative, therefore it took a while to get out of your body."

Aria jerked at that. Four days, her father was still not likely to be back from the human world. Sighing she looked away from him. Not that it would do any good, her father wouldn't know where she was anyways, and this wouldn't be the first time she up a vanished for an extended period. They lapped into silence after that, she didn't know how much time had passed since she woke up. The wards on the cages blocked out any noise from the outside world.

Finally, the door to the hut was opened and Aria eyed the new visitor wearily.

The male was tall, at least 7 feet and had long black hair tied back in a braid. He was broad shouldered and built like damn giant. He had wolf markings on his exposed chest, black wolf fur covered his forearms and shins. His gold eyes fell on her, a sneer forming across his lips at seeing her awake. Unlocking the door to her cell he took two steps in before yanking her up by her hair. The motion made her yelp as pain shot up her arm from the rough treatment. A bag was placed over her head, a rope to the bonds on her hands.

"Dreeus! Don't hurt her!" Ryu yelled from where he was. The man, Dreeus, shot Ryu a poisonous look.

"I'd be quiet traitorous scum; your turn is coming soon." With that she was promptly dragged out of the tent. Sunlight assaulted her vision, even with the bag over her head. She stumbled and fell on her face as she tripped over something. "Get up." The fox demon guiding her said as yanked her harshly to her feet. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again. Her bonds were starting to cut into her skin, rubbing her wrist raw.

It seemed like ages as she stumbled and tripped along, for them to reach whatever destination they were headed towards. She was roughly thrown onto the ground as the bag was ripped off her head. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden darkness that now plagued her vision. Sun shone through a singular hole in the ceiling of the building she was in, cautiously she moved towards it, stopping before she went into the light.

"What is your name." Aria snapped her head up to look to where the voice was spoken from, only then did she notice that she was surrounded by wolf demons in a circle around her. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes shifted to around the group. She now remembered why she hated would demons and their stupid superiority. "What is your name!" The question was asked more forceful this time, it came from the male demon in the center, standing at his side was none other than the woman that attacked her and Ryu. What was her name? Nadi? Nata? Nisei?

A searing pain suddenly struck her leg, making her scream. Long down she noticed a whip receding from her injured leg, a rivet of blood was flowing from where it was lashed open. The whips end was as hot as the flames of hell, and burned her skin wear it touched.

"Where is the gems you stole from us." The male demanded. Stole? What the hell?

She gritted her teeth and glared at the male, obviously the pack leader, as she sucked in a breath. "Go to hell, I didn't steal anything." Her face twisted into pain as suddenly more searing pain appeared in multiple places over her body. Both legs, her back and arms now had ugly, burnt, gashes to adorn them.

Yet, still refuse to speak her name with the blasphemy pointed at her. With a nod of his head, the brute Deerus came forward at his pack leaders signal. Aria had a few seconds to brace herself before a brutal kick to the side sent her tumbling away. Deerus was upon her before she even had time to stop rolling, the punch in the face rattled her teeth, she trashed blood as her lip and cheek here busted open. Another kick to her chest cracked several ribs. She groaned and rolled over into a ball, letting blood seep out of her mouth.

Now it wasn't like she didn't want to fight back, she just couldn't. The restraints on her sealed her demon energy inside her body. She was picked up by her hair and thrown roughly away and onto the ground. Coughing and hacking as the air was knocked out, Aria laid there on her stomach as she stared at the pack leader.

"Do you have anything to say now?" He asked as he smirked down at her battered body.

Moving her bound hands underneath her body she pushed herself up into a half sitting position, a low chuckle bubbled in her chest and found its way out of her mouth. "When I get out of these restraints, I'm killing every single one of you." She said as she smiled up at them all. "One by one." She spits the blood in her mouth out just as a large fist connected with the side of her head, she was knocked over, almost into unconsciousness.

Her muddled mind barely made out the shouting voices around her as Deerus picked her up by her arm and begun to drag her from the room. Her swirling blue eyes met a pair of azure blue before she lost the battle and fell unconscious.

She woke up at an unprecedented time later, her body hurt. It hurt to breath, her face throbbed, her limbs and back felt like someone had cut her open with a hot pitchfork. Blinking her eyes open she was greeted with the dreary wooden cage again. She looked towards Ryu cage to find it empty. Great.

It took more effort than she was proud of to sit up into a remotely comfortable position. Glancing over her body she sighed at seeing the black and blue of her skin. Closing her eyes, she started to count to pass the time, when she reached 6,763 the hut door was thrown open and Ryu was dragged in, she could tell from how his head lulled to the side he was knocked out. She looked over the fresh wounds on his body. Yeah, she was killing them when she had the chance.

With Ryu passed out she had nothing better to do than go back to counting. She made it to about 45,000 when Ryu finally stirred from his forced sleep. She had shifted her way to lean against the side of her cage closest to him, without touching the wood and being shocked that is.

"Ryu." She whispered softly, causing the dark-haired male to turn his head towards her. His eyes trailed over her battered face. "Don't worry it stopped hurting about 23,000 numbers ago." She said as she smiled lightly. Pushing himself up he moved towards her and went reached out to touch her face only to be shocked by the wards placed on their cells.

"I'm sorry Aria…" He told her as he leaned against the wall. Aria just smiled at him, it wasn't his fault.

"I hope you don't mind, but when I do, not if, get out of the bonds everyone involved in this, I will kill." She told him as she looked down at her bound hands and feet. Her smile grew when she noticed a small crack forming in the metal cuffs. Just a little bit more…

"My pack is quite curious about you; my father keeps asking who you are. Apparently, you look familiar to him and he can't place your name." Aria smirked at his words, but it soon fell as guilt washed over her. "That and the fact that they think you stole Shinseina hōseki." He muttered under his breath. Aria bit back her irritation at that and looked away from to stare at the warded wooden bars.

All this time that her and Ryu have been involved, she never once told him who her father was. She was surprised her face was known at all by demons. She kept a low profile when it came to the King of Tourin being her father. Looking over at him, she opened her mouth to confess but was interrupted when the door was opened and Deerus came in to retrieve her again. Instead of being in the middle of a dark room, she was now strapped to a table. Another round of questions came and when she refused to answer them her face would be covered with a cloth and water would be poured over her mouth and nose. When that didn't work, the wolf demons started to carve her up. Her throat was sore from all the screaming she did by the time they dragged her bloody body back to her cell.

And so, went the next, what Aria would assume was a few weeks. They would give them a day's rest, so they wouldn't bleed out or die, but that was it. A few days ago, Ryu was moved out of the hut she was in and she hadn't seemed him since. Aria knew she looked like death, they only provided a cup of water a day and moldy bread to eat. Her demon had sealed the whole time she was a prisoner at this place. She shifted slightly to get more comfortable against the wall, wincing when her side protested. Her ribs were cracked, her healing process was slow since she was basically rendered a human. These damn wards on her made her so weak. She lost her voice about a week ago, if the marks on in the floor were accurate, during one little fun session her screaming had escalated to where it damaged her vocal cords and now she couldn't utter a sound.

A commotion outside caught her attention, thanks to the idiot Deerus, who unbeknownst to himself, a few wards were ripped off allowing her to hear partially what was going on outside her tent.

"Hurry…while everyone is at the feast…get her…. hurry!"

She heard the whispered voices coming from outside and raised an eyebrow when the door to her hut was opened. A white-haired boy with azure blue eyes crept silently inside. Aria recognized him from all the times she was being tortured in that damn dome room. Only he wasn't one that was inside, he was always outside waiting when they dragged her out every time. She watched as he tore the wards off the cage and opened the door. He held his hands up as he approached her.

"I won't hurt you…I promise… I want to help you…" He said as squatted down in front of her. Aria stared at him for a moment as she contemplated his words. "Please, we don't have a lot of time. The guards could be back anytime now."

Aria inwardly sighed as she looked him over, finally she motioned to her leg. Her leg was broken from the last little session she had. The boy looked down at her leg and nodded in understanding. He moved towards her and after some hesitation, gently picked her up. Aria hissed when her ribs were jostled shooting pain up her right side. He apologized and shifted her more comfortably in his arms.

"My name is Kyo…my lady." She blinked at his words as he smiled briefly at her before his face went all serious as the door to the hut was opened. It was nighttime outside. There was another person standing guard outside the hut, a female by the looks of it. She was nervously fidgeting around as she looked for anyone who might come by. She whipped around to look at them as Kyo stepped out.

"About time! Now let's go!" The female hissed as she begun to sneak around the hut. Aria held her breath as they moved throughout the shadows of the overly quiet demon village. Her eyes glanced around at all the 'empty' houses. Something felt off. Her eyes widened when she saw light bounce off something silver above them.

Braced her hands-on Kio's chest she pushed with all her might to fall back out of his arms and towards the ground, she trusted her body as she went, swinging her legs out to knock the female demon off balance just in time for the arrow that was aimed for her heart to miss and whiz by Aria's head imbedding into the ground a few feet from where her face. Kyo and the female righted themselves and glared in the direction the arrow came from.

A low chuckle sounded as a figure stepped out from the shadows. The woman that captured her and Ryu in the first place was holding a bow in one hand with a bag of quivers over her shoulder.

"I knew someone was bound to set her free. It was just too tempting, with all the guards gone." The woman's silver eyes looked between Kyo and the other female. "However, I never would have suspected you Delaina, but you Kyo; well I should have known you would try something like this." Kiyo glared at her as he shifted to where he was between Aria and the woman who he remembers Ryu calling Nadia.

"We won't let you torture her any longer! Do you not know who she is!? When HE finds out, he'll come kill us all!" Delaina hissed as she glanced down at Aria.

Nadia shrugged. "I care not who this girl is. I'm just following orders, orders you two are disobeying. Traitors are to be executed immediately." She said as she notched another arrow. Delaina pulled a sword Aria didn't know she was hiding, from her underneath her shirt.

"Kyo, get her out of here and to the meeting place. I'll meet you there as soon as I am done here." Kyo opened his mouth to protest but a deadly look from Delaina had him shutting his mouth and turning to pick her up again. Aria felt her brows pull in confusion.

Just wait one damn second! Didn't she have a say in this!? Apparently not!

While Delaina engaged Nadia in battle, Kyo skirted around them and took off running as fast as he could be tucking Aria against his chest to keep her as still as possible as he ran. Alarms sounded throughout the village as soon as they broke free of the border. Kyo cursed and pushed himself to go faster. Howls rang throughout the night, signaling a chase had begun. Aria peeked over Kyo's shoulder and nudged him to get his attention. He glanced down at her before looking over his shoulder. Two wolves were right at his heels.

Using one arm to hold her tight he jumped into the air as he used his now free hand to move in a sweeping motion. A blade of energy shot towards the two wolves, who easily avoided the blast. A few more blades, an explosion and howls of pain later, they were off again. Once Aria deemed them a safe distance away from any pursuers she started to push at his chest.

"Please Lady Aria, stop moving before I drop you." Kyo said softly. Aria huffed and held up her bound hands. She needed them off… NOW! Even with her energy sealed, she could feel something coming for them, this young wolf demon was either to naive or inexperienced to notice. She glared at him and held her hands up again huffing more in irritation to get her point across.

Seeing as how he wasn't stopping, Aria closed her eyes and braced herself for pain as she swung her legs out of his grip and moved them between his, causing him to trip and fall. He landed on top of her, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. Shakily she pushed herself up and thrusted her hands out to him again.

Remove them! She all but yelled out in her mind. Kyo stared at her like she was crazy before sighing and moving towards her to take her cuffs off. As he worked Aria was watching over his shoulder. 100 meters, 80 meters, 50 meters, 30 meters, 10 meters.

The cuffs snapped off and Aria lashed out to grab Kyo by his shirt to throw him out of harm's way just as a fist slammed into the ground where they were just sitting.

Kyo shook his head to clear the whiplash away. The sudden rising of demon energy had him looking up towards the small dust cloud a few feet away. A harsh wind blew through the clearing they were in, whisking the dust away. From the moonlight streaming down he could make out the massive form of a wolf demon his fist being stopped from smashing the smaller form of the woman he was desperately trying to save.

His azure blue eyes widened as the demon energy grew and grew. A low growl tore through the clearing as he watched Aria's body start to glow with pure white energy. Her arms were crossed in front of her, her barrier to stop the massive fist of the demon he now recognized as Deerus.

With a snap, Aria moved out from under the weight of Deerus fist and jumped up to punch him in his face, sending the wolf demon hurtling backwards. She rolled her shoulders and popped her joints as her familiar energy flooded her system. Her eyes opened, her swirling blue orbs glowing as her lips pulled back into a snarl. This little power up wouldn't last very long. She could already feel her energy waning, the exhaustion of it being trapped starting to weigh on her.

She braced herself as Deerus stood up. She did however have enough demon energy to kill this bastard. Not letting the wolf get his bearing any longer she launched herself at him. Her fist and feet flying as she attacked him. Her anger fueled her blows, blocking out the pain that came with her broken ribs and leg. If she could scream, she so would right now.

Dodging to her left, she missed the sword that he had aimed at her head. She didn't miss his fist though and went down hard. Growling she spit the blood out of her mouth and stood shakily back up. She ducked underneath his next swing and buried her fist in his solar plexus, she smiled at the sound of his ribs breaking. As he doubled over she brought her knee up and slammed it into his ace, shattering his nose and other bone around it. She picked his discarded sword up and glared down at him.

Too bad she couldn't talk or didn't have more time. Her energy was nearly gone as it was. Go to hell, her eyes spat as she brought his sword down. She watched as his head fell from his shoulders his blood spraying over her body in the process. The sword fell from her hands as her she swayed on her feet. Arms caught her as she fell. Gently she was picked up, she blinked up at the blurry face of Kiyo as her consciousness faded.

Damn, she really needed to stop passing out at moments like this…

xXx

Okay so... I am at an impasse. I love Ryu, oh I do. However, for upcoming chapters to stick with Aria having to deal with a lot of tragedy in her life, I must decide I don't want to make.

However, Kyo will be sticking around indefinitely. He is so cute too, also very young. Now if anyone thinks I made her incredibly weak in this chapter. I did for a reason. Aria's usual owner level is that of a B class now. The wards on her sealed her energy completely inside, leaving her basically human. Also, these wards and the wolf demons thinking she stole something is a foreshadowing of some sort for future revelations to come.

So, stick around yeah! I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. Also, will be heartbreaking...well for me it will.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Payback is Sweet

Well... I have no words for this... It did not go how I wanted it. I hope y'all do enjoy this chapter though. Although I do dedicate this chapter to Totidem Verbis... since I promised this chapter to her/him... I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Voices…they were faint…but near…

" _They are going to…soon…need to move…her before…"_

" _But where? Father…. kill us… injured…everyone dies."_

What? Their words were jumbled to her. Whoever was speaking she couldn't tell if they were men or woman.

Forcing her eyes open, she looked around the dimly lit room; or cave if you wanted to be technical. Blinking she focused on the two figures that stood by a small roaring fire. She made out the white hair of Kyo even though he had his back to her. Focusing on the other figure she felt her throat close when Ryu's blurry image finally came to focus.

Sitting up she opened her mouth to call his name but only a small squeak came out. However, it was enough to get the boy's attention, Ryu looked back at her and was by her side in an instant.

"No don't move, you're still injured Aria." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She pushed his hands away and took his face in her own as she examined him. His once shaggy hair had been hacked off and his eye patch was gone, showing off his other multi colored eye.

Green and amber. What a combination.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He said smiling as he removed her hands from his face, he held the for a moment as he looked her over. "You on the other hand are not. Kyo patched you up the best he could but…" he frowned as he looked up into her swirling blue eyes. "Aria, we need to get you to Tourin, to your healers. Your vocal cords have been basically severed, your leg won't heal cause of the infection in it. You demon energy is still locked inside you, so your body isn't eating like it should."

Aria's brow furrowed in confusion. Then what was that when Kyo removed the cuffs?

"Removing the cuffs only let a portion of it out. The small portion is what is keeping you together as it is." Kyo answered as he came to stand next to him. He gave her a kind smile before flicking his eyes at Ryu, his lips tilting into a frown. "He is right though. Besides, you'd be safe in your father's land."

Her father.

If she showed up looking like this, and her father got word of what happened. He'd slaughter every wolf demon alive.

No. Going to her father wasn't the answer. But who?

A smile lit up her face as the one person she could go came to her thoughts. Looking around she grabbed a rock and wrote in the lose sand next to the blanket she was laying on. The words read: Reiko.

"Can this Reiko help?" Ryu asked her to which Aria nodded to. She pushed herself up off the blanket into a standing position. She wobbled on her feet, two pairs of hands reached out to steady her. Giving them both a grateful smile she steadied herself. Damn, they weren't kidding.

She could feel it though. The energy she had left was barely keeping her body from shutting down. She had maybe 11 hours left before even her life energy ran out. She flicked her gaze between the two males. They obviously didn't seem to notice that the seals weren't just keeping her energy sealed, but draining her completely.

She mouthed the words lets go and took a few steps to gauge whether they would hold her up. Deeming it safe she proceeded to walk towards the entrance of the cave. Pausing at the mouth she looked out. It was raining. Heavily.

Well made things difficult. A chuckle sounded behind her before she was picked up and placed on someone's back. Her arms locked around Ryu's neck as he hoisted her up better.

"Hold on tightly Princess. Just point in the direction we need to go to get to this Reiko woman." Nodding Aria pointed towards the North East. Ryu and Kyo took off running in the direction they needed to go. Laying her head on Ryu's shoulder she looked over at Kyo and smiled at him, to which he eagerly returned.

Turning her face into Ryu's neck, she hid it from the pelting rain and wind as Ryu ran. Occasionally she would tap him and correct his course. Soon, the rain gave way as they crossed into Tourin lands. A sigh escaped her when the familiar heat of the desert washed the chill that had settled in her bones away. Lifting her head up she looked towards her father's castle, she could make out the tips of the giant tower in the distance.

Looking away she focused on Reiko's mountain. They were getting close. A few more miles and she tapped Ryu and had him stop. Sliding off his back she walked forward a few wet and raised her hand against the barrier that surrounded the area. Closing her eyes, she sent a pulse throughout the barrier and smiled when it opened for her. Looking over her shoulder she waved them forward as she stepped through.

It took a lot out of her to walk the rest of the way up the mountain side. A figure emerged at the top and Aria felt a grin break out as Reiko ran towards them. She didn't have the energy to run to her, she didn't have anything.

"ARIA!"

Her friend was a few feet away when she finally gave up fighting and pitched forward. Reiko's welcoming arms wrapped around her and caught her as she fell.

xXx(Reiko)xXx

"ARIA! Come on damn it!" Reiko fussed as she turned her over she brushed the hair out of her face. "You damn stupid idiot." She looked away from her friends face to look at the two male wolf demons. "You!" She said pointing at the white-haired male. "Pick her up, we have to hurry."

Kyo just blinked before stepping forward and picking the now unconscious woman up. Reiko's sharp brown eyes glanced over Ryu, but she didn't say anything as she tried away and briskly walked back towards her home. She had half a mind to blast him off her damn mountain. This was his fault anyway.

She waved her hand as the barrier around the mouth of her cave lifted to let her guest in. Walking inside she instructed the wolf demon to lay Aria down as she quickly gathered the supplies she needed. She sat down next to her friend and laced out all the bottles she had already prepared.

Ripping the bandages off Aria's body she looked at the damage. It was so much worse than she had seen. Picking up the first bottle she took the lid off and let the contents drip out onto Aria's sternum. She watched the rise and fall of her chest as she worked.

Reiko ignored the two males that stood behind her as she worked to heal the broken body under her hands. The burns, cuts, gashes, broken bones. She felt her throat close, it was horrible. She seen it all happen to her.

Grabbing a green vial, she uncorked it and scoped some green paste out, spreading it over the gash on her thigh. One by one each bottle was emptied as she worked. Getting up she want to fetch the bandages that she had soaking in a medicinal soak. Placing the bowl next to the she lifted them up and let some of the water drip off before she used them to wrap her friend's wounds. Aria whimpered in her sleep as some of her wounds burned from the contact.

"I know. I know…" Reiko said softly as she finished wrapping her up. Picking up the last vial she moved to Aria's head and tilted it back to open her mouth. "Drink." She said placing the vial at Aria's lip, tilting to let the contents run down the back of her throat.

"Will that help her talk again?" Kyo asked as he finally moved from his position kneel next to her. Reiko nodded as the vial's contents emptied.

"It will start the process. Now excuse me, I must work on removing this seal from her before she dies." Reiko said as she sat on her knees next to Aria. "Both of you need to just stay back away while I work."

Kyo nodded and moved away, Ryu just narrowed his eyes at the back of Reiko's head. Placing her hands in front of her in a prayer form she let her eyes slip closed as she started to chant. Aria jerked as Reiko's spirit energy wrapped around her.

"Hold her down!" She said as she placed her hands firmly on Aria's chest. The two wolf demons came forward, Kyo grasping her legs while Ryu held her arms down. Reiko watched as Aria's body started to glow, the seal sign coming to the surface of her skin. Smirking Reiko covered it with her own and pushed her energy into it as her chanting grew louder. Wind rushed into her home, whipping things about as the power levels grew. Aria started to trash wildly, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she fought against them.

" _Elefthérosi_!"

Reiko was thrown back as a wave of pure demon washed over them. Raising her arm, she shielded her eyes enough to make out what was going on. Aria's back was arched off the ground as her energy curled around her like a snake. Like a deep breath, her energy was sucked back inside her body and Aria's body relaxed completely on the ground once more.

"Did it work?" Kyo asked as he moved to stand up from where he was cast aside. Reiko nodded numbly as she checked Aria. She could feel her energy levels starting to rise once more, but it would take some time.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she is going to be out for a while."

"That's fine. We probably need to get her to her father's territory, so she can be truly safe." Ryu said as he went to pick her up. Reiko's hand lashed out to grab his wrist in a fierce grip; amber and green met brown as she stared at him.

Reiko's eyes blanked out as she was swept into the recesses of her mind only to blink a few moments later. She released Ryu's hand like he had burned her and stood up turning away.

"Hurry… get her to the palace before dark." She told them as she walked to pick up her empty bottles and put them away in her basket. Ryu watched for a moment before gently picking Aria up in his arms.

Kyo took the lead out of the human seer's home but as Ryu was to pass out of the barrier Reiko's words made him pause. He gripped Aria tighter in his arms before stepping out of Reiko's home.

xXx(Normal)xXx

"Do you think she'll be out long?" Kyo asked as he brushed a stray piece of hair out the sleeping woman next to him. His blue eyes rose to look at the oddly quiet wolf demon sitting next to the window.

"No telling." Ryu answered as he looked out towards the last setting sun, it cast an eerie glow over the city of Tourin. A truly beautiful site.

They had made it into the city no problem. The monks were on high alert when they noticed the two of them carrying their unconscious and injured lady into the city. It was the bald monk Hokushin that basically saved their life from instant death. After hours of questioning they were permitted to go and see Aria where she was resting in her room. Kyo knew that they were being watched in case they tried anything, but Hokushin forbade anyone from laying a finger on them.

" _I'll permit yall to stay here, at least until my King returns. I am having word sent to him of his daughter's condition and what had happened to her. I'm sure he will have some…questions for you." Hokushin with a knowing smirk on his face as he turned away from the two wolf demons._

Kyo felt a shiver run own his spine as the words circled in his head. He seriously prayed Aria was awake when the King of Tourin returned, he feared they would both certainly die if she was not.

He got up and made himself comfortable on the lounge chair in Aria's room. He might as well get some shut eye before his approaching death came.

Ryu looked towards Kyo once he heard the other wolf demon's breath even out. Brushing off the window seal he walked towards Aria's bed, stretching his hand out he ran a finger down her cheek as he studied her features. She looked so peaceful now…. And yet…

" _You're going to lose."_

He gritted his teeth as that damn human's words came to his mind. His flicked his fingers and watched as small cut formed Aria's cheek, a trickle of blood running down her pale flesh. His eyes narrowed as he pushed away from the bed and walked back towards the window, with a quick look over his shoulder at her sleeping form he disappeared out the window into the night.

In the distance, a howl split the night air. The sound piercing the quite night like a blade cutting into rock. It echoed for miles and miles, a call sent out. it was time.

xXx

You know, waking up to the smell of burning flesh with smoke choking her lungs and someone screaming your name was not what Aria had in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open as she lurched forward, narrowing missing colliding her head with Kyo's in her haste to wake up. Her foggy mind kicked into over drive as she looked around her room. Smoke was pouring in from under her door, the sound of coughing had her looking at the white-haired wolf demon.

What the hell was going on?!

Shooting out of bed the pushed her balcony doors open and gasped in horror at the site that greeted her. Flames… the palace… was in flames.

Everything was burning… bright orange and red.

She could hear screams echoing out around the city as citizens were caught in the roaring fire. looking down her eyes could make out the figures fighting as the sounds of struggles finally reached her ears.

Her father's palace… was being attacked.

By wolves!

Spinning around she looked at Kyo who was standing behind her with the same look of shock and despair. Her lip curled as her hand lashed out to wrap around his throat, she easily slammed him against the wall.

"You! Did you have anything to do with this?!" She snarled tightening her grip on his throat. Kyo gripped her wrist as he looked her in the eyes. Her voice came out raspy, hardly noticeable but enough for Kyo to be able to hear her.

"N... Lady…I saw…ear. He breathed out as he begged her to believe him. Aria studied for a moment before releasing him.

"I'm sorry…if not you, then who?" Her eyes widened as she looked around her room frantically. "Where is Ryu?!"

"I don't know my lady. He was not here when I woke up from the smell of smoke." He answered as he watched her pace around her room.

Aria bit her lip but was jolted out of her thoughts as a scream sounded outside her door. Rushing towards the noise, she all but ripped her door off its hinges to get out. A growl ripped through the air as she caught site of a wolf demon pinning one the maids against the wall, his teeth latched into her throat.

Aria raced forward and pried the wolf demon off the female demon and punched him in the face before kicking him so hard away he went crashing through a wall. Turning around she felt her throat close as she knelt next to the woman… she was dying and dying fast.

"My. Lady…the pal...ace…" the maid tried only for Aria to silence her.

"Don't talk… it's okay, it's okay... rest now. I'll take care of it... I promise." The female mouse demon smiled up at her as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Thank you… Lady Misaki…" Aria blinked in surprise at the name as the light left the eyes of the female in her arms. Laying her body down she stood up and looked at Kyo for a moment before turning away and moving down the hall back to her room. She opened the chest against the wall and pulled her sword out, strapping it to her back.

"I hope you have no qualms about killing your own kind." she said to him as she moved past him towards her stairs. "Cause every single fucker who dared attack this palace is going to die." For emphasis she took her sword from its sheath and swung it to her left, the head of the wolf demon from earlier fell to ground behind her as she continued to move away. Kyo shook his head. Aria nodded. "Good, then let's go hunting."

They made their way throughout the palace, aiding the solders fighting inside. Kyo never halted in his attacks as he fought against what was once his own brethren. Aria was covered in blood by the time she made it outside the castle to the fighting happening around the grounds.

She danced and dodged wolf demons as she cut a path through them, the cuts and bruises she was receiving in return didn't even register in her brain. She had lost Kyo somewhere inside the palace when he stopped to help some more maids out of the burning buildings.

"LADY ARIA! BEHIND YOU!"

The shout came too late, looking over her shoulder she didn't have time to block the ax aimed at her midsection. She cried out when it dug into her skin, cutting a path clean across. Her arm wrapped around her stomach as she kicked the wolf demon away. Hokushin appeared next to her a moment later to snap the wolf's neck.

"My lady! Are you okay?" Aria nodded as she looked down at her bleeding stomach.

"Yeah, it's not that deep, don't worry." She raised her sword to block an oncoming attacked and threw her fist out to slam into her enemy's cheek. Her eyes widened when a familiar energy signature caught her senses. She pushed Hokushin out of the way and blocked the giant ball of light that ignited as soon as it contacted her. She flew backwards across the ground, rolling painfully a few times before coming to a stop.

"My, my, my… here I thought you would dodged that." Aria looked up at the new comer with hatred. "Oh, don't give me that look. Didn't you miss me?" The man that oversaw all her tortures, the pack leader of this pathetic bunch of mongrels.

Kazu.

"Did we really weaken you that much? Unfortunate thing. not so tough without your daddy huh?" Kazu taunted as he came closer. Aria pushed herself off the ground as she glared at him. She shoved her sword into the ground next to her as they rushed each other.

Her hands glowed as her demon energy swirled angrily around her body. Kazu kept laughing as they fought, blow for blow he matched her. With a scream she flipped into the air and let her fist come down on Kazu's face, her demon energy exploding out as she released it. A foot dug into her midsection as she was kicked away. She gasped out when her back collided with something hard, blood spaying out as she fell on her face.

Her vision swam as pain coursed throughout her entire body. She was to weak, way to weak... Kazu was at least an A class and she… she was pathetic compared to him. She really needed to pay attention to her training sessions…

"I see you now realize how futile it really is… you can't win. You lose." Aria watched as Kazu lifted her sword out of the ground and leveled it with her heart. "Goodbye daughter of Raizen." Aria closed her eyes as the sword descended upon her. The sounds of the battle stopped as the focus turned to them for a split second…

The sound of iron clashing against iron made her open her eyes, she blinked up in surprise at seeing Ryu standing over her his own sword blocking her own.

"Ryu…" His eyes flashed towards her a moment before he looked back at Kazu. He pushed his blade against Kazu's, pushing back and away from Aria.

"What are you doing!? This is not your order!" Kazu said angrily as he glared at Ryu. Ryu smirked as he leveled his sword at his father. "I won't let you kill her…"

Aria had pushed herself onto her unsteady legs, her grip on her stomach tight as her blood dripped to the ground beneath her.

"I won't let you kill her. Because that honor…" He closed his eyes for a moment before they snapped open, he spun on his heel and turned around his blade arching before piercing though Aria's chest. Her blood sprayed over him as his eyes met her own wide ones. "Is mine."

Aria faintly heard someone yelling her name in despair, but she tuned the entire world out as she focused on the demon in front of her.

"Ryu…" Aria whispered as she looked down at the sword that has ran her through, she followed the hand up to the face of the man she loved. "Why?" She asked weakly.

Ryu smirked as he tilted his head at her. "Why? Well that's simple." Ryu stated, pulling his sword from her chest. He watched her fall in her knees and knelt to look her in the eye. "Because my dear. I'm the one who put this whole ordeal in place." He sighed as he looked up at the burning castle. "Every moment had been carefully planned for this exact moment… the moment in which I take everything from the man who stole everything from me." He said as he cupped her cheek.

"It honesty it is your fathers fault love. My mother for… well…" he laughed as he looked around again. "His palace, his people, his daughter."

"You lied to…me… all this time." Aria didn't even try to hide the tears that threatened to fall. They made a path through the blood and dirt that stained her cheeks. Ryu frowned at that.

"No. I actually did love you. That makes this more painful to do…" He stood up as she bowed her head. "Goodbye my sweet Aria." He raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow but the sudden punch that was delivered to his face sent him careening away. Landing painfully on his arm, he lifted himself up and froze when his multi-colored eyes met the very, very pissed off violet eyes of the Lord of Tourin.

"How?! I sent enough troops to stall your return! How are you here?"

Raizen would have laughed had he not been so angry. His eyes swept back to look over his daughter before he focused on the pathetic creature in front of him.

"Your 'troops' are nothing but a pile of forgotten carcasses." He snarled as he took a step forward. His growl grew when Kazu appeared next to his own brother, as did other wolf demons. He could hear the others that returned with him fighting as they finished off the wolf demons around them. Kokou and Enki appeared next to him but stood back out of the way. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Aria looked through blurry eyes as her father engaged the wolf demons in battle. She felt hands on her, could hear the voices of others calling her name but she was lost. She didn't move when someone tried to pick her up, she didn't flinch when that person cursed and instead started to wrap her wounds. Her eyes stayed locked on Ryu's form as he fought her father.

Raizen easily tore through the others. He gripped Kazu's neck in his head and smiled when as he squeezed his hand tight enough to snap the wolf's neck. He tossed the body away and swept his arm out, his demon energy exploding in the direction of some approaching demons.

He blocked Ryu's sword and with a quick snap of his wrist broke the demons arm. Ryu cried out and fell to his knees as he clutched his arm to his chest. Raizen's violet eyes glowed as he raised his hand to drive through the man who dared lay a finger on his beloved. "Die." His hand swooped down to deliver the killing blow, but soft hands wrapped around his wrist halting his attack.

Looking down he raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Aria looked away from Ryu to look up at her father. They stared at each other for a moment before Raizen sighed and stepped away. He watched his daughter step up to Ryu, the wolf demon was looking at her with unreadable expression.

As for Aria, she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know why she was crying so much. Maybe it was because the betrayal she was currently feeling cut her to her core. Her eyes swept over Ryu a she took in the beating her father just gave him. Her griped on the sword in her hand tightened as she fought with her emotions.

"Please… Aria… babe… don't…"Ryu pleaded as he shifted away from her. Aria let out a dry laugh at his statement.

"Don't… don't… I like that…" she chuckled again as she raised her sword, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "Even though you just tried to kill me… I still love you…" she admitted as she looked down at him. Ryu smiled and reached his hand out to touch her, with a flick of her wrist she watched as his hand flew up and into the air. Ryu's eyes widened when the realization hit him, he screamed as his blood poured from his wrist.

"You, stupid bitch!" He yelled which earned him a kick in the face, the sound of his nose breaking could be heard by the surrounding demons. He spat blood out of his mouth as he laid on his back, a foot planted on his chest. His eyes widened as he stared up at her.

"Goodbye… Ryu." She said as she raised her sword over her head. Letting her hands fall she closed her eyes as she felt her blade slice through flesh. Letting it fall from her hands she turned away and looked towards the palace. The fires were still raging in most places but so would be out as a once in a lifetime phenomenon happened. A flash of lightening lit up the sky before rain fell on them in buckets. She ignored her father and the others as she numbly walked away from Ryu's corpse. Her heart lurched as she stumbled, falling to her knees she gripped her chest as an unreadable pain reared its head. Throwing her head back she screamed as all her emotions came pouring out at once.

Raizen came forward and knelt behind his daughter, pulling her to his chest he wrapped his arms around her and welcomed her as she turned and buried her face into his chest. No one said anything as the young Lady of Tourin cried her heart out in her father's arms.

* * *

Bye my sweet Ryu... asshole. I had several ways I was going to take this chapter but unfortunately this is the only way my fingers wanted to go... so after deleting, typing, deleting and typing again this was the result. If anyone has any thoughts, either good or bad I would love to hear them.


	8. I Shall Give You A Name

Hello! I wasn't going to update so soon but this idea wouldn't get out of my head. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

* * *

"My lady."

Aria looked away from the scene in front of her to look over her shoulder at the white wolf demon standing behind her. Kyo looked exactly how he did when he rescued her all those weeks ago. Only now he had a scar over his right eye, which Aria said looked hot as hell on him.

"Yes Kyo?"

Kyo moved forward, his arms coming up to wrap around his new lady as he looked down at what she previously was looking at. The demons of Raizen's palace were rebuilding the houses that got burned down during the fire. Even though the massacre happened over 6 weeks past, the process of rebuilding was taking longer than normal because certain demons *cough* Kokou *cough* wanted the palace to be bigger and look more appealing.

Therefore, construction began to completely rebuild parts of the palace. Aria didn't mind really, except for the fact that her room was also being renovated so she had been staying at Reiko's with Kyo. Speaking of Reiko, Aria tore her a new one for not revealing the truth about Ryu before. Her human friend had looked at her and just gave her that same smile she always did.

" _You know I can't Aria…although a part of me did want to throttle him while he was in my house; or fry his ass a little."_

Now that it was over Aria couldn't agree more. A pang hit her chest, but she easily ignores it as she leaned back into Kyo's embrace. Her new little, how did her father put him? Her new little nuisance. Kyo had pledged his loyalty to her when he chose to fight with her. Raizen seemed to think she needed someone to look out for her anyways. Apparently Kyo was shunned from his tribe because he never partook in any of their customs or traditions. He also didn't eat humans, which went against the whole tribe in general.

Speaking of the wolf tribe. Aria got around to asking her father why Ryu wanted revenge. Apparently Raizen had killed Ryu's mother and father because they got in his way one day when he was on a hunt. Aria wanted to throttle her father.

"Your father wants to see you." Kyo smiled and raised his hand to silence her question when he caught that look in her eyes. "It was either me or Kokou that he would send… so be happy it was me."

Rolling her eyes Aria moved away from Kyo and headed back down the giant plateau that overlooked Raizen's kingdom. Why couldn't her father come get her himself? Oh, that's right! He's a lazy son of a bitch. Kyo followed her all the way throughout town and up all the damn stairs to her dads thrown room.

Pushing the doors open she felt her lunch threaten to come back up when she spotted a site she NEVER wanted to witness. Kokou was straddling her father with her hands latched so tightly in his hair that it looked like she was going to pull it out any second. Raizen's hands were planted firmly on her hips and it looked like they weren't coming up for air anytime soon as their lips stayed locked.

Her brow ticked in irritation the longer she stood there, finally having enough of it she picked a rock up for the ground and chucked it at the back of Kokou's head. Her father's hand easily caught up as he chuckled and broke away from the woman in his arms to look at his daughter.

"If you're going to summon me, then make sure you little booty calls are planned while I am not around!" She growled at her dad, ignoring the look Kokou shot her.

"Watch that tongue little girl, or I'll easily rip it out." Kokou wanted her which earned an eye roll. Kyo stifled his laugh behind her back as Aria waved her hand dismissively at the feline demon.

"Kokou, leave us alone now." Raizen commanded to which Kokou just sighed before climbing off him and walking out of the throne room, not before giving Aria, a go-to-hell look of course. "Come here Aria."

Aria walked forward and stood in front of her father until he reached out to pull her down on the arm rest next to him. Kyo made his place next to her on the floor, he leaned his head back and rested it against her leg.

"You have questions." Raizen stated as he looked his daughter over. Aria blinked at him before sighing in defeat, of course he would pick up on that. She had been acting strange around him lately.

Deciding not to mess around she went straight for it. "Who's Misaki?" Raizen eyebrows raised at the name. "A maid called me that name before she died… so who is that?"

Raizen sat back fully as he looked at a spot off to the side. "Misaki… is the name of your mother's mother. Your grandmother so to speak." Aria's eyes widened considerably at that. Her mom's mother? "Misaki was… the general of my father's army. She led them through many battles and dangers. A very proud woman. It's how I met your mother…." Raizen paused as his violet eyes looked her over. "You're the spitting image of your mother Aria, but in battle I can see Misaki in you as well."

A clawed finger wiped the traitorous tear away as Aria looked down at her hands. Kyo whimpered slightly as he nuzzled her thigh in comfort. Looking up, Aria gave her dad a pleading look.

"Tell me about my mom… you never want to speak about her, but it's been long enough dad." Raizen stared at her for a moment before shifting her slightly to stand up, he moved to a dark part of the room to dig around in a chest. Coming back, he sat down, and this time moved her into his lap. He placed something in her hands and Aria looked down at what looked like a stack of worn drawings.

She gingerly picked them up and flipped through them. Each one was different, some of Raizen, a few of a man that looked like a much older version of Raizen. Another was of a beautiful woman in armor, long black hair tied in braid as she carried a sword in her hand. A sword that looked oddly familiar.

"That is your grandmother Misaki, and her sword; which you now carry as your own." Raizen explained as her fingers traced over the drawing of the sword. The same one that was currently strapped to her back. Aria flipped to the next picture, her breath hitching in her throat as she looked the drawing over.

That was her father, but the woman that he had an arm around was someone she had never seen before. However, the longer she looked the more she could make out her own features in the woman. Same eyes, cheek bones, heart shaped face, and mouth.

"Is this?"

Raizen's hand covered her own as he traced his finger over the photo. "Your mother just found out she was pregnant with you when the portrait was scheduled to be taken." He explained as his own violet eyes looked his lost love over. "She was quite the woman you know. She had compassion for others, but her sharp tongue always got her in trouble."

Aria chuckled at that, she leaned back against her father and listened to him talk about all the times he and her mom had together. She noticed however the entire time he never once said her name.

"It's too painful to say out loud Aria…one day. One day I'll tell you her name until then… keep this." Raizen picked up the photo out of the stack and gave it to her. Aria's eyes misted as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Now off you go. Starting tomorrow, your training will resume as usual."

Sliding off her dads lap she nodded before kissing his cheek and leaving the throne room. Kyo followed behind her, he stayed silent as she clutched the photo to her chest.

"Lady Aria." Gumi, the monk assigned to her when she first came here, the one she ALWAYS forgets about, bowed to her when she came to the floor where her room was. "We finished the renovations to your room, it's ready for you." Aria thanked him and walked towards her room, opening the door she looked around.

"Well they sure did upgrade didn't they?"

It was the same size but now the old stone floor was now polished marble with different fur rugs in certain areas. The bed was bigger and had a canopy hanging down around it. Her tables and stuff looked like they had been painted again. Her walls were painted purple (how the hell they got paint, beats her). On one wall she had a mount for her swords and other various weapons she had collected over the years. She sat the photo down on the table closest to her bed and crawled up on the overly soft bed. Kyo laid down next to her and turned on his side to face her.

"Don't worry my lady… you'll always have me here."

Aria smiled at him and reached out to lace their fingers together. "You didn't have to stay here with me Kyo…I know you pledged your loyalty but, why stay with me?"

Kyo chuckled as he looked his new lady over. "Because why not? You have a hidden strength inside you that most can't see. You may not know it, but when I saved your life you were actually saving mine." Kyo stretched a hand out and touched her cheek softly. "You Aria… are now my reason for living. I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere… until the day I breath my last breath."

Aria felt her smile dip a little. "Well, let's not have that day come… ever." Kyo nodded in agreement and shifted to rest his head against hers. Closing her eyes Aria let herself drift off into a dreamless sleep as flashes of what could have been played in her mind.

337 A.D

"How long will you be gone for?"

Looking back Aria smiled at her father's expression. He obviously didn't want her to leave, but she had to. She had no choice, or so the little witchy hermit in the cave said.

"I don't know father. Hopefully not long… but I must do this." She lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks as her smile stretched enough to show her fangs. "I figured you'd be happy to have me gone, the palace will be more peaceful." The far-off look that came in Raizen's eyes as he nodded agreeing with her statement had Aria hitting his arm playfully.

"Be safe my daughter."

"Always father."

Turning away she walked away from her father and the others. Enki waved as he smiled widely at her.

"Good luck little lady!" Souketsu yelled as he winked at her. The twins nodded their goodbyes as she passed them. The only one who didn't say anything was Kokou, but Aria secretly wished the woman would drown while she was gone.

"Ready?" Kyo asked as he met her at the border of the city. Aria looked back at her father's palace once more before she nodded and started to walk away.

"Let's go!"

Now, the reason for the farewells was because Aria decided it was time she get out and look the world over. She turned 400 years old 5 years ago and she barely had seen all the worlds had to offer. Besides, she had questions that needed to be answered.

When she turned 300 the seal on her powers broke. What seal? The seal that was keeping her mother's demon side at bay. Apparently, her mom had placed it on her when she was born, and it broke 105 years ago. She got her father to confess the type of demon her mother was when one day she had gotten angry during training and a damn storm had blew in out of nowhere.

Her mom was a weather demon.

She could control the damn weather and now so could Aria, to an extent.

The only known weather demons alive lived on the far side of Gandara, in the luscious green lands. So that was where they were headed. She honestly didn't know how long this journey would last but she knew from Reiko's warning that it was going to be a very, very long time until she seen her father again.

Her and Kyo were in no hurry as they traveled across the lands. They made sure to stay away from the southern parts, away from the wolf demon tribes. She honestly didn't feel like fighting them anymore… over the years they fight with the wolf tribes had been constant since that stupid incident. Aria was ready to go and beat them all senseless.

The sound of a twig snapping had Aria freezing in her spot as she listened to what was going on around her. Heavy pants for breath though ragged lungs and running footsteps came next, she tilted her head in the direction of her left in time to see a woman stumble out of the thickets of trees. The first thing Aria noticed was the bright orange hair that adorned the woman's head. Second, was the robotic arm that swung out to catch the girls fall.

She looked up as yelling came next, a band of demons came barreling out of the thicket after the woman who struggled to stand and move away as the large demon out front reached down to snag her hair.

"You little witch, you're going to pay for killing my men." The demon snarled to which made Aria frown. "Maybe we should teach you some manners."

"My lady…"Kyo warned when she turned her body towards the scene unfolding.

She waved him off as she walked forward. "Excuse me!" She hollered alerting the demons to her presence. The woman looked her way as well and Aria looked her face over. She was beautiful whoever she was, even if half her face was horribly burned. One single blue eyes glared daggers at her as she approached.

"Stay out of this wench! It doesn't concern you!" The large demon said. Aria nodded in agreement but kept approaching.

"True, however from the way your men are starting to unfasten their trousers I can only assume the type of lesson you plan on showing her." She stopped walking as her eyes hardened. "That I simply can't go on ignoring, you understand right?"

"Tsk, kill the male! Capture the female, she looks good enough to eat!" Aria inclined her head at Kyo's growl as the demons rushed her. Her lips pulled back into a smirk when she took a step and vanished. She reappeared. A few feet away from the boss, the demons behind her frozen in place before falling apart into pieces.

"I'm only going to tell you once." Aria said as she looked up at the large demon. "Release her." Her hair had flown back enough to show her bare shoulders and upper chest. She had wrappings around her breast and a lose white thin strapped shirt on, but it did nothing to hide the tattoo on her upper left deltoid. The same one that adorned Raizen's face was marked on her as well. Her forearms had black swirling markings that started at her elbow and went to her wrist. Similar markings wrapped around her knees to her ankles. Across her chest she had a single black mark that started at her collarbone, dipped down into the swell of her breast and connected with her other collarbone.

(Kyo said it looked like a funky V with jagged edges)

The large demon stared at for a moment before throwing the orange haired woman roughly to the ground. Aria bent down to help her missing the smirk that came across the demon's face as he pulled his sword off his back and brought it down on her.

"My, my, you are impatient." Aria said as she looked up at him from where she knelt next to the half-robotic woman. Her hand was griping the end of his blade a few inches away from her head. "To bad." With a small jolt of energy, electricity ran up the length of the blade and she watched as the demon started to smoke before falling backwards dead.

"Now… are you okay?" She asked looking down at the woman on the ground. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" The woman spat as she moved away from Aria. Aria held her hands up and watched her for a moment, her expression softening.

"I won't hurt you I promise." She said as she let her lips stretch into a smile. "My name is Aria, this is Kyo." Said man had come to stand behind Aria, he offered the overly jumpy woman a kind smile as well. "We want to help you."

The woman barked out a laugh. "No one wants to help me… just leave me alone." Aria watched the woman wrap her shackled arms around her malnourished frame.

Slavery…

The word flittered through her mind on its own. Standing up she dusted her hands off. "Okay well if that's what you want. Don't mind us though, we were looking for place to rest when we stumbled upon this clearing." She winked at Kyo who automatically started to get to work.

Together they set up a small camp on the other side of the clearing. It was dusk when Kyo wandered back with a rather large animal for them to roast over the fire. Looking over her shoulder, Aria smiled as she spotted the woman. She still hadn't moved, but she was watching them. That was a plus, at least she hadn't run off back into the wilderness yet.

"Hungry? There is plenty here." Aria offered holding up one of the thighs from the pig they were eating. When the woman made no move to budge from her spot, Aria set the leg down behind herself and turned to Kyo. "Want to hear a song?"

"Why yes, my lady, you know I love when you sing. " He answered as he got comfortable against the log he was resting on. Aria smiled and let her eyes fall close as she started to hum softly, she let her voice grow as she sang a lullaby Maki used to sing to her. It was soft and soothing, she faintly heard tapping as Kyo pulled his Tar to drum along with her.

Aria smiled when she heard movement behind her, she swayed some to the music. Opening her eyes once the song was over she shifted to look at the woman, who had come close enough to grab the food offered but still far enough away from them.

"What's your name?" Her only answer was a harsh glare. "Okay then…. Until I know your name I am just going to call you…"

"I don't have a name, at least not one that is worth saying out loud anymore…that name died a long time ago" Aria frowned as she watched the woman, her words were said with malice and so much hatred. Aria's her face split into a wide grin as the perfect name hit her.

"I know! How about I call you Mukuro. Since your old name and…" She paused as she looked her over. "Life ended… then the perfect name should be given to your corpse. So Mukuro is what I shall call you!"

"Beautiful name my lady." Kyo agreed form his spot across from them. The newly named Mukuro stood up abruptly and turned away from them, she slumped against the farthest tree away and crossed her shackled arms.

"I need no such name." She spat as she glared at the infuriating woman who was being way to damn nice for a demon. "Are you even a demon? Most demons are NOT this nice. You're pathetic!"

Aria looked at Kyo for a moment. "Is that true? Have I grown to soft?" Kyo shook his head in disagreement as he stood up and stretched.

"Not you My lady. However, you do take pity on others far more easily than some." Aria just waved him off as she stood up as well. They moved around the fire to find a more comfortable place to lay down. Kyo laid on his back and lifted his arm for Aria to lay next to him.

….

Mukuro watched the two demons fall asleep. The fools. Letting their guards down when a stranger was still in their vicinity. Her eyes ran over the supplies they had left out then back to the two sleeping. The woman had some power but not a lot, she couldn't feel anything from the wolf.

She waited a while to make sure they were out before standing up and quietly made her way over to them. The woman, Aria, had rolled over away from the male and was on her back. Her blonde hair forming a halo around her head. Growling in irritation she turned away and bent down to pick up the bag the female had been carrying. She also grabbed the sword that she so carelessly laid down.

After securing the items she took off into the night, her bare feet hitting the ground with soft footfalls as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, just knew she had to keep moving, had to keep running.

She stopped running when she came upon a waterfall, the sun was rising so she knew it had to have been over 6 hours since she seen the two. They would surely be awake by now. Dropping down she cupped some water and lifted the refreshing liquid to her lips. A few more gulps and she was good. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck as the day's heat already started.

Looking around she found a tree that was hollowed out and crawled towards it. Her body needed rest, or she would not make it. She couldn't remember when she slept last, it had been so long. Pulling herself inside the tree she curled up and rested her head on the smooth bark, it didn't take long for sleep to claim her though and soon she was dead to the world.

Sometime later she was startled awake when her foot was grabbed, and she was yanked out of the tree. Her back slammed against the ground with more force than she deemed necessary. She coughed as dust invaded her lungs, her eyes widened at the tall demon standing over her. He was massive and strong. A huge mane of hair, overly sharp claws, wickedly long fangs and a tail swished behind him.

"I knew I smelt something good." The lion demon said as he sniffed her over. "Your heat is coming… I can smell it." Drool dripped down the demon's chin as his eyes ravaged her body hungrily. Mukuro growled as she rolled backwards onto her feet. It would be a freezing day in hell before she let anyone do THAT to her again. Drawing the sword from its sheath, she brandished it in front of her.

"You want to play? How cute." The lion demon laughed as he advanced on her. Mukuro griped the sword tightly as she raised it and ran at him, she easily ducked under his fist and swung it upward. The demon dodged her swing and grabbed at her, only to miss and get a gash sliced into his forearm." Growling in rage the demon reached behind him and pulled the club off his back. "Enough games."

Mukuro's eyes widened when the demon moved faster than she thought possible, the air was knocked out of her as the demon's club connected with her mid-section. She sailed up and into the air before her back collided painfully with a tree. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she dropped down to the ground.

She was not going to be out done by a damned low-class demon!

With a scream of rage and frustration, she shot towards him with renewed fever. Her vision turned red as she hacked away. She fell to her knees, her breaths coming in quick gasps of air as she panted. Blood dripped from her hair onto the ground below her, her eyes narrowed as she reached back and grabbed a fist full of it, with a swift slice of the blade her orange locks fell to the ground around her.

"Awwwweee, your hair was so pretty though."

Mukuro jumped as she spun around the sword swinging out blindly, only to come face to face with Aria who blocked the blade with a medium sized dagger. Aria smiled that annoying happy smile as her shockingly blue eyes, that swirled like a small storm of their own, looked her over and the now dead demon at their feet.

"I was worried there for a moment I'd have to step in, but it looks like you didn't need any help at all."

"How long have you been following me!" Mukuro asked as she continued to glare at the pesky small demon, she could see Kyo leaning against a tree in the background just observing the two.

"Since the moment you took my sword… it's called Excalibur by the way." She supplied as she looked her blade over. The blade itself was black as midnight with red markings on either side. The handle had no grip except for a plain red cloth wrapped around it. "The language on the blade is an ancient language that has long sense been forgotten. The inscription means however, ' _For he who is worthy'."_

"I don't need a history lesson. Here is your dumb sword, it feels off carrying it anyway." Mukuro snapped as she thrusted it back into Aria's hands. Aria just smiled again and sheathed it before placing it back in its original spot on her back. "There, you have your sword. Now go the hell away." She turned away from the woman and stepped around the body parts that littered the ground.

"You're going into heat... the demon was right about that. I can help you…"

"No thank you, I don't like women." Mukuro dismissed as she stepped into the cool water of the stream. She needed to get the blood off. Aria's face scrunched before she sighed.

"Not like that… we can watch over you while it passes. Make sure no one tries to get to you." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bank. Mukuro just looked over her shoulder as she took her ragged dress off. She did her best to scrub the blood out as she thought the woman's offer over.

"Fine, but once it's over you will leave me be." Aria nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Kyo!" She held her hand out and a shirt was placed in it as was some pants. She handed them to Mukuro who sneered at her and the clothes but took them nonetheless. Once dressed Aria led her and Kyo away in a direction that Mukuro would never go. She blinked at the caves entrance but entered once Kyo made sure no demons were lurking in the shadows.

"I'll be right out here. I'm going to place a barrier over the entrance, so you can't try and escape." Kyo said as he looked at Aria who nodded and walked inside the cave.

Mukuro said nothing as she walked wordlessly into the darkness behind the smaller demon.

….

Two days and many dead demons later, Aria hummed happily as she watched Mukuro wash the filth that collected on her off. She frowned at the pain she could see Mukuro in, not just pain but so much anger. The poor woman had so much hatred and bitter emotions in her, Aria wondered how she even breathed. Aria did however get Mukuro's real name out of her!

"Well… looks like it's time for us to push on." She said as she stretched her sore muscles out.

In the two days that Mukuro's heat took to pass, Aria had stayed awake with the woman and talked. Or well she did most of the talking but Mukuro opened some about herself. Some… like a small centimeter but hey, Aria would take what she could get.

"You're leaving."

"Of course, we had a deal did we not." Aria looked her body over. "You really shouldn't be ashamed of your body… you're still beautiful." Smirking at the eyeroll she received Aria adjusted the bag on her back as she shot the orange haired woman another smile. "I'm sure I'll see you around one day… Mukuro." She turned towards Kyo who shrugged off the tree he was resting against.

"Let's go Kyo!" She yelled excitedly as they took off. Mukuro watched them leave, she sighed as she looked down at her naked body. Getting out of the water she dressed in the baby clothes that were given to her but stopped when she picked up her ragged dress. After a quick minute of debating she ripped the garment before typing it around her face, only her right eye could be seen now and that was fine with her.

It was time for her to advance in this putrid world and she couldn't do that as…no! She was no longer known by that name. For now, on he was going to be known as… Mukuro.

* * *

Okay so...

For those of you who say I made Mukuro weak... this is BEFORE she starts to get powerful enough to become the king of Alaric. I made it this way because honestly we don't know a lot about Mukuro except what's told soooooo. This is going to be my version of what happened before that time... and how she got her name Mukuro... I hope those who did like ot enjoyed this chapter.

 **Totidem Verbis: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I was originally going to make Ryu not be the culprit but, changed my mind and killed him off. He was going to die eventually but this just added more flare to the fact that Aria has to suffer a lot of pain before she meets the team. Reiko is going to be an important figure in later chapters, I love her character and when her back story comes out I hope others love her too. Thanks for the review!**


	9. Hello Foxy

Hello!

Now this chapter... was difficult to write. I wanted to go so many direct routes and this is the one that ultimately ran its course. For anyone reading, I know I'm dragging out till she meets the team.. or well... you get one of them here. Just bear with me okay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's.

* * *

404 A.D.

Aria sighed as her body sunk down into the over welcoming warm water of the hot spring her and Kyo had stumbled upon. It felt great to relax after running for so many years. The past 67 years have had their ups and down. A few years after meeting Mukuro, Aria had a run in with the King of Alaric after passing through his territory.

Bradax was a tyrannical ruler and was way too damn paranoid for his own good. He had sent over 200 troops to try and capture her and Kyo because he thought they were trying to overthrow him. Aria had fun kicking his men's ass and sending them running back their pathetic king with their tails between their legs. However, her and Kyo had avoided getting close to Alaric's capital again.

Now back to the running. Apparently since Aria has decided to NOT sleep with anyone in all her past 500 years, and playing around with Ryu didn't count because she didn't ever let it go too far. So, now when certain demons came around and smelt her scent, well the ones who had the balls would attack her. She couldn't figure out why until she went to see Reiko and asked her friend what was going on to make demons lose their mind with her. Kyo would just laugh and refuse to tell her so what was a girl to do?

Aria had blushed like a child when Reiko had explained it to her, but now she thought about it. Maki had explained it to her once before…

 _"But why am I going into heat?" Aria asked her aunt, her eyes were wide as her body started to shake from the want that was craving to be unleashed. She had just turned 100 and apparently demons go into 'heat' right about now._

 _Maki called it her maturity._

 _"Your body has finally hit its full maturity Aria. You'll go into heat now…" Maki explained as she smiled at her surrogate daughter. She had taken her away into a nearby cave and had placed a barrier over the front to keep pesky demons away. She moved towards Aria and wrapped her arms around her shaking body. "Just relax love, it'll pass soon."_

 _"But I don't understand this feeling!" Aria cried as she buried her head in Maki's chest. Why did her body feel like it was on fire?!_

 _Maki chuckled softly as she combed her fingers through Aria's long hair. "You're feeling that burning desire to mate with someone dear. Your body is craving the touch of someone, and in your heat, you won't care who it is as long as that desire is quenched"_

 _Aria had jerked back to look at Maki in shock. "How many times will this happen?"_

 _"You'll go into heat every 5 years." Maki couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out at the look of horror on her daughter's face. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you as long as you don't want them to." She wrapped Aria up in her arms and gently rocked her as Aria groaned softly. Her eyes looked towards the entrance of the cave where she felt something hit her barrier._

 _No one was going to harm her, not while she was alive._

Aria was thrown out of her thoughts as the sound of someone joining her in the water alerted her senses. She smiled at Kyo and moved over some, so he could come rest against the rock she was leaning against. She laid her head on his shoulder as he tilted his head back and let his eyes fall closed.

"Something is troubling you Aria…"

It wasn't often Kyo dropped the 'My Lady', but when he did it was because he was coming to her as her dearest, dearest friend. That and she had asked him not to be so formal all the time…

"Just thinking about the past… my first heat actually. Maki was there with me, when she tried her best to warn me of the male species." Kyo chuckled next to her, which made Aria start laughing as she tilted her head back and looked up at him. "I love you Kyo, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kyo laid his chin ontop of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Probably end up falling for the wrong demon again and getting yourself killed." Aria sighed as she rested her body against his. She wasn't going to deny that… she probably would.

A rustling in the bushes had Aria on her feet in a heartbeat as her eyes narrowed in the direction the noise was coming from. Kyo stood up next to her, his ears twitching.

"Someone's coming." Aria moved towards her sword and pulled it from its sheath in time to block an oncoming arrow that scored from the trees, obviously missing its intended target.

"GET HIM! Don't let them escape!"

She stepped out onto the bank of the hot spring just as three figures come barreling out of the thickets. All three had items in their hands as they came running only to stop and turn to face the yelling coming their way. The most prominent one was the tall fox demon in front, Aria took note of the long silver hair, two fox ears rested on top of his head and the silver tail that swished behind him. She tilted her head as she examined him. Why did he look so familiar?

The other two from what she could smell were because she couldn't see their faces, were a bat and goat demon. Why did these three types of demon's sound and look familiar… her eyes widened when flashes of silver, golden eyes and devilish smirk played in her mind.

About 45 years ago, Kyo and Aria had been passing through a small town on the edge of one of the suburb kingdoms late at night, when alarms started to blare, and demons started to run around in a havoc. In all the commotion, Aria was knocked to the ground by someone way to dang heavy and tall. The only thing she was able to catch a glimpse of was gold eyes silver hair before whoever it was up and running away. It was only later that she discovered her bag of money she had on herself was stolen.

A growl crawled its way up her throat but before she could do anything Kyo's arms wrapped around her and pulled her back and behind a boulder before anyone spotted them. They both watched as several dozen demons came rushing out the thickets behind the three thieves. Aria's grip on her sword tightened as she narrowed her eyes at them all. She was vaguely aware of Kyo wrapping cloth around her bare body.

"Your dead fox, this will be the last time you make a full out of me." The leader of the brunch growled out, Aria was surprised to hear a woman's voice and even more shocked when said woman came strolling forward through the throngs of men. From how she was dressed, she was obviously important… or she thought she was.

A deep chuckled sounded throughout the area before a voice that Aria knew was downright sinful to have swept over her sensitive ears. "Oh, you know enjoyed it." The female snarled before signaling her men to attack.

Aria watched fascinated as the fox demon reached up into his hair and pulled out one of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen or smelled for that matter. She stepped forward and placed her hand against the boulder she was hiding behind as she watched that single rose turns into a deadly sharp whip. She was sure her eyes were doing that sparkly, dazzle thing as she took in the vision happening in front of her.

Who knew someone could be so…. Mesmerizing.

She didn't even pat attention to the goat or bat, even when the goat landed at her feet and looked up at her and Kyo with wide eyes. Blood sprayed all around as that deadly whip sliced its victims in half like they were butter.

When only the female was left remaining, Aria snapped out of her daze and glanced down at the goat demon still at her feet. She gave him a fanged smile and looked back towards the fight. A frowned graced her lips as the fox took a step towards the female, without thinking she vanished from her spot and appeared in front of her in time to raise her sword and stop the whip from slicing the woman's head off.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." Aria said as she smirked up at the tall demon, who was glaring down at her. Aria looked over her shoulder at the stunned woman behind her. "Now you, why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of… daughter of the lord of Gandara, slumming with a thief... The scandal."

She ignored the angry growl that came from the pesky witch and turned her smiling face back to the fox. "If you don't want the whole of Gandara chasing you down, I wouldn't be killing this wench." With a flick of her wrist she cut the part of the whip that was on wrapped around her sword and sheathed it.

"You'll pay for that comment half-breed!" Aria blinked at the woman and raised an eyebrow at her. Half-breed? Oh, that's right.

"Sorry if my father isn't my brother also." She commented which earned her a look of absolutely hatred from her. "Now scamper off before I let the fox demon rip your damn head off." Aria growled out as her demon energy spiked, her blue aria swirling around her body like a quiet storm. The annoying witch finally turned and ran off back to her daddy which let Aria look up at the tall fox demon.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you." The fox growled as he stepped up to her, making Aria tip her head all the way back to even look him in the eye. How tall was he? 7 feet? She watched Kyo move in her peripheral, but she inclined her head to tell him to stay back. She was not scared of this fox demon.

"Maybe because I just saved your foxy little behind. If you would have killed her, even though she does deserve it, nothing would have saved you from the wrath of the King of Gandara…" Aria's nose wrinkled at the thought of that stupid hermit. She propped her hands on her bare hips and smiled wider. "Besides, you owe me money."

At the fox's raised eyebrow, she let her smile pull into a smirk before she jumped up and planted her foot on his chest, the move taking him by surprise since he easily fell on his back with her sitting on his chest. "You stole my coin purse about 45 years ago in the Kingdom of Almeria. You owe me 46 jewels, Youko Kurama."

Said fox let his eyes run over her before he smirked. "Usually when I have a naked woman on top of me, I am unclothed as well." Now that DID earn an angry growl from Kyo as he promptly ripped her off Youko and wrapped the cloth from earlier, which was his white jacket around her shoulders. The goat demon sighed as he shook his head at his friend.

The fox chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Let's be going now…" He looked her way and smirked. "Maybe I'll see you again someday, then we can talk about that 46 jewels."

Aria opened her mouth to comment but promptly closed it as the three men took off. Aria turned wide eyes to Kyo who just sighed and looked down at her. "Yes, you were just brushed off." Kyo had an unsettling feeling hit when a mischievous smile graced her lips. He watched his lady quickly get dressed and throw her into a ponytail before she winked at him and took off after the three demons.

"What are we getting ourselves into?"

…..

It turns out that they got themselves into quite a bit of trouble. After Aria chased the fox demon and his two underlings down, she had proceeded to challenge Youko into a duel. The stakes? If she won, he had to let her join his band of thieves. If he won, he got claim her as his own.

Guess who won?

Seeing as how Aria still has her purity intact, easy guess. Although it had been close, Youko almost won.

That was 35 years ago and now… now they were sitting around a camp fire with the three demons and some other men in Youko's troop laughing and telling tales about a recent heist. Aria was resting in-between Youko's outstretched legs as he braced his back against a tree stump. The goat demon, Yomi, and bat demon, Kuronue, were currently arm wrestling with the men cheering them on. Kyo wasn't very far away from his lady as he watched her chat animatedly with the stoic fox demon.

In the past years, Youko had come to look at the young woman like a sister of sorts. None of them even dared touch her for the fear of Youko's wrath. A loud whooping had Kyo looking over to see a smug Kuronue and a pouting Yomi, guess you know how won that little match.

"Yo! Kyo! Let's go!" Yomi yelled as he moved towards the wolf demon, sighing he shifted to get comfortable on the log and clasped hands with Yomi.

"Go KYO!" Aria shouted out which earned a smile in return. She leaned back more into Youko's chest and ran her fingers over his tail that was draped nest to her arm.

"I want a tail… it would be so cool to have." She felt Youko's chest vibrate some and tilted her head back to look up at him. It took many, many years but... she was finally able to crack that thick shell he had, and she wormed her way into his frozen heart.

He was still cold and callous at times, but Aria knew he cared in his own way.

"You'd look good with a tail…" He mused out loud as his clawed hands weaved a path through her lose blond hair. The hair she threatened to cut a while back, after an ass kicking from him she quickly decided against it.

"You should come with me to meet my father one day." She sat up when Youko made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a snort. "What?! I am sure he'd love just like I do."

"I doubt the King of Tourin would be so lenient as you are." His eyes held a strange look as he frowned. "You are far too soft hearted for a demon… I fear one day that will get you killed." Aria waved him off and leaned back against his chest again to get comfortable once more.

"Don't worry, my death is long off from now… there are things that must be done before I die." She said as a shadow crossed over her face. She hadn't forgotten the demon that ordered the hit on her and ended up killing Maki, not in the slightest has she forgotten. She will find him, and she will end his life… and there was… him.

She hadn't forgotten her promise to him either.

"Aria. " Youko started only for said girl to stand up and turn to face him, a wide smile on her face.

"Enough talk! Let's dance!"

There were cheers around camp as demons took up their instruments and started to play. Aria found herself in-between Yomi and Kyo as she danced to the beat of the drums around her. Her blue eyes opened to meet Youko's and the fox demon sighed before hauling his ass off the ground and joining them.

You only live, once right?

….

"I said not to follow us!"

Youko yelled as he glared down at Aria, who was glaring right back at him. Her hands were plastered on her hips, her chest covered in bandages from wounds she had received.

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead right now!" She spat back at him.

Yomi and Kyo were standing back by the entrance of the tent as they watched the two argue. Kuronue was laying on a cot with a giant hole through his midsection.

"Now shut the fuck up and move, unless you want him to die now!" She said as she moved around Youko to get to the bat demon. She knelt next to him and picked the soiled bandage off him to look over the wound.

"You were reckless Aria. What would I tell your father or anyone for that matter should you have died tonight?!" Aria ignored him as she plucked a bottle from her bag and pounded it over the wound. Kuronue jerked as a slew of curses flew from his mouth. Aria was about to start cleaning it when a clawed hand ripped her away and into the air.

Her back slammed into a wooden beam painfully, her eyes opened to glare into the golden orbs of the fox demon who held her by her throat in the air. She had never seen him look so angry, but damn it! She was angry as well!

A growl ripped from her throat as she swung her feet up and dug them into Youko's sternum. Her knee came up to connect to his chin, but Youko leaned his head back to avoid it, dropping her in the process. She coughed as she breathed in lungsful of precious air.

Something snapped in her…

Something primal…

Her lips curled back over her teeth to show her incisor closer her canine had grown and sharpened. Her iris's swirled like a rolling storm cloud as thunder cracked overhead. The sound of rain falling on the top of tent could be a moment later.

Without hesitation she launched herself at Youko. Her shoulder connected with his stomach and both went sailing out of the tent and into the rain, where they rolled across the now muddy ground.

"You selfish bastard!" Aria screamed as she threw a punch at his face, Youko caught her hand and threw her off him as he climbed to his feet and raised his arm in time to block her next punch. "Why can't you just see the truth!" Her leg lashed out, her foot connecting with the side of his face.

The uppercut she received in return had her teeth locking together as she arched into the air, she flipped around to land on her feet. The wind picked up around them as she glared at Youko, who was wiping the blood off his mouth.

"My lady cease this at once!"

Kyo's voice rang out to her but it didn't register in her mind, apparently neither did Youko care if his men were currently surrounding the two.

"I should have killed you all those years ago." His voice was cold as the rain pouring on her, as was his gaze as he looked at her like she was nothing. If she was thinking correctly, she knew her heart would be hurting to have such anger coming from him.

She screamed as they both shot at each other. Back and forth they traded hits, back and forth they yelled at the other. In the back of her mind, a little voice was telling her to pay attention to him. He had yet to use his renown rose whip on her. She had yet to release her Excalibur from where it rested on her back.

She gasped out loud when she was thrown through a couple trees before contacting another. A clawed hand grasped her throat tightly as she clawed at his hand.

"Why do you care?"

The question had her stopping, she ceased her fighting, ceased her anger, ceased her mind. She blinked at him as she just hung there. Why did she care?

The hole reason they were fighting was because she had followed them in a dangerous mission. She had gotten to the compound they were stealing from in time to see the trap that was set up spring into action. Aria had jumped into the fray in time to save Youko from being skewed through the back by a javelin. Unfortunately, it ended up piercing her through her stomach. Which had pissed Youko off, but he even more angry that she had followed them when he ordered her not to.

She felt tears swell in her eyes and spill down her cheeks as she stared at him. His lip was busted, and his right eye was bruising. His tunic was ripped, and various cuts and marks decreed his skin. She knew she looked worse… she could feel it.

"Because…" She gasped out as the rain washed her tears away. "I… love you…I don't wan.t anything…to happen to…you."

Youko's grip on her slackened slightly as he stared at her. With a sigh he released her and set her gently on her feet, to which she immediately slumped to her knees. He knelt in front of her and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"You are by the far… the most stubborn demon I have ever met Aria." That a brought a smile to her face. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she hugged him.

"I'll take that as 'I love you' back." She muttered into his chest to which he just chuckled as his arms wrapped around her as well. He stood up making Aria lock her legs around his waist as he carried her back towards his tent.

Kyo and Yomi were waiting at the entrance for them. They opened the flap and let them enter before following. Aria was dumped at Kuronue bedside, to which she glared at Youko for before got to back to what she was doing earlier.

Once she was done patching Kuronue up she stood up to leave the tent, but her wrist was caught by a clawed hand. Following the hand, she followed it up to the face. Youko was staring at her. Kyo and Yomi had already retired hours ago while she was working on keeping Kuronue alive. Her healing abilities sucked. She was aware that a few demons came in to grab Kuronue and then left again, leaving them alone.

"What is it?" She asked Youko as she turned her body to fully face him. Arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled forward enough for the fox demon to rest his head on her chest.

"Stay with me… in here." Aria opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by his finger on her lips. "Not like that, I know you aren't ready to give yourself away to a man just yet, just… lay with me."

Pursing her lips, she thought it over before shrugging, she followed Youko up into giant pelt of blankets and waited for the fox to get situated before lying next to him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm loosely around his midsection.

"Goodnight… Kurama."

"Night, Aria."

527 A.D

One hundred and twenty-three years.

That's how long Aria had been with Youko… 123 years, and they were magnificent. Well they were after that once incident but, after that her and Yo… no Kurama's relationship had changed. She didn't know what it was… but she wasn't afraid of it.

But now, they had to say their goodbyes. Youko needed to go off by himself for a bit, he may have a physical body now, but he was still a spirit fox. He needed to turn again and be the spirit for a while. Aria had woken up one morning and found a single rose next to her pillow as her goodbye form him. She will admit she cried… like a baby. She was going to miss him, but she knew she would see him again.

Yomi and Kuronue stuck around with them for a bit until they to departed, leaving Aria and Kyo alone once more.

"So? Where to now my lady?" Kyo asked as he laced his fingers with hers. They were currently standing on top of a giant hill that overlooked Gandara."

"I miss the human world."

"Then let's go! I want to see that village you used to take care of when you were younger."

Aria smiled and gripped his hand before takin off down the hill.

"Let's go to Human World Kyo!"

* * *

And there is our lovely Kurama... he is such a hard character to write when he was cold and callous. I'm pretty sure I failed.

Next chapter will have them in the Human world... we will see even more new faces and some familiar ones as well.

I hope you enjoyed this one! And look forward to you next chapter!


	10. Momentary Love

Hello! Welcome back! Here is the next installment! Five more chapters until Aria is in the Human world with our fav spirit detective!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, no mater how much I dream.

* * *

Year 488

"Come on Kyo! Try and keep up!"

Aria looked over her shoulder for a moment, only to focus back in front of her to avoid smacking a tree branch with her face. Her musical laughter could have been heard ringing throughout the forest as she ran across the vast land. She pushed her energy into her legs to gain more speed, becoming a blur as she ran.

Jumping up, she braced her feet against a tree and kicked off, arching in the air she tilted her head back and arched her back in time to miss the full set teeth that were aimed at her midsection. Landing in a crouch, she looked up and smiled as she gazed in azure blue eyes.

"Close, but not close enough." A growl was her only response and she laughed and cocked her head at her friend. "I don't think so." Her smile widened before she dashed off again. The sound of rushing water reached her ears and she changed direction to head towards it. The trees opened to a small waterfall that spilled down into a stream. Smirking, she ran and jumped off the edge of the waterfall, her eyes closed as she arched elegantly over the water before turning her body into a dive. Her eyes snapped open though when a growl sounded close to her and she looked over in time to see a sleek white wolf coming straight for her, before the mouth full of teeth sunk into her the wolfs paws turned into hands, that wrapped around her body just as they crashed into the water below.

Aria came up laughing as she looked over to see a head of white hair popping up next to her. "You're getting so good in that form Kyo! You actually caught me."

Kyo smirked at his lady as he splashed her. "Your moves were predictable." At Aria's perplexed look and dunked her head under water. He swam away as she came up spurting and spitting water out.

"Oh! You're going to get it now!" She said as she swam after him. She caught him just as he reached the bank, locking her arms around his naked waist she planted her feet in the sand and suplexed him right back into the water. She scampered out of the water as fast as she could and flopped onto the grassy land underneath her.

A white wolf sprang out after her and hovered over her. Aria blinked up at the growling wolf and reached up to pet his snout. "There, there…" Kyo shifted back into his regular form and smirked down at her as he bit her hand playfully.

"Well, you two looks like you're having fun." Aria tilted her head back and smiled up at that their visitor.

"KOENMA SIR!"

She flipped out from under Kyo and smiled at the floating toddler. She frowned as she looked him over. "Is something wrong?" Koenma's cheeks were red and he was looking away as a small trickle of blood slid from his nose. Kyo cleared his throat and held out a large white shirt. Oh! She was naked. Smiling she took the shirt from Kyo and slipped it on, letting it fall to her mid-thighs.

"Sorry, in demon world nudity is so common that you get used it to." She finished the last button and gave Koenma a huge smile. Koenma cleared his throat as he turned to look back at her and Kyo.

"I just came to check in on you. See how you were fairing." Aria's smile pulled down as her face went blank. Koenma didn't just 'check in.'

Aria and Kyo had been in the human world for over 49 years and they loved it. They spent many, many years in what humans call Ancient Egypt until the Byzantine empire sprang up. They had to quickly leave before Aria murdered the Romans and their pompous asses. Koenma had come to them a few years after they migrated into the human civilization. The spirit world prince knew who Aria was and had asked a favor of her.

To disguise herself… as a human.

Why?

His father… he hated the Mozaku race and wanted them wiped out. Since Aria never harmed humans, Koenma came to her and begged her to hide while in the human world. Aria not wanting to argue just did what the prince asked. She absentmindedly reached up and fingered the bracelet on her left wrist. The plain silver chain bracelet she had ion changed not only her appearance but also reduced her demon energy greatly.

What really had her agreeing was when that pesky damn SDF showed up and attacked them, in self-defense she killed three of the members and hauled their bodies to spirit world. She knew Emma hated her and her father, but he wouldn't dare attack her again unless he wanted to start a war.

However, as a precaution she still agreed to the terms Koenma asked of her while she was in the human world. Her usual blond hair was now to her chin and the color was black as a damn Raven. Her usual blue eyes were now a bright green and her Mazoku tattoos were no longer visible.

As for Kyo, he looked like a human as it was, so he was fine. He just had a bracelet on that hid his true power as well.

"Why are you really here Koenma?" Aria asked as she sat down on nearby boulder. Kyo had miraculously found some pants and pulled them on, he sat down next to her on the ground and leaned his back against her legs.

Sighing, Koenma came over to the two and changed to his teenage form for them. He pulled something out of his robes and handed it to Aria to look over. Aria read the document over, her eyes widening the more she read.

"A barrier? When?"

Koenma shrugged and sat down next to Aria as she scooted over for him. "I don't know Aria. My father made the orders and as we speak he is consulting with psychics and other beings on constructing the Kekkei Barrier." His brown eyes leveled her with a look Aria had never seen before. "He plans to cut demon world off from the Human world, or to cut the more powerful demons off from entering."

Aria nodded as she read the papers in her hand again. "But why does he want to meet with me?" Kyo snapped his head up to look at Koenma and her, Aria handed the document in her hands to him and scanned it over.

It was a summons request.

Koenma shook his head. "I do not know Aria, but I fear for what he will do." Aria's eyes softened as she grabbed Koenma's hand and laced their fingers together. In the last few decades she made a friend out of the young ruler.

"I'll come to spirit world with you, to meet with your…. you know." She didn't want to say father cause honestly, she didn't think Enma was the fatherly type to his son. "Kyo will come as well." Her oldest friend nodded as he stood up. "Let me go get changed back at the house and we can head to spirit world."

Koenma watched Aria take off in the direction of her and Kyo's house before he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"You know what this will mean right?" The prince turned his eyes to Kyo as the wolf demon crossed his arms over his chest. "Aria is about to become a target for every demon in demon world that eats and preys on humans."

"I know. That is why I am going to give you two refuges in the human world." Kyo's eyes widened as Koenma pulled another set of papers out of his robes. "This is the deed to a very large sum of land, this land actually." Koenma said as he looked around the area.

It was secluded, in the mountains and miles and miles from any kind of civilization. Perfect for two demons.

"I'm sure my lady would appreciate the offer but." Kyo trailed off as Aria whooshed back into the clearing with them.

"What offer?" Of course, she heard. Kyo gave her a smile as he handed her the documents Koenma gave him. She quickly read over them, the biggest smile stretched her lips as she threw her arms around Koenma and gave him the biggest hug. "Thanks, Koenma. You're the best!"

"Don't think me yet…" He hugged her back before shuffling away and straightening his robes before he popped back into his toddler form. "Let's get going." Aria laced her fingers with Kyo as the portal opened for them to enter spirit world.

….

"You want me to WHAT!?"

Aria had never felt such hatred for a man before, but this man, he was testing her patience. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails were digging into her palms. The idiot was lucky her demon energy was sealed when they crossed over into the spirit world or there would be dead King now.

"You heard me demon."

Aria's green eyes darkened as her lips curled back to show off her fangs. She felt Kyo nudged her back gently. She blinked the white from her vision. She really needed to calm down.

"You continue with this path Enma, and I don't care the you the hell you are; you will have a damn war at your hands!" She spat out at him. "I will NOT allow you slaughter thousands of innocent people!"

"Innocent! No demon is innocent!"

"There are children in that village! Demon and human children who have NOTHING to do with you and your stupid ambition!" She yelled at him as she tugged on the restraints on her hands. "Human children! You are not that damn heartless!"

King Enma wanted her to go and get rid of a small village that apparently was the only peaceful coexisting human and demon village. Enma considered the breeding of half-demons an abomination and he wanted the village wiped off the map.

"I do not care."

Her growl cut through the room as her demon energy started to rise. Her eyes flickered from green to blue as she fought against the restrictions. She was aware of Koenma shuffling nervously behind her. King Enma leaned forward in his seat to look at her better.

"I am warning you, your pathetic piece of shit. You even TRY to send anyone near that village, and I will rip your freaking heart out." The restrictions on her wrist tightened. "I have agreed to protect the psychic you employ as they build the Kekkei barrier, but if that village is touched you will have the wrath of every demon in demon world at your door step."

With that she turned away from the pathetic excuse of a King and started to walk out of the door. She paused as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You should consider yourself lucky Enma. If it wasn't for your son, you'd be a rotting corpse as that moment." The restriction bands on her wrist snapped as she pulled them and the bracelet off, her real demon appearance manifested as her now blue eyes shot fire at the King of Spirit world.

"When you are ready to start building the barrier, send Koenma to find me. Until then, I'd suggest you stay the hell away from me." With that she kicked the doors of his throne room opened and proceeded to walk out, Kyo was walking close behind her followed by Koenma and the SDF members.

…..

"Here, this should be enough for you to get things started."

Aria looked down at the bag of coins Koenma had given her.

"No offense Koenma, but I don't really need the money. I have enough of my own." More like a national treasury back home but that was beside the point.

Koenma held up his hands when she tried to give it back. "Keep it, maybe you can use it one day. It's my thank you."

Aria smiled and handed the bag to Kyo, so she could reach out and give her friend a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Which Koenma easily returned.

"I'll see you later."

With that and a small pop, he vanished back to the spirit world. Aria turned to Kyo and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the large clearing.

"Ready to build us an awesome house?"

Kyo couldn't help but smile at his lady's enthusiasm. "Of course. "

The squeal Aria let out was something that most would find loud and obnoxious, but she didn't care.

For the next several weeks Aria and Kyo spent every waking moment building themselves a house that they could call home whilst in the human world. Their home was simple, Aria passed a human village and loved the architecture of one home, so she made one that kind of resembled it.

It was raised off the ground by a foot or so, being supported by wooden post. The exterior was made of a very beautiful dark wood Kyo had cut down and carved to fit together, to keep the wooden beams from falling over or detaching, they used a clay substance that was hardened by fire. The roof was thatched. There was a peak covering the top of the roof, with smoke vents on both ends.

It was simple but effective for them. Aria knew that she would eventually haul materials from demon world to build an even better house. Human world was seriously behind on the times when it came to supplies needed to build.

Hell, demon world already had stone buildings and glass. Human world was just now getting to wood and clay, unless you were Egypt or Rome. Now they knew how to build a dwelling! Maybe she could somehow get Koenma to give her a portal to her supplies from there instead.

But that was a few weeks ago. Aria was no longer in the human world now, she called back to demon world because Reiko needed to speak with her.

Aria's brow twitched as she stared at her friend. "You called me all the way here to ask me to run an errand?!" She knew her voice held deep irritation as she glared at the human woman.

"I can't go myself you know. The area is too harsh for a human to travel, and I need the ingredient." Reiko said as she sipped her tea. Kyo was lounging between the two absentmindedly playing with a piece of straw.

"And I have to go alone why?"

Reiko sighed and placed her cup of tea down. "I need Kyo here…please Aria it is very important that you go retrieve this plant."

Growling Aria stood up and stalked out of the room and out the cave entrance. "Fine! I'll be back in a few days!"

Aria stopped walking at the top of the large mountain next to Reiko's cave, her gaze went towards Tourin. Her heart ached to see her father. Her brows furrowed as she sent out a pulse of energy. A smile grew on her face when an answering pulse of energy swept around her like a strong pair of arms.

"Father…" She closed her eyes as she breathed in, she could smell her father's earthly sent as the energy hugged her body.

She forced herself to turn towards the south east. Towards the swam lands, it was close to borders of Alaric but far from the wolf demon tribes. She hated the swam lands, they were full of such nasty creatures. She couldn't fathom why Reiko would need a plant from there, but she wasn't going to argue.

It would take two days to get there, two days of running if she ran top speed. Not wanting to waste any time, she took off, shooting across the desert. The heat that wiped across her face and back was such a welcome reprieve. Her black shoes made no sound as she ran. Soon desert turned to grass lands and trees. She stopped at one point to take her shoes off and to strip into her more comfortable clothes. Black shorts, a white bandage around her chest and a lose grey black, what were they called by the men? Muscle shirts? Cause they showed of the men's arm muscles…

After that it didn't take her long to reach the edge of the swam lands. She paused between the border of the swamps and the last remaining tree lines. She was about to take a step forward when a sudden pressure behind her had her turning in time to catch the foot that was aimed for the back of her head. Her eyes narrowed as looked her assailant over, whoever they were, they had mask on.

Releasing the persons foot she leaned backwards to avoid a punch to the face by a second attacker, spinning on her foots he swept her leg out and delivered a roundhouse kick to the other masked individuals head. As they went flying away she had a split second to pull her Excalibur to block a sword of ice from slicing her throat open.

She traded a few blows with the ones she deduced as an ice demon. A strong swipe of her sword had the guys ice shattering. She swept her sword out to deliver a fatal blow but was unprepared for the gust of wind that slammed into her. Her back hit a tree and she gasped as she fell to her knees. Black hair fell in her eyes and she cursed.

Her damn bracelet was still on!

Ripping it off, she stood up as her hair grew out to her waist, her swirling blue eyes narrowed as her Mazoku markings formed along her body. A growled as her demon energy rose to its maximum.

"You have two seconds to tell me WHY you're attacking me." The sky darkened overhead as lightening flashed, the wind picked up blowing her long blonde hair around.

"Hold up! Who are you?"

Aria looked at the one the spoke, he was shorter of the two. The demon who controlled ice. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Did they seriously attack her and not know who she was?

"It is rude to ask someone their name when you have not introduced yourself." She countered back. The demon reached up and took his mask off.

The demon had slicked-back blue hair, with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. With pointy eyelids and low, angular blue eye-brows, he had on a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants.

"I'm Touya, and this is Jin."

The second guy took his mask off and Aria had to blink and remind herself to breathe. Bright red hair and large blue eyes gazed at her. He was wearing a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. She could see the tip of a pointed tooth against his bottom lip. A single small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears that were wiggling around. Giving him an elf-like appearance.

Whoa…

She blinked at him again. Focus Aria…

"Why are you attacking me?"

Touya gave her a tight look before bowing his head at her. "I apologize. It seems we were misinformed." She raised an eyebrow at that and looked between the two. From their clothes she knew they were shinobi. Hired mercenaries.

"Who hired you?"

"He didn't tell us his name, only that we would find you here." Touya looked back up at her. "It seems now though that we made a mistake. I apologize."

Aria was confused. Who the hell attacks someone then apologizes? Her gaze met blue and it took her a minute to realize why they looked so big. Jin was standing literally a few inches away from her, she had to tip her head back to even meet his gaze.

"Uhhhhh."

Jin's ear wiggled as a grin broke out on his face. "Look at her Toy! She had black hair, now its blonde! Isn't she a beauty! Hiya, I'm Jin! You can control the air, so can I! Let's do it together!"

For the millionth time, Aria blinked up at him. She barely understood a word the demon just said. His accent was one she had never heard before.

"Jin right?" The redhead eagerly nodded. "I'm not sure what you just said but it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Aria." She gave him a small smile before shuffling her feet. "Now, if you're not going to attack me again, I must be going." She took a few steps away from the two before sheathing her Excalibur and stepping out into the swamp lands.

"Wait! We'll go with Ya!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Jin floating towards her and Touya following as well. "Uhhh."

"These lands are dangerous, we can protect Ya to make up for wrongfully attacking you!" Jin said as he grinned down at her.

A sigh slipped from Aria. They obviously weren't taking no for an answer. She turned away and continued her trek across the bogs. As they traveled, Aria learned a great deal from her two new…companions.

They were indeed Shinobi's, they were working for the King of Gandara but quit that job because they got tired of listening to the princess of realm complain. Aria really should have let Youko kill her that day. The reason they had come after her was because a man in a hooded robe had paid them handsomely in gold to take her out. They had no idea that she was the daughter of the King of Tourin. Jin had started screaming about the man wanting them to be sent to their deaths.

When night fell, they made camp under a lone tree near a few of the swamps. Aria had her back braced against it as she stared at the fire. Her two new friends were talking amongst themselves on the other side of the fire. In the past few hours, Aria knew she could trust these two. Her eyes started to get heavy, her head tilted back against the rough bark as she let her eyes slip closed.

It was later when all three demons were asleep and the fire they had going was nothing but embers when Aria was awoken once again. She became alert the same time something had wrapped around her lower body and jerked her. A scream escaped her mouth, waking the two shinobi, as she was jerked across the ground and into the air. Looking down her eyes widened when she found a giant tentacle of some demon gripping her, she couldn't see what it belonged to in the water since it was so dark. She looked towards the two other demons just as the tentacle retracted, she had a spit second to take in a deep breath before her head went underwater.

She tried freeing her arms from the demon's clutches, but the tentacle just got tighter. She couldn't see anything in the murky water it was so dark. Something flashed under her and her mouth opened in a scream as she finally was able to see what grabbed her. It was a damn Watcher! One of the guardians of the swamps! (Think Watcher of the Water from Lord of the Rings.)

She struggled to break free as its mouth opened, showing off dozens and dozens of razor sharp teeth. If she could just reach her Excalibur. Her vision grew dark as the need for air came to great, she was running out of oxygen.

The water suddenly turned freezing cold as it froze around her. The tentacle holding her was cut the same time someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Her mind went black as soon her head broke free of the surface. If she was conscious, she would have seen that Touya was fighting the Watcher as Jin carried her to safety.

Touya shot a barrage of ice at the Watcher, enraging it further. He jumped into the air and formed his ice sword in his right hand before coming down hard on the monster's head, driving his sword through the Watchers eye. He jumped away as the Watcher screamed in rage.

Was this thing not dead yet!?

"She's not breathin' Toy!" Jin yelled from behind him. He turned around and looked towards the unconscious girl and Jin.

"Give her air!" He called back as he dodged the tentacle being shot his way.

Jin blinked before looking down at Aria. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth as he leaned down and plugged her nose as he placed his lips over hers. Her chest rose as he pushed lungsful of air into her body. He did it twice more and pulled away as she started coughing, he helped roll her over, so she could expel the water from her lungs.

"He needs…help." She weeded out as she focused her attention of Touya, who was struggling to fight the Watcher. Jin watched her stagger to her feet.

"Hey, you need to rest you- "He paused when she looked down at him. Something in her eyes had him shutting his mouth and just… watch.

Aria walked towards the Watcher and Touya, pulling Excalibur from its sheath as she went. Jin's blue eyes watched as Aria's blue aura started to swirl and churn around her small body. Her sword graced the ground, and he blinked fascinated as the air seemed to swirl around her blade. He heard her yell at Touya to get out the way before she took a step and vanished.

His eyes barely tracked her movement as she danced and weaved around the beast. Tentacle after tentacle was cut from the Watchers body, he looked up in time to see Aria raise her sword above her head. The sun started to peak over the horizon, making her sword gleam as she dropped like a bomb on top of the Watcher.

He floated over and considered the rather large crater the impact created. Aria landed next to him after jumping out as the water from the swamps poured into the new hole in the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Jin couldn't keep the grin off his face as Aria looked at him and Touya, her own smile wide enough to show the dimples in her cheeks off. Touya chuckled next to him. Aria looked up at the red sky of demon world as the first sun peaked through the dark clouds.

"We should move before another one comes. We are almost at our destination."

Their small camp was breaking down quickly and the two-shinobi followed her the entire time. Aria let out of relieved sigh when they FINALLY came across what she was searching for. Touya and Jin watched curiously as Aria walked down a small cliffs edge to a small cluster of purple flowers.

"They are called Saintpaulias. They have excellent healing properties." She told the two behind her as she dug a few up and put them away in her bag. Turning around she smiled at them. "Well, let's get out of here."

It took less time to leave the damn swamps than Aria thought possible. Once out she tried to persuade them that she was okay to travel back alone, but they were persistent and wouldn't budge. The few days it took to get Reiko's was spent joking and laughing with Jin, who flew next to her the whole time to chitchat.

Kyo was waiting outside for her when she popped up over the mountain side. He eyed her two followers but didn't say anything as Aria just smiled at him before giving the plants she retrieved to Reiko.

"You look filthy my lady." Kyo said as he looked her over. Indeed, she was, her hair was in a tight ball on her head and it could use a good wash. Her clothes were dirty, and she knew her skin was streaked with dirt.

"Well, I was in a hurry to get back. Hygiene wasn't the top thing on my list Kyo." The wolf rolled his eyes at her before looking at the two other demons. "Oh! This is Jin and Touya, they tried to kill me on the way." Kyo snapped his gaze to her before he snarled and glared at the two shinobi. A hand on his chest had him looking down at his lady. "Enough, they were paid to by an unknown payer. They saved my life though from a Watcher, so it's fine."

Reiko was watching the two new demons as her eyes unfocused for a moment. She swayed on her feet but was steadied by Aria. Blinking her brown eyes clear she looked down into the concerned eyes of her friend. "I'm fine." She couldn't help but look at the red- haired demon again. If what she just seen was correct…

"Well, thanks for the flower. Now all of you can leave my home."

Aria watched her friend disappear inside her cave. Well that was strange. She turned to the three boys. "So? What now?"

The what now ended up being the four of them sticking together for a while. Jin and Touya followed them back to the human world and lived with them in their house. Which got an upgrade. In the next several years, it grew bigger and now looked like a huge temple of sorts. They lived together for over ten years. Kyo made quick friends with the two Shinobi and Aria loved having them around.

They did everything together really. The two demons fit right in with them. Aria spent most of her time with Jin. The wind master taught her better control over her manipulation of the weather. She enjoyed Jin's company, he was such a carefree demon and so easy to joke around with. Kyo was worried that Jin's behavior was rubbing off on her, but he was afraid SHE would rub off on HIM.

They were sitting around a fire one night when Koenma came to her again.

Aria was laying on the ground with her head in Jin's lap as she laughed to something the wind demon was saying as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kyo and Touya sat across from them talking about a new fighting move that they were planning on incorporating into their training. A soft pop had Aria looking to her left, her grin stretched when her eyes met Koenma's soft brown ones.

"Yo! Koenma! Took you long enough! It's only been ten years since I last seen you! "Aria said from her spot on the ground. Koenma hovered a few feet from her as he scanned the two new demons with them.

"It's time Aria." Aria sat up as her smile vanished and her face grew serious. "We start tomorrow morning. You are supposed to meet at the entrance closest to here. I'll send the coordinates to you in this."

He held his hand out and Aria took the small looking device. "It's a communication mirror." She nodded and tucked it away. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he vanished.

The mood around the campfire dwindled greatly. Aria stood up and excused herself to go inside the house. It was bigger than what her and Kyo had originally built. It now had several rooms and a very large living space. The living area was lined with different animal furs and other assortment of pillow type things that allowed cushion. In the center of the room was a hearth that was lined with rock from demon world.

Aria walked into what was her bedroom. Her bed was just like her bed in demon world. All her furniture was. She knew it was before the times here in the human world, but she was not keen on sleeping on a thin mat on wooden floors. Although she wasn't the idea, she preferred her fluffiness the monks had made her.

"Aria."

Aria paused in taking the wrappings off her chest. She was going to get undressed and then go take a bath in the hot springs behind their home. She watched as Jin stepped inside her room and slid her door closed once inside.

"Yes Jin?"

"Toy and I wan' help to'morrow. Kyo told us wha' ya would be doin' and we wanna help." Aria's eyes softened as she smiled over at Jin.

"Of course. I'd love that." She started to gather her bathing materials and slid the door on the other side of her room open to reveal the 'backyard' of the house. "It would be keeping Kyo and I company." She wasn't all that surprised when Jin followed her out of the house and towards the springs.

The hot springs were close but not close. It took several minutes of walking to reach them. Aria sat her stuff down on one of the rocks lining the water and pulled her hair up to put it in a tight ball on the top of head (her black hair had grown out significantly). Her green eyes gazed at the two parts of the springs. There was the hot spring and then beside it was a small creek that they used to wash in.

Aria felt her nonexistent heart beat skip as she felt his eyes on her. She would be a lair if she said over the past ten years she hadn't started to feel something for the wind master. Which was dangerous… it both thrilled and terrified her. The last demon she had developed feelings for turned out to just use her…

Kyo told her to stop worrying and just let whatever happens…just happen.

 **\- JIN POV-**

Jin sat down on a nearby boulder and watched her as she got undressed. His eyes ran over the scars on her back and hips. She had a few on her thigh and legs as well. The biggest scar was diagonal across her back, it started at the top right part of her shoulder blade and ran across her back and down to her hip. She looked back at him as she steps into the cooler part of the spring and he smirked when his blue eyes met her green.

It took him a while to get used to the black hair and green eyes of her 'human form'. Honestly, she was fine just the way she was with her natural demon look. Spirit world were full of idiots. Jin's ears wiggled when Aria got deep enough in the water for it to lap at her belly button. Without really think much on it, Jin hopped off the rock he was sitting on and undressed himself.

The water ripped when he stepped foot inside. He picked the sponge up that Aria used to wash herself with and dipped it in the cool water, he held it up and squeezed it, his eyes traced the water droplets as they rolled down her skin. This obviously wasn't the first time they bathed together but… it was different this time.

Aria let her head tilt he sides as the water was poured onto her neck to roll down her back. Jin leaned back to grab the lavender scented soap Aria used and lathered the sponge up. Aria just watched him as he washed her. She raised as eyebrow at him and laughed when he ran the sponge over her sides, which her ticklish. The grin the split his face was positively evil as he dropped the sponge and attacked her.

Aria wiggled and tried to get away from him but his hold on her sides was to strong. She ended up slipping in the water and fell backwards into the cool water, bringing Jin down with her. She popped back up laughing as her hair came undone from its place on her head.

"Oi! That wasn't nice!" Jin said as he shook his head. She had grabbed his hair and pulled him down with her when she slipped. Aria just chuckled at him and moved backwards away.

"You asked for it wind man!"

"Wind man!"

Jin grinned as he suddenly flew forward, his arms locking around her waist as he tackled her out of the water. They ended slamming onto the ground and rolling a way before coming to a stop. Jin blinked as he looked up at her. Aria was on her back, with her legs on either side of his hips. He had her hands pinned on either side of her head and their faces were mere inches apart.

"Jin."

Hearing her voice had his eyes drifting down to look at her lips. In their tussle her bracelet was pulled off, so her beautiful blue eyes were gazing up at him. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips as he considered her blue eyes.

"Aria…" He watched as she shivered and wet her lips. That sealed the deal. Leaning down her met her gaze before his lips sealed over her own. He felt Aria freeze under him but a little coaxing from his lips had her basically melting. Aria freed her hands from his hold and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as her eyes slipped closed and she kissed him back with as much fever.

Jin nipped her bottom lip with his fang, which earned a small moan from the demoness. Jin's hands ran down her sides and around her back. In a single move he was sitting up with her in his lap. Aria wound her hands in his hair as their lips all but fused together. She shifted in his lap and felt something brush against her thigh. She pulled away from his and rested her forehead against his as she panted for air.

"You are something else." Jin laughed at her and gave her a crooked grin.

"You're one to talk Lady Aria." He gripped her thighs as he stood up and moved towards the hot springs. Stepping into the warm water, he found a good spot to sit and rested his back against the warm rocks. Aria stayed facing him in his lap as they gazed at each other.

"Jin the Wind Master. Who are you to make me feel?" One could only say the laugh Jin let out was one of true mirth as he reached up to brush her blond hair behind her ear.

"I can ask the same question love."

"Let's find out together yeah? While we have the time." Jin nodded at her idea and reached up to cup her face in his hands. He brought his lips back to hers and wrapped her up in his arms like a protective blanket.

For once, Aria let her fears slip away as she slipped into something new.

Who knew what the future would hold now...

* * *

And there you have it. The next chapter is gonna cover ALOT of ground. The building of the Kekkei barrier, Raizen meeting his human lover and the older demons going into hiding after Raizen turns them away. Plus we'll see more development between Jin and Aria.

Before you ask though...Yes, this is a Hiei fic not a Jin fic.. but hey it's still several centuries before she even sets eyes on our lovey fire demon.

For those who have followed, favorited or reviewed. I thank you. You are what make these chapters possible. Although I'm gonna send out a huge shout out to **Totidem Verbis.** Without you listening to my constant ideas and helping me none of this would be possible. This chapter was for you!


	11. Past Memories

**Authors note:**

Hello everyone! Here we are with another installment! Hope you enjoy it! I would have posted it sooner, but my original chapter wasn't saved when I was writing it so I lost inspiration for a while and then when I rewrote it, I changed a lot of thing and add new things. This was the end result. It you get confused please don't hesitate to message me.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Year 1,008**

"Tell me everything."

Aria looked over her shoulder at her father. He was sitting on his throne with his head resting on his propped right arm. His violet eyes were watching her as she moved away from where she was standing next to the open balcony. He shifted in his seat when she curled up in his lap. His arms wrapped around her as Aria laid her head on his shoulder. One clawed hand came up to catch the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks.

"Where to begin?"

"How about when you left… I want to hear everything."

Aria took in a deep breath and started talking. She told him everything, about meeting Mukuro and giving the young 'man', she met his name because he had none that he wanted to speak of. She laughed and cried some more when she talked about meeting Youko, Yomi, and Kuronue. Aria still couldn't get over the fact that both Mukuro and now Yomi had risen to take up the mantle as one of the lord of Demon World. Her heart ached with the fact that Youko was gone, she only got to see him twice more in the last 500 years and they were both short greetings. She mourned for Kuronue, she would miss the bat demon. Raizen just held her tighter as she cried.

Aria spoke of the adventures she had in the human world, meeting the Prince of Spirit World, her time in Egypt and Rome. She sat up and talked animatedly about the architecture that the Egyptians had. Her father had smiled and asked her if she wanted to remodel part of the castle after it? Of course, she did. She spoke about the home her and Kyo had built for themselves, the threat she had delivered to King Enma. Which Raizen seemed very pleased about. Her smile was pure and genuine when she started to talk about meeting the two shinobi Jin and Touya. Raizen had grumbled when she let him in on the true relations between her and Jin. She was sure if her father ever seen the wind master, her father would probably kill him.

"Tell me about the construction of the barrier."

Aria sighed as she adjusted in his lap. Her head tucked under his chin as she absentmindedly played with the ends of his hair.

 **Year 500**

" _Demon."_

 _Aria had to stop the growl from building in her throat as she looked over her shoulder at the human psychic that she was protecting. She had reminded herself that she had to keep him alive and NOT kill him. She turned around to face the leader of the small band of human psychics._

 _Mikoto._

 _He was a tall human, with very bright pink hair (Aria had blinked and just stared when she seen such a ridiculous color on a human that always had a permanent scowl on his face.) and startling green eyes. Aria wanted to rip his voice box out more than she wanted to protect him at times._

" _What is it Mikoto?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her overly long blonde hair brushed against the exposed part of her lower back with the motion._

" _My people are hungry and thirsty. We need a break, plus we didn't bring enough food. Go fetch us something." Aria's jaw dropped a little at blatant disrespect coming out of this human's mouth._

 _Her upper lip curled as she opened her mouth to tell this human where to shove it when a hand clamped down over her lips. Her eyes slid up to glower at the red-hair demon as he just smiled._

" _Don't ya worry now! She'll go fetch ya somthin!" In one swell swoop Jin leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. Aria was still growling as Jin went airborne and flew away. "Easy now, I never said just WHAT we were gonna get 'em." He winked at her making her scowl disappear as laughter bubbled up and out of her._

…

 _Kyo just sighed from where he was as he watched his lady and Jin fly off. In the past two years that they have been guarding the humans as they constructed the Kekkei, a lot of things had transpired. The attacks came slowly, it took a while for demons to find out what they up to but once they knew. They flocked in hordes._

" _I fear for them both." Kyo's head turned slightly to look at the Ice master that was standing a few feet away. He knew what Touya was implying, and who the 'them' was._

" _They knew the stakes, but they don't care. Lady Aria knows that as soon as this barrier is done, you and he will both return to the life of a Shinobi. They both know their time is limited together, but as Lady Aria told me." Kyo let a small smile grace his lips. "They will cherish the time they have do have together."_

 _Touya looked away as he and Kyo looked out over the Pseudo space. Each one was facing different directions, demons attacked from the Human side and from the demon side. Kyo looked towards the humans, he honestly didn't see why his Lady cared so much about them. The men looked down on her and talked to her like she was a piece of crap, it took a lot for him not to snap their necks for disrespecting her like that. The woman wouldn't even look her direction and the few children attempted to play with her, but the grown-ups would call them away._

 _Kyo's attention was drawn away from the humans as something moved in his peripheral. Without thinking he moved. His hands reached over to his left hip to draw his twin wakizashi's (a gift from his lady) in time to block an arrow that was aimed for one of the human woman's back. His azure blue eyes glared into the darkness of the pseudo space. He could hear the human's scrambling behind them. Touya had his ice power going as it swirled around his, his own eyes scanning the darkness._

 _Like a tidal wave, they came._

 _Kyo had half a second to yell at the psychics to take cover before the demons swarmed him. He lost Touya in the chaos, the demons came from every angle, from every dark corner of the pseudo space. His blades cut through demon after demon after demon. The psychics took up arms against the masses, the woman and children were inside a protective barrier that many of the demons were trying to break through._

 _No matter how many Kyo killed, more took that one's place._

 _Where was Lady Aria?_

 _A scream had him whirling around to look towards the humans. The barrier had broken. Mikoto yelled for his wife and child as a demon raised its club. Kyo took off running. He wouldn't make it in time. He knew that._

" _No!" He heard himself say as he watched the club fall in slow motion. More screams. Fright. Pain. Rage._

 _A flash of blonde had Kyo stopping mid-step as he watched his Lady materialize in front of the frightened humans, her sword raised, his eyes watched as her muscles constricted to brace for the impact of the club as she blocked the attack._

 _A gust of wind let him know that Jin had also joined the fight._

 _Kyo blinked when his Lady's blue aura washed over him. He could literally feel her anger as her demon energy swept through the area. He had enough time to watch her kick her opponent away before his attention was forced back into the fight. Kyo could hear Aria yelling at the psychics put up another barrier as she easily tore through the ranks of demon that was targeting them._

 _Sheathing his wakizashi's, Kyo took the discarded bow and arrows laying on the ground and jumped backwards. Notching an arrow, he let his own demon energy out as he smirked and let the arrow fly. It whistled as it tore through the crowd of demons. His white aura swirled around it like blades, making the destruction more powerful. He fired all the arrows, cutting the forces down significantly. Jin and Touya were back to back as the two-shinobi fought off the demons._

" _NO! MOVE!"_

 _Aria's scream had his none beating heart coming to a halt as he watched in horror as she ran to get in front of the leader of the psychics. The sword that was meant to run through the human's heart sliced through Aria's chest instead. His lady had just enough time to bring her Excalibur down to cut the demons head off before the force of the attack sent her hurtling back into the human male._

" _ARIA!"_

 _Kyo didn't know what happened next. His body pulsed as he watched her blood splattered over the ground. Mikoto had the decency to hold her upper body up but, as his eyes watched the blood drip off the tip of the sword that was close enough to her heart, he knew it had been pierced. Kyo's world went white._

 _..._

 _You would think that getting stabbed with a sword wouldn't hurt so badly when it usually happened on a regular basis. Well, Aria was wrong._

 _She didn't know she had moved in front of the Psychic. She seen the demon coming from behind the pink haired male and her body just moved on its own. From the look she was receiving from said human, he didn't understand why she would do such an act either._

 _She opened her mouth to speak but coughed instead, spraying blood as it dribbled out of her mouth. Damn, who knew getting stabbed in the heart so much. Her senses tingled when white filled her vision. Her eyes were drawn to her left. A small smile graced her lips as Kyo's raw aura ripped through the area. She watched as the demons close by were instantly incinerated by the power pulsing around her beloved best friend._

" _Kyo." She whispered as her eyes grew heavy. They slid shut on their own, as her world turned into darkness._

 _Warm hands wrapped around her. Hands that were far warmer than she had ever felt before. The scent of wood smoke and fire filled her as she wrapped in flame._

 _What was this? Death?_

 _If it was death, it was pleasant._

 _In the darkness of her mind she seen it. Red. Red… no wait. They were eyes. Brilliant ruby colored eyes. Eyes that held so much anger and hatred. Eyes that changed into warmth and love._

" _Aria…." A voice whispered. A deep, low, masculine voice that sent shivers down her spine._

" _Who are you?" She wanted to speak but couldn't. She wanted to see the face that belonged to that beautiful eyes. Lips pulled back to show off two little fangs and a damn near perfect smile._

" _Live. Live. LIVE!"_

 _Aria's eyes widened when suddenly the darkness that surrounded her was bathed in white. Something wrapped around her and she was jerked backwards. Backwards into the light. She could hear voices yelling around her, but no words were being understood. It was like they were being spoken trough a veil._

 _More hands touched her, these not so warm as the last. She could feel pain coursing through her chest as her senses slowly came back to her. A tingling was spreading through her body, it was coming from whatever was pressed against her chest._

" _Please! Aria, please come back to me."_

 _She knew that voice. Kyo…her beloved Kyo. Why would she want to leave him?_

 _She forced her eyes to crack open, blinking away the blurriness, or she tried her best anyway. Kyo's face finally focused and Aria frowned when she seen the tears that were running down his face. Kyo shouldn't cry, he's too handsome to cry._

" _Don't cry…" She seen his lips pull back into a smile as his head dropped down on hers. The hand that was holding her own tightened._

" _Don't ever scare me like that again." Kyo whispered against her hair as he squeezed her hand again. Her head was cushioned against his legs as he sat behind her. "I thought I lost you."_

 _Aria owned again and tried to raise her other hand only to find resistance. Looking over, she met Jin's beautiful blue eyes. He looked terrible, a cut ran over his cheek and jaw line and his hair was matted with dried blood. A sudden pressure on her chest had her looking down._

" _Please don't move. I am not used to healing demons. Your biology is different, and I don't want to mess up." Again, Aria blinked. The wife of Mikoto, Aria thought her name was Sari, had her hands over Aria's chest, a soft yellow light surrounded the human's hands. Ah, she was healing her._

 _Aria took the moment to look her surroundings over. They were still in the pseudo space with a mountain of dead bodies around them. The psychics were standing nearby watching them. Touya was standing behind Jin, he gave her a small smile when she stared at him longer than necessary._

 _A throat clearing had Aria looking up at Mikoto, who stood behind his wife. "Dem…I mean Aria." Aria squeezed Kyo's when her best friend tensed under her. "It seems I have wrongfully misjudged you. You could have easily let me die, instead you almost sacrificed your life." The pick haired man looked like he was trying to swallow a spoon full of sugar. "I just wanted to thank you, is all."_

 _Aria watched him a moment before she smiled so wide It looked downright painful. Whatever she wanted to say was halted as her face scrunched up when something sparked through the Pseudo space. Even though she wasn't all the way healed, Aria was on her feet in a Nano-second._

" _Kyo… get the humans and RUN!" She said as her eyes locked on something that they could not yet see. Kyo opened his mouth to yell at her but shut up instantly when he finally felt what she sensed. It was an S-class demon, and whoever it was coming fast._

" _But... my lady." He stopped when she glanced over her shoulder at him. He knew that in her condition she couldn't handle an S-class on her own, but the human's safety was his lady's top priority._

 _Kyo, Jin and Touya each grabbed a child and took off, the other human psychics following. Aria frowned, she demon energy felt familiar, but she couldn't place it. She let her own demon energy flair and felt the answering response._

 _When they were only a few hundred yards away, a grin split across her face when she finally placed who the signature belonged to._

" _Well I'll be damned."_

 **Present**

"So, these humans later accepted you?"

Aria looked over her shoulder at her father. During her explanation she had moved to the floor because he wanted to play with her hair. Since it had grown out so long, her father had taken a knack for it. Who knew the King of Tourin could braid? When she asked apparently, he used to braid her mom's hair.

"They did. It took another 5 years to get the barrier completely built." Aria smiled fondly. "I let them live at the house I built in the human world. It's secluded and save. Using my demon energy and their own a barrier was made around the stronghold to protect them." Her eyes had slipped closed as her father's claws soothingly combed through her hair.

He knew how long it took. Aria didn't know it but Raizen had sent some of the monks to guard her and the human psychics from the demon attacks after that last one. Raizen had felt his daughter's energy vanish. The pain that ripped through his chest was excruciating. After that they kept the rowdier demons at bay.

Raizen was beyond proud of hat his daughter decided to do.

"And you still see them?" Opening her eyes, she looked down at her hands. Once the barrier was up, she could no longer freely pass through to the human world. Heck, no demon above an A-class could. Luckily, Koenma had given a device that allowed her to move freely from world to world. Over the past 500 hundred years she made many friends with the psychics. They all knew who she and Kyo were. Aria had mourned each time one passed away.

"I do, I haven't visited in a few years, so I am due for another trip." Her head tilted when her father started to braid one side of her hair.

"Tell me about the wind master? He and the ice user when back to be a shinobi?" Aria chuckled. Her father had growled out that sentence.

"Alright, if you want to hear it."

 **Year 520**

" _At least you said goodbye."_

 _The arms around her tensed some, Aria ran her fingers over the muscles and smiled when they relaxed. She was currently laying in Jin's arms in the middle of an open field, underneath a tree that sat on top of hill that overlooked the grasslands. Kyo and Touya were sparing down below._

" _I don' wanna be leavin' you." Tipping her head back she smiled at Jin as he gazed down at her sadly. "I wish I could be stayin' forever by ye side."_

 _Sitting up, she turned around in his arms and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle. Aria was smiling when she pulled away. She cupped Jin's cheek and leaned up to kiss his forehead, right below the little horn._

" _And one day you will be." Just not as her beloved. Aria knew that, so did Jin. "Thank you Jin. For teaching me to love again. I have cherished these last years with you, they will always be in my heart."_

 _A sigh escaped Jin as he wrapped her in his arms and brought her against his chest. Her legs ended up on either side of his waist as he looked at her. His hand came up to brush the blonde hair that had fallen in her face away._

" _Ye truly are a beauty Aria. I envy the man that calls you his mate one day." The tear that fell from her eye couldn't be stopped. Jin swept it away with a flick of his thumb. "Don't be cryin' love. You'll see me again one day."_

 _Nodding Aria wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him again. This one was of desperation and heart ache. She knew the moment Kyo and Touya had come to join them on the hill, but she didn't wanna pull away from Jin. Eventually though she did. She kissed Jin bye one more and gave Touya a hug, she felt Kyo's fingers lace through her own as they waved goodbye to their friends._

 **Present**

Raizen huffed as he continued to mess with Aria's hair. Pulling hair clip from behind him, he placed it in her hair and sat back as his daughter stood up to face him. The door to his throne room opened and Raizen watched as food was brought into for them. He motioned for the monk to set it down for Aria, but he did not touch it.

"I know you stopped the human, but why stop the other meat as well?" Aria asked as she sat back down to eat the food brought for her. She was rather famished. She tore a piece of bread off with her teeth and happily ate it.

"You know I never had a taste for it. I only have such meat here because you took the none human diet." Raizen answered smoothly. "Now, continue your story. I wanna know what happened next."

Aria sighed as she looked away from him. She needed Kyo for the next parts. Flaring her energy, he didn't have to wait long before her best friend was standing in the doorway, he easily joined her in the floor and even accepted the food she offered him.

"Well…after Jin and Touya left. Kyo and I just ran around demon world for a while. We visited Human world every so often to check in on how Mikoto's family was doing." She paused to chew her food and think before continuing. "OH! We meet Kurama again, but he wasn't the only old face that we came across.

 **Past Year 789**

" _So why are we going to Alaric?"_

" _Because Kyo, I wanna meet the new lord that finally killed that old idiot." Aria answered as she looked over her shoulder at the wolf demon as they ran._

 _News had spread that the Lord of Alaric had been defeated and replaced with someone no one knew. So naturally, Aria wanted to go see for herself. Plus, she was the daughter of the King of Tourin. Granted she didn't hold any military ranks in Tourin's forces she still had favor._

 _They slowed down when they see the huge castle coming into view. Aria quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and adjusted the sword on her back. She smiled up at Kyo as she bounced on her feet. A guard halted them at the gate and of course asked their purpose._

" _I am Aria, Lady of Tourin. I am here on behalf of my King to greet the new Lord." Aria said as she held her chin up as her eyes bore into the demons. The crow demon standing out front looked her over before scoffing slightly under his breath. Frowning, Aria looked herself over._

 _Okay yeah, she looked filthy. Her boots were caked with mud and other things, she shorts she was wearing were ripped and so needed to be thrown out. Her top, even though it had what looked like blood stains, was still in perfect condition. She didn't always have time to get a bath nowadays. Bite her._

 _The crow demon eventually led her and Kyo inside, they were directed into a rather large room and let there. While they waited, Aria took the opportunity to look around the room. She had just pulled a book of one of the shelves and read the first page when the door opened again. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow at the demon that walked in._

 _They had a bunch of paper tag wards over their head, with one little hole where an eye was peeking out the demon was wearing a loose pale-blue/white pants and black martial arts slippers, a white long-sleeved shirt with a purple vest with gold trim over it, and a long red sash tied around the person's waist. The odd thing, was that their hands were bound in front of themselves._

 _Placing the book back she turned and smiled. "Well hello there... I am- "_

" _A representative of Tourin already stopped by, so why are you here?"_

 _Aria frowned at the very harsh voice that so rudely cut her off. She seen Kyo shift his weight around as she pursed her lips. If someone came here, then it was probably Hokushin._

" _Alright then… I am from Tourin. My name is Aria, I am the daughter of King Raizen." She said as she tilted her head at the mysterious lord. Why was this smell so familiar? "I just wanted to meet the new Lord that defeated the old, crazy bastard."_

" _If that is all, I need to get back to my duties. You may leave." Aria watched the new lord sit down at the desk that was in the room. She shrugged and started to leave the room when it hit her. Kyo glanced back at with a confused look._

 _Spinning around, Aria was sitting on the desk in the time it took Kyo to blink. The Lord had leaned back so fast Aria's hand had shot out to hold the chair still from falling backwards. She leveled her face with his masked face and looked onto the single eye that was shown._

" _My, my, my… I feel insulted you would brush me off so easily." Aria smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't realize who you were?" She tsked as she shook her head. "I truly am wounded… Mukuro." At the mention of his name Mukuro leaned further away from her. Aria let the choir go so the lord could stand up. "I must say, it is a shock to see you as the new Lord of Alaric."_

" _Why are you here Aria?"_

" _I already told you, I wanted to meet the new Lord." She said as she swung her legs over, so they were dangling over the edge of the desk facing Mukuro. "I didn't know it was you until I finally placed your scent."_

" _It is a pleasure to see you again Mukuro." Kyo said as he came to stand behind Aria. Aria hummed as she swung her legs. Mukuro looked between the two demons in her office. The only to demons that knew her real identity._

" _Don't worry. I'm not gonna go blabbing that you are a…" Aria just smiled at the growl she received. "You obviously have reason to hide yourself like you are, so don't worry. We will both keep your secret. Won't we Kyo?" Kyo nodded as he gave the Lord of Alaric a smile._

 _Mukuro slumped back into her chair and sighed as she leaned back to look them over. Under her bandages, her nose crinkled as she looked Aria over. "If you're going to be staying here, like I suspect you are, you need to go get clean. You smell like you've been rolling around in demon shit."_

 _Huffing, Aria slipped off the desk and placed her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me! But fine, lead the way to a bath and I'll gladly oblige." Mukuro rolled her eyes and yelled for someone outside. Aria had smiled wide at the new Lord and blew her a kiss before being escorted out and somewhere off into the castle._

 _Later that evening, after she had a bath. Aria found herself sitting in a private dining room with Kyo and Mukuro. Mukuro had just sat silently as she talked none stop about everything that they've been up the last 452 years._

" _So, you are responsible for that blasted barrier? You know a lot of demons are out for the head of the demon rumored to aid the humans in building the Kekkei." Mukuro said as she looked Aria over. Aria just waved her off._

 _"They've already tried multiple times to kill me over the years. None have succeeded, not saying they won't mind you, but I am not worried about it." She sat back in her seat and rubbed her full tummy. The food here in Alaric was to die for. Probably because of the vast number of creatures that roamed the forest._

" _What would you do if I was one that wanted your head?"_

 _The question had Kyo tensing in his seat. Aria's blue eyes shifted to look the Ruler over as her face stayed perfectly blank. "You can try. I may want you to try. I wanna see what the Lord of Alaric has to offer." Aria said as she sat up in her seat better and placed her arms on the table._

 _It was a challenge. A challenged that wouldn't be ignored._

 _One second they were sitting there staring at each other, the next moment a giant hole was in the wall of the castle as Mukuro threw Aria's body through it. Kyo just sighed as he walked towards the hole and looked down._

 _His lady was laughing as she rolled across the ground. She flipped onto her feet and smiled widely at the advancing Lord. "Let's see what you got. I won't even use my Excalibur." She took her sword off and threw it up to Kyo, who caught it and slipped it over his own body._

 _Demons came running at the commotion but stayed back out of the way. Aria rolled her shoulders as she let her energy out. Her grin widened as she locked eyes with Mukuro. They flew at the other at the same time. Their hands locked as they pushed against the other._

" _Not bad…but how about this." Aria let more of her energy out, which pushed against Mukuro's red. Mukuro chuckled and pushed back. "As much as I love holding your hand. I'm gonna have to end this little standoff."_

 _Aria gave a mighty push, pushing Mukuro back enough for her to bring her leg up to connect her foot with the side of the ruler's head, before she jumped away Mukuro's fist crashed into her jaw. She was wiping blood from her mouth when she stood back up._

 _With a sigh, she released all her energy. The storm clouds gathered over head as lightening flashed. The wind picked up as she smiled again. She knew her eyes were probably glowing as she attacked Mukuro again. Fists, knees, feet and elbows were flying as they fought. Aria brought her fist back, her hand sparking as electrically traveled up her arm, throwing her arm forward she aimed her punch for Mukuro's chest._

 _A kick to the hip had her aim shot off and instead she landed her blow on the Lord's shoulder. The combined attacks had both parties hurting backwards. Aria's body dug a trench into the ground as she sailed away. A groan slipped out as she forced herself to stand back up._

 _Mukuro's shoulder was smoldering as blood dripped to the ground, and Aria was sure her hip was fractured. She opened her mouth to say something smart when the sudden yelling at another demon had her and Mukuro and the others present turning as one to look to their left._

 _One of Mukuro's men were running towards them with a look of panic stricken across his face. "RUN! THEY'RE COMING!" The demon fell dead at their feet as a long javelin came hurtling out of nowhere to pierce trough the demon's skull. Aria seen a second one coming and moved in time to knock it away from its intended target._

" _Well, it looks like our fight is going to be postponed Lord Mukuro." Aria said over her shoulder as she stood in front of the Lord. "Looks like we have some rouges to now deal with." As on cue, they came bursting out of the trees._

" _Indeed, daughter of Raizen." Mukuro's bright red energy shot out from her body as she looked the oncoming rouges over. "Until next time."_

" _Of course." Aria agreed as she took her sword back from Kyo and unsheathed it. "Now let's kill us some bloodthirsty demons."_

 **Present**

"After the battle, which lasted a while damn three weeks, I spent a few more months there before Kyo and I pressed on." Aria concluded as she shifted behind Raizen. Halfway through her story she had grabbed the brush Raizen used on her and sat behind her father to brush his hair.

"So, what is Mukuro's secret?" Raizen asked as he hummed softly. Aria laughed from behind him. In her whole story she had referred to Mukuro as a man. So of course, she didn't ever tell her father that Mukuro was a woman.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Raizen just grumbled.

Aria chuckled again as she ran the brush through her dad's hair. Her thoughts went to why she had returned home after so long. Well first off, her father had gone to war with the previous King of Gandara and she came home for that to help. The fight lasted half a century and Aria slept for a week afterwards. She had just woken up a couple months ago when it all happened.

Raizen went to the human world and met her. His human lover. Aria had given him her device to get into the Living World and she was glad she did. Her father had come back to announce that he was no longer going to eat humans and had banned the hunting of humans in his territory. All his old friends had turned their backs on him and left.

Aria was both proud and sad. She knew her father wouldn't live without consuming humans and it hurt to think that one day he would no longer be here. Her hand stilled at the thought and she hadn't realized she was crying until Raizen had moved to pull her into his lap. She gripped her father tightly as she cried against him.

He whispered soothingly into her ear, which just made her cry harder. She felt Kyo lay his head against her thigh as she mumbled incoherently. It wasn't fair! She wouldn't be here when he passed! She knew that!

After her tears had dried up and she had all but fallen asleep on him, Raizen had instructed Kyo to take her to her room for the night. Aria wasn't even aware of what was going on as she was laid down. She latched onto Kyo and her best friend easily let her curl against him.

"Rest now My lady. He will still be here tomorrow."

"But for how long Kyo? How long can he last?" She whispered to him. Kyo just wrapped her up and held her tighter as her crying started up again.

"Your father is strong My Lady. He will not leave us anytime soon. Now sleep."

Aria hiccupped as she fought to get her breathing under control.

It just wasn't fair.

She needed to talk to Reiko.

It just wasn't fair!

* * *

And that's the end. Next chapter is gonna cover a few more events and we will see some more familiar faces later. Stay tuned!

Also I wanna thank **Totidem Verbis,** you have been so amazing and so supportive as I wrote this chapter and every other chapter. There would not be this many updates happening if it weren't for you. So thank you.

Anywho, I wanna hear you people's thoughts! Whatcha think so far?


	12. Spirit Detective?

**Hello! Here we are again with the next installment! Hope you enjoy it! Also! Alittle need to know.**

 _Italics_ Is a flashback

 **Bold** is a vision

 _Italics and **Bold**_ are visions inside a flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **February 13, 1932**

"Come on Koenma, you know that is bullshit."

Aria couldn't even begin to even comprehend what the prince was asking of her now. She sighed as she looked away from him and out over the various mountain ranges of the land in the Human world.

It's been over 900 years since Aria and her father had their talk, since she has been back with him on Tourin. A lot has happened in the past 900 years. Way too much actually. She sighed as the sounds of battle sounded somewhere behind her. She smiled as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I think it's pretty nice that Genkai and Toguro set up a dojo here for the other psychics." Koenma made a small sound of agreement as he floated down to hover more in front of her. Aria turned her attention back to him. "You're not going to let this go, are you? Not till I agree to do it."

Koenma frowned as he unfolded his arms from behind his back. "You know that it was bound to happen Aria. Reiko foretold it to you all those years ago." At the mention of Reiko's name, Aria's eyes darkened as her fist clenched.

"Just because _she_ said it, doesn't mean that it is going to become true! Her visions have been wrong before!" Aria argued as she glared at Koenma. The Ruler sighed again and placed his small chubby hand on Aria's shoulder and awe her look him in the eyes.

"Please Aria. I need you to do this for me." Growling Aria threw the rock in her hand away somewhere in the distance. She glared down at her bare feet as her thoughts churned over what Koenma was asking her to do. The request was completely ridiculous, and she really wanted to go punch whoever came up with this stupid thing in the first place.

"Fine! Fine!" She finally said as she looked up at the smug ruler. "On one condition! Kyo needs clearance to come to the Human World and be with me! If I am going to be a part of this and parade around as a human, I am going to need someone there to watch my back. If anyone finds out who I am, they will be out for my head!" Aria scowled at the thought. Word got around that she was the cause of the Kekkai barrier and demons flocked in droves to try and kill her.

It even set her on the bad side of Yomi and Mukuro. They were both pretty pissed with her involvement. She was banned from their territories for quite some time. Mukuro came around first, but it took Yomi better part of a century to ever speak to her again. The stubborn ass goat.

Koenma thought it over for a moment before nodding. "That's fine, but he must stay in his wolf form. Ever since his ascension into S-class my father hasn't well… you know." Aria rolled her eyes at the mention of King Enma. Damn coward. Koenma looked around before a soft pop was heard and he was standing in front of Aria as a teenager. A blue barrier formed around them as he sat down next to her.

"Now, talk to me Aria. The barrier around us will make it to where no one can hear our conversation or see us." Koenma said as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Talk to me." He would be a lair if he said that he wasn't worried for his longtime friend. She looked…sickly.

Aria sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as she took in a deep breath. "I'm dying Koenma. You know that already though." Koenma's jaw tightened as his grip on her hand tightened, she placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything. "Don't, don't tell me when or how soon. I know from Reiko that it won't be this century, but it is coming. As soon as the moon falls." That phrase, it was what Reiko told her. When the moon falls, she will die. That was her destiny.

"I won't let that happen Aria. We don't even know what that means. It could be thousands of years from now." Koenma argued as he wrapped an arm around her. "Also, I don't know the date of your death. Your file, it's not accessible in the Spirit World by anyone but my father. I wish I could tell you when it would be Aria…I don't…"

Aria just smiled as she tipped her head back and looked up at him. "Hey, come now, I'm not dead yet. Infected with a deadly disease yes, but dead, far from it."

Koenma grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "I will find a cure for this. I will get everyone I know, every scientist, every plant specialist. You will not die from a damn disease!" Aria laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

"I know Koenma… I know…." Her eyes closed as she rested against him. The disease they were talking about. Was nothing that anyone in Demon World had ever seen. Reiko didn't even know of a cure, and she was pulling her hair out because of it.

Speaking of Reiko… lets go back.

 **Year 1761**

" _How did you not see this coming? You're a seer aren't you!"_

 _Reiko looked up from the herbs she was currently grinding up in her mortar. Her brown eyes met the violet ones of Raizen as the demon looked down at her. Her gaze flickered to where Aria was currently laying on her bed with healers surrounding her, as they desperately tried to break her rising fever. She looked away and started to frantically add more ingredients to what she was doing._

" _I don't know okay! I tried looking back at the incident, and it's all black! It's like someone blackened my vision and I can't see anything that deals with Aria right now!" She said as she picked up her jar of elder flower and dropped the while bottle in her mixture. "I can't see her past, present or future!"_

 _The growl she received had her snapping her attention to Raizen again. "Now, you can either keep grilling me on this or I can somehow come up with a potion to save your daughter's life!" The staring contest that blossomed from her bold comments lasted far longer than Reiko thought was necessary. Finally, Raizen turned his back on her and walked towards Aria's bed._

 _Reiko cursed herself as she started to pour scalding water into her mortar. She already hated herself for not seeing these events and inadvertently letting this happen, she didn't need Raizen making it worse. Her honey colored eyes looked back at Aria as her best friend started to violently cough and seize._

" _Kyo! Hold her down!"_

 _Damn it! Why did this happen? Why couldn't people just leave Aria alone! Hadn't she dealt with enough already? Reiko's movements paused as she was pulled into her mind. Oh! So now it wanted to show her something!_

 ** _Aria and Kyo were just coming back from Alaric when someone attacked them from the shadows. It was too fast for either of them to react. Darkness swallowed them and when it finally receded, Aria was lying face down in the dirt. Kyo had screamed her name and went to her. She had a gash across her chest that was bubbling and oozing black liquid. It took Kyo several hours to get her back to Tourin._**

 ** _That was two days ago. So far nothing they did worked. Aria was dying, and no one could do a damn thing to stop it._**

 ** _Reiko only saw black in her vision. What the hell was this? She was being shown a vision only to not see a damn thing? Slowly though, something came to light. A flower of some kind. The leaves are oval, long and broad, with a wavy-toothed or shallowly lobed margin. They are dark green and thinly hairy above, and grey beneath with dense grey hairs. The flowers are yellow, often with a red base, with four ribbon-shaped petals and grow in clusters._**

 ** _Witch hazel_** _…_

 _Reiko was up and running out of Aria's room faster than the demons in the room could even notice. She was aware that someone was following her as she weaved her way through the long halls of Tourin's palace. Well…crypt now. She through the door to the room she now stayed at open and raced down the winding staircase. She ignored everything in the overly gigantic main room and went straight for the door in the back._

 _She cursed when she door handle didn't budge. She forgot she locked it. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned in time to get out of the way as Kyo kicked the door in. The barrier that was around it pulsed before evaporating all together. Racing inside, she moved through all the plants that littered the room, Kyo stayed back near the now ruined door as he watched her move about. He tried to stay out of this room._

 _Most of plants in the room were deadly poisonous to demons._

 _Reiko let out a cry of victory when she finally found the plant she wanted; grabbing a knife she cut the plant at its base and ran back out of her little greenhouse. Kyo followed behind her as they ran all the way back to Aria's room. She was out of breath and sweating by the time they made it back up all those damn stairs._

 _Someone really needed to invent the elevator already._

 _Ripping the leaves and a few flower petals off the plant, she threw it aside and crushed it all together. "Raizen! I need your blood!" The King of Tourin didn't even look at her as he extended his arm out, a gash already cut deep in his arm. Reiko moved the bowl under his arm and collected the necessary amount._

 _She took in a deep breath as she grabbed her prayer beads and laced them through her fingers. Her eyes slipped closed as she started her chant. Her hands started to glow as Raizen's blood bubbled and popped. The mushy mixture turned red as his blood was absorbed and transferred throughout. Reiko's vision blurred as she picked the mixture up and transferred it to a cup. She pushed herself up and walked towards Aria's bed. The healers moved out of the way as she crawled on top of the bed. Aria looked so pale._

" _Open her mouth. When I pour this down her throat. Hold her down!" She instructed as she straddled Aria's midsection. Raizen made sure to hold his daughter's arms and Kyo and Hokushin each grabbed her legs. "I'm sorry Aria, but this is going to hurt." Reiko warned before she placed the bloody mixture to Aria's lips and poured it in her mouth._

 _Aria's reaction was immediate. She started to thrash violently on her bed. Reiko gripped her friends face to keep her from spitting the potion out. Her eyes flickered down to the wound across her chest. It was starting to sizzle again, blood poured out of it in rivulets._

" _What are you doing?" Raizen asked as he watched his daughter chest cavity basically open and pour blood._

" _I am bleeding her. All the infected blood must come out from her wound." She made Aria drink more of the potion, she turned her face away as Aria screamed, making blood hit the side of her face. "Don't worry, by adding your blood to the mixture, it will multiply spread and create new blood cells for her. Like a blood transfusion on steroids."_

 _Reiko felt herself tiring. She was pushing her Spirit energy into the mixture to help the medicine work, not only that but they had been at this for over an hour now. Aria was fighting them even in her weakened state. Once the liquid was all gone, Reiko tossed the cup aside and pulled a vial of clear liquid from her pocket. Using her teeth to uncork it, she let the contents fill Aria's mouth._

" _What is this now?"_

 _Reiko smiled up at Raizen. "Don't worry. This is just some sugar water to wash the residual witch hazel out of her mouth and throat." To prove her point, Aria had stopped her thrashing and was now laying still on her bed, with an occasional twitch._

 _Reiko moved to get off Aria and the bed, once her legs hit the floor her strength left her. Arms caught her as she fell, and she was lifted into Kyo's arms. "She should be fine now… a bath and rest…and she'll be okay." She didn't see if Raizen even acknowledged her because Kyo turned away and started to walk out of the room._

" _Rest Reiko. You know Aria won't be happy if she finds out you drained yourself like you have." Kyo told her as he looked down at her. Reiko chuckled weakly and rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes slipped closed._

 _Once they were back in her room, Kyo didn't set her down until they were in Reiko's bathroom. He placed here on the counter type structure and turned to start the water to fill the once again, overly large sunken tub._

 _Reiko felt something brush her thighs and opened her eyes to see Kyo far too close to her face. His hands were on either side of her waist and the look he settled her with was…unnerving. Reiko leaned back some, but he followed as he tilted his head. Were his eyes always this blue? "Uh…Kyo?"_

" _Now, why don't you tell me the truth. That little potion you just made, didn't cure the poison did it? You said that you bled the old blood out and replaced it, but that isn't curing her. The disease is in her muscle tissue and bones too." Reiko swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. Leave it Kyo to figure all this out. She opened her mouth to say something but was once again pulled into her mind._

 ** _Pain, darkness. Aria was laying on a bed, blood pouring out of her gaping mouth and streaming from her nose and ears. Her skin was yellow and looked stretched thin over her wasted muscles and protruding bones. Her hair was falling out, and her skin was splitting open from even the slightest pressure of energy._**

 ** _"You were supposed to save her!" That voice…it was a male. A very angry male, angry at her. Red eyes, furious ruby red eyes that spit fire at her. Fire. It swirled around him, around Aria._**

 ** _"Calm down! She is helping the best she can!" She got the impression of brown eyes and thick black hair, but those colors were blurry. The only clear thing she could see about the second male were Mazoku markings._**

 ** _"Do not defend her, detective! Your sister is dying, and this witch is doing nothing but letting her DIE!"_**

 ** _Sister? Detective?_**

 _Reiko was pulled from her vision. What the hell was that?_

 _Her vision cleared, allowing her to focus on Kyo's face as the wolf demon frowned at her. "What did you see?" Her hands moved to grasp his arms as she numbly repeated everything she had seen. Kyo tensed when she described the state of Aria's condition. When Kyo's arms wrapped around her and she was pulled against his chest, Reiko realized she was crying._

 _For the first time in over 4,000 years, Reiko cried._

 _Kyo shifted so he was between her thighs as he tightened his hold on her. He listened to her slurred speech as she started to talk about everything. She was scared for Aria, she was hurting for her friend. She told Kyo about the visions she had seen of Aria's past, her present and of her future. She cried harder when she spoke about the one that was coming after Aria. The one that was the main cause of all of Aria's pain. She opened about everything she had been keeping to herself, well she spoke of the stuff she could say._

" _I take it Aria doesn't know this?" At Kyo's whispered question, Reiko lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. She frantically shook her head as her hands moved to grasp his shirt tightly._

" _And she can't know. No one can know! Gods, I shouldn't even be telling you this!" Her head fell back down against his chest as she squeezed her eyes closed. "Knowing the future is such a deadly thing. If she knew what was to come, she would fight it with her entire being. It would break her. Body, spirit and mind if she knew anything! She's gonna suffer so badly!"_

" _Hey, hey… and that is why she is going to have you and me there to protect her." Kyo said as he moved to cup her face and make her look at him._

" _But it's not just her! You too Kyo! You're going to suffer! I am going to suffer! When Raizen dies…" Reiko's throat closed up as she started to cough violently. That was a no go zone. "She's gonna shatter." She wheezed out as she continued to cough._

 _Kyo sighed as he gently took hold of Reiko's face again and lifted her chin up. He leaned down to where they were eye level, with only a few centimeters of space between them. "And that is why she is going to have you and me there, to protect her." He repeated as his eyes bore into hers. "Trust me on that Reiko."_

 _And Reiko did. She did trust him. After knowing Kyo for so many years, Reiko did trust him. After her tears started to calm down, Kyo had given her a small smile and kissed her forehead before moving away to finish preparing her bath. He turned his back to her, so she could get undressed. Even though being in the nude wasn't bad among demons, Reiko was still very much human and had different views on such logic._

" _You don't have to stay with me."_

 _Kyo sat down on the stool near the door and crossed his arms as he looked her over. "You exhausted yourself earlier and could possibly pass out in the tub." He said matter-of-factly as he smirked over at her. Reiko rolled her eyes and started to scrub the dried blood off her arms and face. It was all in her hair too._

 _Ewwww._

 _It was sometime later that she found herself alone as she laid in her bed, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Who was that that she seen in that vision earlier? They called Aria someone's sister. As far as she knew, Aria was the only child of Raizen. The only way she would have…_

 _Her eyes widened as she sat up in bed. "Holy shit." Throwing her blankets off, she moved towards the table in the corner of her room and sat down in the chair she had available. She pulled the towel off a bowl of water and started to throw some ingredients together. When her visions failed her, she had other ways of seeing things._

 _Placing her hands on either side of the bowl, she leaned over it and watched the colors churn in a circle. Slowly, images become visible. They were blurry and hard to make out, but one thing became clear. A baby. Born from a human, but bearing the hidden gene of the Mazoku line._

 _Reiko sat back astonished as her mind started to race. The human lover Raizen took all those years ago, she must have gotten pregnant and bore a child. A child that was human… but how was that possible? That child would be long dead by now. So, who was that in her damn vision?_

 _A splitting pain slammed into her skull, causing her to lurch to the side and fall from the chair as she grasped her head. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She cursed as her mind all but exploded in agony. This was the bad side of her visions, if she seen something she was not supposed to. Her mind would literally shatter those memories until they were all but gone from her memory._

 _This time though, it was like someone had cracked her head open. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming as her vision tuned white and her memories melted into nothing. A name flittered through her mind as her conscious faded. A name she would not ever remember hearing until later._

 _Reiko was awoken by sunlight streaming into her face from the window above her bed. Groaning, she rolled over on the very hard surface she was, her eyes snapped open only for her to find herself laying on the floor with drool dripping from her mouth. The table and chair were overturned next to her._

 _What the hell? Wiping the drool away, she shakily got to her feet and numbly walked out of her room. Her mind was hazy, she knew she felt this before, just never this badly. She braced a hand against the wall for support as her world tipped on its axis. She wasn't aware that she was falling until someone's hands reached down to stead her before her face met the concrete steps._

" _You okay?" Blinking her blurry eyes, she made out the white of someone's hair. Only one person had white hair and had THAT voice. She shook her head slightly to try and clear her senses as the world slowly stopped spinning._

" _Yeah, I'm fine Kyo. I am just dizzy." She told him as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her. She didn't complain about the assistance as he walked her up all the stairs and throughout the long hallways and corridors and more god forsaken stairs._

 _Someone seriously needed to invent the freaking elevator!_

 _By the time they made it to Aria's room, Reiko was able to stand and walk on her own. She felt something settle on her shoulders and looked up at Kyo in question. "I didn't think you wanted to walk in here and let Raizen see you in your…" his eyes were downcast as he nodded to her current state of dress._

 _Reiko's face heated up when's he realized she was only wearing some short shorts and a sports bra. Her embarrassment turned to frustration as she glared at Kyo. He just walked her throughout the ENTIRE palace like this. She pulled the jacket around her and tied it with the cloth he gave her. Giving him another glare, he turned away and pushed the doors to Aria's room open._

 _It didn't surprise her to see Raizen in the room, what did make her pause was seeing Aria sitting up and laughing with her father. Blue eyes turned to her and Reiko felt relief flood her when Aria smiled at her. That smile however dipped some when those same blue eyes looked over the jacket she was wearing._

" _Aria." Kyo moved past her to go and embrace his best friend. She watched how Aria's smile got bigger and brighter and how Kyo kneeled by Aria's bed and took hold of her hand. Kyo placed his head on her hand as Aria gently ran her fingers through his white hair. "I'm so glad you're alive My Lady."_

 _Reiko took that as her cue to come inside the room. Raizen was sitting in a chair next to Aria's bed, the King looked up at her and gave a slight incline of his head before his attention went back to his daughter. Kyo was still kneeling, so Reiko moved around him to place her hand on Aria's forehead. She didn't have a temperature and she looked fine._

" _I'm fine guys. Really, I feel just fine." Aria said as Kyo lifted his head to look up at his lady. Reiko nodded but looked away only to catch Kyo's eyes._

" _You may feel fine but you're not, not completely."_

 _Raizen sat up in his chair to level Reiko with a look that would send most demons running for their mommy. "You want to explain that statement?"_

 _A soft pop had them all looking over as the Prince of Spirit World stepped out of a portal that opened in the middle of Aria's room. Aria smiled warmly at the teenager. Over the years, he would pop in and spend some time with them. Unbeknownst to his father of course._

" _Koenma." Raizen greeted to which Koenma inclined his head and gave the King of Tourin his own greeting. Aria scooted over some as Koenma came to sit next to her._

" _I heard what happened. I came to make sure you were okay. I can't stay very long but…" Aria just patted his knee. Koenma's brown eyes settled on Reiko. The witch sighed as she and Koenma had a staring match. "I see, so have you told them?" Koenma said after a good few minutes._

 _Reiko shifted. "I was about too when you decided to join us."_

" _Tell us what?" Aria asked as she looked between the two clearly confused. What was going on?_

 _Reiko took in a deep breath and stared into Aria's blue eyes. So, she told them, everything she told Kyo about that disease and how one day it would come back and if they didn't find a cure, Aria would die. Once she was done explaining, she looked away from Aria to Raizen. He was just staring at her, his expression blank and calm but Reiko could feel it though, his energy was starting to bubble as his rage started to build._

 _She had time to open her mouth to try and tell him something but was interrupted when a clawed hand wrapped around her throat and she was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall._

 _Her wide honey eyes met Raizen's angry violet ones. His hold on her tightened, completely cutting her hair way off. She tried clawing and kicking to get him to let go. His lip curled back as he snarled at her. "You were supposed to save her. Her death, will be yours!" Black spots were starting to make their appearance in her vision when suddenly she felt Raizen's hand being ripped from her throat. She fell the floor and started to violent cough as the room erupted into angry shouting._

 _Well actually, Aria's angry shouting. Reiko looked up though her coughing fit to see Aria standing between her and Raizen. Aria was yelling at her father for being irrational and that whatever was happening to her wasn't Reiko's fault. Raizen just glared at his daughter. Koenma and Kyo were standing behind Raizen, both had matching expressions as they watched Aria scream at her father._

" _Kyo! Get Reiko out of here and back to her cave!" Kyo nodded at his Lady's words as Raizen started to growl. He moved around them and went to pick Reiko up off the floor. Koenma took that as his cue and promptly vanished with another soft pop. "Do not come back until I come for you!" Raizen's growl was getting louder as Kyo tipped his head in acknowledgement before vanishing out the door._

 _Reiko was silent as Kyo ran out of Tourin and towards the mountains again. Once inside her cave, he sat her down and immediately went to her wall of healing ointments. She stayed silent when he came back and made her tilt her head back to apply it to her bruising neck. She didn't dare talk. Raizen almost crushed her trachea, she could feel it when she swallowed that it was bruised as well._

 _Once Kyo was down wrapping some bandages around her, she gave him a smile and moved to stand up. Her foot got caught on a bottle and she slipped, flailing her arms she grabbed the first thing she could as she crashed into the ground. The air was knocked out of her when something equally heavy landing on top of her. Groaning, she blinked her eyes open and all she seen was blue._

 _Were his eyes always so beautiful? Kyo's mouth moved but Reiko couldn't hear any of it as she stared up at him. Now, looking back on it. She couldn't even say how the next moment happened. One second she was staring into the eyes of beauty and then she was raising herself up to press her lips against his._

 _Kyo completely froze when her lips met his, his eyes widened as she pulled away from him. Reiko let her head fall back down as she groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. Why the hell did she just kiss him?_

" _Reiko." She refused to move her arm and look at him. She was so stupid! This was KYO! When she felt his fingers brush her cheek, she lifted her arm slightly to see him smirk at her before he leaned down and sealed her lips with his own. Not wanting to waste the opportunity that was given to her, Reiko's arms wound around Kyo's neck as the wolf demon titled his head to angle their mouths better. Reiko turned to mush when she felt Kyo's fangs nipping her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him, allowing him to taste every aspect of her warm cavern. Reiko had to pull away when the need for air became too great to ignore._

 _Kyo's head was resting against hers as she stared up at the ceiling. "We're doom." She croaked out, making the white haired male chuckle as he pushed himself up enough to look down at her. Bracing himself on one arm, he used the other to trace his fingers over her cheek._

" _Well, at least we can be doomed together."_

 **Present**

Aria sighed as she stood up from the rock she was still sitting on. Koenma had left her a few hours ago to go attend to something in Spirit World. She looked down at her forearm on her left hand. Starting at the tip of her middle finger to about halfway up her arm, she had black spidery veins crawling up the exposed skin.

One hundred and seventy-one years later and it was just now starting to affect her. The disease stayed dormant for so long. Now though, Aria knew it wouldn't be much longer. She had a bet going with her father on who would croak first. Her father didn't find the joke funny in any way, but he would laugh and tease right along with her.

Thinking about her father had her non-beating heart skipping a beat. She reached up to rub the ache in her chest away as she forced herself not to think about her father dying. She knew though, he wouldn't live past this century. Against her will, a tear slipped down her cheek. Damn it all the hell.

"I didn't think demons could cry."

Aria jolted as she looked up and scowled. Toguro. This man, there was something about him that was just off. Her blue eyes lowered to look at the pink haired woman next to the tall man. Genkai. The descendent of Mikoto. The pink haired woman inherited more than just Mikoto's looks, she also got his attitude.

"Demons aren't a lot different than humans. Sure, we are stronger, uglier, and viler at times. However, we to have emotions. Experience pain and suffering. Joy and happiness." Aria said as she looked back up at the man. He grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he pointedly looked away from her. "Now, did yall need something before I left?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you would maybe strengthen the barrier around the stronghold. We are leaving this weekend and the students are being left behind to train amongst themselves." Aria nodded at Genkai and reached down to poke the shorter woman's forehead. She smiled at the scowl she got, but Genkai wouldn't ever attack her. Since the day she was born, Genkai had known just who Aria was.

She lifted her hand up in a goodbye as she started to leave the compound. "See ya soon." She called before she vanished from their site.

Aria sighed when she lowered her hands from the base of what she poured her power into to keep the seal around the area strong. Her head tipped back as she looked up at the giant oak tree that stood on top of one of the hills that overlooked the forest. Her gaze was cast downwards to where she knew the compound would be. Time to get started. She'd be back in a few months to check on them again. As she walked away she reached up to press the blue button on her earrings, her form wavered for a moment. Her long blonde hair shortened to that of a short pixie cut, the color turning a white, with her bangs streaked red. Her once swirling blue eyes dimmed before flashing into an obscene teal green. Her tongue flicked out to run over her lower lip, feeling the lip piercing she now had there.

Something thumped against her hip and Aria looked down as her hands grasped the objects that adorned her hips. Her twin pistols. These guns however, weren't like normal weapons. Instead of bullets, they fired Spirit energy. They were a gift from Koenma for her birthday about 300 years ago. Over the years, he would refurbish them and give her the latest models. They weren't invented in the Human World yet, but then again, a lot of things weren't.

It took her several hours to find the opening in the portal to demon world. They changed locations very few hours and they were a bitch to keep track of. Slipping through she stuffed her hands in her pockets as she effortlessly floated through the pseudo space. The bright orange of the Kekkai barrier reached her vision sooner or later. Thanks to her handy dandy specially made equipment, she passed through the barrier with ease. Normally, it would shock the hell out of her.

She felt the heat of the desert hit her even before she made it through to the other side. Feeling the growing energy come towards her. Aria pulled one of the guns off her hip and aimed it without looking to her left. Her finger pulled the trigger as her bright blue energy ripped through a lower-class demon. Stupid, mindless idiots.

Once her feet touched the earth she was running. Even in her current form, she was still fast. So, it took only a couple hours to get to Tourin. Whilst standing on top of the giant plateau that overlooked her father's palace she sighed. It wasn't a palace anymore, more like a tomb. Large cylinders made up a lot of the tops of the castle. Brown was everywhere, no green. As Raizen started to slowly die, so did the land. The desert took Tourin's capital back and it wasn't letting go anytime soon. Even when she made it rain for days and days, nothing would grow. The sound of Raizen's stomach growling had her heart clenching in her chest.

"Lady Aria?"

Aria looked over her shoulder and smiled when she seen Kyo. Spinning around she jumped up into his arms, her best friend easily caught her as she locked her arms and legs around his waist and neck.

"Kyo!" She cried out as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I thought you were a human that snuck into the territory. I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for your twins." Kyo said as his hand brushed against one of the pistols on her hips. "I take it this is the 'new look' Koenma is giving you whilst in the Human World?"

Aria nodded as Kyo sat her on her feet and she stepped back to do a little twirl. Her red bangs fell over one eye when she came to a stop and she beamed at Kyo's approving smile. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her towards the castle. She laughed when he sighed and bent down picking her up and turning to jump off the side of the plateau. She wiggled around until she was on his back. He carried the whole way throughout the city and into the palace. They received a lot of looks, but once everyone realized that she was their Lady, they bowed and looked the other way.

She was talking a mile a minute as Kyo carried her. She hadn't even realized that they had entered her father's throne room until she was dumped into his lap. She curled into her father's lap like normal and just kept on talking. When Raizen ran his fingers through her now short hair, she looked up at him and smiled at his frowning face.

"Why does that child insist on making you look like this? Your normal look is just fine." He grumbled as he combed his claws through her short locks. "You smell completely human as well." His fingers gently grasped the blue earring in her ear and he pressed the button. In moment she was back to looking like his daughter. "So, I take it you're going to be gone for a while? Again?"

Aria frowned some. This was her first day back to Tourin in over 25 years and she had to leave again. Sighing she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't have to father. I can stay here with you. For as long as you want me to."

Raizen chuckled as he shifted her around to sit with her back facing him. He reached up to start braiding her hair like he always does. "I'm not going to die anytime soon Aria. You go and enjoy being a human for as long as you want."

"That's kind of why I am back. Koenma offered me job…" Raizen's hands stilled in her hair and Kyo lifted his head up from where it was resting against her leg. "He called it a 'Spirit Detective.' Demons have been increasing their trouble in the Human World and it has gotten out of hand. He asked me to help him, and I said yes."

"But if you parade around as a Human…" Kyo started but Aria cupped his cheek to shush him.

"That is why, I got permission to bring you to Human World to be with me." Aria said proudly. Her happiness was short lived when a voice sounded by the door, a voice that made a growl build in her throat. A voice she really didn't wanna hear now.

"I'm afraid he can't. He must stay in Demon World with Raizen. He will be needed here instead of the Human World." Aria's blue eyes hardened as she looked up at Reiko. The witch was standing in the open door with a carefully guarded expression on her face. Aria didn't miss the little flinch of pain that passed over Kyo's face at seeing her. This time the growl wasn't beat down as she glared a Reiko. Raizen's hands moved through her hair again to try and sooth her.

"And why is that _Reiko."_ She all but spit her name out as Kyo lightly squeezed her thigh. Reiko looked her over for a moment before her gaze flickered to Kyo before coming back to her. A sigh escaped her as she pushed off the door and walked into the room. Kyo's hold tightened on Aria's leg, mainly to keep her from jumping up and beating the shit out of the witch.

"Look for yourself Lady Aria." Reiko held her hand out, her palm facing upward as she stared coolly down at Aria. Aria's lips curled back into a snarl as she glared at her hand. "Just do it damn it. If you wanna protect those you love."

Aria snapped. Raizen didn't time to grab her before she was up and out of his lap. Reiko's back was slammed into the wall of throne room as Aria braced her forearm against her chest. It didn't matter that the witch was a few inches taller than her, Aria easily held her there.

"Protect those I love?" Aria growled as her eyes darkened in anger, her energy crackled around her as she increased the pressure she was using to press Reiko into the wall. The wall splintered behind her, but Aria didn't care. She was aware of the movement behind her. Kyo had taken a step towards them only for Raizen to reach out and grab his tail and yank him back down. "Like you even know those words after what you did to him!"

Reiko unlocked her jaw as she reached up and placed her palm against Aria's cheek. Aria flinched away but Reiko held strong. "You need to see!" Reiko insisted as her power flared. Aria's eyes widened as her head grew fuzzy, she felt her subconscious pulling her into something. Darkness surrounded her, she frantically looked around trying to see anything. "Relax, and watch." Reiko's voice sounded around her in the darkness. Watch what?

Slowly, the darkness dissipated. Images became clear like pictures in her mind. Shakily, Aria reached out to touch one them and she jerked in another direction. When her equilibrium was back to normal and her world had stopped spinning, that and she was sure she wasn't gonna vomit, Aria blinked when she realized she was inside the castle hallways.

Huh? She blinked rapidly when she sees herself walking past her and down the hallway. What in the hell? She started to move after herself and looked down she realized in her walking, her feet weren't touching the ground. She was floating in midair and her body was transparent like a ghost.

"This is freaky." A yelp escaped her when she was suddenly tugged down the hallway and back to herself, who was currently walking up the stairs the led to Reiko's dwelling. Her mood instantly soured, she knew where the hell this was going….

 _Where were they? Aria had been searching the Castle for Reiko all damn day. She wasn't in her little cobble, her cave or the gardens. She was going to check Kyo's room to see if he knew where she was. She raised her fist to knock on his door when a sound from inside had her entire body freezing._

 _A woman's moan._

 _What the flying hell? Without much thought, she pushed his doors open and stepped inside her best friend's room. Blue eyes widened when they spotted what was happening on Kyo's bed. She watched in disbelief as Reiko scrambled off Kyo, she grabbed the sheet to cover her naked body as Kyo sat up in bed, not even carrying that he was just caught having sex._

" _What the hell?"_

" _Aria, wait this isn't..." Reiko tried to explain only to be silenced by Kyo, as he sat up fully and tilted his head at Aria._

" _Did you need something My Lady? Are you ready to go to Gandara?" Aria stopped looking at Reiko long enough to look at the white-haired male who was still very much naked on his bed. She blinked a few times to try and clear her thoughts._

" _You two are…." She laughed softly as she closed her eyes for a second. "How long?"_

" _A few years My Lady." Kyo answered honestly, he was up and out of bed when a look crossed Aria's face that had him kneeling at her feet. "I'm sorry My Lady, that I didn't tell you sooner. We wanted to keep it quiet after everything that happened…. Please forgive me Milady." Aria looked down at Kyo as her eyes softened._

" _Kyo… does she make you happy?"_

" _She does Milady." Aria reached down to touch the top of his head, which had him looking up at her. She smiled softly at him before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She turned on her heel and started to leave the room._

" _I expect you to be at the front gates in an hour, dressed and ready go to Gandara." With that, she shut the door behind her and walked back down the hall. Her sensitive ears didn't miss the relief of laughter that came from behind._

Yeah, that was when she found out about the two of them. In the beginning she was happy for her two friends, after so many ears together they finally found someone special in the other. But then, it all came crashing down. She was once again tugged to another memory, one that was at to recent and only fueled her current hatred for the witch.

" _Excuse me?!"_

 _Aria said as she glared daggers at Reiko. The human witch was currently filling a bottle of potion and virtually ignoring them. Aria could feel Kyo's fingers digging into her biceps as he held her back from killing Reiko._

" _I said that I just needed a distraction after nearly being killed by Raizen, and he was the perfect choice." The growl that ripped from Aria was menacing. Reiko looked up and caught her eye. "It's nothing personal to either of you. I just didn't have the feelings for Kyo that I thought I did."_

" _Come on Aria… we need to get going." Kyo pleaded as he tugged on his Lady's arm again. He really didn't want to hear this again, hearing it one time was enough to break him._

" _So, you just used him!? Messed with his head and love for you!? Because your own damn feelings were hurt!?"_

 _That was it. Aria's vision turned red as she pushed Kyo back out of the way and pulled her guns from her hip as she aimed them at Reiko. "I don't fucking think so Reiko." She heard Kyo yell her name, saw Reiko's wide eyes before her fingers pulled the trigger and let lose enough demon energy to level a small demon city. The resulting explosion was eminent and blew up half of castle they were in._

 _Once the dust and debris calmed down, Aria found herself standing in the middle of a crater with the east side of the castle missing. Kyo's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she realized he was shaking. Someone was coughing a few feet away from her and Aria's now dark blue eyes glare down at Reiko's form._

" _Consider that a warning Reiko. I only spared your life because of the years I have known you. Cross me again and I will kill you." She warned as she turned away from Reiko's gasping form and grabbed Kyo's hand, leading her friend away from the destroyed part of the place._

When her guns went off, Aria had moved them and aimed away from Reiko at the last second. She didn't know why she spared the witch, but something inside her had her doing it. This little scene happened over 20 years ago but she was still so pissed off and angry with Reiko or hurting Kyo like she did. After everything Reiko and Kyo went through…She groaned as flashes of memories came through her mind at lightning speed.

" _One more push, come on!"_

" _You're doing great Reiko. Almost there." Smiling, Kyo's happy face. And then pain and tears._

" _I'm sorry… but the baby didn't make it." Aria held Kyo as her best friend sobbed into her shoulder. Reiko was crying on the bed behind them. Kyo turned to hug Reiko… Aria had to leave the room to go and mourn on her own, to leave them alone in their own suffering._

Falling to her knees in her mind, she grasped her head tightly as she started to scream. The pain and pressure in her mind was way too intense. Her skull felt like it as being shredded into mush.

 _Reiko was in her room of potions. She was staring at a single potion on her desk. All she had to do was drink it and it would all be over. The pain, the heart ache… all of it. Her hand reached out to grasp the vial, uncorking it she brought it to her lips but paused… her hand trembled as she thought about ending her own life. A sob broke free as the bottle slipped from her fingers and Reiko double over to bury her face in her hands as she cried for the life she lost._

Aria didn't wanna see any of this! Why was she seeing this? Get her out of here!

" _Come on Reiko, we have to go. Lord Mukuro's celebration is tonight." Kyo said as he tried to coax Reiko out of bed. Reiko sighed as she sat up and pulled the blankets back, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet touch the floor._

 _Her visions swam as she was pulled inside her mind._

 ** _Pink eyes stared up into radiant blue with such love and adoration._**

" ** _Oh Kyo. I love you."_**

" ** _I love you too…. forever."_**

 _Reiko felt tears swell in her eyes as she came out of her vision. The first thing she seen was Kyo's worried face as he held her upright. She collapsed against his chest as the realization of what she just seems came crashing down on her._

 _Kyo wasn't meant to be hers… and that meant._

Aria was sitting down when she was finally released from her mind. She was panting as her eyes stared blankly ahead of her. Her body was resting against someone, her head tucked under their chin as hands rubbed her back soothingly. Blinking she looked around the room.

She was back inside Raizen's throne room. Her father was still sitting on his throne, but his gaze was locked on her as he frowned. Reiko sat a few feet away from where Aria was currently laying in Kyo's arms. She was sweaty, and she tasted blood, her own blood. Whilst she was looked in the memories of the visions she had been seen, her fang had punctured her lower lip.

"Now you see Aria…"

Aria blinked at Reiko as she sighed and nodded. During all that, she had seen it. The reason why Kyo must stay behind here in Demon World, and why Reiko was the one who needed to come with her. She also understands why Reiko did what she did.

"Yeah I see… but that doesn't change things Reiko. I still hate you."

The smile that spread across Reiko's face was small but genuine. "I'd be worried if you didn't. So, when do we leave?" Aria sighed as she leaned more heavily against Kyo's chest his arms coming to wrap tighter around her.

"Tonight."

* * *

Well then... that was... I have no words for what I just wrote. I hope you all like it.

This chapter would't have been written if it wasn't for **Totidem Verbis** help. You're amazing as always! Thank you so much for putting up with my constant rambling and crazy questions and other nonsense!.


	13. Dark Tournament

**Well this one got out faster than I orginally planned.**

 **Please enjoy! This chapter was like a blah for me, but I hope you all like it.**

Please remember that **Bold** is a vision.

 _Italics_ are flashbacks.

 **Discalimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **July 13, 1939**

"Damn it."

The sound of feet rapidly slamming into the concrete ground echoed around the warehouses as a figure ran through the alleyways. A second person was running behind him, their hills clicked across the concrete as the feet they were on ran faster to catch up with who they were chasing.

"Anytime now!"

The second person shouted into the mouthpiece of the contraption that was attached to her ear. A crackling was heard through the headset, to which the female smirked to. Her eyes catching the light of an overpassing street lamp, the bright teal green flashed as the woman pulled a knife of her hip. A stack of crates caught her attention as the thing she was chasing knocked them over into her path.

Pushing more energy into her legs, the woman jumped over the crates and used the top one as spring board to launch herself into the air. Whilst airborne, she flipped in the air to land in front of the person she was chasing. She smirked when the thing cursed and shot down a diagonal alley. Groaning, she took off after her assailant again.

More crackling in her ear sounded and the woman laughed. "Why don't you get out here and chase a hellhound down on foot." She barked into the mic as she cut down a different alley. Rounding the corner, she grabbed the post that was at the end to swing herself around, her leg extended to kick her assailant in the face.

The hellhound growled as it shot back up and took off down the now open stretch of road. Sighing, the woman flipped the knife over in her palm and looked back towards the escaping criminal. She blew out of a breath of air, making the red bangs in her face move out of her line of vision as she drew her arm back and launched the knife at the hellhound.

She smiled when a howl of pain sounded up ahead. Jogging towards the hellhound she smiled down at it. Her knife was sticking out of its left leg, a little above the knee. "Try and run now." She said as she reared back and punched it in the face, effectively knocking it out.

"Good work Aria."

Aria glared over at the new spectator that just walked out of the shadows. The persons long brown hair was up in a ponytail, and her honey colored eyes regarded Aria coolly. Her arm lifted as she placed a bow on her back. A quiver of arrows was being held in a black case, each arrow had a different type of effect.

"Next time, you get to chase them on foot Reiko." Aria said as she brushed past Reiko towards the darkness of the alley. A portal had appeared behind them, the hellhound body magically disappearing inside. Reiko walked behind her as they weaved their way out of the warehouses and back into civilization. Their forms rippled as their weapons vanished from the public eyes of the Humans that they now walked among.

"I'm sorry, but you were the one who spotted the hellhound and took off after it before I had a chance to neutralize it." Reiko said as she smirked over at Aria. Aria rolled her eyes at her and sighed as the two girls made their way back to the stadium.

It had been 5 years since Koenma had asked her to be his Spirit Detective. She still didn't know why she said yes. Weren't there actual humans who could do this? She had asked Koenma that and the ruler had told her that he didn't trust anyone else to do the job. He paid them though. Handsomely too, even though money didn't mean anything to Aria. She had been alive for over 2,000 years now and she was what the humans called 'loaded'. Still, she let him put it in a human bank account that she never touched.

As for her and Reiko's relationship. At times, it was still tense between them. Aria understood why Reiko did what she did to Kyo, why she had end things between the two. That didn't mean she didn't like it though. She knew Kyo and Reiko were both suffering, they had both experienced heart breaking in their years together and it scarred them both.

Aria loved them both though. She had known Reiko longer than Kyo, but Kyo and her were closer and there for Aria was way more protective of the wolf demon.

The door to their apartment shut behind them and Aria had enough time to open the fridge to grab a water when a soft pop sounded, and she looked over to find Koenma standing in her kitchen. "Yo! You got another case already?"

Koenma sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table with them, he accepted the cup of tea Reiko gave him. "There has been a…incident… at the temple. "Aria's teal eyes snapped to his as she lowered the water bottle in her hand to the table and leveled him with a look.

"Define incident Koenma." She didn't have the patience for his usual garb of suspense when it came to the cases.

"All of Toguro's students have been killed by a demon. A demon known as Kairen." Aria knew that name, she knew that demon. She ran into him once when he was very young, but he was so weak and pathetic Aria didn't pay him any mind. "Toguro… Genkai and he are planning on entering the Dark Tournament to exact revenge."

"Are they insane?!" Aria found herself yelling as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Why the hell would they want to fight in THAT tournament?" Koenma looked up at her and she knew just from the look he was giving. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it!"

Reiko set her now empty cup down and sighed. "And are you wanting us to take him down before or after?"

"Neither. I do warn you two to go to the tournament and watch, but don't interfere." Koenma said as he took another drink of tea. Aria slumped back into her seat and let her head fall on the table with a resounding thud. "Reiko, I think it would be good if you went disguised this time as well." He said as he pulled a golden choker from his robes and handed it to her. The choker had a small purple amethyst in the center of it. She picked it up and easily put it on and pressed the gem.

Her brown hair shortened and fell from her ponytail, its color turned a bright baby blue and framed her face in a short, cute cut with two golden pins keeping the bangs out of her face on her right side. Her once honey brown eyes shifted into the purple as the gem around her neck.

"I really wanna know how you come up with this Koenma. Do you have a thing for girls with shirt hair?" Aria's question had the Prince of Spirit world turning red as he cleared his throat. Aria smiled at him and tilted her head as he calmly stood up and fixed his robes.

"Well then… I'll send word when the transport to the island is ready. Goodbye and good luck you two." A soft pop later and they were alone once again.

"Well, I think that's a wrap folks. Bedtime." Aria commented as she stood up and grabbed her water bottle. Reiko called a soft goodnight as she moved towards her room in the apartment. The human world was so far behind in advancements that it made Aria feel sorry for them. She stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the thing they considered a shower. Once that task was done, she rolled her futon out and slipped under the thin blankets that covered it. She was out even before her head hit her pillow.

It wasn't but a few weeks later that Koenma had come to tell them that it was time for the tournament. Aria had gone to visit Genkai, but the psychic didn't wanna be disturbed as she trained for the tournament. Toguro was absent in this time as he had been since the attack. Aria really hoped Reiko's vision was wrong for what was about to come.

"You think they'll recognize us?"

Aria glanced at Reiko as they walked through the thongs of demons outside the arena. It could be possible, in the last five years they have made a small name for themselves. It also didn't help that at the current moment they were both armed. Aria felt her Excalibur bump against her back as she walked, her twin pistols at her side and her handy dandy knife on her hip. Her knee high black boots had a three-inch heel on them. Reiko said they clashed with her black short shorts and white tank top, but hey it fit her look perfectly.

Reiko's quiver and arrows were on her back, she had a dagger she rarely used on her hip. She had to admit, the witch looked different with her baby blue hair and purple eyes. The clothes she had on made her look like a Lolli doll. Aria stopped walking and tip her chin up to look at the top of the stadium. This thing was not built by humans. The architecture was to… Demony.

"Aria? What are you doing here?"

Turning at the sound of someone saying her name she blinked at seeing Genkai and her team a few behind them. She looked over the four others. Two of them she never met before, but the shortest one she had to stop herself from curling her lip. The elder Toguro was one hell of a creep. Her teal green eyes came to rest on Toguro and she sighed at the fresh look in his eyes. Damn it.

"We came to watch of course. You remember Reiko." Aria said as she motioned towards the witch at her side. Reiko tipped her head in greeting, but from the stiffness in her shoulders, Aria knew she was uncomfortable around the Toguro's. Whatever Reiko had seen of their future, she wouldn't tell Aria.

"A demon who hunts other demons. Do you have no loyalty to your kind?" Aria bristled under Toguro's words and turned her gaze back to him. She took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of him and didn't give two shits if a Demon seen her. Using her abilities, her set come off the ground as she hovered directly even with Toguro.

"Let me get something clear human." She said as she growled the word out. "Don't even begin to think you can understand a demon's mind. The only loyalty we show are to those who have earned it! If you want to live long enough to get your petty revenge, I suggest you remember that!" She dropped back to the ground and turned away from the man.

"Good luck Genkai, please don't die. I'd to have to kill the entire populace on this island because you were killed." Aria smiled down at the shorter woman, who just huffed and nodded. Aria's smile tipped though when Genkai glanced up at Toguro, her expression was torn. As the team moved past them, Aria sighed.

"She knows." Reiko said aloud from next to her.

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of." The two girls decided to make their way to their seats in the stadium. Aria slumped on the concrete seat and let her head fall into her hand as she stared at the empty ring.

"Well hello out there and Welcome to the Dark Tournament!" Aria's ears perked up at the familiar voice and a grin split her face as she stared down at the announcer in the ring. "I am your host Koto! Now let's this awesome bloodbath started!"

"Well now, I didn't know she was the host of these tournaments." Aria mused aloud as she crossed her legs and laced her fingers together over them. "They might not be so dreadful after all."

"You know that cat?" Aria nodded at Reiko's question. She knew Koto, she met the cat a long time ago when the cat was still a child. She saved her from a band of thieves that were probably not thinking innocent thoughts on what to do with a female child. She hadn't seen her in over 55 years though. Aria was happy that Koto grew up okay, and was now the host. Although the sadistic nature she was displaying was a bi concerning.

Aria and Reiko sat throughout the entire match and just watched demons slaughter their opponents. Being so old, Aria and Reiko were used to this kind of stuff, but watching these demons kill the other just for the sake of a bunch of rich humans made Aria's stomach churn. The stadium got way to loud when Genkai and her team finally fought. They decimated their opponents though. The brutality that Toguro showed made Aria nervous. This was really gonna happen.

Once the lasted demon as killed, Aria wasted no time in getting the hell out of that stadium. Her and Reiko were walking back towards the hotel, just outside the arena when it finally happened. She had enough time to pull her sword from its sheath and block the oncoming strike from a demon.

"I knew I recognized you, your human filth." Aria glared at the rather lanky demon that attacked her. Reiko was griping her bow in one hand with an arrow already notched as she looked around at the circle of demons that now surrounded them. "You thought you could come here and we wouldn't know, or try to get revenge for what you've done to our kind?"

Aria couldn't help but laugh at the demon's words. Oh, if he only knew. She spotted Genkai and her team on the edge of the crowd of spectators that were growing to watch the fight. She smirked at the lanky spider demon as she easily gave a little push and sent him back away from her.

"You ready Reiko? I don't think these demons will ever leave us be unless we show them that they can't mess with us." Reiko just chuckled and raised her bow.

"Let's do it."

The demons around them gave a battle cry and charged them. Aria shifted her stance and brought her Excalibur up to block the spider demon again. They clashed a few times, the sparks from their swords shooting out in different directions. Aria pivoted on her toes and smiled when her sword rang out as it sliced through the demon's torso. The demons swarmed her then and she laughed as she danced throughout their ranks. An arrow whizzed by her head and stuck a demon through the eye, raising an eyebrow at her friend Reiko just smirked and launched another arrow. The witch took off at a run and used a nearby tree to kick off, spinning in midair she notched three arrows and let them all sail. Each one piercing a demon through the heart before they exploded.

There were only a few remaining demons left an Aria quickly got rid of them as she sheathed her Excalibur and pulled her guns out, a few shots were fired, and the demons fell dead with large holes in their torsos. She spun them in her fingers before holstering them.

"And that's how it's done. Anyone else have a bone to pick with us? Please, step right up!" Aria called out over the large crowd of spectators. A few demons shuffled, one even charged but an arrow in its skull had him down for the count. "I didn't think so." She looked around the mass of bodies, from all the body parts it was hard to tell just how many had come to fight with them.

They stepped over the bodies and walked towards Genkai and the others. "Well, let's go back to the hotel. We can have some tea!" Aria said cheerfully as she threw her arm over Genkai's shoulders. The pink haired Psychic shook her off and punched her side, which made Aria laugh as they walked away from the gaping demons.

…

"Good luck tomorrow okay. Remember no dying! I don't wanna have to kill everyone." Aria chimed as she and Reiko were headed out of the team's room.

"Tsk, you had no problem with it earlier." Elder Toguro remarked as he looked down at her. Aria just smirked and flicked her finger out, she watched in satisfaction as a cut appeared across the elder's face. The murderous look she received afterwards was so worth it though.

"You're lucky I don't kill humans." Was all she told him as she closed the door behind her. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned as she sluggishly walked down the hall to their room. "Man, I'm actually tired in this body… it wears down too fast." Reiko chuckled next to her as she pushed the button for the elevator. It dinged when it finally came to their floor, the doors were opening when someone said her name behind her. Turning her head, she raised an eyebrow at Toguro. "Go on ahead Reiko, I'll be down in minute."

She waited until the elevator doors were closed before turning to fully face the younger brother. "What is it Toguro?"

"What's it like, to be a demon?" Keeping her face blank, Aria stared up at the taller man. "You have no problem with killing others. Is it your nature? Some primal instinct inside you that demands the kills to be made?"

"Unlike other demons, I don't kill just to kill if that's what you're asking." She crossed her arms over her white tank top. "Demons aren't invincible. Thinking you are is your greatest downfall and weakness." Her eyes looked his face over. Her hands tightened on her biceps as she ground her teeth together. "Toguro… whatever you're thinking about doing. Don't." She warned as the elevator dinged and opened behind her. She didn't have to turn to know Reiko was standing there again.

"For such a powerful and ancient demon, you truly are a disappointment." Aria blinked at Toguro's retreating but brushed his words off as she stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she collapsed into Reiko's arms. Her friend pulled one of her arms around her neck and braced most of her weight as they made it off the elevator and down the hallway to their room.

Once inside, Reiko placed her on the couch and ran to grab her bag from their room. Aria had started to cough ad shiver violently when she came back. Setting it down she pulled out a vial of red liquid and took hold of Aria's head to help her drink it. Once her shivering subsided, Aria sunk into the couch cushions.

"It's getting worse. I need to come up with a stronger dose, so it can last longer." Reiko said as she rummaged round in her bag. She had ten vials of the potion she used before to help Aria before left. Each one had Raizen's blood mixed in with it like before. The disease was slowly carving a path through Aria's body. Reiko knew that that vision she had wouldn't happen for a few more decades, but she had to find something stronger.

At the rate they were going now, Aria had to take the semi-antidote every two to three weeks. Reiko had to find something!

"Don't worry Reiko, you'll find something. I know you will…" Aria said as her eyes grew heavy. They finally closed for good as she slumped over on the couch asleep. Reiko sighed as she looked over Aria's face, reaching out she pressed the button on her friend's earrings and watched as her true form showed. She was paler than normal and her breathing more ragged, but she was still Aria. Even if she hated Reiko for a bit because of the events that unfolded before.

Reiko grabbed a blanket and covered her up with it on the couch before she made sure a strong barrier was over their hotel room. She made her way to her room and went straight for her shower. The hot water felt amazing on her skin. Her hands ran over her stomach on their own accord. She braced her head against the shower wall as she looked down at her feet. Almost forty-five years later and it still haunts her. She went to grab her wash stuff when her vision swam, and she was pulled into her mind.

 **A woman with green hair and eyes stood in front of child, protecting it from a demon. The woman's arm outstretched as feathers sprouted along her arms and across her back, where two huge wings unfurled. The woman's form shrank until a beautiful green Phoenix stood in her place. Its head was thrown back as a mighty cry sounded throughout the forest.**

 **Aria stood on the other end of the clearing, her eyes wide as she watched the Phoenix take the demon down.**

Reiko dropped the bottle of wash as she stared wide eyed at the wall. A Phoenix? One still lived? Aria was in her vision, so that meant that Aria was going to meet one soon?! No, Aria was in her demon form not her human disguise. So, what did that mean?

Reiko felt hope spark in her chest as she hurriedly finished her shower and went to climb into her bed. Maybe there was a way to save her friend after all.

….

"I hate this damn Tournament." Aria grumbled as she looked down from the where she and Reiko were sitting in the stands. There were conveniently no demons around them now. Mainly because during the last match of the Tourney, most of them had been killed. It's been a solid week since they came here, and it was a week of hell for both girls. The matches got more and more brutal as each one progressed. One of Genkai's team mates were killed during the semi-finals and it impacted them. All except the Toguro's that is. That got a replacement for the member to fight in the finals but, it was still difficult to watch.

Toguro had just killed Kairen and took the victory for his team. Genkai and the others were in the ring with him as the committee asked what they wanted as a reward. Aria felt herself tense when Toguro looked down at Genkai. Her heart broke when Toguro made his wish and Genkai's face crumbled. Aria was up and out of her seat in an instant as she raced to meet Genkai, the pink haired woman was walking away from her four other team members with her head down.

"Aria."

She stopped at the edge of the ring and looked over at Koenma, who had appeared next to her to stop her. She bit her lip as she looked back down at Genkai, she had just walked through the far side of the open doors that led out of the arena. Feeling eyes on her she looked at the ring and caught Toguro's soulless black eyes. Her lip curled back to show from her fangs as her eyes temporarily flashed blue.

"One day, I will kill you." She mouthed to him before turning her back to him and walking back up the steps with Koenma and Reiko. The ruler told them that he would get transportation for them soon to go back to the mainland. Aria had just walked off after agreeing to meet up later.

It was easy for her to find Genkai. The young woman was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Stopping behind her, Aria stayed silent as she watched the waves crash against the rocks below.

"Does it get easier? As you grow older? The pain that is?" Genkai didn't look at her but Aria didn't need her too. She came to stand directly next to her and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"In time, you learn how to not let the pain consume you. It will always be there, a dull ache in your chest, but you do learn to move on." She said as she thought about the ones she loved in her past. Images of Ryu, Jin and a few others came to her mind.

Genkai just nodded. "I know you technically own the mountain, but could I be alone for a while?" Aria bent down and placed her hand on Genkai's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Of course, you know how to contact me. I'll see you then Genkai." She stood up straight and turned away from the young psychic. She had to stop herself from getting choked up. Genkai was so much like Mikoto and Sari it hurt. Over 1400 years and Genkai was the last one left of the psychics that she protected whilst they built the Kekkai.

Reiko was waiting for her back in their hotel room. They piddled around until Koenma finally came for them to take them back to the mainland.

"You'll be back in a week?"

Aria nodded at Koenma. She needed to go to Demon World for a minute and grab somethings, that and she needed to check on her father and Kyo. Reiko was already waiting by the slip in the portal as Aria talked with the Prince.

"Alright, send word when you're back."

"Of course, Koenma."

They slipped through after that and made the long travel to Demon World. Aria shook her hair out once they were on familiar ground again. The portal this time took them to one of the towns out in the border lands.

"Can you get supplies here? Before we go to Tourin?" Reiko nodded at Aria's question, it was night time though here, so they needed to move quickly. The demons got a little rowdy in these towns at night. As if on cue, she looked to her left when some noises reached her ears and almost wanted to throw up at what she seen. "Honestly, can't they get a room?" She grumbled as they moved past the five demons currently procreating in public together.

Reiko wondered off on her own to go and find what she needed, leaving Aria to do as she pleased. She ended up walking into a demon bar, she needed a drink and seeing as how this was the only one in town. She was aware of the eyes on her as she took a seat at the bar and ordered her favorite alchy.

"That's some strong stuff there, sure you can handle it?" Her blue eyes rose to meet those of whoever just spoke to her. When her own blue orbs met cobalt blue, she tilted her head to study the rest of him. The demon had a mess of bright blue hair that hung shaggy around his face. From the smell of him, he was at least 40 years old. Still so very young. Aria smirked as she picked her glass up and downed it in one go.

"You don't get as old as me and not build up a tolerance." She said as she bartender refilled her drink. The demon laughed as he sat next to her and order his own.

"How bout we share one then?" Aria shrugged and tipped her head back to let the drink slide down her throat. The more drinks they got in their systems the more Aria let her guards down. They ended up ordering several bottles and making a nest at one of the back tables.

"That's so hilarious Chu!" Aria said in-between her laughter as she covered half of her face with her hand. Chu had his cheeks puffed out like a blow fish as he blew out a steady stream of alcohol into the cup in his hand. It had been several hours since she last seen Reiko, but she knew the witch could easily take care of herself.

"So, tell me Sheila, what's you doin' way out here… in this hobble?" Chu asked as he hiccupped. His cheeks were permanently stained red as he did his best to make her image stay still.

"Well, that's a long story. Me and my…" her speech cut off when someone slammed their hands on their table. Her blurry blue eyes traveled up the overly hairy arm to look up at the demon who was rudely interrupting them. "Now aren't you an ugly one." She breathed when she met the face of a demon who had several sets of eyes and two rows of teeth that stuck out in odd angles from his mouth.

"I'll show you ugly, filthy traitor! You and that piece of shi-" Mister ugly was caught off when Chu's leg came up to kick him away. Aria watched him sail through the air and crash into another table. Uh oh… she picked her drink up and bent forward, a clawed hand swept harmlessly over her head. She staggered back out of her seat and raised her glass to take another drink as she punched another demon away. She stayed back some and watched as a red aura surrounded Chu's body. Her blue eyes brightened as a smile lit her face up.

"Hey, save some for me!" She yelled as she downed her glass and jumped into the fray of fighting demons. Several broken bodies later, Aria laid some coins on the bar and threw Chu's arm around her shoulder as she stumbled out of the bar and into the street.

Chu laughed and joked with her as they made their way towards a local inn. Aria bumped into someone dressed in a black cloak and she apologized to the person. Heat brushed against her and she caught the site of a single red eye before the person was moving away from her. Reiko was already waiting for her at the entrance. Her brown eyes narrowed at seeing her drunken state, she eyes Chu as he smiled widely at her.

"Another Sheila! How goes it love?"

"Reiko, this is Chu. Chu, meet Reiko." Aria said as she carried Chu into the Inn. They got a room and Aria let Chu fall off her shoulder and onto the couch, he was snoring before his head even hit the cushion. "He's gonna be so strong one day."

"He will be, he is gonna be standing behind you one day too as you…" Reiko stopped talking suddenly as she coughed. Her vision swam, and she reached out to steady herself. Well then, guess she wasn't allowed to say that future yet then. Her eyes went to the blue haired male and sighed. Here was another one that they met, that one would be… it just kept getting closer and closer.

"Well then, let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Aria declared as she stumbled to her room, shutting the door behind her. Her back hit the mattress and she lifted her arm to look at the black spidery veins that were crawling up again. It was just a matter of time.

She never told Reiko this, but when she was inside her mind and seeing the visions. Aria had seen things she probably wasn't meant to see. Red eyes and fire were one of the things that stuck out. They were somehow connected to her, whoever this person was.

Aria's eyes closed as she fell asleep, the smell of wood smoke drifted in from the window from outside as the figure in black walked by. The hood of the person slipped off to show black hair with a white starburst in the middle, their ruby red eyes looked towards the Inn for a moment before they vanished completely from site.

…

"Goodbye Chu! We'll meet again one day!" Aria called as she waved goodbye to the demon she met a week ago. Reiko and she were leaving Tourin to go back to the Human world and Chu was gonna stay to train with Kyo and the men.

She looked up towards her father's throne room and sighed. "I'll be back father…I promise."

Reiko met her at the top of the plateau as a portal opened for them to get back to the living world. "I wonder what new case we'll be dealt this time." She wondered aloud as they looked at the swirling vortex.

Aria pressed the blue gem on her left ear and she ran her hand through her short white hair. Her tongue flicked out to brush against the piercing in her lip. She may have to get that permanently even in her demon form. It was growing on her.

"Well, let's go find out."

* * *

Shorter than the last one... anyone else like that little hint of them 'brushingly' meeting in passing? It'll come up again later... i promise you!

Thank you all for reading!


	14. Enter the Four Year Old!

**HELLO! How have all of you been? Good I hope yeah? Well here is the next installment! I hope all enjoy it.**

 **READ ME!**

 **I give you warning. There is a dark scene in this chapter. Hints of rape, torturing and mutilation. Only a small part though! Then we have lots of happiness!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination!**

* * *

 **May 20, 1968**

" _All we need is a drummer, for people who only need a beat. I'm gonna add a little guitar, and make it easy to move your feet"_

Aria spun in a circle as she danced in her kitchen to the music playing from a little radio on the counter. She was supposed to be cleaning, but when your favorite song comes on; cleaning gets replaced with dancing.

" _Dance to the Music, dance to the music. Dance to the Music, dance to the music!"_

Aria sang the lyrics as she started to move her hips around to the beat. She spun again, dragging the mop in her hand in long sweep as she twirled. She loved to dance. She missed dancing with her father, and with Kyo. The thought of her father and best friend had her missing a step and she promptly slipped on some water that was on the floor and fell on her behind.

"Now that was intertwining."

Aria looked up to see Reiko standing in the doorway and rolled her eyes as she picked herself up off the floor and dusted her behind off. She finished moping the floor and put the mop away inside the storage closet.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Aria said as she turned the water on at the sink to fill a bucket. She still had to clean the bathroom's and the outside patios. Lots of cleaning to be done. She picked her bucket of lemony scents up and carried it past Reiko and towards her bathroom. "You don't need to stay in the Human World anymore, we quit the Spirit Gig remember."

"I know that." Reiko responded as she took a sponge and kneeled on the floor next to Aria to help clean. "I was asked to come back… by both. To help keep you in check."

"You mean, babysit me and make sure I don't die." Aria said as she glared up at Reiko through her bangs. She had to wear what Humans called 'arm warmers' because the disease coursing through her body had turned her veins in her arms black. The spider webbing had reached past her elbow now. She was getting sicker, she knew that. Her strength wasn't what it used to be, but that didn't mean she needed a babysitter.

"I know you're against it, and with you no longer working for Koenma, you aren't really in a lot of danger but…demons still come after you Aria." Reiko set her sponge down and made Aria look at her. "They just want you safe…after everything…"

Aria made a noise under her breath and threw her sponge down as she stood up and stalked out of the room. Opening her sliding glass door up, she walked out on her Balcony and looked out over the city as the wind blew softly through her short locks of hair.

After everything…

Aria sighed and looked down at her hands. The reason she threw the Spirit Detective job back to Koenma. Groaning she gripped her head with both hands as the memories of that horrible, horrible night resurfaced.

 **1964**

" _I have reason to believe that some demons are keeping humans hostage at this location."_

 _Aria looked away from the building on the screen in front of her and met Koenma's gaze. She nodded and took the map the blue ogre offered her and turned away from the Prince and left the room with Reiko following her._

" _This sounds like a get in and get out kind of job." Reiko was looking over their request once more as they perched themselves on a bond owned building across the way from their target. Aria looked back at her for a moment before turning her teal eyes back to the forlorn building that they were about to enter._

" _Let's not waste time then."_

 _Aria told up from her crouch and vaulted over the edge of the building, she landed softly on the ground, her knees bending slightly to ease her landing. Pulling one of her pistols from her side, she flicked a switch to silence the shot and quickly shot out the streetlights. Once the entire area was covered in pitch blackness, Reiko passed Aria some glasses in which she quickly put on. They were neat things. Since her eyes weren't her normal demon eyes, Koenma constructed the glasses to show Thermal readings of bodies and they were equipped with what Humans called 'night vision."_

 _Together, Aria and Reiko are their way across the street and to the building. It was easy enough to sneak in, just a simple flip of a switch and hard push and the window they were going in opened smoothly. Reaching up, Aria hit the side of the glasses and smirked when her vision was suddenly filled with green and red. She nodded and Reiko as the witch got her bow ready. Aria pulled a different clip out and put it her pistols._

" _One…two…" She didn't have to say three. The two of them moved at the same time, Aria taking the left side, Reiko the right. Aria aimed at every red dot in her vision and quickly emptied both clips as she shot each of her victims. One of them toppled over a higher floor and Aria raced forward to catch the falling person before they made a very impact with the floor._

 _Setting the person down, Aria turned he/she over and froze._

" _Is that… a human male?"_

 _Aria didn't have to answer Reiko. Sure enough, the person she had just shot a Ketamine into was a human male. She looked up at Reiko as an uneasy feeling started to settle in her stomach. Why were humans the ones that were guarding the warehouse? The report said that humans were the ones captured?_

" _Reiko?"_

 _Reiko blinked and looked away from the human's face. "I can't see Aria… I don't know what we are about to walk in on."_

" _Let's go find out."_

 _Reiko nodded and followed Aria around the catwalks to the stairs that led downward. Their shoes made little noise as they descended the metal staircase, but each step was more and more heavy. Aria paused once they reached a single door. She took in a shaky breath and clicked her glasses again, a quiet whirring sounded before her vision fuzzed and cleared. Not seeing any bodies directly in front of the door, Aria turned the handle and pushed it open._

 _Why was entering this place so easy?_

 _She looked around once she stepped inside the lowlight room and frowned when her vision went fuzzy. She pulled the glasses off and put them in her back pocket. They were going to useless now, something down here was going to interfere with them. She pulled a black head piece out of her pocket and placed it in her ear, Reiko copied her as she placed her bow on her back._

" _You go down the left hallway, I'll take the right." Aria told Reiko who looked hesitant and like she wanted to argue, but nonetheless nodded and moved off down the left side of the room. Aria watched her leave and waited a few moments before she moved down her own._

 _She kept her back pressed against the wall as she walked down the length of the insanely long corridor. More than once, she was tempted to turn off her human guise and let her demon senses roam. However, she really didn't feel like giving Koenma the satisfaction of yelling at her. Hearing a sound coming her way, Aria panicked as she looked around for a place to hide. Looking up, she seen some metal bars wide enough for her to crawl up on and hide. Pushing strength into her legs, Aria jumped and grabbed the ledge, pulling herself up just in time as two humans paused underneath her._

" _Did you see that girl? Skinny little thing, they should fatten her up if they want more service with that one." An obscene obese lady said as she clung to the arm of a tall, lanky male. The man just chuckled and patted the woman's hand._

" _Yes dear, I am aware. She wasn't even worth the money I paid for." The way he said it made Aria's skin crawl. The two dressed in silk and diamonds. Aria knew that rich humans dressed a certain way depending on their social status. These two had no shame in showing off their pride and egos. Once they were down the hallway, Aria dropped down and continued her way._

 _The bad feeling had intensified. What the hell was going on here?_

 _She stumbled across a few more human guards, but they were putty and were easily taken care of. The hallways turned into a very bright room that had several, several doors. Siting in the middle of the room on some love seats were about 7 humans. Each one had some sort of drink in their hand and were laughing so loud, Aria wondered how she didn't hear it before._

 _She frowned when she noticed that out of the seven, three were woman and they were naked. What the hell? Her frowned deepened when she seen that each one had their eyes trained on rather large screens on the far wall._

 _Aria felt her blood run cold as multiple feelings hit her as once. Her eyes widened as her jaw slackened, her arms went slack, letting her guns fall to her side. Disgust, horror, shock and anger burned through her veins._

 _Her teal eyes flickered from each screen. Each one worse than the last. This wasn't even…_

 _Her lip curled as a growl built in her chest when she landed on the last screen. It showed a torture room, with a very skinny, skinny, ram demon bent tied down to a table with barbed wires and chains. What made Aria's vision turn red was the rather large male that currently had a rough grip on the ram's thighs as he brutally assaulted her body with his own._

 _It all clicked._

 _What this place was._

 _In every screen, every room. Was a demon being molested, beaten or killed, but not just any demons. Young children and teenagers. This type of behavior was common in Demon World yes, but never would Aria ever think that humans would go as far as capturing children to torture and get off on._

 _Aria's hands were shaking so badly. For the first time in her Demon life, Aria felt her demon side begging her to kill these worthless humans. Her demon instincts were roaring in her mind and in her soul, to seek vengeance. The same instincts she has kept at bay for over 2,000 years…_

 _And they were winning._

 _Her teal eyes bled blue, as her hair grew to fall to her waist. She didn't have to look at her body to know her demon tattoos were spread out over herself. The earrings in her ear, popped as they combusted in on themselves and fell from her ears to clatter on the floor. There was no amount of technology that was going to reign her in right now._

" _Koenma…" She growled, knowing he was watching her. "This is your fault, everything that is about to happen… It's on you!"_

" ** _No Aria, don't!"_** _The yell came from the ear piece in her ear. Reiko sounded frantic and out of breath, and Aria could hear her friend's feet pounding against the hard ground as she ran._

 _Aria calmed herself a moment until her gaze flicked back to the ram demon. Her eyes widened when she watched as the man picked a machete up and brought it down, cutting the Ram's leg off at the thigh. Her blue eyes watched how the Ram screamed through the metal gag in her mouth, making blood pour out of her mouth to run down the side of her neck._

 _Aria's instincts took over, as her vision turned red and she lost herself in her rage._

" ** _ARIA!"_**

 _She emptied her clips and let them crash to the floor, the sound alerting the humans in the room. Aria took a step out from behind the wall as she moved to reload her guns with real bullets._

" _What? Who are you? You can't be in…" Aria aimed her gun at the man and fired, she watched as the bullet traveled to him and went clean through his skull. The woman next to him opened her mouth to scream, but she was silence soon after when a bullet went through her mouth and exploded. Aria didn't even stop as blood rained down around her the remain five. Her eyes looked back at the Ram demon, as a single drop of blood fell towards the ground, she unloaded five more bullets into the remaining humans._

 _She sheathed her guns and pulled her sword from her back as she kicked the first door open. She growled as her energy swept out around her. In a flurry, the human was in the floor in pieces and Aria was moving on the next one, then the next, and the next. Her foot kicked the room the Ram's door open and she froze when she got to witness the male, finishing his nasty little ritual the same time he beheaded the Ram._

 _Her body vibrated as a pulse of her demon energy rushed out. The male turned to look at her just as her power washed over him. Aria watched how is body was instantly incinerated, as well as the Ram's._

 _The anger coursing through her system continued to burn and rage throughout her soul. So much anger. Flashes of all the things she has experienced in her life calm rushing through her mind as she reached up to grip her hair with her blood-stained hands. She locked her jaw as tears built up in her closed eyes before spilling down her cheeks. All the hurt, pain and anguish Ashe has kept bottled up inside her was bubbling up to the service._

 _When it became too much to handle, Aria unlocked her jaw and let her mouth open as a scream was ripped from her lungs. Collapsing to her knees, Aria let it all out. Everything she had been keeping in. Her demon energy swirled around her like a hurricane. The wind picked up, lifting everything in the room up to join her energy as it raced around her._

 _As her energy expanded, Aria felt the resistance of the building around her. The images of what she just witnessed came to her mind and Aria's eyes opened wide as she threw her head back as her vocal cords cracked under the strain of her scream. With a final push, the building exploded into millions of pieces as her blue energy shot up into the sky, where it disappeared._

… _._

" ** _ARIAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 _Reiko's voice was desperate at she screamed for her friend to get herself under control. Reiko had to retreat a very far distance away. She seen the blast happening, Aria losing control, but it was too late to stop her. Reiko's eyes widened as she watched the hole Aria created grow bigger as more and more of Aria's energy continued to pour out of her. If Aria didn't stop, the human city they were in was going to be destroyed._

 _Not seeing any other way, Aria pulled her bow off her back and notched a blunt arrow. She pushed her own spirit energy into the arrow, to make sure it didn't get destroyed as it made its way to its target._

" _Sorry." Reiko whispered before she let the arrow fly. She watched as it sailed through all the debris and demon energy; she winced when the arrow hit Aria above her left temple. Aria's energy evaporated as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped over unconscious._

 _Jumping down from her post, Reiko took off running towards her friend. Dropping to her knees next to her, Reiko pulled Aria up to place her head in her lap. Taking a cloth form her pocket, the placed it against the wound now on her head and sighed as a popping sound was heard behind her._

 _A blue barrier erupted around her and Aria before the many footsteps behind her could get any further. "Unless you want to start a war, I suggest you get the hell away from us." Reiko said as she brushed Aria's hair from her face._

" _That demon is a menace and threat to human kind! She must be detained!"_

 _Reiko's purple eyes rose to meet the eyes of the captain of the SDF. He and three of his men were standing a few feet on the outside of her barrier. The rest of the annoyances were surrounding them on the outside of the crater they were sitting in._

" _Like I said, if you don't a war to break out between Demon World and Spirit World. I suggest you and your other lackey's get_ ** _the hell out of here."_** _Reiko growled as her eyes narrowed. The captain shifted on his feet as he stared down at her. Reiko's energy fluctuated making them all go into defensive positions. The situation was almost laughable._

" _You either turn that demon over or we will take her by force." The captain threatened as his men lifted their hands. Reiko raised an eyebrow, she opened her mouth to speak but her vision went black for moment as she swept away. The captain took that moment to command his men to fire._

 _The energy balls shot towards Reiko's barrier, as they impacted against it they exploded. After a few minutes of firing, the SDF stopped and lowered their hands. The captain held his breath as the dust slowly cleared, his eyes widened when not only was they witch's barrier intact, but someone was now standing between them and the barrier._

 _Reiko blinked her blurry eyes and looked up at the new figure who joined their little party. Her lips pulled back into a smile as a white tail flickered at her eye level, white pants and jacket, shaggy white hair and blue eyes she'd never forget was currently glaring daggers at the SDF._

" _Attacking the daughter of one of the Demon Kings of the Makai, you people really are pompous, fools." Kyo spat out. Reiko felt her smile grow at hearing his voice. Her brows grew together though at why, or how he got here? "Now, if you pathetic waste of spaces don't want to know what it feels like have your soul sucked out; I suggest you get the hell out of here like she said."_

" _You have no authority here demon! Move or you're next!" Kyo smirked as he flexed his claws, popping the bones. A hand settled on his shoulder making look over to whoever it was invading his space. Seeing Koenma standing there, Kyo sighed and stepped to the side as he crossed his arms._

" _Go home Captain. No one is under arrest here." Koenma ordered, the Captain stuttered as he stared at his Prince in shock for a moment._

" _But Prince… we have orders to."_

" _I said leave! Report back to Spirit World! There was a break in that needs attention." With that, Koenma turned his back on the SDF and walked towards Reiko and Aria. Kyo raised an eyebrow at the SDF Captain as the man fought to keep his composure. A few soft pops later and the SDF took off back to Spirit World._

" _You can lower the barrier Reiko." Koenma told her gently. Reiko nodded as it flickered out of existence. Kneeling, Koenma sighed as he looked over Aria's face. "This is my fault, I should have investigated the mission better before sending yall out." Reiko opened her mouth to tell Koenma off, but a hand reached out to grasp his blue robes, looking down she frowned as Aria forced herself into a semi-sitting position._

" _I…quit…"Aria whispered, her voice hoarse from the her over use of her vocal cords. "Take...this...job…and shove…it up... your ass." Her eyelids slipped closed, and she went limp again in Reiko's arms. Kyo moved around and bent down to pick his lady up in his arms. Koenma's eyes saddened as he sighed and stood up._

" _Come Reiko, show me your house so she can rest." Nodding, Reiko stood up and went to turn but stopped and placed her hand on Koenma's shoulder._

" _Don't worry, this won't ruin your friendship with her Koenma. The future has not shifted, everything is still going true to course. This is how it was supposed to happen. " Reiko said as she patted his shoulder once more before turning away and walking back towards the city._

" _Why are you here Kyo?" Reiko asked once they were a good distance away from Aria and Reiko's apartment._

 _Kyo sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Raizen felt her rage and sorrow and sent me here immediately. Luckily a break in the barrier was conveniently near Tourin and this city." Kyo explained as his arms tightened around Aria. "Raizen had ordered me to kill anyone that made his daughter feel such emotions. Not sure how he is gonna feel when I tell him they were already dead when I got here. Plus, Spirit World was threatening Lady Aria."_

 _Reiko laughed at the face Kyo made. "He'd destroy all Three Worlds, so why don't we skip that part."_

 _Kyo's facial expression turned to one of horror. "You want me to lie? To one of the strongest demons in the entire Demon History?" He shook his head sadly. "You really want me to die that badly?"_

 _Reiko tsked and punched his arm. "Oh stop! He won't kill you doofus!"_

" _Doofus!?" Kyo's voice was way to high pitched as he stared at Reiko with supreme shock at the word she just called him. Both were too busy bickering back and forth, they missed the smile the spread across Aria's face at hearing them getting along once more._

 **Present**

Aria was sitting in a chair looking at the sun as it sat out over the horizon. That was four years ago, which was a baby step in a demons life; however, the events still came up in her mind.

"You know, I've seen worse things in my 2,000 years living in Demon World than what happened here and yet. Why does this bother me more?"

Reiko shifted where was sitting across from Aria in another chair. "You loved Humans Aria. Before that night, you never had a bad thought against a human. Now though, you can't stand looking at them or breathing the same air. They disgust you now."

Aria wanted to argue, but it was true. She didn't see humans the same anymore. She knew they were evil, vicious creatures but her black and white world of them was no painted red and it was not going away.

"What did you see?"

"What?" Reiko asked as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Aria looked away from the now are disappeared sun to stare Reiko's eyes.

"What did you see that day? Before the SDF opened fired?" Reiko blinked as she exhaled and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling.

"I saw a boy, or the back of one anyways. He was standing in the middle of what looked like ruined stadium. He had black hair, jeans, no shirt and he was missing a shoe." Reiko chuckled, the idea seemed so stupid. "I don't know who it was, I couldn't see his face, but I felt emotions. Pride, happiness and genuine love." Her purple eyes moved to meet Aria's. "Your emotions. Whoever this man is, he is the one who restores your love for humans."

The thought sounded ridiculous, but Aria knew better than to argue with Reiko and her visions. They always seemed to come true.

 **June 26, 1979**

"Damn it."

Aria cursed as she fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock her door while juggling an armful of groceries. She couldn't see over the bag in her arm, so she was blindly trying to find the hole to fit her key in it. She groaned loudly when the keys fell from her fingers to land on the floor.

"Damn it." She cursed again as she bent down to pick them up, but pushed when a smaller hand reached forward to grab them instead.

"Here Ari! I got your keys!"

A smile lit up Aria's face as she looked down at the four-year-old holding up her house keys. Her eyes swept over his messy black hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. He was missing a tooth up front which you could see when he smiled way to big, like he was now.

"Thanks Yusuke! You're the best!" Aria cheerfully stated as she shuffled the bags in her arms around. "Now, will you be a bigger help and help me unlock my door?"

The impossibly wide smile on the little boys face grew painfully bigger as he got on hit tiptoes to fiddle with the door handle. Aria counted in her head, when she hit 27, her door unlocked and swung open as Yusuke raced inside to keep it open for her.

"Thanks love!"

Aris set her bags down and looked up as Yusuke ran around her living room with a toy plane. Her lips curled into a smile as he climbed on her couch and jumped over to her chair and then her table. The little airplane noises were just too cute.

"Be careful now, you don't wanna fall." Aria called as she started to put her groceries away. Yusuke jumped off her coffee table and ran into her Kitchen to push a chair against the counter and climb up to sit down.

"Guess what today is Ari!"

Aria opened her fridge and paused as she looked inside at her contents. "Hmmm, let me see…." She made sure the door wasn't open at enough for Yusuke to look inside as she placed some things down and grabbed a plate from inside. "Today is… YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Aria shouted excitedly as she pulled a huge chocolate cake out to present to the four-year-old.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked the cake over. His little legs started to bounce as she sat the cake down next to him. He went to dip his finger into the icing but Aria swat them away. Crossing his arms, Yusuke pouted as Aria moved about to find some candles and a lighter.

"YUSUKE?!"

Aria looked up from placing her blue candles to see a frantic woman standing in her living room. The woman was only 21, her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had a lit cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey mom!" Yusuke called from his place on her counter.

"Atsuko…please put that out in here." Aria chided the woman softly. Atsuko apologized and put her cigarette out before coming to stand in the kitchen with them. "Yusuke, you didn't tell your mother you were leaving, did you?"

A guilty expression hit Yusuke's face as he sheepishly looked up at his mom. "Sorry… I saw Ari coming and got excited. I wanted to tell her it as my birthday, but Ari already knew!" Yusuke told him mom as he pointed to the cake. "Look mom! Ari made a cake!"

"You didn't have to do that Aria." Atsuko sat down in one of the vacant chairs around the table and prompted her arm up to rest her face in her hand. The poor woman looked dead on her feet. Aria just smiled in response before frowning and shutting the cabinet she was rummaging around in. Opening the next she exclaimed excitedly as she found a box of matches.

"Alright!" Striking one of them, she quickly lit the candles and placed it on the table. Yusuke scrambled off the counter and pushed his chair up to sit close as he could to the cake. Aria and Atsuko sang happy birthday to him, making his face turn red. "Make a wish Yusuke!" The four-year-old smiled widely as he sucked in a deep breath and blew. Aria and Atsuko cheered and clapped when they went out and Aria set out to fetch some plates and a knife to cut it up.

"Hey Ari, you don't mind watching him this weekend, do you?"

Aria looked up at Atsuko as she placed a piece of cake on a plate and sat it down in front of the bouncing four-year-old. About twice a month, Aria babysat Yusuke a few times a week. She didn't mind, she loved the little guy and he was very fun to hang out with.

"Sure, I don't mind. When will you be back?" Aria asked as she sat down with a cup of tea in her hand. From the look that swept across Atsuko's face, Aria understood. She nodded her head and sat her cup down before taking a bite of the cake. Yusuke wasn't paying attention to them, he was too busy shoveling cake in his mouth. "Be sober when you come get him."

Atsuko just waved her hand before moving to stand up. She kissed Yusuke's forehead before moving out of the apartment. Aria sighed as she watched the woman go, her eyes were drawn back to Yusuke when the little boy threw a piece of cake at her. The chocolate splattered against her cheek and her lips pulled back as she locked eyes with the grinning child.

"Oh yeah?" Aria swooped a good piece of chocolate on her finger and smudged it across Yusuke's own cheek. The grin that lit his face made a small shiver run through Aria's veins, it was one of per evil. Aria only had a moment's notice before Yusuke grabbed two fistfuls of cake and launched himself at her.

Aria pushed back from the table and ran around it as a manically laughing child ran after her. She wasn't prepared for him to dart under the table and cut her off. She gave a small yelp as she flailed her arms and fell on her booty. Yusuke tackled her to the floor as he shaved his cake filled hands in her face. Aria laughed as she shook her head back and forth to keep the little boy at bay. She reached up on her table and grabbed whatever she could, her hand contacted the top of Yusuke's head and she smeared the chocolate all over his face and hair.

"Say uncle! Say Yusuke is awesome!" Yusuke shouted as he mushed the cake on her cheeks.

"Yusuke is awesome!" Aria said through her laughter. One the tiny little fist pulled away, allowing her to open her eyes to look up at the triumphant four-year-old. If anyone seen this, she knew she would never live it down.

"Well then, you knew the great Aria could be defeated by a toddler." Aria groaned as she sat up with Yusuke in her lap and glared at the person(s) in her kitchen doorway. Reiko had a gigantic smile on her face as she did her best to keep her hysteria to herself. The white wolf at her side however was doing nothing to hide his amusement.

"I though you weren't coming till later?" Aria commented as she placed Yusuke on his feet and stood up. A piece of cake fell off her face and onto the kitchen floor. Wow, what a mess.

"It's the pretty lady!" Yusuke said as he smiled up at Reiko. Reiko looked down at him and give him a small smile. It twitched for a moment as her eyes unfocused for a second before coming back to focus again.

"Hello there Yusuke. Happy Birthday"

Aria took a rag out of her cabinet and wiped the cake from her face. "Come on birthday boy, let's go get in the bath." She guided the chocolate covered kid out of her kitchen and to the bathroom down the hall. Once she had the bath ready, she let Yusuke strip and hop in. He was old enough to bath by himself, so she let him play some as she left the door open and wandered back into the kitchen.

Reiko and the now demon-looking Kyo were already cleaning the chocolate off her floor and walls. How the heck it got there, she had no idea. Wetting the rag, she had, she washed what she could off and sat down in a chair.

"You have 10 minutes." She told the two in her kitchen as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. Reiko nodded before setting the bag Aria didn't notice earlier on the counter. She pulled out a bunch of ingredients that Aria didn't even have to look at to know what they were. "How is he?"

Kyo sighed as he sat down in a chair next to his lady and grasped her hand lightly. "He's getting weaker my Lady. He won't make another decade." Aria eyes were focused on a spot on her kitchen floor. 10 years huh. She forced the pain that was rearing its head down and placed a fake smile on her face as she looked up into the blue eyes of her best friend.

"I should return soon, he needs me to..."

"No, no Lady Aria." Kyo tightened his hold on her hands and scooted closer to her until their foreheads were touching. "You need to live your life here like you want. You made new friends here, even if they are only four years of age. Stay here for as long as you need to…he won't die without saying goodbye."

Aria let her teal eyes shut as she reached up to cup Kyo's cheek. She took in a shaky breath to calm her racing heart and emotions. She'd see him alive again. She knew she would. She would see him again.

Reiko turned around with a steaming bowl of nastiness. Aria groaned at the smell and turned her face away as Reiko poured a vial of blood into the mixture. "Please tell me I can stop drinking his blood soon? This is starting to get disgusting. The human taste buds I have don't take to kindly with the taste of metallic."

Reiko smirked at her and took her tea cup, emptying its contents and pouring the mixture into it. "Drink." She orders to which Aria just groaned again, her skin turning a light green. "We won't have to do this much longer. Whilst in your human form the disease doesn't attack your body as fast, seeing as how it is a disease bread to attack demon energy." Reiko placed the cup at her lips and forced Aria's head back with Kyo's help. "However, you still have to drink this every 4 months Aria."

Aria had to pinch her nose and hold her breath as she drank the repulsive, putrid liquid down her gullet. She had to force herself not to throw up as the taste made her gag reflex kick into overdrive. Once that horrendous ordeal was over, Aria coughed and gladly accepted the next cup of refreshing tea Kyo handed her.

"I won't be returning for a very long time. Koenma only let us come this time because you needed the treatment. It will be a few years before King Enma allows us passage back here." Reiko told her as she started to store the ingredients of the temporary antidote in her cupboards. She held up red little tablets. "These are your fathers blood. They have been frozen into the capsules. You have enough stuff here to last you until I came back again."

Aria nodded as she looked between the two. From their hesitation, she could tell they didn't wanna leave. She gave them a small smile and stood up. She hugged her best friend and melted against his chest when his familiar strong arms folded around her.

"Until next time."

Kyo smiled at her before his ears twitched and suddenly he was a wolf again. A few moments later, Yusuke came running into the kitchen. A towel wrapped around his body and soap still in his hair.

"Yusuke! What did I tell you about running across the floors wet?" Aria said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the child. Yusuke smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, his chocolate brown eyes looking away.

"Sorry Ari. I'll do better next time."

Aria jumped when a crash sounded behind her. Whirling around, she found Reiko staring wide eyed at Yusuke, a broken cup was at her feet. Her friends wide purple eyes were vacant as her mouth opened slightly.

"Reiko?" Hearing her name being called, Reiko snapped out of her daze as Aria raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

Reiko clerked her throat and looked down at the mess she made. Letting out a nervous chuckle, she moved to clean the glass up as Aria turned to a confused looking Yusuke.

"Come on, let's go get these bubbles out of your hair." Aria guided Yusuke out of the kitchen and back towards her bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at Reiko, the witch was shaking slightly as she eyed Yusuke's retreating back.

Reiko had a vision with Yusuke in it. That much Aria knew, but she also knew that Reiko wouldn't tell her what it was.

One giant splash battle, some running around her apartment to get naked Yusuke dressed, a quick dinner and a pillow fight later; Aria was turning the light off to the room Yusuke was currently passed out in and shutting the door to a small crack to allow light to stream in. Sighing, she picked up the pillows off the living room floor and stuffed them all back where they belonged.

Making sure all her dishes were clean and food was tucked away before she padded to her own room to get ready to sleep. Aria had just closed her eyes when her door creaked open and something grabbed at her blankets as a tiny body made themselves known in her bed. Raising her arm, Aria felt Yusuke tuck his body next to hers. His head found comfort on her shoulder as her hand came up to play with his hair. His arms were tucked into her side as was his legs. She pulled the sheet up over him and went back to playing with his hair.

"Goodnight Yusuke." Aria mumbled as she turned her head to kiss his forehead.

"Night Ari."

….

 **November 22, 1980**

"Can we go back tomorrow?"

Aria looked down at the five-year-old currently clutching her hand. They just left the park and were only leaving cause of how cold it had gotten. Yusuke wanted to go back to play with the little boy and girl he met there. Keiko and Kazuma. Such cute children.

"Maybe, it's supposed to snow tonight. Your mom comes back tomorrow through." Aria reminded the brown eyed boy who just grumble under his breath and tightened his gloved hand around her own. Aria smiled down at him before spotting a venue selling hot chocolate. She quickly paid for two and handed the now eager boy one. "It's hot." She warned him as he tried to gulp it down only to have his tongue burned.

Laughing, Aria took hold of his hand and walked him down the street back to her apartment. Her smile tipped when she noticed a very familiar dark-haired male standing outside her apartment complex. His black eyes looked up to regard her and Aria inclined her head as she unlocked the lower doors and went inside. The man didn't follow but Aria knew he wouldn't.

Once inside her apartment, she made Yusuke go turn the TV on as she went back to check the mail. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter as she stepped back out into the chilly air. Walking around the building, she stepped into an alley way and crossed her arms as she stared at the one and only Shinobu Sensui.

"What do you want this time?"

Sensui pushed off the wall and walked towards her. "I just wanted to let you know that I was no longer Koenma's lap dog." Aria raised an eyebrow at him and tipped her head back some to look up at the tall man. "That and I wanted to have one more conversation with the Lady Aria of Tourin."

Sensui was a twisted bastard. Aria could tell that ever since she met the guy when he was still just a child. Aria helped mentor him, at Koenma's request. Koenma wanted him to be the next detective after Kuroko. Aria already got word what happened to Sensui. The same thing that happened to her.

The exact same thing…

So, Aria knew why he was coming to her.

"You hate them. You feel deep hatred for your own kind for what they are capable of. You want them all to perish and be swallowed up by their own transgressions." Aria said as she looked at a spot behind Sensui. "That hatred you're feeling, will never go away. You will _always_ hold a deep resentment towards your kind." She looked up at him and met his cool black eyes.

"It was nice talking with you again Lady Aria, maybe we will meet again one day."

Aria was alone in the alley a moment later. Sighing, she turned around and walked back out onto the streets and back up to her apartment. Yusuke had made a blanket fort in her living room with pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Come on Ari! The movie started!" He called from somewhere in the mass of pillows of blankets. Chuckling, Aria removed her shoes and jacket before getting on her knees and crawling under the blankets to sit next to Yusuke, who had popped popcorn and had gathered other assortment of snacks for them to eat as they watched a movie.

….

 **April 3, 1981**

"They what?!"

Aria shouted as she stared wide eyed at the demon messenger standing in her living room. She had just gotten word that Mukuro and Yomi were planning on attacking Tourin soon. With Raizen weakening, and no one else there to defend the territory. Aria's vision went red for a moment. The messenger demon coward as her lips curled back into snarl.

She'd be damned if those two even dared to attack Tourin.

"Take me to the nearest portal!" She told the demon as she moved to gather her things. She opened her balcony door and was about to go out when she heard a voice behind her. Yusuke was running down the hallway shouting her name.

Aria's heart clenched as she sighed and turned away. Her father was more important right now. She had to go to him.

"Sorry Yusuke." She whispered before her and the messenger demon vanished off her balcony the exact moment her door swung open and Yusuke came rushing in to show her a painting he had drawn of the two.

A frown marred his face as the painting slipped from his fingers and onto the floor at seeing the apartment empty. He walked inside and found a small note on the coffee table. Thanks to Ari, he could read enough to know what the note said. Tears rushed to his eyes as he ran out of the apartment and back to his own.

His Ari was gone.

* * *

SOOOO, I was going to make this chapter longer and add in Aria going to Tourin and then visit each ruler and basically telling them to fuck off, buttttt... Ima squeeze it in into the next chapter. The next one though will have some more familiar faces. Time will skip to when Yusuke dies in a car accident. When Aria meets him again, and meets the others. I hope you all are ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be a doozy of a ride!

If anyone wants to see anything specific just let me know! As always, I would love to hear from you all. I see lots of silent readers, but I appreciate it. Reviews are nice too... we writers live off them. *hint hint*


	15. Dancing with Cinderella

**READ ME!**

HEELLOO! Damn, this one took forever to get out! It is a whopping 11, 811 words! I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter I have ever written! Now!, a lot happens in the chapter. If it seems rushed, I do apologize! I did my best to keep to the important details of things and flow it as nicely as I could! I didn't wanna get caught up on details, details... there will be plenty of that to come! So stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's!**

* * *

"Lady Aria. Are you sure you want to do this? They are your friends."

Aria glanced to the side at Kyo. She had missed her best friend and the fact that she wouldn't let go of his hand or the fact that he wouldn't unwrap his tail from her; showed how much it pained them to be apart. She frowned as she looked ahead of her again. Was she ready for this?

Of course, she was. She had to be.

"I won't fail him. No one will touch Tourin. Not while I am alive."

Kyo's hand tightened around her own and she felt a sense of peace blossom in her chest as they ran towards the meeting point. There was a certain part in demon world where all three territories met in at the same spot. There, she was meeting Mukuro and Yomi for a meeting.

Apparently, for years Raizen had been meeting them each time to discuss matters of Demon World. Aria was now coming in Raizen's place and this meeting…was going to be the last.

Aria slowed her pace as they got closer to the meeting spot. Her sensitive ears could already hear hushed tones coming ahead and she was sure Yomi heard her arrival miles back. A few moments later, she stopped on top of a huge rock and looked down at the two other Lords of Demon World.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you were back in Demon World yet."

Aria's eyes met the single blue eye of Mukuro as she smirked and plopped down on the rock. Kyo stood directly behind her so she leaned backwards to rest against his legs.

"I just got back actually. A few months ago, in fact." Raising one leg she rested her arm on her knee and let her fist rest on the side of her head. Should she be so relaxed? Why not? She noticed Mukuro's second Kirin lurking in the background as well Yomi's ugly ass fish guy. What was his name again? Shadi?

"Well, it is nice to see you in one piece. Shame it's for current events." The Lord of Alaric commented. Aria nodded in agreement and looked at Yomi. He was tense but the way he inclined his head in greeting had her grinning.

"Let's get to it."

Aria was up and standing on the ground close to the other two before anyone could blink and she took in a breath as she looked at both rulers. "I am sure we are all aware that Raizen will not make it past another decade." It hurt to say that her father would be dead soon. She'd deal with that later. "We all also know that when he dies, you two will fight. Whoever wins that fight will come to conquer Tourin." She set her jaw as she tilted her head up some. "To do that, you WILL have to defeat me."

Mukuro shifted some to look at her better. "You would stand against us?"

"Of course, I would. I have known both of you for a very long time, but I will not let anyone have Tourin!" Aria felt the demons standing in the foreground all shift and inch forward. "As Raizen's only child I am currently the heir to Tourin, seeing as Raizen has no male child. It is my duty to protect my home. So yes, you will have to kill me to take Tourin and become the sole ruler of Demon World, and I will not die easily."

"I've heard that your strength has greatly decreased the past few decades. A rare virus courses through your veins that eats you from the inside." Yomi mused aloud as one of his ears twitched. Damn that goat. He always knew everything.

A slow smile slipped on her face. "Oh Yomi, you don't have to worry about that. In fact, I don't mind showing you just how up to par I really am." Her energy leaked out some at her words and her grin widened when Yomi's lips twitched. A tense silence followed her little ploy as the tension grew so thick every demon in the shadows shuffled around nervously. A sharp pain exploded in the back of her head. Stumbling forward a step she groaned as she turned to glare at Kyo as she rubbed her abused noggin. Yomi and Mukuro chuckled. Kyo and her would never change.

"If this meeting is done, we should go My Lady. Lord Raizen will be expecting us soon." Kyo said as he held his hand out for her to take. Aria sighed and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. She turned to the two Lords.

"Until then…" She bowed her head to them as her and Kyo backed up a few steps and vanished a moment later.

….

 **May 4, 1988**

"It's been 7 years. Are you not wanting to return? You have no reason to stay here, I won't die anytime soon."

Aria reached behind herself and hit her father's arm for the remark. She resumed her current task of doing her best at staying perfectly still as her eyes stayed glued to a single point. The task was becoming increasingly difficult the more her father kept talking.

"I'm just saying. I know you miss that human boy of yours. I won't die, you can go and…"

Growling, Aria stood up and turned to glare down at her father. She heard a groan from behind her but ignored the spider demon that was trying to paint her and her father's portrait. Resting her hands on her hips she tapped her foot to show her annoyance.

"If you don't stop talking about yourself dying, I swear I will cork you now!" Raizen chuckled at her and reached out to grasp her arms lightly to make her sit back in his lap as his arm went back around her hips. He leaned back into his thrown again and started to hum as the spider went back to work. "I will return soon. After things are settled here."

Raizen tightened his grip on her for a moment before going still again. They were only getting this painting done because Aria insisted. Sure, many portraits of them have been done over the last thousand years but none like this. Of them together like this. One last time.

Let's not think about that…

"I've heard you are throwing a celebration later?"

Aria did her best to keep her lips from rising into the gigantic grin that she was trying her damndest to suppress. A celebration in which the likes of Tourin has never seen before. She had a massive surprise later for all the demons participating.

The spider demon put his 6 paint brushes down a few hours later and Aria was standing to pop her stiff bones as soon as he did. The demon turned the portrait towards her and Aria squealed at the result. It looked beautiful and so freaking realistic! Picking it up, Aria studied it better. The frame it was going to be in was half the size of her, so Aria could hang it in her room.

"Thank you." She told the spider demon as she set it down. The demon bowed his head at her before packing his things and shimmying out of the room. Turning on her heel, she peered at her father who hadn't moved a muscle. "You will come down tonight. You'll love what I have in store!"

"Of course, Aria." Raizen agreed as his eyes slipped closed and she all but ran out of the room to go chase down Kyo and Reiko.

…

"My lady, are you almost done?"

"I think she forgot how to plug it up."

"After living in the human world for so long. That is a bit of a surprise that she would forget such a measly thing."

"But if you have her brain it isn't all that surprising."

"I can HEAR you!" She said loudly as she stood up and turned around to glare at the two standing on the ground in front of the platform she was on. "Don't make me kick your asses."

Kyo chuckled and moved forward to pick up single black cord. "I believe you forget this cord my lady." Aria beamed some as she grasped the cord and spun around to plug it into a big black box. A loud screeching sound was heard before silence. Reiko groaned and stuck a finger in her ear. She still hated that damn noise.

"Yes! It works!" Aria cheered as she clapped her hands. Looking around she picked up what the Humans called a microphone. "HEYYYYY!" All the demons gathered around the area turned to look at her as they quieted down. Aria smiled at them all before she looked at her father, who was sitting on a throne like chair to her right. "Whilst in the Human World, I discovered that the humans had a knack for making really good music. So! I am going to bring it to you! Right now! First! Thanks to Reiko, who pushed me into doing this once for a case… We learned my vocals weren't that bad. So, without further ado. Let's do this!"

Spinning around, Aria hit play on the giant stereo box that had way too many cords connecting to it. She eyed the giant speakers that lined the area. This was going to be epic! She smiled when music started to play, bringing the microphone to her lips her smile stretched as she opened her mouth and started to sing. The song was called _Cinderella by Steven Chapman._ Her father met her eyes and Aria felt her heart clench at the smile he gave her.

Kyo ended up hopping up on stage and grabbing her hand to start dancing with her as she sang. Which was far too easy, mainly because Kyo led her in the dance. He spun her around and she felt someone else take her hand. Looking up she smiled at her father as he took her in his arms and danced with her as she continued to sing.

" _So, I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms, Because I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_." Raizen spun her in a slow circle and brought her back to him. The crowd gathered had tears in their eyes. All the monks were weeping as they watched their King and young Princess share such a precious father/daughter moment. Most of them knew, this would be the last time they danced. _"I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…And she'll be gone."_

Raizen hugged her once she lowered the mic and Aria buried her face in his chest. "I love you Aria. Always." Pulling away, she beamed up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too, Always father. "She told him as tears gathered in her eyes, a few slipped down her cheeks but Raizen caught them all.

The music behind her changed to something very loud and had some heavy drums in it. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she was lifted and spun around in a circle before being launched into the crowd of demons.

"Let's get this celebration started!" She screamed out as she flipped into the air and landed on her feet next to some demons who instantly handed her a glass of Tourin's famous brew. The fire pits were lit at once as the sound of the drums grew louder. The cheers that rang out were probably heard for miles as she started to dance. She got lost in the music and the bodies of all the demons.

When the first sun came up, the music still played, and the dancing continued. Aria was whistling as one of the monks sang a serenade on the platform. Kyo's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as they swayed together. She raised her glass of whatever she was drinking to her lips and downed it. Raising her arms above her head she felt Kyo move his arms as he grasped her hands and they started to dance.

The suns dipped and disappeared, bringing the moons back. It was on the fourth day that Aria was brought out of her little haven. She was still wrapped in Kyo's arms as they slowly moved back and forth to the music playing around them. Demons were passed out all over the place, some were still dancing or talking. Raizen had retired to his throne room on the second day. This was probably the shortest celebration ever, but after all the excitement of the past few days. It wore everyone out fast.

As for what stirred her? Well that would be a pesky little spirit ruler.

"Aria."

A sigh escaped her lips as she let her eyes open. She did not however remove her head from Kyo's chest, and her best friend wasn't ready to let her go either; even though his cool, icy blue eyes regarded the Prince silently.

"I need your help."

Now that, got Aria's head up as she frowned at Koenma. The desperation in his voice had her pulling away from Kyo.

"Let's go inside. We can talk privately there." The prince nodded as he floated next to her. Kyo followed behind the two silently. Reiko looked up from where she was sitting next to Aria's bedroom door when they approached. Which meant, Reiko already knew the prince was here in her own freaky little way.

"I am going to bathe, but the will be open, so you can talk, and I will listen." Pushing her bathroom door open, Aria walked inside and smiled when she seen her bath was already full of steamy hot water. Reiko was prepared.

"Children have been going missing. Not just a few children, nearly an entire town of kids have been reported gone. They age range from 3-11 and the humans have started to assemble task forces and so much fighting has broken out between them all." Koenma said as he looked at Kyo and Reiko.

"How long has this been going on?" Reiko asked from where she was sitting on Aria's bed.

Koenma looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "Two months."

"Two months! And you're just now doing something about it?" Aria's eyes looked towards her bedroom at Reiko's raised voice. She could see Kyo through the open door. His blue eyes met hers. Damn it.

"No! I have sent men there to investigate the scene, since the first disappearance and none of them have come back alive!" Koenma said as he ran a hand down his face. "As I currently have no Spirit Detective, I was hoping you could help Aria. You're the only one strong enough to go and see what's happening."

"Then I'll go." Aria said as she stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around her body and hair. "I will be at Spirit World in 3 hours, however I have one condition." She flipped her head over she dried some of her hair, her hands moved to her ears and the clicked the diamond as she pulled the towel completely off her head. Her now short white and red hair fell against her face. "Kyo is coming with me this time. My senses are dulled in this form. If I am to go hunting, a wolf's nose is the best way to track one down."

Kyo huffed at her comment. "They also like to bite their masters at times of cruelty." He grumbled under his breath. Koenma nodded at her request. He didn't care if Kyo came, if Aria agreed to help.

"Thank you, Aria." A portal opened as he went towards it, pausing at the entrance he turned to look back at her. "By the way, that little boy isn't so little anymore. You are also a very bad example of a role model."

What the heck did that mean?

Aria shrugged and quickly pulled some clothes out of her closet. Pulling the jeans up her legs, she yanked a black tank top (Humans had such strange names for clothes) off the racks and slipped it on over her head. Pulling on her black ankle boots, she stepped out ready. The smile on her face slipped when Reiko greeted her with a cup of steaming nastiness.

"Don't give me that face. Drink then you can go."

Rolling her eyes, Aria drank the putrid potion and handed the cup back to Reiko as warmth spread throughout her body. Looking down at her arms, the black spidery veins disappeared. Aria knew they were still there though, just now hidden by the spell Reiko mixed in the potion.

Kyo wordlessly followed her out of her room and up all the godforsaken stairs that led to Raizen's throne room. Aria paused by the open door when she seen her father already holding her Excalibur. So, he already knew. His violet eyes watched her as she walked towards him.

"I still don't get this look. You are much better as yourself." Raizen grumbled as he stood to help her strap her sword to her back. She pulled the belt holding her guns around her waist and fastened it tightly to herself.

"I don't either, but I rather like this look. I thought about doing it permanently." The growl that Raizen gave off was enough to make her laugh as she turned to face the glaring face of her father. "Don't worry, I wouldn't actually cut my hair off."

"Good, now go and hurry back. I'll be here when you return." Raizen said as he shooed her out of the room. Aria looked back at him one last time before turning away and grabbing Kyo's hand as they took off running towards the plateau to meet Koenma.

…..

"This place is desolate."

Aria was standing in the middle of a very deserted street. Kyo nudged her with his snout to get her attention. Aria glanced down at him and followed his direction in time to see a shadow move out from an open window.

"To terrified to even come out of their houses?" Her feet started moving as she walked down the street some more. Shops were closed, and some had boards over the windows. "What the hell is going on here?"

They were in a rather small town in Northern Japan. Hundreds of miles from any other form of civilization. It was apparent that this town was behind on the times of the booming Human World. The only sound was her boots against the pavement as they made their way throughout the streets of the town. A flash of green had her looking across the street. Was someone just there?

Rushing across the road, Kyo barked after her in confusion but followed her quickly. Aria rounded the corner and frowned when she came up with nothing. Did she just imagine that? She knows she seen someone with green hair turn this corner. A very loud cry had her jumping and she looked up in time to see a giant green bird take off from the top of the building and soar into the clouds.

Was that a Phoenix? No way in hell.

Aria blinked as the bird vanished into the sky behind dark storm clouds. Thunder rumbled overhead as lightening flashed. A few moments later, the sky opened and unleashed buckets of rain on top of the dreary city. It didn't take long for Aria to become drenched to the bone. Kyo nudged her again when another wave of lightening lit up the darkening sky.

"I know Kyo. Let's go, we won't find any answer here in town." Her teal eyes noticed a little boy looking down from the third story window at her. He was partially hidden behind a curtain as he peered down at them. "Come on." She moved away from the buildings and towards the trees. The town was surrounded by dense trees. Which added to its gloomy demeanor.

It creeped her out some. The whole town looked like something from a horror movie. Everything was gray and dead, and it was just so bleak. There was only one road that ran through the town with one entrance into the town. Once clear of any eyes that might be able to see them, Kyo shifted into his regular form and shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair.

"I need to cut your hair again huh." Aria chuckled as she reached up to ruffle some of his wet locks. Kyo batted her hand away playfully.

"I think I'll let Reiko do that. Last time you tried you nearly took my ear off." Said ear twitched on top of his head. Aria pushed him and blew out a breath of air in annoyance.

"Only because I was laughing so hard at Chu!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and picked her up as he spotted a nice little alcove up head. It was obviously some beast nest at one point and it was nicely built, the size of it was big enough to fit 6-7 people comfortably. He sat Aria down on the dry grass and went back out onto the rain to fetch some fire wood.

Crossing her arms, Aria glared at his back. She wasn't helpless.

Once Kyo came back and got a fire going, some miraculous way with wet wood. Aria leaned back against her best friend and let herself drift off. If she looked at it, she hadn't slept since before the celebration. She came here just hours after sobering up from demon worlds highly potent alcohol. So maybe she was a little sleepy.

Sometime later, Aria didn't know what it was that awoke her. The scream of a frightened child? A scent of death? The mighty cry of a very angry bird? She didn't know. All she did know was that she was up and running before her bran even processed what was going on, or to even think about waking up a sleeping Kyo. She followed the cries of a child, the smell of rotting flesh and the sound of flapping wings. In her haste, Aria didn't even notice that her disguise had slipped. Her long blonde hair blew behind her as she ran. Her demon energy fueled her as she ran faster. Stumbling to a stop in a clearing, Aria took pause and blinked.

There was a woman, with long green hair being held up in a ponytail. She was standing protectively in-front of a little boy. The same little boy that she seen in the window earlier. The smell of death hit her the same time an angry roar sounded throughout the forest. Aria's blue eyes widened when a huge Manticore came barreling into the clearing. It's massive paws making the ground shake as it stalked its prey. The scorpion like tail flickered angrily behind it as the quills lining its body quivered in anticipation. The face of a man with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth snarled at the green haired woman and child.

No wonder all the men Koenma sent here never came back. The child whimpered in fear, which drew the Manticore's attention to focus solely on it. Aria swore quite colorfully. She should have known. Manticore's choice for food were children! She went to take a step forward when the green haired woman opened her mouth and a shrill screech came out.

Gasping in pain, Aria fell to her knees as her hands clamped over her ears to try and drown out the horrible sound that was making her eardrums bleed. The Manticore reared back and gave a roar of its own before its paws slammed into the ground and it charged. Fascinated, Aria couldn't even blink as the woman stretched her arms out wide, two giant wings, that Aria never noticed before, unfurled from her back as she took off running to meet the manticore. As she ran, her form shrunk until there was no longer a woman running, but now a beautiful green Phoenix flying. Its head was thrown back as a mighty cry sounded throughout the entire forest.

Shakily, Aria climbed to her feet as the Phoenix rocketed into the sky before it turned and came down like a bomb on the Manticore. A flurry of sharp claws and talons rained out as the Manticore tried to fight the bird off. The Phoenix swooped in and Aria's eyes widened when it landed a very brutal blow. It a matter of seconds, the demon lay on the ground unmoving, its blood pooling around him onto the damp forest floor from a rather nasty gash across its chest and side. The phoenix's form shifted until once more the woman was standing in its place.

The green haired woman turned towards the little boy and cautiously she walked towards him. Thanks to Aria being in her demon form she was able to hear the hushed tone of the female as she soothed the crying child. As the woman hugged the little boy, his cry's grew silent until he was just sniffling. Aria took a step forward just as shouts could be heard in the distance. The little boy started to cry again and pried himself out of the woman's arms to take off running towards the voices obviously looking for him.

A twig snapped as Aria walked out from where she was standing. The woman jumped and turned to face her. Green clashed with swirling blue. Aria stared at her, her head tilting slightly as she studied her. A real live Phoenix. Movement behind the green haired woman had Aria tensing, then racing forward. Green eyes widened when Aria drew her Excalibur, tensing Aria leaped over the woman and landed behind her in time to block the scorpion tail from piercing her in her back.

Smirking, she flicked her wrist, forcing the tail away from her. Spinning on her heels, she let her sword swing out as she ducked under a giant lion paw and smiled when her blade cut through the Manticore's flesh like butter. The things body thudded behind her as its head rolled away.

"You have to cut its head off, to kill it." Aria found herself saying as the woman stared at her. She opened her mouth to ask the woman a question but Kyo's voice shouting her name cut her off. She turned her head to see her best friend slide into the clearing, she raised her eyebrow at him. "You look worried? You okay there?"

Kyo huffed as he took in the site before him. The dead Manticore, his lady covered in blood. Eh, it was the usual site. "Who were you talking to?" He asked after he took a quick moment to make sure she wasn't injured, and no other enemies lurked around the place.

Frowning, Aria looked away and back towards the woman, only to find her gone. What? She looked around in every direction, but there was no trace of her. It's like she didn't even exist.

"I guess no one." Aria shrugged and faced Kyo as a wide smile split her face. "Guess we can go home now huh!" Kyo shook his head at her and reached up to trace the earring in her ear. Clicking the button, his blue eyes watched as his lady's form shifted.

"It's time for me to go home. You… need to go do something first."

Confused, Aria tilted her head as Kyo traced down her cheek to her collarbone to the necklace handing around her neck. Looking down, she watched as the locket hanging round her neck was opened. Inside, was a picture of a smiling four-year little boy with a missing tooth. She smiled as she looked up at Kyo.

"I'll tell Raizen you'll see him soon, go give him a hug after so long apart." Aria hugged her best friend before turning and taking off running. Kyo vanished into a swirling blue vortex a moment after. Neither one of them noticed the green eyes watching them from above. A single green feather flittered to the ground as a green phoenix took off into the night sky.

…

Heals clicked across the concrete as Aria took in the rather disgusting smell of the city. Damn, she forgot how bad the air was here. It's only been 7 years since she last been here but damn…the pollution got hella worse.

Now, where was he?

She checked her old apartment to find it covered in so much dust. They didn't live down the hall anymore, now some cranky old badger did. So now, she was left to just aimlessly walk around the city until she found him. Her mind went crazy on all the possibilities of just where he could be? She could call Koenma and have Koenma track him down, but she really didn't wanna talk to the Prince right now.

Seeing a coffee shop, she stopped inside to grab herself some coffee real fast. Demon World didn't have coffee and Aria was hellbent on changing that one day. All she had to do was get some plants, grow some coffee plants and BOOM! She could have coffee when she wanted it! It was now life.

As she sipped her delicious mocha Frappuccino with extra whip, she turned a corner and had to take a pause when she heard something peculiar in the alley she was passing. She still had her deliciousness to her lips as she ventured down the alley towards the end. Peeking around the building she spotted what looked like a very uneven fight.

5 guys were surrounding one black haired boy. Now that wasn't fair. Her eyes took in the scene with interest. A perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised when the back haired boy punched one of the other thugs hard enough, it knocked the guy cold. Damn. The other four charged the black-haired guy, but he took them down too. Although one guy did get a hit in on the black-haired teen.

Shrugging off the wall, her black jacket scraped against the brick, making the teen tense and spin around to face her. Aria paused again as her teal eyes met chocolate brown. And then they just stared at each other. And stared, and stared, and still more staring. Nah, that wasn't him.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she gave the kid a quick smile before turning away and making her way back out the alley.

"Hey wait! I know you!"

Pausing mid-step, she looked over her shoulder at him again. This time really looked. Frowning, she tilted her head and gave him another once over. Unruly black hair, large chocolate brown eyes, small pointed nose, mouth set into a hard line. He wore a green jumpsuit that he somehow pulled off.

"I don't think so kid." She said as she turned away again and walked out of the alley and back onto the semi-busy street. She heard his footsteps behind her the same time a hand grasped her arm and spun her around to face him once more.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't forget that unnatural hair color of yours, or those stupid piercings that make you look like some wannabe goth."

Now that…had Aria dropping her coffee. Last time she heard that was from…

"Yusuke?"

Angry chocolate eyes continued to glare at her, and then she seen it. Behind the anger, the betrayal and hurt. This was her Yusuke. The one she had been searching for…wow, and her she thought their reunion would be more happy and cheerful. This was kind of a letdown.

"You grew up." She found herself saying as she looked him over again. Yusuke gave a disgusted sound and backed away from her as his glare harshened.

"You just up and vanish and then pop back up and all you have to say is 'You grew up.'?" Aria frowned at his tone. She didn't see why he was so mad at her. It's not like she was his family or best friend back then. She was just the neighbor that watched him.

"Judging from your tone, that's not what you wanna hear. Well, I'm not sure what to tell you Yusuke." Aria crossed her arms as she frowned at him. She liked him better when he was a child, he was less irritating. "I do have a life. I had a job and that job called me away. I am back now though. I've actually been looking for you, seeing as how you and your mom don't live next door anymore."

"Yeah well, you can just stay away now. I don't need you to look after me anymore, you've been gone for seven years, so why don't you just go." Now that was harsh. Aria felt a ping hit her chest as Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Her leaving did hurt him.

Well then, she would just have to fix that then huh! How hard would it be to have him forgive her?

 **September 26, 1988**

Aria growled in frustration as she kicked a rock away from her. Apparently, his forgiving her was lot harder than she thought it would be. For the past four months, she has been bending over backwards to earn his forgiveness. She even showed up at his house on his birthday with a chocolate cake and presents! (She found out where he lived after following him home one day.) Atsuko had just blinked at her, then tackled her in a hug and sobbed for a minute; then went back to drinking.

Little did Aria know, Yusuke ate that cake after she left and the present she got him, he wears every day. Tucked under his shirt and out of the eyes of thugs who challenged him every day.

She would meet him at school, walk with him to and from his house. She even cheered for him he got into fights and he kicked some major booty. One good thing that came out of this was that she got to see Keiko and Kuwabara again. Even her moments with Kuwabara were when Yusuke made him eat dirt almost every day. She even got to meet Shizuru one day! Oh, she loved that woman.

Still, Yusuke acted like she didn't exist.

"What are you doing here?"

Turning around, Aria looked over Yusuke' bleeding face. He just got into another scrimmage with some boys from another school district. His lip was busted, and he had a cut over his eye, which was making blood go inside Yusuke's eye, which he tried to rub out.

"That isn't going to stop bleeding without being bandaged. Come on." She reached out and grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the alley. She smirked when she felt him try and pry his hand out of her grasp. Good luck with that. If she could arm wrestle Hokushin or even Yomi and win, good luck getting it of her grip. He sighed in defeat behind her and let her drag him to god knows where.

Aria could feel his realization when they turned the corner to her apartment. The same one she had back when he was a little kid. She dragged him up the stairs to the third floor and opened her apartment door, effectively pulling him inside.

"Sit." She instructed pointing to her couch as she went hunt down her first aid kit. When she came back, Yusuke was studying the paintings on her wall. She smiled at the one he was looking at. It was of her and Kyo. They were sleeping in the gardens. Aria has resting between Kyo's thighs, with her head on his chest as his back rested against a tree. "A very good friend drew that for me. I'm not sure where she got the idea but…I think it came out really good."

"That's creepy looking." Aria stopped pulling supplies out of her kit and looked at one of the larger paintings hanging on her wall. It was of Tourin, if you were standing on the plateau that overlooked the city. Demon Worlds red sky could be seen amongst the dark clouds lightening flashing that were streaked across the portrait. Her eyes were drawn to the highest tower. The painting was of what the palace looked like before it turned into a tomb. Looking away from the painting she pulled out some alcohol and bandages and set about cleaning up Yusuke's face.

"It depends on how you see it." She told him regarding the painting. "Beauty comes in all forms." Yusuke flinched when she dabbed at the cut over his eye. Picking up a small canister, she scooped some brown cream out and spread it out over his cut. "That will stop the bleeding and hopefully it won't scar." She smiled at him as she set about doing the same for his lip. One done, she packed her stuff away and stood up to go get something to drink. "You still like hot chocolate with... four marshmallows?" She said after thinking a moment.

"Ari…" Aria paused in making the hot chocolate and turned around to face Yusuke. He was standing a few steps behind her with his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I wanted to…apologize for... well… I'm not good at this kind of thing."

Aria smiled and moved forward to wrap her arms around him. She took note that he was a little taller than her now. Given she was short, but she now had to get on her toes to wrap her arms his neck. "It's okay Yusuke. Don't worry. I know." She pulled away and smiled at him again. "Now! Let's get some cocoa, some snacks and go watch a movie!"

"You kept that?" Aria looked at Yusuke to see that he had a very old drawing in his hands.

"I found that lying in my floor when I got back. I assumed you are the one who came by to give it to me, only for me to be gone." She frowned at him as he placed the drawing he did all those years ago back on her table. "So yes, I kept it." The picture was of her and Yusuke at the park. He had written "luv you big sis" in crayon at the top and little stick figures of them holding hands.

Aria wasn't gonna lie. She cried when she found it.

Yusuke helped her get things ready and even went and fetched her blankets from the closet and set them up all over the living room floor. Aria paused in her kitchen doorway to smile at the scene. Just like they used to stay in and watch movies. Her eyes softened when he looked up at her and patted the pillows next to him. She handed him the bowl of popcorn as she settled down next to him and looked to see what movie he picked. Of course, a horror movie about a doll that is alive. That's her Yusuke. She chuckled once they got comfortable. Yusuke had his head tucked under chin as she leaned back against her pillows and couch. She was absentmindedly playing with his hair as they watched the possessed doll set a man's house on fire.

 **December 24, 1988**

"Why are we going over there?"

Aria looked back at Yusuke and laughed at his annoyed face. His arms were full of bags and food as they trekked through the snow. They were currently on their way to the Kuwabara household for a little get together. Aria's idea. When she had her bi-weekly barber appointment with Shizuru, she found out that her and Kazuma's dad were out of town on business and wouldn't be back for a bit. Aria's heart strings were tugged since it was Christmas, so she made Yusuke come with her.

"Just try and behave okay." She told him as she walked up to the Kuwabara house and knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by Kazuma who smiled at her but scowled at Yusuke behind her.

"Ari! Hey!" Aria juggled the dishes in her arms as the teenager pulled her into a hug. He released her and led her inside the house and promptly shut the door in Yusuke's face. Shizuru yelled at him for being rude and he grumbled as he opened the door and let Yusuke in.

Aria set the dishes in her arms down and took the one from Yusuke. "Ohhh, this looks so good Shizuru. I made a few things if that's okay. Yusuke go put those presents in the living room." Yusuke grumbled under his breath but did as told. He sat down on the couch, as far away from Kuwabara as he could get and glared at the TV.

"You didn't have to do that Aria." Aria waved Shizuru off and unpacked her dishes. She made a few American dishes that she tried while being in America and loved them, so she gave them a shot.

"This is a Creamy potato casserole, I had whilst in America and its really good." She placed the dish down and pulled the tinfoil off the deviled eggs and the banana bread she made. "I know fried chicken is like the ting to eat here in Japan on Christmas, so I made lots of it!" Aria smiled as she peeled away the giant dish a chicken.

Shizuru shook her head and helped her prepare the table with everything. Aria's they worked, she talked with Shizuru about what was happening in the young woman's life. Apparently, she had met someone, but it didn't turn into anything. Aria was convinced the poor woman had the worst luck with men. A crash went off in the living room, signaling the cue for the two boys to start fighting. Sighing, Aria marched into the room and went over to the wrestling boys. Grabbing an ear on each head, she pulled them apart and glared down at them.

"I know you two are not picking a fight right now! Not on Christmas Eve." She said as she looked at each of them in the eye. Kuwabara looked down ashamed and mumbled he was sorry, after some more tugging on Yusuke's ear, Aria got an apology from his as well. Releasing them, she turned on her heel and they followed her when she glared over her shoulder.

"You act like an older sister to him." Shizuru commented as Yusuke and Kuwabara took seats opposite of each other. Aria leaned against the counter and took the cup of spiked eggnog Shizuru gave her. She never noticed that before, but after thinking about it. She guessed Shizuru was right. She did fuss over Yusuke like an older sister would.

"Can we eat now sis?" Kuwabara asked as he continued to glare at Yusuke. Sighing, Shizuru moved away from the counter and sat down, Aria chuckled as she ruffled Yusuke's gelled hair and set next to him.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said as they cracked their chopsticks.

After eating, Aria got to sit back and watch Kuwabara's open the gifts she had got them. Yusuke even handed out a gift or two…although she had to force him to get it and give it to Kazuma. She felt a pang in her heart and absentmindedly rubbed her chest. She caught Shizuru's eye and smiled as she moved to cover the scar that was showing as her shirt slipped down.

Shizuru was no fool. When they first met, she was weary of Aria and she had always had that look in her eye when Aria would come around. However, after a quick conversation one day between the two women, Shizuru eased up and even relaxed around Aria. Once she was confident Aria meant her nor her brother any harm.

As far as Aria was concerned. No one would ever lay a hand on either sibling. Not while she was alive.

 **July 12, 1989**

There were times in her life that didn't make sense to Aria. Times in which she wished she could go back and changed the events that took place. Times that shouldn't have ever happened.

This was one of them of those times. Aria felt cold, even though it was hotter than usual outside. Her body and mind were numb as she stared at all the people gathered at Yusuke's house.

When she heard the news, she was at his school waiting for him to get out. When he never showed she hunted for him all over the place. Finally, though, she happened upon the Yukimura shop and was going to go in when a crying Keiko walked past her. After she calmed the girl down enough, so she could understand a few worlds. Aria's world tilted.

" _Yusuke…hit by a car…dead."_

She raced as fast as she could to his house after she snapped out of her trance and found his wake going on.

Yusuke was dead.

Those words left a bad taste in her mouth and should not ever be uttered. She could hear Keiko sobbing, watched as Kuwabara caused a ruckus and cried his heart out, she heard the nasty words those lowlifes said about Yusuke. None of it registered though.

Numbly, she walked forward and towards the house. The little boy Yusuke saved was kneeling in-front of the coffin that housed Yusuke's body. Teal eyes looked towards Atsuko and when the older woman looked up at her, Aria broke. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Atsuko reached hugged the life out of her. She looked at the photo on the coffin as she wrapped Atsuko in her arms.

How could this be happening?

"Yusuke." She whimpered as she buried her face in Atsuko's hair and sobbed with the older woman.

….

It wasn't until everyone had left, and Atsuko had cried herself to sleep, Aria stirred. She covered the woman up and walked out of Yusuke's house. Tilting her head back she looked up at the sky and glared.

" **KOOOEENMAAAA**!"

Air rushed around her as a portal opened under her feet. Blinking her vision clear she found Koenma looking up at her from behind his desk.

"Before you say anything." Koenma said as he held a finger up. "I want you to know that I thought about this really hard and the boy has potential. So, I want you to think before you- "He was but off as Aria reached over his desk and grabbed the front of his robes and hauled him up to be face to face.

"What. Did. You. Do!"

Koenma sighed and placed his hand over hers. "The boy isn't going to stay dead. Him saving that kid was completely unexpected and because it wasn't his time. I offered him an ordeal to come back to life."

"At what cost?" The news that Yusuke was coming back made a huge amount of relief flood her system but, she had a sinking suspicion she was not going to like Koenma's next words.

"As a Sp-"

"Are you insane!" Aria yelled as she shook the toddler some. "No! No! Do you have any idea what that job does to people! He is just a little kid! He doesn't need to be brought into the world of demons!"

Koenma gently pried his robes out of her grasp. "Aria, him being involved with you would eventually lead him into the world anyways. You know this for a fact." A soft pop later and Koenma settled his hands on her shoulders as she tipped her head back to look up at him. "He won't go down the same path as…because you will be there to guide him." Aria raised an eyebrow at that.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well…You will be there to help guide him through his cases. I am giving permission for you to tell him that you are a demon. You can't tell him that you are the daughter of Raizen or how strong you are of course." Aria huffed at that. The earrings in her ears seen to that already, she couldn't show him even if he asked. "You can tell him that you were my first Spirit Detective and that you disappeared 7 years ago to go on a job for me."

Aria pursed her lips as she watched Koenma walk around his desk and sit down. This had some merit of course. She wouldn't have to lie to Yusuke anymore, but damn it. Why did he have to be a Spirit Detective? "Alright fine…on one condition." She held up a finger for emphasis. "I get to tell him about myself when and how I want to."

Koenma sighed but nodded. "I will ask that you stay away for a bit. The process of him coming back for a bit will be lengthy and can take a few days." The Princes eyes lit up. "Why don't you go see an old friend."

At Aria's confused expression, Koenma's smile grew as he slid a piece of paper over for her to see. A slow grin crawled on her face as she turned away and happily went through the portal Koenma made for her.

An old friend huh…

…

 **2 weeks later**

"Come on Genkai! That's my head!"

Aria turned to glare at the older woman. She picked up the block of wood that Genkai had thrown at her to get her attention. She rubbed her poor noggin and walked towards her old friend. Old being accurate. It's been 50 years since Aria had last seen the psychic and the years showed on her face. Her once vibrant pink hair was now faded her honey brown eyes had darkened. She was till Genkai though. She still had that same nasty attitude that made Aria's heart clench as flashes of Mikoto would come to her mind.

"I asked if you would like to join me for a cup of tea."

Aria made herself get up off the ground as she quickly joined Genkai on her porch. She took the cup of tea she offered and sipped it as she looked out over the grounds. "I love what you've done with the place. It is so peaceful and quiet." She took in a breath of fresh air and sighed in bliss. "Air isn't polluted either."

"It was full of peace and quiet until a few weeks ago." Genkai grunted, Aria laughed at her and nodded in agreement. She literally has stayed right here with Genkai for two weeks. The old bat complained about it constantly too. Although, Aria knew she was just doing it to tease. Then again, Aria has done nothing but talk since she got here. She talked to Genkai about EVERTHING that has happened in the past 50 years. The things in Human world and Demon World. So, Aria could see why Genkai was getting annoyed with her.

"Are your earrings broken?"

"Hmm?" Aria looked over to see Genkai staring at her. Looking down she blinked at her body. She was wearing short black shorts and a white muscle shirt. On further inspection of what could possibly be wrong, Aria raised her arm to smiled at her swirling blue markings. Strands of blonde hair fell over her shoulder and she sighed. No wonder she felt freer. "Ahh, must have deactivated them." Reaching up, she clicked the button and poof, back to her short hair and no markings.

"Every time I see that form, you never look like a demon. The only thing that's even remotely close is the fangs." Genkai took a sip of her tea. "Are you sure you are a scary and powerful demon? I'm starting to think it's all for show."

Aria threw her head back and let herself fall onto her back as she stared up at the top of porch's ceiling. "Maybe one day I'll get to show you."

"Aria."

Turning her head, she looked up to see Koenma standing at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded at Genkai before looking at her again.

"You can go and see him now. He just got done taking on a case, so he is a little banged up but…" He trailed off as Aria stood up, kissed his cheek and took off away from the temple. She shouted a goodbye to Genkai and promised to come back later to finish tea and then she was gone.

"She's different." Koenma turned to look at the old Psychic who was still looking in the direction Aria had run off. "She told me what happened that last case she did of yours. She's different now, her smile isn't as vibrant as it used to be."

"And that is something that will forever be in my debt to pay." Koenma remarked as he took a seat next to Genkai. "Maybe one day she will forgive me." His eyes watched a single green feather floated down from somewhere above. Looking up, he noticed a rather large bird fly overhead. "Kind of looked like a Phoenix." He mused aloud to himself.

…..

"Yusuke?"

Aria pushed the door to her apartment open and there he was. Standing in the middle of her living room alive. He looked over his shoulder and turned his body around to fully face her.

"I thought you left again."

She frowned as she sat her keys down. "I did leave, but not very far away… I had to go so you could take your test and come back without my interference." She said as she shrugged. "Koenma asked me to go anyways, so you can yell at him. Now! Tell me about your first case as Spirit Detective!"

Yusuks's eyes grew impossibly wide at her statement. "How do you know about that?" He asked her as he followed her into her kitchen.

"I know all of things. I have a few secrets of my own too, that yes I will answer; but I wanna hear about your first case!" She poured them both some tea and made some sandwiches for them to eat as the settled down on her couch. Aria listened to Yusuke talk about the ordeal, the fire that burned his house down. (She wanted to go throttle Atsuko for being so irresponsible!) She laughed at his blushing face when he explained the kiss he received from Keiko to come back to life.

Her throat closed when he mentioned the three demons he had to fight. Gouki, Kurama and Hiei. Kurama…she put on a smile to push back her emotions as old wounds opened at the coincidence of the name. By the time he was done talking about this Hiei fellow, she wanted to march into Spirit World prison and beat him black and blue. Aria smiled at the mention of Botan and how heroic she was in helping save Keiko. She met the bubbly grim reaper a few times whilst in the Spirit World.

"Your turn!" Yusuke said from where he was laying with his head in her lap. Aria smiled down at him before looking at the picture of Tourin hanging on her wall. "My full name is Aria Toshin. I am a demon born over 2,000 years ago." She glanced at his wide-eyed face and smiled as she soothed his hair. "Don't worry, I am one of the good ones." She winked at him and looked back up at the picture. Yusuke followed her eyes.

"Is that your home?"

Aria opened her mouth. "No. That is just one of the cities of Demon World. Its name is Tourin. My home is close to it, but not."

"That doesn't explain a lot." Aria laughed at him and rested her head on her raised hand, as her elbow braced against the arm of the couch. "No, I guess not. Now listen closely." She went not to talk about her life in demon world. The life a simple demon, who was raised by a wonderful healer named Maki. Aria chopped her story up, she stuck as close as she could to the truth without revealing anything Koenma didn't want her to. She did talk about Reiko and Kyo though. Yusuke already met them when he was younger, so she spoke of them. She didn't portray herself as an overly weak demon, but she did say she hated fighting. "Koenma needed me to go on a job overseas that night 9 years ago. I didn't wanna leave you, but I had too…"

"You were really the first Spirit Detective?"

"I was, for a long time too. Being a demon, I don't age like Humans." Aria explained as she looked out at the dark sky.

"That would explain why you still look the same as you did when I was 4." Yusuke was sitting up now on the couch. "You're really 2,000 years old?" The way he said it had her throwing her head back in laughter as she nodded. "Gods, you are ancient!"

"An ancient demon that can kick your scrawny ass." She smirked at him when he gave her dumbfounded look. His face scrunched up before he tackled her off the couch and onto the floor.

"I'll show you who's gonna kick who's ass!"

…..

"Yusuke won Genkai's tournament."

Aria relaxed in the chair she was currently occupying in Koenma's office. She just spent the worst two days of her life watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight in Genkai's tournament. She had to be restrained from going and killing Rando herself when he broke all the bones in Kuwabara's body. She cheered loudly when Yusuke beat him, although it was out of sheer luck.

"If all the cases are gonna be like this, I think I'm going to need a drink every time." She groaned as she laid her head on Koenma's desk.

The Prince chuckled at her and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's hope they aren't. Are you going to Genkai's?"

Aria groaned again. "Noooooo, when Genkai told me she was hosting this Tournament she told me to keep my ass away. So, I get to wonder around the city for a few months as Yusuke is now trained by her." She looked up at the giant TV screen. "I feel sorry for him. I thought my training was tough, but that poor kid. Genkai is going to put him through all seven circles of hell."

"That she will." Koenma agreed. "Why don't you go home for the next six months. I'll send someone to get you once his training is once his training is complete." Aria perked up at that and grinned at Koenma.

"You're the best!" She leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the mouth as a portal opened and she raced through it as Koenma sputtered behind her.

Her feet touched dirt, and she easily switched forms as she ran towards Tourin. It didn't surprise her when a familiar white head of hair met her at the front entrance. She launched herself into Kyo's arms and laughed when he grunted about her weighing a ton.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Early! I've been gone an entire year!" Aria argued as Kyo started to walk with her in his arms still.

"What a peaceful year it has been too." Aria smacked his arm playfully before locking her legs and arms around his torso as he carried her up all the many stairs to Raizen's throne room. She waved at Reiko as the witch joined them on their trek. Once the doors were pushed open, Kyo dropped her into Raizen's lap and twisted around to look at her father.

"You are home early." Aria frowned at him. "Yes, before you ask, I missed you my daughter." She snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. His stomach rumbled, and Aria placed her hand against it. "What new adventures did you go on this time?" Aria smiled as she moved around in his lap. Kyo sat at their feet and rested his head on her thigh as Reiko leaned against his chest, his arms were wrapped loosely around her waist.

It was so nice to see those to back to normal before everything happened.

"Well…" She began as she ran her fingers through Kyo's hair and closed her eyes and breathed in her father's refreshing scent.

….

"It's not a very dangerous case Aria… there's no need to get so worked up."

Aria glared up at the giant blue ogre that was, unsuccessfully, stalling her from marching into Koenma's office. Her heels clicked angrily across the ground as she marched down the long halls of spirit world. She blew a puff of air out as George continued to talk and block her path. Pausing in the middle of the hallway, she tilted her head back and placed her hand in her hip as she stared the ogre down.

Now most wouldn't be frightened of a 5 foot 2 in girl wearing blue jeans, black knee boots and a white muscle shirt. Her tongue flicked out to lick the piercing in her lip as she tapped her ring clad fingers against her side. The arm warmers on her arms went from wrist to elbow and had a small loop hole or her thumb. She tilted her head some making the light reflect off the diamond earrings in her ear. Which was pierced in three various places. A cordlike necklace hung around her neck with a blue sapphire dangling on it, next to the locket she always wore; but George feared her. Her Excalibur was on her back, and her trusty twin pistols at her sides.

She looked like one of those punk gothic chicks you see now a day. Yusuke was right all along.

"George, before I punch you into next week. Move!"

The ogre scurried out of the way and whimpered the whole way to Koenma's office. Her teal colored eyes glared at the double doors of the Prince's office. Raising her leg, she kicked it out as her foot landed against the measly metal. The door swung open and banged against the wall harshly enough to create craters.

"Really? You had to kick it the door in? You could have just knocked!"

Aria lowered her leg as her eyes landed on Koenma. She moved faster than she intended too, but one moment she was standing at his door the next she was slamming her hands on his desk and leaning far enough over to glare at the Prince at eye level.

"You wanna give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass seven ways to Sunday for sending him to face the Saint Beast ALONE!" Aria growled as Koenma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had too much of a migraine to deal with an angry Aria. "You know those beasts are too much for him take on! He's not strong enough yet! And sending him ALONE! I could murder you!"

"He's not going alone." Aria leaned back some. "Kuwabara is with him."

Aria's hand latched out as she picked Koenma up and brought him to her face. "Did you just say you sent Kazuma Kuwabara to go to a city of demons with your Spirit Detective?" Her voice was low and calm, but the edge she had to it was very, very dangerous. Koenma gulped and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well not…no one forced him to go. He jumped into the portal all on his own." Koenma said as he placed his hands-on Aria's. "I'm also sending some backup to help the two…" Aria raised an eyebrow as she sat him down on his desk.

"Who exactly?"

"Well, they've been standing around you the whole time you've been yelling at me."

Aria turned her head to look over her shoulder at the two occupants she never noticed before behind her. Her body turned with her head as she looked between the two. The first thing she noticed about the first guy was his red hair. It was everywhere, but so perfectly neat. Her eyes lowered to meet his shocking green ones. Eyes that held so much kindness, softness and curiosity. Behind that though she could see the wisdom swirling in his green depths. From there she noticed the perfect nose and chin, pale pink lips and then A LOT of pink from the School Uniform he was wearing.

Her eyes moved away from him to the other person. Spikey black hair, white starburst… her eyes lowered more, and her teal connected with the most beautiful red color she had ever seen. So much hatred swam in those ruby orbs. Hatred and disgust. He wore all black so that was easy to get.

" _Aria,_ I want you to introduce you to Hiei and _Kurama_." Aria did not miss the stress of her name and on Kurama's… wait…Kurama? Why was her old friends name being mentioned AGAIN!

She blinked at the red head who tilted his head at her as he studied her. A slow smile formed on his lips as the connection finally hit. Aria's feet moved without her telling them too and she walked forward until she was face to face with this Kurama.

Could it be?

He looked down at her as her hand reached up towards him. He stilled when she got on her tiptoes, bringing her closer to him. Her hand skimmed his cheek as it passed his face to delve into his hair. Her fingers moved through the tresses until she found what she was looking for. Pulling back, she went flat footed as she stared at the rose in her hand.

Her chin quivered as she looked up at her Kurama. "Kurama…" She whispered breathlessly. His smile grew, and Aria launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as her legs tightened around his waist. "Kurama!"

"Hello Aria." Kurama whispered in her ear as he hugged her back before helping her detangle herself from him. The smile that was on her face looked painful as she bounced on her feet. Oh my gosh! It was her KURAMA!

"If you're down undressing each other with your eyes, can we hurry this along? I have things I need to do."

Aria's smile tipped as she looked at the shorter male. Hatred filled voice to match such hate filled eyes?

"Hiei… Hiei… Why is your name so familiar?" Aria thought for a moment before it all clicked. "Hiei and Kurama, the two thieves that broke into Rekai to steal the Artifacts of Darkness? The same Hiei that nearly killed Yusuke?" Aria glanced at Koenma for confirmation, at his nod, Aria let out a laugh before her leg lashed out to kick Hiei in the gut.

The demon sailed backwards, before landing on his feet. He glared at her as he pulled his sword from underneath his cloak.

"Hiei!" Koenma's voice but the demon off, who glared at her she more as he snarled and put his sword away. "Aria, please don't antagonize him…I know you wanna kill him but if you want Yusuke to survive the Castle. Hiei needs to be left alive." Koenma groaned as he rubbed his temples from the tension building up.

"I can go to the Castle myself and deal with the Beast. You don't need these two to-"

"No, I need you in the city Aria." Koenma cut her off as he leaned his head into his hand. He could see the argument forming on her lips. "Remember Aria."

Her mouth clamped shut as she glowered at the Prince. Yeah, she knew. No one could know she was the daughter of Raizen. She no longer hid as a human, the earrings in her ear just suppressed her powers to that of a B class. She still had to follow a set of rules though, if she wanted to be involved in Yusuke's cases as a Detective.

"Fine! They have three days Koenma! Three days to fight the beast and win or I WILL go ad handle it myself." Nothing would stop her either. Koenma knew that, so he just sighed and waved her off. "I take it you want me to take them to the portal entrance?" At Koenma's tired nod, she rolled her eyes and turned away from the now snoring prince. "Let's go."

…..

"It's nice to see you after so long."

Aria looked up at Kurama. They were walking down the streets of the city now. No one had spoken as they departed Spirit World until now. Hiei was walking behind them and Aria could tell he was itching to either run or cut her in half. Probably both.

"We have a lot to discuss later. A lot seems to have changed about you, my dear Youko." Her eyes swept over his form on emphasis.

"I could say the same thing, my dear Aria." Kurama lifted his perfectly manicured fingered up it, brushing her red bangs away from her face. "White and red, and so short?"

"Ehhh…that's a long story." Aria opened the door to the building leading into the basement that Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara entered earlier. She took the lead down the stairs and stopped at the edge of the portal. "One that I'll tell if you survive this…" She frowned as she took in his human smell and appearance. "Good luck foxy. Try not to die, I don't feel like avenging you today." She winked at his slightly shocked expression. She used to say that to him before he went out on missions.

"Of course." He gave her a small smile before stepping off into green abyss below.

Aria looked over at Hiei and raised an eyebrow. "In you go Mcdroopy." Hiei scowled the nickname she took to calling him as he walked forward.

"Once this is over, you will be dead."

Aria's lips pulled back into a smile as she met his red eyes. "Is that a challenge? Oh, you're on short stuff."

She received growl and death stare before Hiei disappeared into the hole. Aria watched him depart then placed the flooring back and left the dreary basement. She looked up at the blue Sky of the Human realm and sighed as she pulled her gun off her side and shot to her left. Looking over she glanced at the now unconscious infected human who she just shot with a rubber bullet.

"One down, several hundred to go."

* * *

AND there it is! Like i said, a lot was going on in this chapter! Now, did anyone else tear up with the Raizen dancing scene? No? Just me? Okay... I'll go cry alone then...

Now, the activity in this. Reunited with Yusuke, Yusuke's death, he became a detective, met Hiei and Kurama... that was a lot to sum into one chapter but I waned this chapter to be THE BIG ONE with all of them at least getting introduced. Now I was going to continue this and write about Aria helping Botan contain the mayhem, but decided against it. The thought of what she did will be a mystery that everyone can fill in for themselves!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it! Until next time!


	16. Here we go again! (Dark Tourney Time)

**Let the Dark Tournament begin!**

 **So, I am only planning on maybe 6-7 chapters to cover the Tournament. Maybe more, depending on what I feel like doing.**

 **Quick thing, Kurama may seem alittle off, that's because my skill of writing him is greatly inhibited.**

 **ALSO! This will be a very slow ass burn with Hiei and Aria! I mean a slooooowwwww burn! There will be flirting and other stuff (mainly from Aria's side) but Aria won't even develope feelings for him till later. Until then, I really hope you all enjoy what I have in store for her!**

 **Discaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Word count: 5,922**

* * *

 **March 13, 1990**

"I can kill that damn prince sometimes." Aria grumbled as she stared at the two boys across from her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy stuffing their mouths with the pizza in front of them to really pay attention to her.

"Yeah…but we lik'…'urvive." Yusuke said around a mouth full of food.

"Barely! You nearly died… again! If it wasn't for Kuwabara you would have died and for good this time." Aria growled as she crossed her arms and glared at Yusuke, who just shrugged.

"I can't believe you're a demon Aria!" Kuwabara said as he wiped his mouth of cheese and red sauce.

Yusuke smacked the back of his head. "Geez! Can you say that any louder!" Kuwabara turned to glare angrily at Yusuke and Aria sighed as they started to bicker.

"Your patience has increased tremendously." A voice spoke from behind her as hands settled on her shoulders. Aria smiled as she tipped her head back and looked up into Kurama's familiar green eyes. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek gently. She was so happy to see him alive. She took his hand as he sat down next to her and Aria leaned over until her forehead was touching his. A hush fell over the table as Aria closed her eyes and took in his scent.

"Uhhhh…are you two?" Aria's eyes opened as her lips spilt into a grin and she pulled away from Kurama to look at Yusuke.

"Together? Oh no, although at one point I do think Youko wanted lay with me, but back then I wasn't ready, was I?" A blush covered Kurama's cheeks as he coughed and looked away from her. His eyes were dancing with mirth and embarrassment when he caught her eye again. "Nah, I've known Kurama a long time. He's an old friend." She frowned as the last thousand years hit her. She squeezed the hand of Kurama's she was still holding.

"So, you really are an old demon?" Kuwabara asked again, his voice lower this time. Aria nodded her head and picked up her own slice of pizza to eat. "But you're the good kind, right?"

"Of course, she is you dope!" Yusuke said smacking Kuwabara again, this time Aria leaped over the table and smacked Yusuke. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being mean to Kuwabara! If you can't take it, don't dish it!" She argued as she took another bite. Yusuke placed his hands on the table and glared at her.

"That's it. You and me, we are going to go! Right here and right now!"

Aria raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry sweetie, but you are not my type." She winked at him fish out of water expression.

"Oh wait! I forgot, you're a lesbian!" Yusuke shot back as he glared at her.

"URAMESHI!"

Aria's lips tilted up as she placed her head in her hand, her teal eyes regarded Yusuke calmly. "Girls are quiet fun. I will admit in my 2,000 years that I have inquired about both sexes." Her smile widened as his eyes widened. "Bi-sexuality is common in Demon World."

"That's just wrong." Yusuke grumbled as he deflated and sat back down. Aria shrugged at him. He was human and still only 14, he had a lot to learn. Kurama chuckled as Yusuke continued to grumble under his breath. His green eyes met hers and Aria squeezed his hand. Soon.

Conversation turned lighter after that and Aria sighed as she looked around the table. Once the sun started to dip, Yusuke and Kuwabara left as they had school the next day. That left which just her and Kurama.

"Let's go for a walk."

Aria nodded at Kurama's request and together they ventured towards the park type forest area of the city. It was chilly out tonight; the wind blew throughout the area. Aria hugged her jacket around her body as they passed a water fountain. Kurama looked like he wanted to speak, but he was having a tough time getting the words to form, so Aria kept quiet until he was ready.

"How is everything?"

Aria pursed her lips. "Not great. Powers are shifting, but you're not asking about Demon World." Aria observed as she tilted her head to study him. Nodding she watched the water as it sprayed out and splashed into the water below. "Whilst in this world. I stay in this form. King Enma only allows it if I agree to wear these." She motioned to her ears. "I guess it helps, whilst I was a Detective. It helped to not look like I do in Demon World."

Kurama looked over at her and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You're different."

"Everyone says that now. Ever since…" She forced a smile and turned away from the fountain and made her way towards the bench. Kurama sat beside her and Aria started talking. She talked about what she witnessed 20 years ago. How her perspective on Human Life had changed. She even went on to discuss all her cases as Koenma's first Detective. She steered clear of talking about anything Demon World related. Every time she mentioned something from there, Kurama would tense and get this far off look in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Aria finally asked after sitting a few minutes in silence after she was done talking. "I haven't seen you in almost a 900 years Kurama! I thought you were dead! You obviously have been alive all this time! So why?" She didn't mean to sound angry, but damn it she was mad at him.

Kurama took her hand. "After the incident with Kuronue, I fled Demon World. Spent a lot of years just wondering around, I eventually took on my Spirit form and pillaged what I could. Fifteen years ago, I was unlucky and wounded by an SDF member while trying to escape. I found a human woman with a dying fetus and merged myself with it." Aria sat up and tightened her hold on his hand. "I planned on leaving once I regained my strength, but…I couldn't leave."

"Leave your human mother?" At Kurama's nod, Aria felt her heart melt. "Nothing compares huh? To the love a mom gives her children." Kurama looked up at her and Aria bumped her shoulder into his. "Maki was like that. Even though she wasn't my mom by birth, she raised me as such and nothing compares." She laughed at the relief that flooded his eyes. "Now, let's hear how the life of… Shuichi Minamino is."

They sat there on that bench for hours as they talked back and forth about any and everything, both keeping the topic of Demon World out of the conversation. She had her arm looped through his as he walked her to her apartment. She looked up at him as he talked about his human mother. This Kurama was different, more open and kind. Youko showed his affections in a different manner, but Aria could still see bits of him in this Kurama 2.0… She was just happy he was alive.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe, I'll even bring you to meet her. I know she'll love you." Aria smiled at him as they stopped in front of her apartment complex. She reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "It was nice seeing you Lady Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek goodbye. "I'll be in Spirit World for a bit tomorrow, once you get out of school just call okay. I'll make dinner if you want!"

"Goodnight, Lady Aria." Aria pushed him at his teasing tone. This fox. When he was Youko, she hated being called 'Lady". The only one she let it slide with was Kyo. Youko would always call her it, only for it to just rile her up. She waved goodbye and turned to go inside her apartment, missing the black blur that disappeared from the building across from hers.

Hiei reappeared in a tree close to her building and looked through the window into Aria's apartment. He watched as she opened her door and took her jacket off. She was only wearing a white muscle shirt under it. His eyes ran over the black markings on her arm that she was examining. His red eyes looked down the street to which Kurama vanished.

 _Lady Aria?_

Growling, he blurred away when Aria went to undress fully. That wasn't something he had a care to see.

…

"You didn't have to make all this."

Aria looked up from where she was juggling the two food dishes in her arms. Kurama was carrying a bag in one hand and another covered dish in the other. They were currently walking up the path to his house. His mom was ecstatic when she found out her Shuichi was bringing a friend over.

"It was the least I could do! Besides, I like to cook." Aria smiled at him as he sighed and led the way to his front door. He opened the door and held it open for her. Aria slipped her shoes off as Kurama called out to his mom. Aria looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

A beautiful middle-aged woman came around, drying her hands on a dishrag. Aria blinked at her as the woman's eyes swept over her. Maybe she should have taken all her piercings out. The woman gave her a very wide smile.

"Hello, you must be Aria. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Shiori." Aria juggled the dished in her hands and took Shiori's outstretched hand.

"I've heard a lot about you to ma'am. Shuichi simply adores you. I'm honored that you extended an invitation to your home." Aria pulled a bouquet of roses from her bag and handed them to Shiori. Shiori took them and smelled them as a wide smile slipped on her face. Aria blinked when the woman's arms wrapped around her. Hesitantly, she used her free arm to hug the woman back.

"I like her Shuichi. She's pretty, kind and respectful. Perfect girl." Aria felt a blush hitting her face at the underlying message in Shiori's words. Kurama coughed awkwardly behind them. "Oh dear, you didn't have to make anything." Shiori fussed as she took note of the dishes in Aria's hands.

"Oh, I didn't mind at all. You were kind enough to invite me. The least I could do was bring a few things." With that, she was ushered into the kitchen.

Dinner went well. Shiori asked her how and her Shuichi met. Aria told her that they met at a library one day. Shuichi helped her reach a rather high book and they both took an interest into it. When Aria explained that she lived on her own cause her mother died when she was young, and her father was very far away, Shiori reached over and placed her hand over Aria's and told her she was welcome at their house anytime.

Aria had to wipe a stray tear away before anyone could see it. It had been far too long since she had been around a mama as compassionate as Shiori. Who insisted that Aria call her Mama Shiori. That would take a minute. Kurama had choked on his tea when his mom asked Aria if she had any other piercings besides the ones in her ear and lip, and that when she was younger she had her navel done.

Aria helped Kurama clean the dishes, after they both shooed Shiori away to go relax. Afterwards, Shiori insisted Kurama walk her home. Which he was gonna do anyways, but apparently his mama was trying to play match maker.

"She's sweet." Aria smiled up at Kurama as they walked towards her apartment.

"She likes you." Kurama had his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky for a moment. "Thank you, Aria. You didn't have to come over or do anything you did today."

Smiling, Aria looped her arm through his. "Well, I love you Youko Kurama. You are a very dear friend, so it was no problem at all." Kurama's green eyes met hers, they were so full of warmth and obvious amusement. Aria loved this new Kurama, he allowed her to touch him, so she hugged his arm as they walked.

A small piece of her family was back. For that, Aria was happy. Of course, such happiness only last so long.

… **xXx…**

Shock.

Aria stared wide eyed at the screen as two people she never wanted to see again stepped off Tarukane's plane.

"Why?" She heard herself whisper, her knuckles going white from the grip she had in Koenma's desk. A crack formed in the wood, before it splintered and shattered in her hands. She ignored Koenma's angry shout as she stayed glued to the screen. Why them?!

"Aria."

Her name being spoken in her ear had her turning her head to look up into green eyes. Kurama frowned at her as he grasped her hands and dusted the splinted wood off, his deft fingers pulled any pieces that stuck into her skin. "Deep breath. Your youkai is leaking out. Deep breath." Aria blinked as she inhaled. "You know them?"

"The Toguro brothers." She growled as she lips curled as she watched them make Yukina cry. "Koenmaaaaa." She cut her eyes to the Prince to find him eyeing her. "They can't beat him!"

"Have faith in Yusuke, I'm sure he will surprise you." Aria glared at him and looked back towards the screen to see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan starting their trek through the woods. She couldn't watch this. She stayed though. When Koenma went to bed, she stayed in his office to watch the boys sleep and make sure they were safe. The next morning, her nerves were on edge as Yusuke made his way to the mansion. When the explosion went off at the front gates, that was it.

Standing up, she moved around the ogres that were cleaning up Koenma's (second) broken desk. "I'm going to Genkai's." She mumbled behind her back before she vanished out the door.

"She isn't going to Genkai's, is she Koenma Sir?" Koenma sighed at George's ridiculous question.

"No, I'm afraid she isn't. Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid to jeopardize this mission." Oh, who was he kidding! This was Aria for Pete's sake. "Kurama, please make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Turning, Koenma blinked when he found Kurama gone as well. He groaned as he sunk into his chair. This was just great.

By the time Aria made it to the mansion. She could feel Yusuke and Toguro's energy. They were already fighting. Now, she was not subtle when she blew a sizable hole in the wall of one of the sides of the building. Her rubber bullets took the pathetic humans that blocked her path. She growled in irritation when she felt an energy that should not be here. Her teal eyes flicked to the mass of humans surrounding her. She did _not_ have time for this.

She blinked when something, or many somethings whizzed past her face. The humans around her dropped like stones a moment later. Looking behind her, she smirked when Kurama's steady green eyes met her own. He was in the process of putting his remaining thorns away. Her gun leveled a few inches from his body and she fired, hitting the human sneaking up behind him right between the eyes. Kurama raised an eyebrow as he calmly looked over his shoulder.

"Guns, nice touch." Aria smirked as she turned away and both ran towards the angry energy up ahead. The closer she got, the hotter is became. Even though, physically she was not sweating, her core was like liquid fire. The smell of wood smoke and burnt trees filled her nostrils as she and Kurama slipped into the room unnoticed.

Hiei was too busy pummeling Tarukane to notice them behind him. Aria took a step forward only for Kurama to stick his arm out to stop her. She wasn't needed. Yukina stopped Hiei from killing the ugly ass human. What a pity. As Yukina went downstairs, Kurama made their presence known. Aria ignored them as they talked as she walked forward to look down at Toguro's body. Her eyes narrowed. There was no way.

"Well, we got a full house huh." Aria glanced over her shoulder at Yusuke.

"Whaaaat are you doing here?" Yusuke blinked at her as his head cocked to the side. Aria smirked and turned away from the scene below.

"I had some free time, so just in case you messed everything up. I decided to stop by, to clean up your mess that is." Yusuke's brow ticked as he stalked forward to get in her face.

"How about we take this outside, and I'll show you cleaning up my mess." Yusuke said as he placed his finger on her chest. Aria glanced down at it, her eyes slowly raised to meet his own as a sinister grin creeped onto her face. Reaching up, she grasped his hand and twisted it, along with her body till her back was to his front. With very little effort, she flipped him over her and slammed him into the ground. Her knee landed on his chest as she held his hand in a very painful hold.

"You may wanna rethink that." She winked at Yusuke and released him. Her eyes drifted to Hiei, who was staring at her. "Be grateful you didn't kill that human. I would have hated to throw that pretty little face of yours in prison McDroopy." The growl she earned was worth it as she waltzes out of the room. Yusuke shouted after her, but she just raised her hand. "I'll meet ya later. I have business to deal with."

Business that involved her high tailing it to Demon World.

… **xXx…**

"So? You brought me here to help train Koenma's current detective team?"

Aria looked over at Reiko as they walked throughout the city. She had just gotten back from dragging the witch over here and was doing her best to hunt down Yusuke.

"Of course. Why else would I need ya?" She teased, making Reiko roll her eyes. Aria let her head fall back as she laughed at her friend. Her laugher abruptly cut off when she let it. Toguro's energy. Reiko felt it too apparently, because they both took off at the same time.

They arrived on top of building in time to see Toguro take down a building with Yusuke inside it. Aria cursed as Toguro's words about the Dark Tournament hit her ears. No! No! No! Why the hell were they being pulled into that! She growled as she vanished from her spot on the roof, only to appear in Toguro's way as he spoke to Kurama and Hiei. Reiko appeared behind her a moment later and the two stared at the man.

"As you know, the teams are made up of five. So, you'll have to recruit another fighter*." Toguro looked towards her and Reiko. "Which, unfortunately for them can't be either one of you. For obvious reasons."

"I don't know what game you're playing at Toguro, but this will be your only warning." Aria let out a pulse of energy for emphasis. Toguro smirked at her as he walked past them both.

"It's good to see you two after so long."

"Not long enough." Reiko muttered as the man vanished. Aria turned away and looked up at Kurama and Hiei.

"What is our chance in this?" Kurama wondered aloud. Not very big. Aria thought as she sighed and looked up towards the building Yusuke was still kneeling on.

"Depends on how you four train the next two months." Aria commented solemnly. Reiko sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Guess now I really don't have a choice. Come on, let's go grab a damn drink before we have to whip these three into shape."

"Three?" Aria asked curiously, but a smile slipped on her face when she basically answered her own question. "Ah yes…three. This should be a blast."

… **xXx…**

 **-Multi POV-**

"Is it going to work out?"

Reiko looked over at Aria as they walked to the meeting place in the stupid woods. "You know I can't." Aria pouted at her words and looked away. She reached up to rub her ears and groaned.

"I can't believe you and Koenma made me do this." Reiko rolled her eyes at Aria.

"It's for your own good, ya know. If we were to let you go and be as strong as you wanna be at the Tournament, you'd end up killing someone in the first fight." Reiko said matter-of-factly. As for what they were discussing, Aria was wearing energy suppressors that restricted her energy even lower than that of a B-class. Her energy was now maybe mid C-class, and she is freaking hated it.

"I hate you two with a burning passion. Everyone needs to just blah."

"I'm pretty sure everyone can't just 'blah' seeing as how that's not a real thing to be done." Aria turned her teal eyes to glare at the current redhead leaning against a boulder, his expression was one she wanted to wipe off. It has been a while since she and Kurama fought. Hmmmm.

"Hey Ari! Who's this?" Kuwabara ran up to hug her, once he released her he looked Reiko over. She was quit the specimen now. Semi-short baby blue hair, large purple eyes. Golden shower around her neck, baby blue tank top with short white shorts. She had her bow and arrows slung across her back and a wooden Bokken at her side.

"This is Reiko, she was my partner when I was a detective. So, I called her and had her come help out." Reiko huffed and crossed her arms as she looked down at Aria.

"Called? You practically dragged me out of the house and forced me to come." She grumbled as Aria gave her the most innocent face she could muster. Kurama chuckled, now that was something he could believe.

"A demon with a human partner? How pathetic." Ah, there he was.

"Not as pathetic as a demon helping a _human_." Aria jabbed back as she smiled at Hiei. "Reiko, this is McDroopy, you already know Kurama, and this is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"It's a pleasure to see you once again Reiko." Kurama Said as he nodded to her. Kuwabara stuck his hand out and Reiko took it easily.

"You're really pretty!"

Reiko smiled at Kurama and Kuwabara, she knew who Kurama was, they met before in demon world. Her purple eyes were trained on Hiei though, the frown on her face being noticed by the three demons.

"What are you staring at Human!" Hiei snapped, his red eyes glowing as he glared at Reiko, who took in a sharp intake of breath as her eyes unfocused for a moment. This one was powerful, Aria's hands shot out to steady her as she swayed.

"Should I be worried? That one was a little hefty." Aria said as Reiko blinked the blurriness in her eyes away. She heard Hiei mutter something about humans being pathetic and fools. Her lips pursed as she turned to give him a good licking, but Reiko beat her to it.

"If you believe you're so superior, please. Show me your best and try and knock me down." Reiko challenged as she moved to stand a few feet in front of Hiei, her body already relaxing into her stance. Aria was bouncing on her toes. She pulled Kuwabara and Kurama away and made them sit on the boulder with her.

"Is this a clever idea?"

Aria shrugged off Kurama's concern. This is what Reiko meant by asking her to not intervene when she taught the spitfire a lesson.

Hiei's eyes bore into Reiko's. This human was bold and obviously very stupid. He accepted her challenge by pushing off the tree he was against and vanishing a moment after. Reiko stayed perfectly still, her lips pulled back into a smirk as she grew bokken and lifted it to block the sword strike aimed for her back.

"You'll have to be faster than that I'm afraid." Hiei growled as he flickered out of view again. Reiko was moving too. Aria was letting her legs swing as her eyes followed their movements. She could feel Kuwabara's confusion as his eyes desperately tried to keep up.

"She's gotten faster." Kurama mused as he watched Reiko block, yet another deadly attack and she even countered with one of her own. The sound of wood smacking Hiei's arms had everyone's eyebrows raising.

"And to think, she is only using half her power." Aria whispered back. Reiko, was no push over. For a human, her energy matched that of an A-class demon. Of course, now it was a low B-class, but still; she could hold her own against most of her enemies. The only ones that Reiko could not compete with where the upper level demons of course. That was where Aria and Kyo come in, both being S-class demons had its advantage.

Hiei was getting pissed. This pitiful, revolting, feeble, _human_ got a hit on him! He increased his speed as he attacked her more viscously. Reiko laughed, _laughed at him._ This woman, was going to be dead. Damn his probation. Aria shifted when Hiei's bloodlust washed over her. Is that so?

Reiko felt it too, her mouth set into a hard line as she blocked his next strike. She was ending this. Falling to her hands, she swept her foot out to knock him off balance, as he fell backwards Reiko reached up to plant her palm on his chest and force him into the ground. Instead of her bokken, she had an arrow notched and the point was level with his heart.

"Your weakness, is that you think you are automatically better than your opponent. You view everyone as beneath you, you have a superior mindset. That's common in demons, but yours is far worse than most." Reiko said as she glared down at him. "If you don't learn to think as others as your equals and get over you arrogant ass righteousness, you will _NEVER_ save her." That last part was whispered low enough for him to hear alone. She ignored his hatred and anger as his eyes spit fire at her. She seen worse than what this little demon was giving her. Placing her arrow back in her quiver and turned away from him.

Hiei, obviously pissed of his loss to a human, let every moral he had slip a bit as he got up and went to attack her. There was a flash of black and suddenly he was staring into teal eyes. Aria's hand was clenched around his own, her stopping him from punching Reiko since his sword was currently several feet away. Red clashed with teal.

"I believe that is enough of that." Her voice carried more authority than she was meaning to. She only used it when she was commanding the demons of Tourin. She let go of his hand, not even carrying that her palm was singed. Her cool expression morphed as she turned to smile at Kuwabara and the others. Hiei watched her as she moved to go grab Kuwabara to start his training.

How the hell did she move that fast? He didn't even see nor feel her presence moving until she had already blocked his attack. His eyes narrowed at her. Kurama called her 'Lady Aria', Koenma valued her insight and trusted her beyond reason. If her age was accurate from what he was told by the fox, then she was over 2,000 and that meant she had secrets. Secrets Hiei would eventually divulge, for he did not trust her.

Who the hell was she?

… **Three Months Later…**

"That's it! We are never getting here early again!"

Aria said as she flopped down on the couch. Reiko was reading a book across from her, not even bothered by the fact that they had arrived at Hanging Neck Island four days before the others. Koenma asked them to of course, but still! They didn't even arrive this early when Genkai fought in the Tournament.

Speaking of Genkai. Aria visited her whilst taking a break from training Kuwabara and the other two. She happened upon Yusuke and her mediating on a bonfire and she was forced to join them since she interrupted. Her eyes looked at the ceiling as she sighed. She knew…she knew Genkai was the fifth fighter for the team. She tried talking the psychic out of it, but Genkai would have none of it. The stubborn bat!

"I think this is our room." Aria didn't even move as the door opened and the boys came waltzing in. Reiko greeted them, but Aria stayed staring at the ceiling. It wasn't until she was nudged by Kuwabara that she finally blinked and toe her eyes away. She took in Yusuke slung over his shoulder and sat up to allow Kuwabara to lay him down, with his head in her lap. Her fingers ran through his hair as she studied his face. His energy was spent, his body exhausted. Her eyes slid over to the masked fighter. A single brown eye met her own and Aria smirked as she looked away and looked back down at Yusuke. Reiko had moved to sit on the same couch as her, she was sitting a few inches from Yusuke's feet, her nose still stuck in her book.

Complimentary coffee was delivered to their room. Her nose twitched and lazily she let her elbow rest on the back of the couch as her head turned towards the visitor in the room that _no one_ else seemed to freaking notice, not until he took a rather loud sip of coffee. Her brow rose as her free hand still moved through Yusuke's lose, non-gelled hair. Reiko looked at her and sighed as she shut her book and shifted some in her seat.

"It's not nice to sneak into a room that is not your own, both of you are being tad disrespectful don't you think." Her speaking up had everyone looking at her, but she wasn't looking at the kid Rinku. Her teal eyes were focused over shoulder at the blonde-haired demon leaning against the wall. His black eyes connected with her as he sneered.

"Says the traitor siding with a human." The smile that curved Aria's lips was sinister. "Demon whores have no meaning."

"Who you calling a whore!? You wanna go right now?!" Kuwabara yelled, jumping to her honor.

"Enjoy your last night of the living." Zeru said as he opened their door to leave. "Let's just say that tomorrow we'll see you strongly resembling your coffee cup*"

Pathetic. His energy was sloppy. Her eyes slipped closed as she rested it against the cushion. Her fingers still moved through Yusuke's hair, for some reason the action soothed her, and she was having a peace in her soul that only her father provided.

"That guy was a jerk. Calling Ari, a whore. I should go teach him a lesson." Kuwabara grumbled angrily. Aria reached over and tugged his down to where he was sitting in the floor next to her. Her hand found his hair and she played with his as she leaned over to kiss the top of his head.

"I've been called worse, it doesn't bother me. Don't let it bother you." She told him to which he just huffed at.

"Still isn't right to call a woman that." Reiko snorted as she flipped her book closed.

"Trust me, if she can have a man in her face calling her a dirty, lying, daddy fucking, slutty traitorous bitch. I think she can handle being called a whore." Reiko said as Aria laughed at the memory. Yeah, that demon ended up without his manhood attached at the end of that sentence. Kuwabara's face was priceless as Aria let her head fall over as she laughed. She was careful not to jostle Yusuke to much though. "He did end up castrated though." Reiko added as an afterthought. "I think he lost his tongue too."

"I do believe I remember that night. It was the same night we met wasn't Reiko?" Reiko nodded at Kurama's words. That's right, Kurama met Reiko that night. Now that, was a night to remember.

"Hush now Reiko. Don't scare the poor boy." She said as she shifted around. "Come Kuwabara, let's get his to bed and them make some dinner. I'm starving." Kuwabara jumped up and grabbed Yusuke and followed her into one of the bedrooms. After tucking him away, they ventured into the kitchen and whipped up a good dinner.

Later that night, Aria found herself sitting outside on the hotel's roof. She couldn't sleep and Kuwabara's snores were insanely loud. She felt his presence the moment he joined her. The past two months were intriguing. After their little brawl, Hiei avoided Reiko as much as possible. Aria was sure they had a mutual hatred going on, because of that she was the one that sparred with Hiei at times. Just sword play, nothing else. With her energy being so low, it made it fun to be on the same playing field. The bruises lasted longer.

"What is that?"

Aria glanced over her shoulder at Hiei before following her eyes to the steaming cup at her side. She frowned as she picked it up and swished it some. She had to take this way more frequently than she wanted to. Reiko was growing concerned, she even consulted with Kurama about helping find a more sustainable replacement until a cure was found.

"Just a night cap." She said as she downed the cup and sat it down. She swallowed the thick liquid and looked back out over the island.

"Blood?" She turned, throwing her legs over the side of the building to plant them on the roof itself. Hiei was closer than she thought, so she had to tip back some to look up at him. The cup was in his hand as he sniffed the empty contents.

"As I said, a night cap." He sneered at her and dropped the cup over the side of the building. Rude. That was property of the hotel. She stood up and took pleasure in knowing she was a tad bit taller than he was. "Goodnight McDroopy." She said as she raised a hand to flick his nose and then she was falling backwards over the side of the building. She bent her knees to absorb the impact and looked up and raised her hand to Hiei as she wandered back into the hotel.

"I…I would like a room please."

Aria's eyes traveled to the receptionist desk. The first thing she noticed was green hair piled on top of someone's head. Black pants, wrappings around her left arm and torso, a black bikini looking top that had a sleeved attached to it on her right arm. The woman turned, and Aria paused mid-step as green eyes met her own. She felt her lips pull back as she and the other woman stared at each other. So, she came after all huh?

"The name?" The lady at the desk asked. The woman turned away from Aria and handed the lady a card to pay for the room.

"Ami...Ami Nakamura."

* * *

 **Aaannddd thats a wrap folks! Now, I did rush this chapter. I needed to get over this hurtle to get to the gooodddd parts coming. Even though, it was a rushed and blah, I really hope those that read it liked it. Thank you all for reading this! You are all so amazing!**

 ** _Totidem Verbis: That ending is all for you my dear!_**


	17. Let the tournament begin!

**YAY! I am actually surprised to get this out on time! Well, I say on time. I don't have a set schedule for my post.**

 **I will apologize now for any mishaps. I am very sick with strep throat, a cold and an ear infection, so I am sure I have several grammar errors throughout. Hopefully, once I am feeling better I can go back and fix them all!**

 _ **Totidem Verbis: Several parts of this chapter are just for you!**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

 **June 22, 1990**

This crowd was still annoying as hell. Loud, obnoxious and just plain ignorant. Aria and Reiko were sitting on very first row close to where the team would come out. Aria was leaning onward with her elbows on the concrete as she sighed and waited impatiently for the damn thing to start. She smiled and cheered when Koto came out and started to introduce herself and the teams.

"WWWOOOHOOOO! GO KOTOOOO!"

"You really are embarrassing sometimes." Reiko grumbled quietly. Aria just waved her off and sat closer to the edge when Yusuke and others came walking out., well Kuwabara was having to carry Yusuke seeing as how he was still fast asleep. Her ears twitched, and she glared over her shoulder. These damn idiots wouldn't know what loyalty even freaking meant! "They won't be singing this tune by the end of the week."

Aria raised her eyebrows at Reiko, but the witch didn't elaborate. Turning her attention back to the fights, she nodded as Kuwabara stepped up and agreed the terms for one on one. Her eyes rolled when Zeru used his flames as an obvious show of ego. A quick twitch of her eyes and a shining blue barrier morphed around them as the flames swam up into the stands. Once that was over, she sighed and stood up, Reiko followed her as they moved away from the burnt section.

"Kuwabara won't win this match. Rinku's powers are about evenly matched with his own, but this match will be won by dumb luck."

"Is it just me or do you already sound like you're bashing our team?" Aria asked as she glared at Reiko, who shrugged. "Kuwabara has a very high chance of winning against this kid! Be more positive!"

"Kuwabara has a human heart. He won't be able to finish it."

Aria was going to snap off a remark but Rinku delivering a vision kick to Kuwabara's neck had her up and placing her hands on the edge of the barrier. No! She was not losing someone so soon in this damn fight! She counted her breathes, ignoring Koto's counting as her eyes and ears stayed trained on Kuwabara's breathing and heart rate.

She sighed and sat back down when Kuwabara got back up. "It's like watching two kids fight over blocks." She mumbled as their match continued. Yo-yo's versus spirit sword. Who would win first? When Rinku wrapped his little yo-yo's around Kuwabara and lifted him in the air, she was ready to go home. Would the team be disqualified if she blasted a hole in the ring and save Kuwabara? Most likely…

"YUSUKE!"

As one, her and Reiko turned to see who was shouting Yusuke's name. Was that Keiko? She recognized Botan and Shizuru but dang, she really grew up.

"Yusuke! How can you keep sleeping when your friend is in trouble with these nasty demons? *" Keiko screamed out. That girl had some balls. "Help him Yusuke! Get off your lazy butt and help him! *"

She was gonna go offer some assistance when a rather large demon blocked Keiko, but a quick cigarette from Shizuru and everything was peaches and cream. She scooted over some to allow them to come join them not eh edge. As Keiko continued to shout stupidly, she smiled at Shizuru and Botan.

"You can keep shouting all day, but he won't wake up." Aria commented as they turned to face her.

"Well hello Aria. It's nice to see you again." Botan said cheerfully as Shizuru nodded at her.

"Yusuke's Aria? Aren't you his aunt?" Aria barked out a laugh at the brunette.

"Oh, gods no! Nothing of the sort. He's like a kid brother if anything." Reiko snorted next to her.

"They act the same age, so it goes well." She ignored Aria's glare as they all turned back to watch the match.

"Hang tight Kuwabara! I don't suppose you could fly, can you? *" Botan yelled up at him as he dangled in the sky. How long would it take to move from here to there in time to catch him? As she mulled the thoughts over, Rinku released his Yo-yo's. She moved a centimeter when Reiko grabbed her wrist and forced her stay in her seat.

"It's over." Aria commented as Rinku wrapped the yo-yo's around Kuwabara's frame to keep him outside of the ring. She agreed with Kurama's words on it being innocent, then she wanted to have a heart attack when he stepped into the ring. An excited heart attack though.

Botan jumped over the edge and she sighed as she relaxed in her seat. Kurama obviously had the advantage in this fight. His ruthlessness and sadistic nature in battle was one thing Aria loved about her foxy friend. A growl ripped from her throat when Roto's disgusting words reached her ears. This bastard was seriously threatening Shiori? This demon had a damn death wish! Her growling grew louder when another cut was drawn into Kurama's face. A face that should NOT be marred! She clapped way to loudly when Kurama's death plant burst from the demons body!

Reiko couldn't stop her as she hopped over the railing and joined them on the ground. She met Kurama just as he stepped off the ring. Green eyes looked down at her as she frowned and reached up to wipe the blood away.

"You should have used your thorn bush on him. Pom poms are far too good for his rotten body." Her hand started to glow a soft blue as she healed the cuts. "Death to all who dare mar such a beautiful face." His eyes danced with amusement as she pulled her hand away. "Everything is perfect now." No more cuts on his face! Maybe her meager healing powers were enough for small orders.

"We already have one fool down here, we don't need you as well." Aria turned to Hiei and smiled as she looped her arm over his shoulders. She ignored his warning growl as she poked his cheek.

"Awwwweee, you know you love me being around you, don't you McDroopy?" She was laughing as she was roughly pushed to the side, Kurama caught her as she stumbled.

"Geez! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Kuwabara growled at the shorter man.

"Imbecile." Hiei said as Zeru got into the ring.

"Go give them hell McDroopy!" She shouted after him as Hiei jumped into the ring. She licked her dry lips as Zeru powered up. She gave him credit; his flames were intense. She moved to where Yusuke was and produced another barrier to protect him and Botan as Reiko protected the girls with her own. Her eyes widened when his skin turned red and his hand appeared to go through Hiei's body. What the hell?!

"That guys an idiot." She found herself muttering as she kneeled next to Yusuke. Hiei got back up and revealed his Jagan eye as the flames licked harmlessly at his skin. "KICK HIS ASS HIEI!" She shouted but immediately took it back when Hiei said words that made her skin crawl. The Dragons of the Spirit World were creatures even she didn't mess with. She watched as Hiei successfully called upon the dragon. The entire ring shook as its massive body sprung forth and that was all she wrote about Zeru.

"His arm…that's not going to be an easy recovery." She said as she joined Kurama, he nodded as they watched Hiei mask his pain and hop out of the ring. Moving toward the fire demon, she ignored the glare he sent her and dug out a black pouch from her pocket. "Put that on it, it'll help ease the burn." When he didn't take it, she rolled her eye at him and threw up for him to either catch or not.

"Why do you even care?" The question had her pausing as she started to turn away.

"Its what friends do." She winked at him but found her attention drawn away when the two life forces of the remaining Rokuyukai team suddenly vanished. Her brows drew together as tall man stumbled out into the arena. She blinked when she took in his blue Mohawk with two little rat tails, green pants, white boots and on overly tight dark blue vest. "Holy shit." She laughed as she finally recognized the man. "I'll be damned."

"You know him?" Aria smiled at Hiei's question but chose not to answer the question. She wondered off towards the ring as Yusuke suddenly woke up and jumped into the fray. "That isn't something to be proud of." Her expression was blank as Yusuke compared the situation to him growing up.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight? *" Botan asked as Yusuke stretched his body out. Aria was trying to pay attention to them, but her eyes connected with cobalt and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She doubted the man recognized her like this.

"Be careful Yusuke. Your opponent won't be easy." He just waved her off and winked as he moved to face to Chu. The chanting of 'kill Yusuke' didn't even bother her as she literally placed her hands on the ring and leaned forward in anticipation.

"You know him Aria? Can you tell us anything at all?" Aria looked back at Kurama and smiled.

"Sit back and enjoy the show. This will be an interesting fight."

Sure enough. It was.

Aria didn't know who to cheer for. Her old friend or Yusuke? Decisions, decisions.

"KICK HIS ASS! SHOW THE LITTLE BOY HOW IT'S DONE!" Welp, guess she knew who Reiko was cheering for. The witch always did like Chu.

She bounced on her feet when Chu's energy swept over her. Her smile grew impossibly large as she watched him stumble around the ring. Hiei was right about it being hard to hit Chu, but if anyone could do it, it was Yusuke. She took her words back though when Chu delivered five vicious punches to Yusuke before backhanding him to the ring floor.

She winced when Chu kicked Yusuke into the wall. Now that was gonna hurt later. Goosebumps littered her arms as she listened to their banter about the joys of fighting when it came to life and death. Yusuke wasn't a demon and, yet he already had that thrill? Aria felt a jolt of pride course through her at that.

"This is gonna be a blood bath." She heard herself whisper when Chu pulled out his flask of Ogre Killer. "When with as old as I am, and how much substance I've put in my body. That was one drink I could never tolerate."

"Seeing as how he just drank the whole flask. We are about see something…otherworldly, aren't we?" Aria nodded at Kurama's words behind her. The entire stadium turned red and she found herself taking a step back from the ring. Her hand covered her mouth to stifle the bubble of laughter as Chu's hurled over the side of the ring.

She jumped back to literally sit on the edge of the concrete ring, Reiko and the other girls right behind her.

"Didn't feel like getting an eyeful?" Reiko asked as she rested her arms next to Aria. Aria leaned back and smiled down at her. "Didn't you teach him that move?" Reiko raised an eyebrow at the glowing yellow orb Chu threw at Yusuke. "The one that wins this fight is gonna have the hardest head."

"You know, you keep taking like that and I am gonna keep thinking that you know how _all_ these fights are going to go? Is that why you're not worried?" Reiko ignored Aria. The witch's purple eyes were glued to Yusuke as they fought.

"I don't know everything." Aria hummed at her as her legs started to swing back. Her eyes moved to where the committee was sitting. If they didn't rule in favor of the Knife Edge Death Match, she was sure a riot would break out among the demons. She smirked when it was approved. Her eyes watched the way they smiled as they battled and forth. Punch after punch. Hit after hit. Her lips were tugged into a frown. She all but ignored Keiko as the poor girl came and begged Kuwabara to stop the fight. The little girl shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"He looks… like Raizen." Reiko's eyes shot to her, as she watched Yusuke fight. The glee one feels from the battle. "Why does he look like my father right now? "Brandishing the thoughts from her head, she replaced the frown on her face into a smile as Yusuke and Chu head butted. "See what did I say! The one with the strongest head!" She laughed as she hopped off the barrier and ran to greet Yusuke, who made her smile when Yusuke refused to kill Chu.

"That was awesome!" She said as she gave Yusuke a high five. Her ears at all the shouts moving from the demons. Once Yusuke yelled at them to shut up, she could do nothing but laugh. Oh, this tournament might just be some fun after all.

… **xXx…**

Aria was being lazy. Well, as lazy as she could. They had a small break today before their next match tomorrow. Kurama and Hiei left before dawn to go do heaven knows what and Yusuke left a little perturbed poor Kazuma was still sleeping when she left. Reiko never came back last night, but Aria wasn't worried about the witch. If she was in trouble, she'd let Aria know.

Catching a flash of green, she stopped her lovely trek through the forest and hid behind a tree. Her lips curled back when she seen the mystery's little Phoenix walking towards what looked like the ocean front. Aria suppressed her energy into nearly nothing and followed at a distance. She had caught glimpses of this mysterious demon for months now.

Her curiosity peaked to all-time highs the other night when she seen her check in at the hotel. What was her name? Nakamura? Her stalker skills were superb as she creeped throughout the forest. A devious smile hit her lips as an idea hit her. Taking off to the left, she made a wide birth around the other side and jumped down onto the sandy beach below. She was dressed like she went out for a run, so why not act it?

She set a nice pace and inwardly she grinned like a lunatic when she met the green haired woman precisely when she planned to. Nakamura rounded the cliffside and Aria did a little spin to avoid literally running over her.

"Omg, are you okay?" Aria asked as she looked at the poor woman who fell on her butt. Aria held her hand out and green eyes looked at her hand and then her face. Uncertainty and worry flickered in her green depths. Aria offered a reassuring smile and silently cheered when she accepted her hand. "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"I. No. You didn't." Wow. Her voice, was so quiet. If Aria didn't have demon hearing, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"I'm Aria, it's nice to meet you…" She trailed off a bit waiting for a response. Green eyes looked at her before ducking behind green bangs.

"Ami." Pausing her lips, Aria looked over the woman's attire. She was wearing subtler human clothing now than she was the last time she seen her. Jeans, black short sleeved shirt that was low cut enough for Aria to see bandages peeking out. Her feet were bare, but that wasn't very uncommon.

"Well Ami. What drags you here? Are you fighting in the tournament?" Her green hair moved as she shook her head. "Rooting for a team maybe?"

"No…I am here alone." She said as she picked at the frayed edges of her shirt.

"Oh. Okay... Well, be careful then. These demons can be a little ruthless if caught alone." She gave the woman a smile and green eyes glanced at her quickly as she nodded. Aria turned away and spotted Reiko sanding on top of the nearby cliff embankment. The look on her face had Aria frowning as she moved away from Ami. "You look…troubled?"

"Who was that woman?" Reiko asked as her eyes watched Ami venture further down the beach.

"Her name is Ami. Why? What's up?" Aria asked.

"Nothing. She just seems familiar." Reiko tore her eyes from Ami and looked aria over. "We are gonna be late if we don't go." Sighing Aria followed her towards the arena. She didn't understand why they had to watch the stupid matches.

It didn't take them long to get to the ridiculous arena and instead of finding seats, they just stayed up top to watch. Yusuke was below them some, with Kuwabara and Genkai. Another bored sigh escaped her as she leaned both arms on the railing and rolled her eyes when the demons went crazy for Toguro.

"Can I just kill him now and be done with this whole tournament?"

"No, that would set the entire course of events coming into chaos. You are going to sit or stand and be a good girl during these fights." Reiko answered her, her voice taking on a dangerous tone. Aria let her head fall onto her arms as she closed her eyes.

"Yes mother." Her eyes stayed closed throughout the entire fight. She didn't need to see to know that Toguro just decimated the entire team with a single punch to each of their abdomens. Of course, the demons went crazy with all the blood spraying everywhere.

"Watch Aria." Aria opened her eyes to see Yusuke and Toguro having a staring contest. Her frown depended as Yusuke's energy fluctuated. "He's terrified."

"Of course, he is." Aria muttered as she turned away from the fights and started to make her way out of the arena. "Why would he not be scared?" Running her hand through her short hair, Aria felt a power pulling at her just as she was about to exit the building. Her eyes slid over to her right and there he was.

Dark messy hair, dark mysterious eyes. Her teal eyes swept over his form. He was leaning against a pillar, the black pants he was wearing hugging his legs way to deliciously. White shirt with a black tie and an unbuttoned black jacket. Dark eyes met her own and it was like her world stopped. Reiko paused next to her and looked back at her, her own eyes looking towards the dark-haired male.

"Aria?" Reiko touched her arm softly, snapping Aria from her trance. Teal eyes met her own and Reiko couldn't stop the raised eyebrow at the look in Aria's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just thought I seen something." Aria's voice was a little horse as she spoke, with a small clearing of her throat she continued her way out the arena, but not before casting a glance over her shoulder at the male that caught her attention, only to discover he was gone. "Let's go back to the room. I am starving."

… **xXx…**

"Wow, the committee really is out for yall's head." Aria said as she bit into an apple. Her eyes looked over the roster for the next battles. Her team had to fight more than 4 times.

"You would think humans would have sentimentality for their own kind." Kuwabara grumbled. Aria patted his shoulder in pity.

"Not these humans I'm afraid. They are all greedy, stuck up, and only care about money." Her gaze was fixed out the window as she spoke. "Honestly, none of them deserve to even be alive."

"Wow Ari, tell us how you really feel about us humans." Yusuke snapped off as he stared at her like she was an enemy.

"It's nothing personal Yusuke, but some humans just deserve to die for what they've done." She grabbed her jacket and swept out of the room, the door shutting behind her a little too hard.

"What's her deal?"

"Don't take it personal Yusuke." Reiko said softly as she looked up from her book. "Aria used to love and value humans, until she was sent on a mission during her time as Spirit Detective that changed that perspective."

"What happened?" Reiko's eyes looked from Kuwabara back to Yusuke. She knew Genkai and Kurama knew the story.

"Let's just say she witnessed something she shouldn't have." Reiko went back to reading her book, ending the conversation. She was seriously trying to ignore the eyes of Yusuke, which she could still feel on her. She shifted in her seat to try and block certain areas from his view. Why did he have to walk in earlier?

 _Reiko had gone into the bathroom to take a shower whilst everyone was out. Aria was pillaging the kitchen for food and the boys were still slowly making their back from the arena. She had just shut the water off and opened the shower curtain when the door opened to the bathroom._

" _Yo Ari! I need to talk to y…" Large chocolate brown eyes widened as they swept over the form of the naked woman in-front of him. Reiko had frozen in her horror. Her hand was stretched out to grab her towel off the rack but, she couldn't move._

 _Chocolate eyes started at her legs and slowly moved up till they met her own purple eyes._

" _Yusuke wait, Reiko is in the…shower." Aria spoke from behind them. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as the two continued to stare at the other. Reiko snapped out of daze as her face turned red._

" _GET OUT!" The force of her yell and with a sudden burst of energy, an invisible force pushed Yusuke out of the room just as the door slammed shut._

 _Aria looked down at her where Yusuke was laying. His cheeks were tinted pink._

" _She…shaves…she…" Aria made a sound of disgust and turned on her heel, but not before leaning down and grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled him from the room._

" _Grow up."_

Now the stupid boy wouldn't stop casting her glances when he thought she wasn't looking. Aria wasn't never gonna let her live it down either.

"Reiko?" She looked up and met Kurama's green eyes. "Can I ask you to look to see if you can see something?"

"Depends on what it is fox?" Kurama smiled and moved to whisper in her ear. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Personal reasons I am afraid. I know you can tell me this, it's not forbidden." Reiko sighed and stared at him as she thought. It took a moment, but soon her eyes unfocused. She gripped his hand and let him see what he was asking. "Interesting." Kurama pulled away and crossed his legs over the other.

"So, are you psychic or what?" Yusuke asked as he took a drink of his…whatever smelt so damn afoul.

"Psychic? No, I'm a witch who happens to have the ability to see the present, past and future." Reiko answered, as she flipped the page in her book.

"Like a seer?"

"No Kuwabara, not a seer. Seer's only see the future, or what could be the future. I see ALL." She said as she looked at the orange haired man. "It's called Chrono vision. The god Kronos, is the god of time; I am a descendent of him, therefore I have been…given this utmost amazing gift." Her words tightened.

"The god of time? Please."

Her eyes snapped to Yusuke. "You don't think they exist? Koenma is a demi-god. The son of King Enma, he who is the god of the underworld."

"You mean like hell?" Reiko was about to throw her book. Who these two morons not educated? Luckily, Kurama come to her aid.

"The Spirit World, or Underworld, is like the bridge between heaven and hell. Basically, it's the plane in which souls are judged whether or not they got to heaven or hell."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Kuwabara muttered as he laid a card down, since he and Kurama started a card game during the whole explanations.

Reiko looked towards door as she frowned. The only one that seemed to notice her distress, or that her eyes kept going unfocused, was Genkai. The old psychic was watching her intently under her bandages.

 _Be careful Aria…_

… **xXx…**

Aria sighed. She honestly didn't mean to react like she just did. She took a deep inhale before exhaling, her eyes watching the way the smoke curled in the night air. She knew smoking wasn't the best thing in the world for her to do. However, she picked up the habit every occasionally, ever since that damn incident. Lifting the cigarette to her lips, she took another lung full before letting it pillow out to drift away in the breeze.

"Those aren't good for you, ya know."

Her eyes drifted over to her right and she raised an eyebrow at the male standing there. It was the same guy from earlier, that she seen in the arena.

"To bad I don't know better." She said back as she watched him walk a little closer. She was standing outside the hotel, around the corner from the front, so she was away from prying eyes.

"You've got spunk." The male pulled out his own pack of sticks and lit one. Hypocrisy? "What's your name?"

"Now, why should I tell you that?" His lips pulled back into a smirk as he chucked softly.

"Fair enough. I'm Tadashi, and you look cold." He mused as he slid off his jacket and handed it to her. She looked it over for a moment. Cold? It was maybe 89 degrees outside. The wind shifted however, and Aria shivered as the cold suddenly wrapped around her like a vacuum. She took the jacket and hesitantly slipped it on. "That's better, now are you gonna tell me your name?"

Aria pursed her lips. "Aria."

"Aria?" Tadashi said her name like he was testing it out on his tongue. "Like the daughter of King Raizen Aria?"

She nearly swallowed the cigarette in her mouth as her body froze entirely. Her eyes flew to his as her suspicions sky rocketed. Who the hell was this guy?

"No, of course not. She has long blonde hair does she not, with Mozaku tats?" Tadashi exhaled as he looked away. "Same name then perhaps?"

"Perhaps so." Aria said as her eyes narrowed slightly. "I wouldn't know, I never met her." She took in a deep breath but cursed when the only smell she got was the scent of smoke. She flicked the cigarette away and used a burst of her air energy to blow all the smoke away.

"An air demon? Is that what you are?" Aria raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're awfully informed. One might grow suspicious." Tadashi laughed as he took a few steps towards her.

"Informed? Oh no, just highly observant." He winked at her as he flicked his own stick away. "Good luck tomorrow. I'll be rooting for your team." With that, Tadashi slipped away into the blackness. Aria stared after him for a moment. She looked down at the jacket around her shoulders, inhaling she frowned when literally no scent except the musk of man invaded her senses.

Who the hell was that guy?

… **xXx…**

Here we go again.

Aria sighed as she leaned forward and listened to the crowd go crazy. She frowned when she only noticed Yusuke, Kuwabara and the masked fighter in the ring. Where was Kurama and Hiei? She looked at Reiko, who inclined her head.

Her frown deepened when Shizuru started explaining the feelings going on in the ring. Her mood soured even worse as she stared at Dr Ichigaki. She knew who this troll was. Few demons didn't. The humans he was mind controlling was completely innocent and poor Kuwabara could feel it.

"They can't see it." Aria mused out loud.

"See what?" Keiko asked as she frowned at the woman sitting next to her.

"They can't see their attacks. Yusuke and Kuwabara can't, they are going to have a tough time beating them this way." She explained as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Exactly. Shouldn't you be down there cheering them on?" A shiver ran through her spin at the voice that sounded over her shoulder. Looking behind her, her eyes met black and she glared.

"What do you want?"

Tadashi smirked at her. "Just enjoying the view. I see you still have my jacket on." Aria quickly took it off and all but threw it at his face. "Thanks love, uh oh, you better watch closely. That human boy is gonna get cut in half." Aria looked back towards the ring to see Kuwabara being thrown like a rag doll by M2. Looking back, she blinked when Tadashi vanished.

"Was that someone special?" Reiko asked as she looked Aria over. The dismissal she got from the demon made her smile. "Be careful Aria."

"I think I'm going to go find Hiei and Kurama." With that, she was up and out of her seat. Her trek up the stairs faltered when Genkai took the hit from M3 and went sailing into the wall. What the hell? She found herself going down the steps instead of up, bracing her hands on the stone barrier she looked down at the rubble.

"That seriously did not just take you out?" She knew Genkai could hear her. A sharp pain exploded on her arm a piece of rock was thrown at her as Genkai jumped back into the ring in time to save Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Wellll, guess I don't got to go look for 'em." She muttered when the two missing demons dropped from the sky. Her eyes narrowed as explanations were given. That rotten bastard! A spark lit in her chest, maybe she valued some human life after all. Only for those who were innocent.

"Yusuke! Don't let that bastard leave this arena alive!" She yelled loud enough for Yusuke to hear.

"You don't have to worry about that. He's dead!" Yusuke growled as he glared at Dr Ichigaki. Aria blinked as Yusuke's anger washed over her, but not only that. Her lips pulled back into a smile. The walls were coming down…well, a few of them.

"I don't care if it's a trap or not, his troll face is meeting my foot. *"

Not the right thing to do Yusuke.

"Two minutes. Be ready to jump and catch 45 degrees from here." Reiko spoke from next to her. Aria just nodded and waited. Her hands turned into fist as Dr Ishigaki's team attacked and Kuwabara stayed still.

"Kuwabara! MOVE!" Her vocal cords stretched as she screamed. Her body hummed, every instinct she had telling her to step on and get him out of the way!

"Not yet!" Reiko hissed as she placed a hand on Aria's back. "45 seconds."

She couldn't watch this! Kuwabara was getting beaten to a pulp by the three men! No! No! NO!

" _NOW!"_

Aria was moving before Reiko even finished speaking. She caught Kuwabara as he bounced off the ring, her feet digging into the ground as she slid backwards with him in her arms. Setting down, she moved placing her hand over his heart. Her demon energy already glowing a brilliant blue in her palm her eyes widened when she didn't feel a heartbeat. Raising her hand, her eyes narrowed as electricity ran up and down her arm. She brought it down harshly on his chest, right over his heart. The jolt of her energy sending an electric current into his body restarting Kuwabara's heart.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Botan asked worriedly, as she knelt next to them. Genkai's hand was glowing as she assessed his injuries for herself.

"Yeah, he'll be fine now. His body is gonna be sore and he won't be able to move but... he'll live. They missed his vital organs, but the strain of that attack had a chain reaction that stopped his heart for a moment" She looked over a Reiko. From the look in her friends eyes, she knew what she seen. Kuwabara's death. Reiko just had Aria prevent and save Kuwabara's life from ending.

She stood up and turned to face the fight. She slowly exhaled the breath she was holding. She barely noticed Yusuke tapping into his spirit energy once again. Genkai intervened and stopped him from killing a human and used her spirit wave to detach the disgusting things off their back.

Hiei and Kurama came to stand next to her. "I'm going to kill that troll myself." She whispered as her eyes locked onto Dr Ichigaki. "That isn't against the rules."

"Only if you get there first." Hiei said from next to her. Aria smirked at him. Hiei, beating her in race? That was laughable.

Together, the three moved behind Dr Ichigaki, stopping him from leaving.

"Don't embarrass yourself. *"

"Acknowledge your cruelty, and your punishment will be swift. *"

"Swift my ass, he needs a long and a painful death." Aria grumbled as she cracked her knuckles. "An ugly troll like himself only deserves the best."

She looked towards the humans master, as he slowly walked towards them. Go Kurama. Her eyes lifted to Yusuke, and his chocolate eyes met her own. She raised an eyebrow but nodded, stepping backwards.

Her nose wrinkled at the smell that came from Ichigaki when he transformed into something uglier. She took a side step, blurring out of the way, only to appear next to Kuwabara again. Her arms crossed under her white muscle shirt as the three men faced the ugly troll.

"Wow."

Aria nodded at Botan's words as Yusuke literally punched Ichigaki into the stands. That boy, sure was something else. She turned away from the heart felt reunion of the three human boys still being alive. Looking up, she met black eyes. His lips pulled back into a smirk as he winked at her.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

The bells rang overhead, and Aria turned to glare at the speakers as that annoying voice rang out over the arena.

"May I have your attention please! The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately." What the hell? "Furthermore, the Tournament committee has unanimously decided to begin the rounds in accordance to the match diagram, starting from the left. Team Urameshi and Team Masho. Please report to the ring. *"

What? Again?

That damn committee was up to something!

* * *

I decided as I wrote this, to not change any real big moments during this time period. If I did, then I am sure it would lead to a chain reaction o different events happening later.

WELL NOW! Look's like we got some insight on Reiko huh! Some new answers to who she is!

Also, who is this mystery guy? Guess you'll have to wait and see...

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF YU YU HAKUSHO (also known as, Playing with Fire.)


	18. Freinds or enemies?

**Authors note:** SOOOOOOO, I honestly have nothing to say. Strange, I had a whole speech in my head and then nothing comes to my mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"They have to fight again?"

This was not going to end well. Hiei was still suffering from using the dragon, both in energy loss and the use of his arm. Kuwabara was to injure to fight and Genkai just used way too much spirit energy using the spirit wave. That only left two fighters. Two fighters against a fresh demon team?

Aria didn't like the chances that were stacking against them. As Koto called team Masho into the ring for the final time, a gust of wind whipped around the place as team Masho made their grand entrance. Her nose twitched as a familiar smell drifted across the ring. Her head tilted in confusion. Why was this scent so familiar? She walked a little closer to the ring and placed her hands on the stone.

Which one was it?

A spike of demon energy and a gust of wind later, and Aria got her answer.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at a very familiar red head.

"Jin, the wind master*" She heard Kurama mutter, but she was only half listening. "So that would explain who this team is. *" She couldn't help the smirk that slipped her face at Kurama's explanation of who the shinobi were. It was so much more than that.

Hiei, Kurama and Genkai joined her on the ground as Yusuke walked to meet Jin in the middle.

"I can't believe he's here." She whispered to herself, but of course the two demons next to her heard her little self-mutter.

"You know that demon?"

Aria didn't look away from Jin as she tilted her head in Hiei's direction. "Of course, one day you'll learn I know just about everyone..." She finally tore her eyes off Jin and smiled at Hiei. "Jealous?" The scoff she received would have made her laugh, but Yusuke and Jin already decided terms and Jin was walking around Yusuke. The wind master stopped in his trek to look down at her and she blinked up at him. Hiei and Kurama tensed as Jin took a step in her direction. His head tilted some as his brilliant blue eyes looked her from what he could see of her.

"Meh." He shrugged and turned around, walking back towards his team after he spoke a few parting words with Yusuke.

Hm. So he didn't recognize her. Good. (Yeah, she totally wasn't saddened by this thought.)

Aria was about ready to go and throttle this committee. A medical examination! Her eyes narrowed at the red haired 'nurse.' What the hell is Ruka? This, would not be good. Should she intervene? Too late for that.

She casually walked over as the red-haired bimbo trapped Hiei and Genkai in her tent. She sighed as she stopped near Kurama. Yusuke learned the hard way that he couldn't run up to her as he was forced back by another barrier.

"Most talented creature in spells and incantations my ass!" Aria cut Ruka off as she curled her lip at the red head. " Her only ability is to make force fields, no offensive abilities and her powers are incredibly weak, and her force fields can be easily broken." Aria grumbled as she glared at the nearly naked woman. "I should have known they would bring _you_ into this. You always did love to go slumming with those filthy, rich idiots."

"Aria." Ruka spat her name like it was a poison on her tongue. "The pathetic demon traitor that turned on her kind to serve Spirit World." Aria's lips curled into a far sinister smile.

"It may be against the rules for me to interfere and kill another member of a team, but YOU however, I can kill, and my team won't even suffer for it." Aria looked at her nails like she was bored. "What an uprising that would be. Wanna see just how much of a traitor I really am?"

"Now, now…none of that. If you go starting to kill everyone you hate, this world would get very small." A hand clasped over her wrist and she was pulled away from the glowering bimbo. Aria glared at the back of Reiko's head.

"But this wench would actually deserve it!" She whined as Reiko pulled her a fair distance away from Ruka and back towards Kuwabara and Botan. She crossed her arms and pouted as the committee ruled out the two captives.

Every time she would glance at Ruka, Reiko would shoot her a look. Her attention wandered over to where Jin was casually leaning against the barrier. She blinked when her eyes met his. Her lips pulled back into a smirk on their own accord as she winked at him. She didn't have time to notice his reaction, seeing as how her own attention was being drawn into the ring as Kurama started his match against Gama.

Ya know, she really loved blue, but his skin color was truly terrible to look at. Even with the face paint.

"Now, that's Interesting." Reiko muttered as she cocked her head to the side. "He's allowing himself to be painted. Dude, Youko turned into a wimp." Aria elbowed Reiko harshly. How dare she say that about their lovable red head. "You know as well as I do, that if this was the old Youko. Gama would be plant food by now and he wouldn't even let the paint touch his skin."

"Yes well, that Kurama and this Kurama aren't the same. Yes, he's playing a dangerous game here, but you know he always has a plan." Aria argued as she looked back at the match. "Just wait for it." As if on cue. Kurama turned his head and out came his whip, deliciously cutting into Gama's body.

"Only an amateur depends on his arms and legs for victory. *"

"See! What did I tell you!"

"Look closer." Aria blinked confused at Reiko. Frowning, she looked back to see Gama pointlessly trying to hit Kurama. Huh? "It's his blood."

What the hell was she talking about? Her eyes widened when Gama let the bomb drop that his makeup was made if his blood, and Kurama's entire outfit was covered in it! Worry blossomed in her chest as the next fighter joined Kurama in the ring. She didn't even care that it was Touya. Yeah, it was great to see the ice master again, but that was her _Kurama_ in the ring. Kurama came first! She met him before the shinobi and therefore he was more important!

As Touya started his match against Kurama, Aria found herself precariously walking closer to the ring, she was a few yards down from Yusuke.

"Kurama will pay. *"

Her hands fisted as she watched Touya. She really would have hate to kill him if he killed Kurama. Be damned if he was an old friend, and his best friend was once her lover. _NO ONE_ touched Kurama. Touya's cold wrapped around her body, making goosebumps blossom all over her skin. She barely noticed it as she watched those shards of ice slice through Kurama's skin. Blood splattered on the ice wall in front of her. Her teal eyes watched as the red substances slid down the ice.

"Touya." She growled, her anger was starting to spike way too much in this fight.

Her fingers tapped against her leg as the match continued.

"Damn it Kurama! _Huius terminus_!" She was surprised to hear her own voice shouting, and even more surprised at the language that slipped out. " _Ante finem facium illud!"_

Touya looked over at her, and she could feel Jin's eyes on her as well. She knew she was speaking the dead language she taught them both. A fresh look crossed Kurama's face as he smirked at her.

" _Utique dominae meae."_ As Touya charged Kurama with his sword of ice, Aria found herself taking a step forward. She froze in shock as Kurama raised his arm and giant gash was sliced into his arm.

"KURAMA! Listen to Yusuke! Let him take over! Don't do this!" She ran forward and placed her hands on the ice barrier. No, she couldn't watch this! Not Kurama! Not KURAMA! Her hands pressed against the ice, her demon energy pushing against it hard enough to crack. "Damn it!" That bastard did it! He put the damn death plant into his own body! If this didn't kill him, she was going to kill him herself!

The ice barrier disappeared as Touya fell, and as sad as it was to see the ice master down, she was ready to kick Kurama's fox ass. Pride bloomed at Kurama's new honor. Before, he would have killed Touya without a thought.

That pride though was washed away as Bakken entered the ring. Oh, hell no! The growl that sounded when the committee made the fight Kurama vs Bakken was menacing. She turned to glare at the committee box. That does it! One of those damn bastards were going to get it!

Bakken threw Koto out of the ring and her eyes narrowed dangerously as Bakken raised his fist to punch Kurama. Her body started to shake as pure rage flooded her system. A kick to his face had her lips curling into a snarl. She screamed as Bakken delivered a punch hard enough to break bones to Kurama's abdomen.

Screw this tournament! Screw these damn demons! Screw the damn rules!

Her hands raised to rip the earrings out of her ears. She didn't give a damn if everyone in this damn arena found out who she truly was! She'd kill every single worthless creature! Bakken was first though! Hands locked on her arms, just above her elbows and she was drawn back against someone's chest as her vision went red.

" _Aria wait!"_ The words didn't even register in her brain as her growling increased. Her demon energy sky rocketed as Bakken pulled back to deliver his final punch. " _Aria!"_ A hand clamped over her eyes as someone's warm breath flittered over her ear. " _Calm down. Kurama's fine."_

"Lay him outside the ring. *"

"But he's killed our sect members. *"

"Yes, but if you would have landed that punch, you would have died as well. *"

The hand was lifted, and her vision slowly cleared as she watched Bakken throw Kurama down on the ground. She was still being held by whoever was behind her as Yusuke picked him up and carried him away from the ring.

"You need to think more clearly. What good would have come out of you exposing yourself just now?" Reiko asked as she moved inside Aria's line of vision. Aria glowered at her as she tried to cross her arms, only to find them still being pinned to her side. Looking down, she blinked at the hands on her before tipping her head back to look up into lime green eyes behind lenses of black rim glasses. She blinked at the purple hair that feel around the boy's face. Who the hell?

"Now, now, that was quite reckless of you…milady."

"Kyo?" Aria blinked as she turned around in his arms, her eyes scanning his body. Her hand reached up to tug the necklace hiding in his shirt out and she frowned at the simple cross on a black leather cord. "Kyo." She gasped as she looked up into his eyes and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body in her excitement. She heard his quiet chuckle in her ear and he sat her down as beaming smile lit up her face. "What are you doing here?"

"We can discuss that later, for now, you may want to watch the fight." Kyo turned her around to face the ring, just as Yusuke was about to climbed up to challenge Bakken. Aria forgot about her sudden joy as she suddenly raced forward to grab Yusuke's wrist. Angry chocolate eyes met hers.

"Do _not_ let him leave this ring alive Yusuke" Aria cut her eyes to Bakken who sneered at her. "When someone harms a member of your family, you show them no mercy and no remorse." Her voice was cold as Yusuke nodded.

"Don't worry. He's leaving here in a body bag."

She stepped back as he jumped up and joined Koto and Bakken in the ring. She felt Kyo and Reiko come to stand on either side of her. Feeling eyes on her, she looked across the ring and met Jin's blue eyes. Instead of the confusion she seen earlier. He was now grinning from ear to ear.

Her nose twitched, and she raised her hand to cover her nose as a horrible stench filled the arena. "A sweat fog? That's disgusting." A smirk appeared on her face as an idea struck her. She heard Bakken attacking Yusuke, which ended in Yusuke laughing.

"3…2…1." With a flick of her wrist the wind picked up in the arena and twisted into a mini tornado at the top of the ring, vacuuming all the fog out of the arena. Her finger was still twirling by her side as everyone was able to see again.

"What? My mist!" Bakken looked around astonished stories he grumbled.

"Well, what do you know. We can see again." Yusuke muttered as he turned to face Bakken, he wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked over at the giant man. Bakken growled and once again, after some painstakingly long seconds, made his mist again.

"Now I see why you were scared when Jin touched you before. *"

"I was not! *"

"Oh, come on! Your whole robe was shaking. I mean I don't blame you, this stupid sweat fog is your only trick. I bet Jin could knock it away with one little gust of wind. *"

"Please, Jin could blow a puff of air out of his lungs to get this putrid crap out of here." Kyo whispered next to her, Reiko hummed her agreement as she fanned her face. The stench was enough make her normal pale skin turn green.

As few more hateful words from Bakken and she was going to sweep it out once again, but a sudden spike in Yusuke's energy had her taking pause. When his spirit gun went off, she laughed as the mist was taken up, up and up out of the ring. She doubted Bakken could make another bout of mist.

"Let me explain what's about to happen. *" Yusuke spoke from behind Bakken and Aria felt a shiver of excitement creep up her spine. "You basically have two real options here. You can either turn around and have me beat the crap out of you, or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging; and maybe, just maybe I'll listen. *"

"OH YES!" She shouted as Bakken turned and Yusuke sunk his fist into his torso. She heard those bones break! She growled as Bakken blew off his treatment of Kurama as him being excited in the heat of battle. Kyo moved behind her and casually wrapped her in his arms to keep her grounded. "He doesn't remember what he _did to him!"_

"Sshhh milady…let Yusuke handle it." Kyo said as he pulled Aria back against his chest. "Yusuke will get revenge." Sure enough, after Bakken failed attempt to knock Yusuke unconscious with a rock. Yusuke beat the shit out of Bakken, sending him flying past Jin into the stadium wall.

"Well, he's dead." Reiko muttered as she turned to go towards Kurama. She was already pulling vials from her pockets as she kneeled next to him to look over his injuries. Why did she wait till now to do that?

"It that the fire demon?" Aria followed Kyo's eyes to where Hiei was trapped in the tent. Oh yeah, she forgot about him. "I heard a lot about that spitfire from Reiko."

"You don't say." Aria watched Hiei flexed his injured arm. "Maybe you should go flirt with Ruka and free them. She seemed to want to get in your pants last time." The death glare Kyo gave her had her smiling. Kyo hated that woman.

The crowd going wild had her turning away from Hiei and looking at the ring as Jin entered the fray. They met in the middle, but Jin's eyes turned away from Yusuke to look at her. She knew that look, apparently Kyo did to because he released her and stepped away just a gust of wind swept around them.

Once she was able to open her eyes, she was greeted by giant blue eyes. Jin was standing in front of her, like literally a few centimeters away. His head ducked down to take in a long inhale of her scent, and he pulled away smiling like a loon.

"Ye' smell and look is different, but I know that is ye!"

Aria smiled and opened her mouth but was promptly silenced when a warm pair of lips sealed over her own. She lifted off the ground as two very strong arms wrapped around her and against an all too familiar chest. She inhaled through her nose as her eyes drifted closed and her hands wound themselves into his hair as she eagerly kissed him back. H still smelt the same too. A few moments went by before Jin pulled away and set her down on her feet, the grin on his face looked painful as his ears wiggled on either side of his head.

"Oh yea! Ye' definitely be my little demon!"

Aria chuckled as she hid her face behind her hand. "Oh Jin, you haven't changed a bit." The redhead grinned even bigger, if it was even possible.

It was then Aria realized it was deathly quiet in the stadium. Blinking, she took a quick look around and sighed at all the looks. Kurama was trying to hide his smile as he looked away, Reiko was laughing as she wrapped a bandaged around his arm. She heard Kyo sigh behind her. Yusuke was just blinking like his brain wasn't processing what he just seen, as he stared dumbly from the ring. Poor Botan and Kuwabara was just confused to all hell and Hiei…. Aria had to look away from the pure hatred he was spitting at her.

Although, she really didn't see why she was getting that look from him. Her kissing Jin wasn't any of his business.

"YO! Can we get on with this fight or are you not done making out!" Yusuke shouted impatiently.

Jin's smile fell as he looked over his shoulder at Yusuke. "I'm go a kick Urameshi's ass. Ye' better still be her' when I get done!" Jin gave her another quick kiss and off he went to go kick her friends ass.

"You can stop smiling now." Kyo said playfully as he poked her cheek. Aria batted his hand away as she looked back over at the two fighters, who were now laughing together.

"Aria? You don't go around kissing all enemy demons do ya?" Aria made a point to flick Kuwabara in the head as her and Kyo joined the others.

"That's rude to assume and ask! But no, I happen to know Jin personally, from a long time ago."

"I heard rumors but never thought them true." Kurama mused out loud as he sat up. "Looks like I was wrong."

"Oh hush!" Her face turned red. She knew what rumors he was talking about. For a while, word spread that the great daughter of Raizen had finally started to take on lovers after spending a wild tryst with a wind demon. Demons flocked to her in hopes to get in her bed. It only achieved in pissing her off. As well as her father, who said that if anyone in his kingdom made a pass at his daughter. They wouldn't live for too long to even hear her answer. Hokushin had followed her around for nearly four months during this period. His older brother protective vibes, keeping every demon away from her in Tourin.

She watched as Jin shot off into the sky. She wasn't worried about his match. Jin wouldn't kill Yusuke, not if he didn't want her to beat his ass within an inch of his life. She had to say, she as impressed with him. Since she last seen him, he has grown tremendously.

"So, who are you?" K

"Kyo."

"And you're a friend of Aria's too?" B

"Yes, but not like you are thinking."

"Oh…so like Reiko then? An old friend or partner of hers?" K

"I think both are pretty accurate."

"Would you three shut up. Jin just got serious." Aria said as she looked back at Kyo, Botan and Kuwabara. A small tornado was circling Jin's arm. A technique she never knew he could do. Her hair whipped a about her face and she was for once happy it was so short now.

"He's gonna be impeccable fighter later." Kyo mused as he watched Yusuke deliver a barrage of punches to Jin, who was just barely blocking them all…. well almost blocked them all. One punch made it through and Yusuke got to deliver a vicious punch to his diaphragm.

She leaned against Kyo's side as the fight went on. Yusuke fires spirit gun, Jin blocked it. Jin makes another tornadoes fist, Yusuke uses his spirit gun to blow them both up!

Wait what.

"Idiot!" She growled as the dust settled. Hearing Yusuke groan, she glared around Kyo at the Detective. "He's lucky Jin saw his stupid plan." She frowned at Hiei's words. Well, at least he didn't like Ruka either it seemed.

"Don't worry love, I'll help you kill them all McDroopy!" She gave him a wide smile in which he scoffed at. Now that's rude.

"He's actually going to do it." The awe in Reiko's voice had Aria looking over at her witchy friend. "He's gonna…use that move." Aria frowned at her.

"Reiko…you're letting your sight out." She blinked as the images flashed behind her eyes. From the way Kyo's body was tensed, she was guessing that he was seeing it to. When Reiko slipped, her sight would leak out to those she was close to. Close on an emotional level that is. Now Aria wasn't frowning because Yusuke was going to use the Spirit Wave. Oh no, she was frowning because of what else she just got a glimpse of. That was…But the two?

Her teal eyes were drawn to Yusuke as he blocked Jin's first fist, then his second one. The punch from the Spirit Wave he delivered was packed with enough spirit energy to send Jin sailing into the sky before crashing painfully back into the stadium.

"One more fight." Reiko looked towards the last remaining member. "I hate cheaters."

Aria was going to ask her what she meant but that damn committee interrupting it answered all her questions. As soon as the words a double loss hit her ears, she growled in anger.

"I have achieved enough energy to rip my way out! Let's show this entire stadium new meaning for the definition of victory! *" Now that was something Aria could agree with. Has Hiei always been so hot? She sneered at how weak Ruka was as she fell to the ground.

As Kuwabara stood up to take on Risho, her eyes went to where the committee was. Growling, she turned her back as she literally stormed off the arena floor. She knew Kyo was following her, and the others were watching but she didn't care. She hopped over the concrete barrier and briskly made her way up all the stairs.

"Aria?"

"These humans have gone too far."

It didn't take her long to find the floor she was looking for. She easily knocked out the pathetic demon guards along the way. Coming to the door she knew he was behind, her foot raised as she kicked out and the door literally flew from its hinges.

The ugly, fat human spun around to look at her. Her hand reached up and with a click of a button, her short white hair turned blonde and it was now brushing her hips. Her blue eyes literally crackled like a lightning storm as she glared at him. A bead of sweat formed on Butajiri brow and traveled down the side of his face.

"You." She growled as she took a few steps into the room. "You really think you would have gotten away with this? Putting my team at such a disadvantage and cheating your way to the top." Her hand flexed as her demon energy swirled about her arm. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Aria." She stopped as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyebrow rose at Toguro and Sakyo. They were standing a few feet behind her. "We'll handle him." It wasn't Toguro that spoke to her, but the other black-haired male.

She took a few steps back and let Sakyo speak to Butajiri. She sighed and purse her lips as Sakyo spilled the truth to the poor sap, too late though as Toguro just flicked his finger against the man's forehead and off came his skull.

"Damn, even I wasn't gonna be that brutal." She grumbled as she stared down at the corpse.

"You think they can get out of this mess?" She looked at Sakyo as he lit a cigarette.

"Guess we'll wait and see." She pushed off the wall and went to walk out but Toguro made her stop.

"Aria. In a couple days, don't interfere." Her stormy blue eyes glared into Toguro's through his shades. It took her a second for it to click on _what_ he was asking. The realization had a growl building in her chest.

"You think I am just going to let you kill her!" Kyo grabbed her arm to keep her back as she turned to face Toguro. "I don't even think so Toguro! I'll rip your fucking heart out before you even get the chance to touch her!" She spat as her chest heaved with the heavy breaths she was taking to control her rage.

"It's what must be done." Kyo wasn't quick enough to hold her this time as she ripped from his grasp and tackled Toguro. She slammed the bigger man into the side of the wall, the force of it making the room shake as the wall splintered and cracked.

"Over my dead body!" Toguro was calmly looking down at her as her grip on his jacket tightened. Kyo sighed as he literally grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the man.

"Control yourself Aria. You knew this was going to happen since the last tournament! You can kill the bastard later, right now we need to go make sure Kuwabara doesn't get himself killed!" His words fell on deaf ears as she continued to glare at Toguro.

"I promised to kill you 50 years ago. Go anywhere near her, and you won't live long enough to even think about touching her! I'll kill you, you asshole!" Her words would have kept going but Kyo calmed his hand over her mouth as he dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. She was still growling and glaring at everyone when they made their way back out to watch the match.

Risho was wrapped up in earth and hurtling at Kuwabara like a meteor. She crossed her arms as she glared at the pathetic waste of trash. "This guy is pathetic! His demon energy is practically nothing!" She could commend Kuwabara on not giving up.

"Using his life energy is a risky move."

Hearing those words cleared her head up. "Kuwabara." She whispered as she took a step forward. "Not again!" She was about to take off running down the steps when Risho crashed into Kuwabara, but hearing a familiar voice shout Kuwabara's first name. Her eyes were drawn downward, and she spotted the familiar color of mint green hair almost immediately!

"It's Yukina!" She hopped on her feet in joy as she skipped down the steps. Kyo laughed behind her and followed her down more slowly. With the help and motivation of seeing Yukina, Kuwabara was able to defeat Risho and let their team advance.

"Yukina!"

Said mint haired woman turned at the sound of her name but was caught off guard when a body ran into hers. She smiled when Aria pulled away though. "Hello Aria, it's good to see you again."

"Oh, you too Yukina! My heavens though, what are you doing here?" She already knew the answer even before Yukina said it. Of course, she was looking for her brother. Said brother was currently glaring their way as Yusuke helped to drag Kuwabara out of the ring. "Come on, let's go meet the others!" She wrapped her arm around the ice apparitions shoulders and led her up the stairs. Botan, Keiko and Kyo followed behind them.

She chatted idly with Yukina as the asked out and met the others at the entrance. Yusuke and Keiko shared a look and wondered off together, Kuwabara rushed to Yukina's side to be over excited. Aria sighed as she looked at Reiko and Kurama.

"Food?"

"Food." They both agreed.

Turning away, she was surprised that Hiei followed her, Kyo, Botan, Kurama and Reiko. Genkai had vanished and Kuwabara was still talking loudly to Yukina behind them as they walked. She pushed the door to the hotel open and yawned. That fight was far too intense for her.

"Oi! There she is!"

Huh?

Looking up, she had a moment to prepare her body before a brick house literally ran into her. Arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground. She blinked her (now) teal eyes as cobalt blue met her own.

"Chu, put the lady down!"

"Lady?! Don't make me laugh, Aria here is anything but a lady!" Chu argued as he laughed way to loudly. "She can drink me under the table!" A tick mark formed on her forehead as she huffed and let her fist crash onto the side of his face. When Chu just threw his head back in laughter, she glared down at him.

She knew the others were behind her, watching. As well as the entire Hotel lobby. But, the picture they were presenting was…one to look at. Chu had his arms crossed just under her butt, with her partially sitting on his forearms as he had her lifted. Her hands were planted on his shoulders as her knees rest on his ribs.

"Put me down Chu."

"Oh Sheila! How bout a drink? It's been a while!" Aria sighed and leaned back to cross her arms over her chest.

"Chu…later." The sober demon met her eyes and she tilted her head as he stared up at her. A silent message passed between them, before Chu smirked and set her down. His fingers brushed her arm and hand before he winked and sauntered off with Rinku towards the hotels bar. Her hand fisted around the paper he placed in her pocket. Most likely his room number. She huffed and turned away, making a bee line for the elevator and ignoring all the looks behind her.

"And you wanted to play it safe. Not let anyone recognize you." Reiko just had to open her mouth. The witch was standing next to her in the elevator, she was still supporting Kurama's weight. Kyo on her other side with the other four behind them. She glowered as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Jin looked happy to see ya after so long."

"Shut up Reiko." She grumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently. Her cheeks felt warm as her eyes watched the number of the elevator floor tick away. She could feel eyes burning into her and she knew he was going to corner her as soon as he had the chance. Kyo chuckled next to her and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Relax." He breathed to her as his thumb brushed the exposed part of her neck.

"Now, what are you doing here Kyo?"

"Not happy to see me?" Reiko's face fell into a neutral expression. Her and Kyo had a better relationship now but…there was still tension with them. Kyo shuffled until he was leaning against the wall of the elevator. This damn ride was taking too long.

"Koenma came and got me." Aria's head snapped to look at him, her eyes widening. Everyone in the elevator was looking at the purple haired boy. "He was afraid you'd snap during the fights and Reiko here isn't strong willed enough to reign you in so…" He shrugged as the doors opened and everyone piled out as they walked to their room.

"There is some logic behind that. I wondered why you weren't here in the beginning." Kurama said as he looked Kyo over. "We all know how Aria can get." Aria growled at the words and shrugged out from under Kyo's arm just a Reiko let Kurama walk on his own. The door to the room opened and Aria dashed to the kitchen.

"I think everyone except Aria knows how she gets." Kyo remarked as he helped Kurama sit down. Botan was walking around to sit on the opposite cough and her foot got caught on the coffee table. Kyo spun around and caught her hand, steadying her. Pink stared up into green, but in Botan's mind she wasn't seeing green, she was staring into deep blue. Her cheeks reddened when he smiled down at her. "Careful there Botan."

"Oh. Oh yeah…of course. Thank you Kyo." She sat down on the couch and turned to talk to Yukina as the ice apparition still worked to heal Kuwabara's wounds. Reiko sighed at the interaction. She placed the tray of tea not he coffee table. Her eyes swept over Botan. After all this time, she never made the connection till now. It was _her._

"So, all of you know each other?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the room. Kurama and Kyo were conversing lightly as Aria and Reiko moved about the kitchen.

"Of course, we do Kuwabara." Aria said as she came in with a few plates piled high of finger foods. "Kyo here is a very old friend, we met Kurama when he was still Youko…was that over a thousand years ago?" She tapped her finger on her lip as she thought. Kuwabara's eyes bugged out, making Aria laugh at him. "I'm sure I said I was older than dirt Kuwa…I've known Reiko since I was what? I was under 200 at the time I think, it's been to long for my brain to go that far back." She sat down on the couch next to Kyo a cuddled into his side. Shut up, she missed her friend.

"She was less annoying back then too." Reiko grumbled as she took a sip of her tea. Aria rolled her eyes and looked at Yukina.

"I met Yukina when she was a small little thing. Barely even 20 years old." The ice apparition smiled over at her. She could feel Hiei's eyes on her now. "She liked to wonder from the ice world even back then."

"I never did thank you enough for that day." Aria waved her off. Yukina had wondered off the island and gotten lost, some demons attacked the unfortunate thing and Aria was just happening to wonder by and witnessed it all. Let's just say, those demons didn't live very long.

"Koenma won't admit it but, I'm pretty sure I was his first friend." Aria popped a piece of an apple into her mouth. "Met Botan a few weeks after she became a reaper…" The only one in this room, Aria did not know prior to all of this was the brooding fire demon.

"Aria looked much different then though!" Botan let slip, she realized her goof as nearly everyone cut their eyes to her. "She didn't have the extra piercings, and her hair wasn't as short as it is now!" She laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

'Why do you have so many piercings?" Kuwabara asked the question out of general curiosity. Aria felt her lips pull back into a smirk. The only ones that were real on her real body was the damn diamond ones in her ear. The lip and other higher ear piercings weren't real although in this disguised form she could feel them.

"Because Kuwabara… I like them."

Shizuru wondered back some later, as did Genkai. Botan left remembering that Koenma wanted to see her. Everyone was placing cards together around the table as they ate and drank. Aria stayed tucked into Kyo's side, her eyes closed as she listened to her friend breath. His hand was running through her hair as he watched the card game. Feeling the energy behind her shift, she sat up and patted Kyo's leg as she stood up.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Yusuke and 've been gone far too long." A few goodbyes rang out as she closed the door behind her. She barely made it to the elevator before a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was all but slammed into the wall. She grunted and let out the breath in her lungs as her eyes blinked open and she gazed into Hiei's red orbs.

"Who are you?" His forearm, his left arm, was pressed against her collarbone to keep her in place. Aria tilted her head some.

"I'm Aria. Who else would I be?" Hiei growled and pressed his arm against her a little tighter, Aria hissed at the pressure. "You think I'm some sort of spy?" The idea was laughable, and apparently her laughing wasn't the genuine answer because Hiei growled as his glare harshened.

"It's not a coincidence that you happen to know _all_ of our enemies."

"I don't know them all of them. I only know Chu, Jin and Touya. All of them old friends." Her hand closed around the wrist of his left arm. "Now, I don't see the point in this interrogation, except for the fact that now you know that I've known your sister since basically yall's birth." Now that had Hiei clamming up. Aria sighed as she squeezed his wrist and in a flash, she had him pinned against the opposite wall. Her teal eye swept over his form.

He was a fine specimen for a demon. Her hand was still trapping his left wrist as she pressed her body against his to keep him still. Her eyes met his burning red and she smiled at him.

"I'm not the enemy Hiei. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be." Her tongue snaked out to wet her dry lips. "If I was truly the enemy, do you doubt Kurama would let me near his mother? The fox would kill me in seconds if I was." Her head dipped down as she took in Hiei's scent. His smell was to familiar, like she had run across him before.

"Let go!"

Her smile widened as she leaned back some to look at him. "A demon, who hasn't even hit his maturity yet, ordering _me_ around. How laughable." Why was she having so much fun with this? "One-day Hiei, you'll know and understand. That time is just not…now." Aria felt her eyes being drawn to his lips, poor things needed some Chapstick. "I'd get that arm under control soon. You'll be needing it before this is over." With that, she backed away from him and vanished inside the elevator.

She sighed as she leaned against the cool metal. She reached up and touched the earring in her ear. How much longer could she keep this ruse up?

* * *

This entire chapter was the fight with Team Masho I know. That fight is just to good not to be though. The next chapter we will see some familiar demons!

KYO IS HERE!

Who else got way to excited when Jin kissed Aria? Just me? Okay then, I'll have my own excited party over here.

Ima get persona for a moment. I don't think I would be able to even get these chapters out of it was;t for you, **Totidem verbis.** Like seriously, I would have lost the motivation to even write if it wasn't for you. You are awesome, and I am really glad you are my friend.

Anywho, let me know what you all thought yeah?


	19. Old friends and New Developments

**AAGGHHH! I finally broke 100,000 words!**

 **Hello there, sorry it took so long to update this story. Life has been busy and well, I really don't have any excuses really. I thank all of you who have favorited, followed or reviewed this story. It brings joy to my heart every time I get the notice in my emails. This chapter is shorter than what I have been writing. only 5,000 words and I am not happy with it. It's like a filler to me and I feel it's just really lacking everything. I hope you all can find some kind of enjoyment from it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

* * *

"You're not going with them to watch the match?"

Aria looked over her shoulder at Kyo. He was leaning against the doorframe of her room. The black shirt and pants he was wearing stretched over his obvious muscle tone. She looked back into the mirror she was studying earlier and sighed as she looked her reflection over. She looked pale, and sickly. Her own blue eyes were looking back at her. Reiko was sitting on the floor, her boiling pot in front of her as she mixed ingredients together.

Koenma was nice enough to rent a room for the three them. Since they were alone, all three were in their original forms. Aria turned her body and looked over her left shoulder to frown at the black veiny like marks as they webbed their way up her arm to her shoulder, to curve around and extend to her collar bone.

"Reiko's potions aren't helping anymore." She said as glancing at said witch, who glared into the pot of boiling water and other things. Kyo frowned as he moved forward to kneel in front of Aria, he turned her around and inspected the spider webbing of the disease that threatened his lady's life.

"Kurama was helping her try and find a more suitable replacement for the witch hazel but…nothing so far." Kyo's sky blue eyes considered her own. "Don't frown Kyo. It's taken decades for it to spread this far."

"But once it reaches your heart." Kyo argued, he bowed his head and laid his forehead on her thighs as he inhaled slowly. "We won't be able to save you."

"That's why, we won't let it get that far." Reiko stated as she stood up and held a steaming cup out for Aria to take. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. "I added Thyme and spearmint. Thyme will help your immune system and the sage." Reiko smirked. "You're going to wanna vomit after drinking this batch. The spearmint will help keep that at bay."

Aria made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and pinched her nose as she tipped her head back to drink the vile potion. It took her several tries to get it all down and then several deep breaths to keep it down.

"What was in that?" She groaned as Reiko took the cup and placed it on the table. Aria blinked at the witch as she placed to fingers on Aria's forehead and raised her spirit energy. Aria could feel her body tingle as Reiko's mouth moved in unspoken words.

"Katastéllo!"

A rush of warmth spread throughout her body as her world dipped on its axis for a moment. She slumped over, Kyo wrapping his arms around her to steady her.

"What did you do?"

"I mixed my own blood in that potion. Think of it kind of like a barrier on the inside of Aria's body. As we speak, the spell I put on the potion is making its way through her body to fight off the virus. For the time being, until we can find something else." Kyo's eyes watched as the black veins shrunk and receded into her skin. "I can't suppress the virus anymore so, it's just going to be invisible for now."

"Ima throw up." Aria groaned as her stomach flip flopped. Kyo grabbed the trash can and Aria latched onto it. She groaned as her mouth watered and her stomach churned.

"If we hurry, we can at least see some of the matches." Reiko said as she tossed some clothes on the bed for Aria to change into. Seeing as how their lady was still in shorts and a bra. Aria sat up and handed the trash can back to Kyo, who set it down and stood, bringing his lady to her feet.

"We have lots of people to see today." She pulled on a black tank top and a white sweatshirt over her head, the sweater it hung off one shoulder and fell to her mid thighs. Stripping her shorts off, she pulled on the knee length black tights and let her fingers brush her ear. "I really hate this form."

"Oh? I thought you loved it?" Aria didn't like Kyo with purple hair, plus she missed the ears and tail.

"Yeahhh, that was before I had all these restrictions on me." They left the hotel and began making their way to the arena. It was eerily quiet as they walked. A few demons were walking here or there but, none bothered them.

"I noticed your Excalibur and pistols were missing. You must feel naked without them." Big anime tears formed on Aria's face as she hugged Kyo's arm.

"Reiko took them away from me!" She cried dramatically. "Her and Koenma took my babies! Avenge me Kyo!"

"Oh, stop. It was for your own good." Reiko abolished lightly as she flashed her pass to the bouncer at the arena entrance. The bouncer sneered at them but made no move to say anything as they passed. Aria stopped fake crying as Yusuke's unusually loud voice reached her ears. Taking a sharp turn, she made her way towards the locker rooms.

Rounding the corner, she paused as Genkai passed her followed by a fuming Yusuke. Her brows pulled down as she peeked inside the locker room. Botan was shouting at the boys for not caring that the two were going to go and fight.

"They aren't gonna kill each other." She found herself saying as she watched the two disappear.

"Oh, Aria! Please, you must go stop them!" Botan pleaded as she grabbed Aria's hands tightly in her own.

"Relax Botan, if the masked fighter is taking Yusuke out to teach him a lesson, it's for his own good." She honestly was feeling sorry for him. No doubt, Genkai was about to complete his training. Poor guy.

"Not you too! I thought he was your friend!" She frowned as Botan took off down the hallway, Puu dangling from her grasp as she ran.

"You think he'll be okay Ari?" She turned her teal eyes to Kuwabara, her lips pulled back into a reassuring smile.

"Of course, don't worry." A tingle ran down her spine as Genkai's energy spiked in the distance. "I'm sure it's all okay. Now! Why don't you go find Yukina! You have the day off so why don't you go enjoy it!" Kuwabara peeled out of the room so fast, Kyo had to grab the back of her sweater and tug her out of the way. "You two should rest too." She eyed Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama gave her a small smile. "Of course, will you be visiting today?"

"You know it!" Aria beamed as she looked at Kyo and Aria. "You two ready to go say hey to some old friends?"

"Do we have to?" Reiko groaned as Aria all but skipped out of the room and down the hallway. She stayed still as Kyo chuckled and followed her. "I think I'm going to pass today!" She called down to the two demons. Aria shouted a rude response back and Reiko rolled her eyes.

"You look tense Reiko." She looked up at Kurama.

"It's not working anymore. I wanted to discuss something with you today. I need to find a cure and fast." Kurama nodded as his emerald eyes looked her worried face over.

"A cure? For what?"

Oh yeah, Hiei was still here.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Hiei." Reiko dismissed him and turned away, walking down the hall back towards the entrance. Kurama followed her, both leaving the fire demon to fume on his own.

….

"Is this the room?" Aria looked down at the number on the piece of paper on her hand and nodded. She raised her fist to knock, but the door was opened, and she looked up to meet Touya's eyes.

"Well, hello there Touya!" He blinked at her as his head tilted.

"Who are you?" Ouch.

"Touy! That's Ari!" Jin suddenly appeared over the ice demons shoulder and she was ushered into the room a moment later by the big ball of energy. Jin lifted her up into a hug and she chuckled as he spun her around.

"Oi! Sheila!" She was released from Jin only yo be picked up by another pair of strong arms.

"She doesn't look like Aria." Touya said as he eyed her. Chu had set down on the couch with her in his lap and seeing as how they were away from prying eyes, Aria had no issue in reaching up and pressing that pesky little button, letting her form shift. "Now she looks like Aria."

Arms wrapped around her and she was tugged away from Chu to Jin. Her back was against his chest as her legs stayed over Chu's lap. Kyo sighed and sat down in one of the chairs as Touya sat next to him. The room was bathed in an awkward silence as they sat there staring at each other.

"So, Yusuke really kicked yall's asses." Just like that, the tensions broke as Chu and Jin chuckled. Aria smiled as she leaned back against Jin more. Her head was resting in his shoulder and she closed her eyes as the four males started up a conversation.

"It's sad really. You two got you asses handed to you by a human teenager." Kyo teased.

"Ye' well, you get punched by the man. Ye' will be singin' a diff'rent tune!" Jin argued.

"At least we didn't get beat by a man who uses a rose!" Chu shot out. Aria's lips tipped upwards.

"Ya Touy! At least we went out fightin'."

"I still don't see how you even thought you could beat Kurama." Kyo had a point there. The fox demon may be more…humanly but he was still merciless in battle.

"Ya know, if either of you were to kill Kurama or Yusuke. I was going to kill yall." The conversation shut off as four pairs of eyes looked at her. Her eyes stayed closed though.

"Ye'd kill me? And here I thought we had somthin' special." She felt Jin huff and chuckled.

"Being hunted by the mighty Lady Aria? I'm not sure that's as scary as it used to be." Her cracked open and she looked over at Touya. The ice demon was looking at her in a way she didn't find very…friendly. "Before we came to the human world, rumors flew that you were infected with a very powerful virus. One that drains your strength."

Aria didn't know what it was, but something shifted as she sat up bit and locked eyes with the blue haired demon. Chu was looking back and forth between them, as he silently took a swig from his flask. Kyo's body was tense as he stared at Touya. Jin's arm tightened around her waist and he shifted better to get a better grip on her, she noticed that and how Chu let his arm tightened around her legs to keep her still.

"Touya. I once considered a friend, and still very much do. Do I need reevaluate my feelings and think of you…differently?"

Touya stared at her for a few more moments before he softly smiled. "Of course, not Lady Aria, I was only making an observation."

Aria opened her mouth to say something else, but the door to the hotel room opened and she looked over just as Rinku walked in. The demon child stopped a few feet inside the room and blinked at the unfamiliar faces. Aria forgot all about Touya as she blinked at Rinku. He was so…cute. Big green eyes hiding under his little hat and shaggy brown hair. Those three little stars on his cheek and the little yo-yo.

She was out of her seat and picking the child up before anyone could stop her. "You are so stinking cute! Omg, look at those eyes and these cute little cheeks!" She all but squealed as she plopped back down with Rinku in her lap. The poor demon was staring at her like she had gone and lost her mind. She smiled as heat rose to his cheeks and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "We haven't officially met, but I am Aria, and you are going to be my new favorite person!"

"R-Rinku." He said slowly as his wide eyes blinked at her.

"You'll get used her kid, milady can be overwhelming at times." Kyo said from his seat, making Aria huff as she wrapped her arms around Rinku and refused to let him get up from her lap. After a while, she could feel hm slowly relax as they all started to talk about the days of old.

Aria shifted on the couch, placing her legs back in Chu's lap as he back pressed into Jin's chest. Rinku was sitting in her lap sideways, his back against the couch as his feet dangled over her thighs. Aria was laughing as Chu started to explain the story of how the two of them met, and the crazy they got into after wards.

None of them were wanting to move and interrupt the bubble they had all emerged themselves into, so Touya called downstairs to have food brought up to them to eat for lunch and Aria was more than happy to keep her comfortable position. Her fingers were running through Rinku's hair, the demon had shifted to lay his head on her chest and she was humming softly as everyone ate and talked to one another.

Her humming turned into light singing and as her eyes were closed, she didn't notice the others halting their conversations to listen to her.

 _Weep Not Poor Children_

 _For Life Is This Way_

 _Murdering Beauty And_

 _Passions_

 _Hush Now Dear Children_

 _It Must Be This Way_

 _Too Weary of Life And_

 _Deceptions._

 _Rest Now My Children_

 _For Soon We'll Away_

 _Into the Calm And_

 _The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

 _Of Enchantment._

She stopped singing and opened her eyes when the feeling of being stared at became to much and she blinked around at the five males. Kyo had a fond smile on his face, his eyes shining as he watched his lady, his smile grew when she met his eyes.

"You have a pretty voice Lady Aria." Rinku said as she tilted his head back to look up at her.

"Why, thank you." She said giving him a smile. Chu suddenly gave a shout and stood up so fast, Aria and to wrap her arm around Rinku and throw her other arm out, her palm slamming onto the floor as they almost were literally thrown from the couch. They would have both tumbled off if Jin wouldn't have tightened his hold on her to keep her upper body somewhat up right.

"Geez, Chu! What the hell?" Aria snapped as she sat up. The drunkard turned away and wondered off to start digging around in something. They could hear him muttering curses and throwing things around in the room he was in and Aria was about to get up and go help him when he gave a whoop and came stumbling back into the room.

"Les' play some twister!"

Aria looked over the board game in his hand and felt a smile tug at her lips. She got an evil flint in her eye and smirked at Kyo.

"Alrighty, but lets put a small twist to it." She stood up and wondered over to the bar, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and some shot glasses. "We line these babies up and when the color is called out, we take a shot before we can claim the color."

"Yaaaa! I love the idea Sheila!" Chu cheered as he went about pulling the plastic mat out ad laying it out.

"I wanna play, but I don't drink." Rinku said as he looked over at Aria, who was busy collecting glasses and walking with them back over to where Chu was.

"I'll drink yours." Aria said giving him a wink. "You three gonna play?" She asked looking between the remaining demons.

"Someone is going to have to carry you back to our room." Kyo said as he gave her a knowing look. Touya declined also, stating he would be the one to spin the color wheel for them. Jin was more than happy to join in on the fun.

"Left hand green."

Aria huffed as she looked at the green dot behind her body. That was going to be difficult to reach. They had been playing for a bit now and the four bodies were tangled together in very odd ways. Chu had both feet on a yellow circle as his body literally bent over the other three, his hands spread wide on a green and red circle, his face was very close to Rinku's. Aria left leg was stick between Jin's, her right foot resting on the far green circle, her right was underneath her, placed on blue. Her arms were behind her, left hand on a yellow dot, right on a green.

She felt Jin curse, the movement ticking her stomach, as his face was buried in her abdomen. The poor wind demon was bent in the most awkward of ways as he tried to navigate between Chu and Rinku's bodies.

Aria had to twist er upper body around to lift her left hand off the yellow and move it towards the green circle. Her vision blurred, and she had to blink the dizzy away. Chu had broken out an alcohol made in Demon World and it was so very potent. Reaching out, she took the shot glass and downed the burning liquid, tossing the glass away planted her hands firmly on the mat.

Rinku shouted as his leg slipped and he went crashing to the floor, his foot kicked out and his Jin's arm, making the wind master teeter over to knock into Aria. She stiffened her body and made herself a statue to keep herself up right as the two demons broke their stances.

"Jin and Rinku are out." Touya said calmly as he eyed them. The two untangle themselves and moved away from the mat, the glasses they knocked over were refilled by Kyo and Aria turned her head to smile at Chu. The drunkard was now bent over her body and her smile widened, his cheeks were rosy, and she could see his eyes staring to spin.

"You okay there Chu?" His cobalt eyes met hers and he nodded as perspiration spilled down the side of his head.

"Right foot red."

Aria sighed as she looked over to slide her right foot away from the blue dot to a red one. Kyo was kind enough to lift the shot glass for her and she took it on her mouth to down the liquid. She heard a grunt and snapped her head up to see Chu trying to move his foot from the yellow dot and snake it under her body to the remaining red dot.

He ended up doing a very painful version of the splits and Aria found herself laughing as his face pressed into her chest.

"Sorry Shelia." He muttered as he hiccuped. Aria felt her arms start to shake.

"Right hand blue."

There was no way this was going to happen. Aria's arms were trapped on the green dots, her body twisted over the plastic mat in a way they if she moved her hand to a blue dot, she would look like a pretzel. Luckily, Chu slipped at that moment and he crashed into the plastic mat. Aria looked down at him to find him passed out.

"He just…fainted." She blinked at him when blood trickled from his nose.

"Perv." Rinku muttered from his spot. As arms wrapped around her body to lift her, it clicked to why Chu had little swirly eyes. His face was plastered to her chest and he fainted from the… she sighed as she shook her head smiling, leaning back into Kyo's chest.

"I win!"

"Yes, yes you do." Kyo whispered as he chuckled. His gaze went to the darkening sky and he easily picked his now drunk lady into his arms. "If you'll excuse us, I must get her to bed now. She drank way too much."

"No, I's didn" Aria slurred as she blinked up at Kyo. Truly, she had though. The had been playing for a long time, and she had a sinking suspicion the alchy Chu brought out was some strong stuff to get her this drunk. Although she had been drinking double.

"See ya later love." Jin kissed her cheek and tipped over, the wind master was floating upside down as he laughed.

Kyo moved away from them and casually ran his fingers over her earring, her long hair shortened, and he sighed. How he longed for the day that she no longer had to hide who she truly was. It didn't take him long to get to their room and Kyo walked towards his lady's room, bypassing the bed and heading straight for the bath. He sat her down on the toilet as he started to run the hot water, letting it fill the tub. He picked up some bottles that were placed on the counter and poured the oils into the water. The scents of lavender and honey filled his senses.

Turning away, he moved back to Aria and smiled at her when he found her staring at him. She helped him get herself undressed and he held her hand as she stepped into the scalding water. A sigh left her mouth as she leaned back in the tub and relaxed.

"Kyo. You're the best." She muttered as her eyes opened to look at him. She didn't protest he began to wash her. He had done so, so many times before, although the last time had been ages ago. His fingers combed through her now long blonde hair and she leaned her head back for him. Her senses slowly cleared, the fog in her mind lifting as the alcohol was literally pulled from her body by the oils in the tub.

Kyo was washing the soap from her hair when the door to the room was opened, he glanced over his shoulder to see Reiko walking into Aria's room. Her nose wrinkled as she caught the scent of alcohol. She placed the herbs in her hands down and moved towards the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as she watched the scene.

"Looks like you had fun today." Aria cracked an eye open and gave her friend a smile as she stood from the tub, the water already being let out and drained. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped onto the cold tile.

"Twister drinking game, I won." Reiko snorted and turned away, going back inside the living room part of their suite. She sat down on the couch and let her eyes close. A weight settled down next to her and she instantly leaned over, placing her head on the persons shoulder.

"I'm worried about her Kyo." Reiko whispered, as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer. The two of them were not as close as they had been all those years ago, but there was still a love between the two that would never fade.

"Lady Aria will be fine. Have faith in her and yourself." Reiko looked up at Kyo and nodded as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. The door opened, and she watched as Aria walked out of her room, now fully dressed in some lose black pants and a white tank top. Her blue eyes glanced at them and she hid he smile as she ducked inside the kitchen to make some tea.

"We're going to go join the others. Botan said something about them meeting up for games tonight." Reiko called from the living room. Aria glanced at her and nodded, her lips thinning as she looked back down at the tea pot.

Thunder rumbled outside, and she looked out the windows into the darkness, she could hear the rain as it battered against the window frame. What was this feeling? Something was happening. Yusuke. She frowned as she shut the stove off and swiftly left the room, not even bothering to answer the questioning looks Kyo and Reiko sent her way.

She needed to find Yusuke and Genkai. The moment she stepped foot outside, she was instantly soaked from how hard the rain was pouring. Glancing up, she noticed that the light from the room Yusuke and the others shared was on. She passed by their room and was going to stop to see if Yusuke was there, but she didn't hear him inside with the others.

She was unaware of the eyes that followed her as she walked away from the entrance of the hotel.

Her bare feet were silent as she walked into the thickets of trees. She didn't know where she was going, just following the feeling in her gut. She walked for a good while until the came upon the mouth of a cave, she flinched violently when a scream sounded from within.

Yusuke's scream.

She made her way inside the cave and followed the sounds of screams. She paused and looked around the corner to see Yusuke sprawled out on the cave floor. Every time he twitched, a blood vessel would rupture, and he would scream in agony.

"I gave him my orb."

Her eyes found where Genkai was sitting, her back against a rock as her dull honey colored eyes watched the writhing form of her apprentice. Nodding, Aria moved to sit next to her old friend and looked away from the Yusuke's body to look up at the cave ceiling.

"Do you think he can make it his own? Before it kills him?" She asked as another scream tore through the cave. She looked back to see him sitting up, his fist repeated punching the rocky floor as blood dripped from his mouth.

"I tried taking it back, but he wouldn't let me." Aria looked down at Genkai and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll stay and watch him, why don't you go outside and clear your head." Genkai looked up into her blue eyes and nodded as she pushed herself up and slowly walked away. Aria watched her leave before moving to sit on a larger boulder, she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ears as she watched Yusuke struggle with the pure agony coursing through his body.

She didn't care to change her appearance, Yusuke was in too much pain to even realize she was there to begin with. He wouldn't remember seeing her true face once this was over. As he curled into a tight ball and whimpered, Aria bit her lip as images of Yusuke as a child filtered through her mind.

As he fell, she found herself moving towards him. Her hands touched his shoulders gently and rolled him over to face her. His brown eyes met her blue and she gave him a gentle smile as she cupped his face.

"Fight it Yusuke. Make it your own." She whispered to him as his jaw clenched. She could see the confusion in his brown depths, but it was quickly replaced with another emotion as he lurched away from her and vomited a fountain of blood. Quietly, she stood up and moved back away from him.

She didn't know how she did it. How she sat there for hours and watched him, listening to him scream in pain. His blood was everywhere, either from him vomiting it up, or it is pouring from the cuts all over his body. As he slumped down she took notice of the yellow glow of spirit energy that encased his body.

"I refuse! I won't give up!" Yusuke shouted to himself. She felt Genkai's presence over her shoulder but didn't look behind her to look at the psychic. Her blue eyes stayed locked on Yusuke's form. Her head tilted slightly when something caught her attention.

"Genkai. Leave. Quickly." She felt the old womans gaze on her back but didn't say anything else as she suddenly stood up and took a few steps back away from where she was sitting. Genkai left them alone once more and just in time to.

Aria's eyes widened when Yusuke's energy shifted violently, and she had half a second to erect a barrier around herself as red energy shot out of Yusuke's body and sliced through the caves rocky structure. The entire cavern was bathed in red as Yusuke's scream reached a new level. She shielded her eyes from the onslaught and blinked once it had dimmed down. The red energy was still pouring from Yusuke's body and she looked to watch the rock crack and break, chunks of rock falling to the cave floor.

That energy, it let like.

She shook her head from her daze as Yusuke started to slam his forehead against the rock wall. She stumbled backwards, her eyes still wide as trepidation nestled in her chest. She needed to find Reiko, she needed answers to this.

Puu flu by her and she smiled at the tiny spirit beast as she ran out of the cave and towards the arena. Judging from the time, she knew the others were probably fighting right now, their match did start early this morning. She reached up to press the button on her earring to change her form as she ran faster.

It wouldn't be wise to run into this colosseum looking like the daughter of Raizen, that would start an uproar.

That energy that Yusuke just displayed. Her lips tipped downward as she came to a sudden stop and looked back the way she came.

It felt just like her fathers. That was impossible though.

Wasn't it?

* * *

 **There it is.**

 **I really don't like it.**

So, that scene always got me. When Yusuke is taking Genkai's orb and his spirit energy turns red like his demon energy, it always struck me as odd that NOBODY ever made mention of it. It's like some heavy foreshadowing of what was to come and well, I am making it known differently. In this story Aria just sensed his underlying demon energy and well, to find out the other things you must read on.

I do say, the next chapter is going to be sooooo much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it. It will be told from Kyo's point of view, or the beginning will.

The song that Aria was singin is. **_Come Little Children, by Sarah Jessica Parker._**

 _Till next time!_


	20. Semi-Finals

**Here we goooooooo!**

 **This chapter was... kinda of difficult to get out. Fought a headache and none top coughing near the end and I know it's provably choppy.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 _TotidemVerbis,_ **I seriously don't know what I would do without you! Thank you for listening to all my rambling and ideas! This story would be nothing without you!**

 **This chapter is told between Reiko's and Kyo's POV.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.

* * *

There wasn't anything new that worried Kyo nowadays.

Yeah sure, watch your lady step into battle against foes that could rip her to shreds? Old news!

See your King wither away to hunger and heart ache? Piece of cake.

Fall in love and the be told you're having a child with the one you love, only to lose both? Pffft, is that all you've got?

This, however, was a whole new area of worry for Kyo. An area he really wished he could take a step back from and lock it away, never to be seen or heard of again.

For almost 2,000 years he has been at Aria's side, being whatever, she needed, a friend, brother, protector. Since the moment he first laid eyes on her in the Wolf Demon tribe, he knew she was special. The compassion she felt towards others was heartwarming, and the raw strength she carried inside her heart could move mountains. Kyo told himself that he would follow her to the very ends of the earth and even into the old embrace of death.

His love for his lady were fierce and strong and he wished nothing more than to see her happy and to see her be set free of the shackles that caged her soul. The light within her had demised so greatly ever since that foolish prince sent her on that cursed mission, but he refused to give up on his lady. He knew she could be brought back to how she once was.

Aria was stubborn, arrogant and so damn foolish at times, he was lucky his hair was white, or she would have driven him grey headed by now with all the stress and worry he endured. However, he wouldn't change it for the world. He would not trade one single memory or moment for anything than what it already was. Whilst she was all those things, she was also loyal, compassionate, kind and selfless.

A trait that he greatly admired in her. Even though, he didn't have the same views or thoughts of humans as his lady or Reiko. Kyo would still be more than willing to come to the Human World and endure the pollution and obnoxious species, if only to be with his lady.

When Koenma came to ask him to come to the Human World, he had been with Raizen in the throne room. They were discussing the upcoming events that were bound to take place in the next few years. Raizen knew, that after his death, Aria would fight against her friends for her home. Her father didn't want that for his daughter and wished there was a way to spare Aria the heartache and pain that was going to come from having to battle those she held dear.

Kyo knew, _he knew,_ that his King did not have too much longer to live, a couple years at the most. His body had deteriorated to its final stage and his life energy was slowly being ebbed away. When Raizen passed.

" _She's going to shatter."_

Reiko's whispered words from so long ago came to his mind and his hands clenched into fist at his sides.

She was already broken, barely holding herself together. The glue that kept all her pieces into place Kyo was starting to realize, was Yusuke. From just a few days of observing, he could see the bond that had formed between the two. The bond that only siblings have, even if they were not related by blood.

But when Raizen fell, that glue was going to dry, and crumble and he was sure his lady would feel the pain on an unimaginable level. He made a vow to be there for her when that happened. He would never leave her side, not when she needed him the most and he knew Reiko felt the same way. Reiko knew Aria longer than he did and though the two had their ups and down, Kyo knew Reiko was loyal to Aria without fault or question.

She was dying though, and there was nothing Kyo could do to save her from this fate.

"Stop worrying about her."

Kyo blinked, pulling himself away from his thoughts and let his eyes slide over to the person next to him. Reiko was staring at him, her lips pulled down into a frown, the area between her brows creasing as they drew together. Her baby blue hair, did not suit her at all. She needed to go back to her natural mahogany color. A sigh slipped from his lips as his hand lifted to push the rim of his glasses up, turning his eyes away from her purples ones, he looked back down towards the ring.

The Semi-Finals had begun.

He took note that Yusuke and the masked fighter were not with the other three and Kyo had. Sinking suspicion that his lady was with them somewhere. Like she always was.

"I'm not worrying about Lady Aria." He lied easily, from Reiko's blank expression, he knew that she didn't believe him. Heck, he wouldn't even believe himself. The crowds went crazy around them and Kyo sighed as he leaned forward some, placing his arms on his knees. "Now isn't the time to discuss this."

Reiko sighed next to him ad crossed her arms as they focused on the fighting below. Even from where he was, he could hear the matches being decided by dice. He looked away from the people in the ring and gazed out blankly.

"Hiei's arrogance, it's going to be his downfall." He came back into focus at Reiko's voice and looked down to see Hiei facing off against the big red guy from the other team. His name wasn't worth remembering, Hiei was going to kill him anyways. His eyes watched as Hiei pulled his cloak off and moved to cut off the demon's arm. He was fast, Kyo would give him that.

"He's young, he hasn't reached his maturity yet if his smell is anything to go by." Kyo replied as he leaned his chin into his right palm. Since they were only a few rows from the front, they could hear all the words being said by the red dude and Hiei. "Are you sure he's going to be the one?" He didn't have to look at Reiko, for her to know what he was asking about.

He remembered all those years ago, the secrets that Reiko told him about Aria's future. He remembered _all of them._ As the big guy ran to cut Hiei in half, Kyo looked away as Hiei dodged the attacks and appeared on top of the demon's head, driving his sword through the demon's skull.

"Time will tell." Reiko's clipped response was what he was expecting. She had become more and more reluctant to give any information about the future ever since the incidents of the past happened. A strange feeling washed over him, and he looked up to see a green haired woman looking around, her hand was raised in front of her body as her gaze looked around the crowds. Kyo guessed she was looking for a place to sit and let out a small smile when her gaze drifted their way.

He inclined his head next to him, where a huge space was available, and the woman hesitated for a moment before she slowly made her way over to them. Reiko looked up and Kyo didn't miss the look that passed in her eyes at seeing the green-haired woman.

"Thanks." Kyo nodded to her, noticing that she sat at least a foot away from himself. He focused back on the fighting as Hiei and Kuro met in the middle of the ring and Kuro pulled Hiei's sword from the guy's head, before kicking him out of the ring.

"Hey, that's your teammate. *"

The human was wasting his breath saying such things, demons didn't have the same loyalties. Reiko made a sound of disgust as Kuro licked the blood off Hiei's sword. Kyo smirked, once would think she'd be used to the disgusting nature of demons by now.

"Did he just…" Kyo blinked as Kuro sliced through his arm with Hiei's, deep enough to cut bone. It took him a moment to realize it was the woman next to him that spoke. He looked over to find her staring wide-eyed at the sadistic demon in the ring.

"Steaming spheres? This guy is pathetic, he uses the energies inside those balls to enhance his power. He's not even a high C class demon." Reiko grumbled as she glared down at the ring. "Why do we have to watch these fights? Without Lady Aria being here no less?"

Kyo chuckled and watched as Kuro inhaled the smoke from his crushed ball. As sprouted all over his face and body, he turned his head to look at the woman next to him, who was staring at he and Reiko.

"You're friends of Aria's?"

Kyo's lips pulled down some as his eyes assessed her. Her green hair was pulled up into a hug ponytail and she was wearing all black, black pants, black shirt that had her entire back exposed, and wrappings on her arms and torso and her feet were bare.

"I'm sorry, I do not believe we have met." Kyo said politely as he gave her a small smile. "I'm Kyo."

The woman opened her mouth to respond but a loud shout from above them had all three turning their heads to look up at whoever was shouting.

"Yo, Ami! There you are!" Kyo watched as a black-haired male came down the steps and slid into the row they were in, he sat on the other side of Ami and flashed Kyo and Reiko a smile. Reiko tensed on his other side, peeking Kyo's interest.

"Tadashi." Ami sighed as she scooted a little away from him, bringing her a few inches closer to Kyo. "As he said, my name is Ami."

"How do you know Aria?" Kyo tried to keep the suspicion from his voice, he gave another smile as his green eyes bore into her own. He felt Reiko pinch his leg and cut his eyes to her, to see her giving him an exasperated look.

"I've met her once, she was very kind." Ami said quietly as she looked at the fighting going on down in the ring. Kyo's eyes flickered from Ami to the newcomer and was going to continue his interrogation but the sound of crashing had his attention going back to the ring in time to see Hiei slamming into the stone wall.

Chants of Kill Hiei rang out around them. Too bad Aria wasn't here, she'd have a field day with those idiots. As Kuro taunted Hiei, Kyo sat up when the fire demon reached up to take his bandana off to reveal his Jagan eye.

"He doesn't have the strength to call on the dragon." Kyo nodded at Reiko's words and folded his hands in-front of him, placing his elbows on his knees. He heard Kurama explain to Kuwabara about Hiei having to use his own spirit energy to lure the dragon.

"The beast nearly took the hook, along with the bait. *"

This wasn't looking good for their short pyro friend. If he called upon the dragon, Hiei would surely die from the attack. He smirked when Hiei charged Kuro with a flame of the human world, he was glad for once he didn't have his ears, the sounds Kuro was making was enough to give him a headache even with the human ones he had currently.

"That attack wasn't enough." Tadashi muttered from his place. "If that little demon wants to defeat him, he's going to have to pull something a lot stronger than that out of his ass."

The three next to him nodded and as Kuro pulled out his next sphere and inhaled it. As he changed, Kyo took note that Ami went stock still at the demons next transformation. His skin turned blue and he had what looked like yellow steal feathers on his arms and his hair grew to match.

"The armor of the Phoenix. *"

"That is not-" Ami hissed as her green eyes narrowed on Kuro. Her hands clenched in her lap, making Kyo raise an eyebrow at her.

"They aren't made from a real Phoenix." Reiko said from the other side of Kyo, her words being directed to the green-haired woman. "Just a poor imitation, for a pathetic excuse of a demon." Her words seemed to relax the woman next to him. Hearing the ways her voice trembled, he reached over to touch Reiko's hand. She laced their fingers together and he frowned at the grip she had on him.

He seen it then.

 **Flashes of Yusuke curled on a cave floor, his body bleeding from every open cut as he screamed from an agonizing pain. His lady was standing a few feet away from him, her face drawn into one of concern as her arms crossed over her chest. Her nails were digging into her skin as she gritted her teeth, her swirling blue eyes never once leaving the writhing form of Yusuke. Her mouth moved to speak to someone and she he caught a glimpse of the old psychic Genkai coming to stand next to his lady.**

His eyes blinked as he looked Reiko over, her breathing was somewhat ragged as a bead of sweat fell from her temple to roll down the side of her neck. Her eyes met his and he offered a small smile as he squeezed her hand again.

At least now he knew where his lady was hiding. What he had just seen, was currently happening somewhere on the island. He focused on the fighting and blinked when he realized that Kuro had changed forms again. A wolf?

"I feel insulted." He grumbled as he glared down at Kuro. Reiko chucked next to him and he shot her look to which made her laugh even more. His eyes lazily watched the fighting now. Kuro was making a bad example of a wolf demon.

"He's dead."

The blood spray that burst from Kuro's body sent the demons in the stands into a state of momentary shock, that and the fact that Hiei just cut through Kuro's body and it was now on fire, turning into a smoking pile of ash.

As Juri declared the match, the stadium erupted into loud angry shouting, making Kyo sigh and stand up.

"I'll be back, I am going to go get something to help drown out these idiots." He muttered as he turned and made his way out of their row and up the stairs, his hands were shoved into his hands were shoved into his pocket.

"Now fighting for team Urameshi, Kurama. *"

He paused at the top of the steps and looked down to see Kurama in the ring. He turned away and made his way out of the rowdy place. With Kurama fighting, he wasn't all that worried about the team's chances.

He walked leisurely throughout the stadium until he found a small a vendor selling beverages. After quickly paying for a small 6 pack, he popped the tab of one and turned to make his way back towards the stadium.

His feet paused when he noticed a smoke fog in the ring, it being surrounded by a force field. What the heck did he miss? A familiar energy rushed out of the ring and filled the stadium and when A deep voice reached his ears and he nearly tripped as he walked don't he stairs. That voice was… it was Youko's.

A smile slid on his face as he stopped next to Reiko.

"Youko has returned they cry. *"

"Aria is going to be pissed that she missed this." Reiko said to him, with the same matching smile on her face. As much they adored the red head, the demon energy washing over them and the familiar voice greeting their ears, sent pleasant emotions and thoughts into their bodies.

"I'm sure she will be." Kyo stated as he took his seat once more and gave her the beer he just went and snagged. As an act of kindness, he even passed one to Ami and Tadashi, who blinked at him but accepted with a small nod and thank you.

"Before he was tainted by you humans. *"

"Geez, tell us how you really feel Hiei." Reiko grumbled as she took a drink and turned her attention away from the fighting. He chuckled when he heard the words 'death tree" reached his ears, his eyes went to the blue haired man as he pulled his sword and threw it into the ring. As the smoke cleared he caught a glimpse of a figure who he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. Youko looked the same as he did the last time he set eyes on the fox demon. He watched silver turn to red and sighed as he looked up at the dark ceiling of the stadium.

His lady was most definitely going to be upset that she missed this fight and missed seeing her dear Youko.

He took another drink of his demon brewed beer as the cheers in the stadium went crazy when Shishi climbed into the ring. Confetti landed on his shoulder as the demoness went crazy around them. Something landed on his shoulder and he glanced down, blanching when he realized a lady's bra was on casually draped over him.

A hand shot out to rip it off him and he looked up as Reiko stood up and turned to face the female demons behind them.

"Hey! If you're going to act like a bunch of bitches in heat, go do it somewhere else!" She snapped as she hurled the fabric back at a topless demoness. They also gasped at her and went to retort but at Reiko's harsh glare, they shut their mouths and conveniently made themselves scarce.

"Nice." Reiko glared down at him as she plopped back down at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him as she crossed her legs and glared down at the ring as Kuwabara entered it to face Shishi.

"REIKO!"

Four heads snapped up at the sound of the voice shouting in time to see Aria literally materialize in front of them. She was breathing heavily, and her short and red and white hair was wind swept. She was wearing the clothes from last night, black shorts and a white tank top with no shoes. Her hands reached out to grab hold of Reiko's shoulders and Kyo shifted at the look in his lady's eyes.

"Who the hell is Yusuke's ancestors?!"

 **-Reiko's POV –**

What?

Reiko blinked up at Aria in confusion. She was aware of Kyo looking between the two of them, as well as the other two on the other side watching them closely. His ancestors? Why was that important?

"What are you talking about?"

Aria's eyes darkened and the grip on her shoulders tightened as she leaned down, bringing her face closer to Reiko's. Reiko just blinked up at her friend, confused and worried by her old questions and actions.

"His ancestors! Who. Are. They?!"

Finally, it clicked what Aria was asking and she frowned as they looked up into her friend's teal eyes. Sighing, she reached up and laid her hand on Aria's cheek. She let out a slow breath as she pulled on her power to try and see what Aria was asking. Faces flashed in their minds, all humans, all different ages, genders and from different time periods. Her brows drew down then when her vision went black and electro shock coursed through her body, from the groan Aria let out, she felt it too.

"It only went back 500 years, whatever is before that, we are not meant to see." Reiko told Aria gently as her hands reached out to grasp her hips, steadiness her lady. Kyo's arms wound around her and he scooted over to place Aria between herself and him. "Why are you wanting to know?"

She watched Aria's face, which was paler than usual, looking for any signs that might lead her to why Aria was asking such a bizarre thing. Aria just shook her head and leaned her head against Kyo's chest.

"Is she okay?" Reiko's eyes snapped to Ami, who was leaning forward to peer at Aria. Aria lifted her head from Kyo's chest and looked around him to look at Ami and Tadashi, a smile split her face as she sat up and face them both far to cheerful greetings.

"Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you two! Nice to see you again, Ami." Her teal eyes regarded Tadashi for a moment. "Tadashi." Aria said evenly, nodding to the dark-haired male.

"Aria." Came his smooth reply, his lips pulling back into a smirk.

"Kuwabara's in trouble." Reiko looked back at the fighting to see Kuwabara being wrapped in a silky cloth of some kind. Aria let out a short gasp as the human completely disappeared.

"What the heck have I missed?"

As Kyo set about telling her the outcomes of the last 3 fights, Reiko focused instead on what was being said by Shishi and Ruka, regarding the cape of no return. She growled when the girls went crazy about him winning. This fight was ridiculous.

"I missed Youko!" Aria's shocked/angry shout had Reiko looking over at her. Aria's mouth was gaped open as she stared wide-eyed at Kyo. Her jaw closed with an audible snap and she suddenly stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Well screw you too Youko Kurama!" She shouted down, making said red-head look up at her with a bewildered expression. Pinching the bridge of her nose at the embarrassment Aria was giving them, she ears Kyo sigh loudly next to her. Their lady was too flamboyant.

"For team Urameshi, it's the masked fighter. *"

"Oh, no." Aria whispered as she looked down at the ring. Reiko watched as Aria froze when Genkai appeared behind Hiei. "No!"

Reiko was up and out of her seat, following Aria as she tore down the stairs, she caught her lady's hand and stopped her from vaulting over the side of the stands. Aria looked back at her n shock, her eyes narrowed as she tried to free her arm from Reiko's grip.

"You can't interfere! Let her do it!" Reiko whispered harshly as Kyo came to stand behind them. Aria looked like she was going to argue, but kept her mouth shut as she turned to look back at the ring as Genkai deftly jumped into it. Reiko let go of her wrist and Aria leaned forward, placing her hands on the stone ledge as she frowned at the scene.

"He's fine by the way." Reiko whispered to Aria. "He passed the test." Aria's shoulders sagged in relief and a small smile graced her lips. Kyo chose that time to reach out to grab her arm and lead her back to their seats.

Even with Genkai giving her powers to Yusuke, Reiko could tell she was still powerful enough to beat this guy. As Shishi went to cut off the mask around Genkai's face, none of them had time to grab hold of Aria as she used her speed to jump over their heads and land smoothly on the grass below.

"I'll go with her." She told Kyo, who was already getting up. Ami and Tadashi watched them, but Reiko didn't have time to bother with the two of them. She knew just how later they would fit into everyone's lives and honestly, she wasn't ready for it. Not yet.

Her feet touched the ground as she leapt over the stone wall and she casually walked to where Aria was standing as the crowds went crazy at seeing an older Genkai. Kurama looked up at her as she approached, but Reiko kept her eyes on Aria, who was standing directly near the ring, her hands on the stone as she leaned forward to catch Genkai's eyes.

"I am forced to ask for their disqualification! *"

Reiko sighed as she crossed her arms and looked up at Shishi and the little fish demon as they called into question whether Team Urameshi was cheating.

"She's not an imposter you insufferable, playboy cretin!" Aria growled from where she was standing. Reiko took the few steps forward and placed her hand on Aria's shoulder, pulling her back some as her lady bared her fangs at the blue haired male in the ring.

"Calm down, they don't know who she is." Reiko whispered as she pulled Aria back by Hiei and Kurama, both demons were staring at the two of them, bunt Reiko ignored them both. As the crowd screamed for the team's death, Aria's growling grew louder.

"Worthless pieces of shit! I'll give them the deaths they are wanting!"

"No, you won't!" Reiko snapped at Aria, her lady was seriously not thinking clearly. Her gaze was drawn upward as the jumbo screen came out and showed the last scene from when Genkai was younger. "If you don't calm down, you're going to risk everyone's lives Aria!"

Reiko clamped her hand over Aria's eyes and let one of the future possibilities be shown. One filled with lots and screaming and death. As Aria relaxed against her hold, Reiko removed her hands and took a step away.

"You know that fighter?" Reiko looked over at Kurama as the fox demon came to stand next to them. She gave him a small nod and was going to answer him, but Koto's voice cut of her words.

"The Masked fighter's eligibility and Team Urameshi's future is ruled: No Problem! The fight between Shishiwakamaru and the masked fighter will continue. *"

Now THAT, caused an uproar. The ring literally shook from the shouting the demons were doing in the stands. As they moved to target Koto, Reiko frowned at the poor cat demon as trash was thrown down at her. Her microphone was knocked off and caught by Toguro.

"Toguro." Aria's snarl was enough for Reiko to turn to look at her. Her lady's teal eyes were flashing to swirling blue as she glared back at the man. Reiko was aware of Toguro explaining who Genkai was.

"It's been such a long time since we talked hasn't it, Genkai? *"

"That effing bastard!" Aria growled and turned to glare at the man as he turned to leave up the stairs once more.

"I wonder if Shishi knows, Genkai is about to destroy his pretty little head?" Reiko's question seemed to snap Aria out of her glaring and her teal eyes blinked before looking at the ring.

"She's going to do more than destroy it." Aria grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. The sound of Kurama shackling ad the two girls looking over at him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore, not when you two are around anyways. I should have known you knew the masked fighter's identity. That's why you weren't worried when she and Yusuke left yesterday." Aria's smile grew at Kurama's words. Their attention was drawn to the ring as Shishi brought out his sword, to show a skull type thing in the middle of his blade and handle.

"This ought to be fun."

"I think, we need to take a step back." Aria said as a horrible wailing came from Shishi's sword as he twirled it above his head. "Show off." Reiko's hand shot out to catch her lady as Aria stumbled suddenly from the noise assaulting her ears.

Even with Reiko being human, that sound was atrocious!

She glanced over her shoulder to see the demons in the stands all slumping over, screaming as their lives were drained by the sword. Damn it. She moved them back to be closer to Hiei and Kurama as a barrier erupted around them to ward off the demonic energy coming from that sword.

"I'm going to kill him." Aria muttered as Shishi attacked Genkai, his sword slamming into the ground, making ghost heads sprout up and attack the crowd, biting the heads off the unfortunate demons. A few came towards them, but they bounced harmlessly off Reiko's barrier. She could see Kyo up in the stands, looking bored as he lifted his hand to pop one of the skulls that came to close to him.

"He really is full of himself." Reiko muttered as listened to Shishi's boasting. A laugh erupted from Aria's mouth as she taunted back about not having her hearing aid on to hear the horrible wailing and that He memory was the first to go.

"Oh, she is just like him." Aria whispered as a fond smile slipped on her face. Reiko knew that Genkai was talking about Makoto, Genkai's ancestor.

As the wailing started once more, Reiko sighed as she glared up at the pompous demon. Her brows rows when he surrounded Genkai and himself in a cage of the trap demon sounds. She barely paid attention to the words being said by the two.

"I already am one little boy, pay attention you'll learn something! *" Those words obviously were the trigger to piss Shishi off enough for him to attack Genkai.

Reiko smirked when Genkai caught his sword between her hands and her appearance changed to when she was younger. The spirit energy she exerted was tremendous and Aria whooped as Genkai knocked Shishi on his butt.

Genkai absorbed the demon energy from the Chorus of a Thousand skulls and she smiled at Hiei and Kurama's words behind them. If they only knew what Genkai was capable of, especially when she was younger.

"Did he just say he fell in love?" Aria whispered as she turned a little green.

"And he's barely standing. *" Hiei said at Juri's words.

"Don't knock the old Hiei." Aria said looking down at the fire demon, who rolled his eyes as his upper lip curled. "Kuwabara!" Reiko looked over at the sound of his voice and sighed as he took the mic and embarrassed himself.

"So, let's get ready to rock and roll! *"

"YOU TELL THEM KUWA!" Aria cheered just as loud as she gave Kuwabara two thumbs up.

"My lady, don't encourage him." They all turned at Kyo's exasperated sigh. When did he join them down here?

"Kyo!" Aria literally attached herself to his side and Reiko sighed at her lady's actions. Why was he down here now? She didn't have any other time to ponder it since Kuwabara jumped into the ring to fight against Onji, and he failed miserably at even being able to land a punch on him.

"Is that…OH! Yukina!" Aria shouted behind Reiko, making Reiko look behind her to see Aria running back towards the stands, so that's why Kyo was down here. To let Aria, know that the girls had arrived.

"Don't do it Kuwabara. *"

Reiko turned attention away from Aria and Kyo and watched in complete disbelief as Kuwabara ran straight into the bubble Onji created. She agreed with Genkai, a fool and a moron. She turned away as Kuwabara vanished made her way back to where their seats were in the stadium. Ami and Tadashi were still sitting there, but now Shizuru, Botan and Yukina were sitting next to them. Aria was between Yukina and Tadashi and her lady had a hold the ice maiden's hand.

"A clown?"

The disgust in Kyo's voice had Reiko snickering, earning a scalding look from the wolf demon. This guy was worse than Shishi! His obnoxious laugh was really starting to grate on her nerves. From the looks of annoyance on the girl's faces, they were feeling the same sentiments.

"I swear, these guys are distasteful." Aria grumbled as she crossed her arms and sneered at the words pouring from Suzuka's mouth.

"He calls himself Beautiful, yet I imagine he's never laid on eyes on your beauty, has he Lady Aria?" Reiko and Kyo exchanged looks at the dark-haired male's words as Aria just blinked at him. She was so distracted by the obvious flirting she missed Botan and Shizuru shouting at Suzuka and giving him the middle.

The sudden spike of spirit energy had their heads snapping up to see a ball of energy crashing into the stands above them. Making the demons in the crowd talk about not rooting for any of the teams.

"KICK HIS REVOLTING, NONE-BEAUTIFUL, ROTTEN ASS!"

"Aria." Kyo and Reiko groaned at the same time as she yelled loud enough for all the demons in the stadium to hear. Luckily, Genkai had engaged him in battle so Suzuka was too busy doing his rainbow dance to pay attention to them.

She frowned when Genkai went sailing into the wall, but it was replaced when she emerged and lifted the clown's red nose, taunting the poser. Aria was bouncing in her seat as Genkai's words reached them, she was going to kick his ass with just her fist. She did just that, beat him to a bloody pulp with just her fists.

"Genkai's great! *" Botan said happily.

"Yes, she is." Aria agreed as she stood up from her seat. "Ami, Tadashi. Maybe you two should come by later, yeah?" Reiko watched her lady smile at the two before waving and making her way up the stairs, the other three girls following her.

"Maybe." Ami answered softy as she disappeared into the crowd. Reiko met Tadashi's eyes and had the sudden urge to tell him to back off, to not pursue her, but she clamped her mouth shut and gave him a nod as she and Kyo both turned to follow their lady.

She could not interfere. No matter how badly she wanted to save Aria from what was to come.

"Kyo." The wolf demon glanced back at her and Reiko pulled a syringe from her pocket, handing it to him. "Do it now."

Kyo stared at her for a moment before letting out a breath and taking the syringe. Aria called down to them to hurry and they both smiled at they walked up the remaining steps. When Aria turned her back to Kyo, Reiko watched as he took a step forward and stuck the needle in Aria's neck. Aria's eyes widened as she turned to stare at them in shock, her hand coming up to touch her neck.

Reiko looked away as Aria's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Kyo caught her as she fell.

"Forgive me, Aria." Reiko whispered as Kyo picked her up and started to carry out of the stadium. "It's for your own safety."

She just hoped Aria would understand when she woke up.

* * *

 **Bad?**

 **I think so.**

 **Sooooooo... Tadashi and Ami.. I would get used to seeing them more often as time goes on. They are going to be very important later on and I think, it's gonna be a blast to write all their interactions.**

Three more chapters and then the Dark Tournament will be over! After that, the real fun stuff is going to begin!

I hope to see you there!


	21. Death And Devastation

HELLO! Sorry for the long wait! I hope this makes up for it all! I am personally not satisfied with this chapter, but it needed to get out. There will be two more chapters of the Dark Tournament and then...4 CHAPTERS TILL WE GO BACK TO DEMON WORLD! SO, 6 chapters total! I'M SO EXCITED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's

* * *

"She's going to kill us."

Kyo let out an annoyed sighed and shot a glare to Reiko. The witch was chewing on her finger nail as she stared down Aria's sleep induced body. His azure blue eyes traveled back to where his lady was laying on the bed, well actually she was tied down. Her arms and legs were being held by a sort of binding cloth, to ensure when she awoke, she could not escape.

"This was your idea." Kyo pointed out as he shifted in his chair. Reiko let out a small whimper as she started to pace once more in the room. Kyo watched her silently curse herself as she muttered at how stupid she was being, how once Aria woke up, her life was going to end.

Kyo was't going to argue with her. His lady was going to be very upset, but she was going to be angry with them both. Kyo was not innocent in this little scheme, he had gone along with Reiko's insanity and he was the one that gave his lady the sedative.

He was doomed.

"No, no, no, we are freaking out for no reason." Reiko argued as she moved her hands in a dramatic fashion. "She is going to understand why we are going to such extreme measures to ensure her safety."

"I'm starting to think we are talking about different people here." Kyo piped up, he was fighting the smirk that threatened to form when Reiko whimpered once more.

As for his lady's safety.

It was more for the inhabitants of this island. Reiko had come to him before the matches and said that seen the island going up in flames, the reason behind it was Aria unleashing hell on earth. The catalyst? Genkai's death.

Reiko knew Genkai was going to die, today. Toguro was going to kill her in just a few short hours and as much pain that that those caused him, he knew his lady would go on a rampage after the events. So, Reiko's ingenious plan? Shoot Aria up with enough sedatives that it would make a S-Class demon go into a coma.

It was that, or let Aria unleash her furry and kill everyone that wasn't strong enough to survive against her wrath. Mozaku demons were dangerous for this reason, when they loved someone, that love was fierce. Most Mozaku would go mad with rage and grief and be an unstoppable hurricane of destruction until someone ended their life. Kyo knew that seeing Genkai being killed, would tip Aria over enough that she would fall into a maddening rage.

They couldn't let that happen. Not here in the Human World. That was the only reason Kyo had even agreed to this plan. Now, they just had to wait and pray she understood.

Reiko ended up leaving the room, not being able to watch Aria sleep anymore. She needed a distraction and well, making tea was a good one. Kyo joined her not long after and the two sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying their teas in silence.

A chill descended into the room as am enormous power filtered through from somewhere on the island. Reiko's cup clattered noisily onto the kitchen table, spilling its contents over the wood. She gripped her head as her squeezed closed shut from the onslaught she was facing. Kyo knew not to touch her, so all he could do was set his own cup down and move to clean the mess. As he reached for a dish towel, a crash sounded in Aria's room.

He burst through the door only to stop as his eyes widened at the scene. Her bed was split down the middle, the headboard in which her hands were tied to was in splinters and laid around the room in pieces. A short breeze blew in from the hole that now made up the far side of the room. His lady was gone.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly and ran to the hole in the wall, looking down towards the ground, not seeing Aria or anyone else for that matter. Another gust of wind brought a sense of foreboding as that same power as before grew to unimaginable levels. "Reiko!"

"Go! Stop her Kyo!" Reiko's shout from the other room was followed by a short groan as the witch collapsed into the floor, her hands cradled in her head as she was over run with all the possible futures, past and current events hitting her at once. Kyo hesitated for a moment but then turned and jumped out of the open wall, his sensing expanding so he could find Aria faster.

- **Aria** -

When Aria's conscious returned to her, her memory was a little groggy of the events that took place prior. She remembered being excited the Semi-Finals were finally over, even if she did miss half of it. She wanted to go and check on Yusuke and get Genkai somewhere that was far away from Toguro. She had guessed the mans plans, once Genkai gave her Orb to Yusuke and completed her training, he was planning on ending her life. Over Aria's dead body.

She would never allow anyone to take her friends life. She was all she had left, all that remained of the psychics that she had befriended and called her family. Nothing would ever take her away unless it was her time to go, and Toguro was not going to take her to early.

Then she remembers yelling at Kyo and Reiko as the girls went ahead to meet the boys. When the two finally joined her, she had turned her back on Kyo and was about to start walking when she felt it. A prick of a needle in her skin and when she turned around to face Kyo and Reiko, she noticed the syringe in his hand and the looks on their faces.

Her eyes opened, they were unfocused and cloudy as she fought off the sedative. Her too closes companions, betrayed her. If she was thinking rationally, she probably would have come to the conclusions that they did it for a reason, but she was not thinking rationally.

Even in her groggy state she felt it. The power rising from somewhere on the island. With it, she noticed a spike in very familiar psychic energy. Her eyes snapped open as it dawned on her what was about to take place.

No, no, NO!

She tried to get up but found that she couldn't move her hands of feet. A quick look over her body and she discovered why. They were bound to the bed with a fabric made from demon world, a very unbreakable fabric. Her eyes narrowed in their hazy state as her lip curled in a snarl. Those fools. Did they seriously think this would hold her?

As the energy spiked again, she tugged more fiercely on her restraints. There was no way this current half-strength she had was going to break these, she needed her regular form and damn these power inhibitors!

Taking a breath, she looked around at all her options and found the only way she was going to be able to move to reactive the damn spell was to pop one of her shoulders out of location, so she could move up enough for her hand to reach her ear.

This was going to suck.

She scooted down enough until she was sure her left arm was in the proper position and she pulled while throwing her shoulder back. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep herself from screaming as it dislocated. She had to take a few calming breaths to blink the pain away before she dragged herself up, her left arm now limp next to her she had just enough leverage to barely press her earring and was one glad it was on her right side.

She wouldn't have very long in this form before they noticed, so she growled as her right hand fisted and pulled, the sound of tearing fabric was heard as she ripped her arm free as well as her feet. In the furry though, the headboard cracked and shattered just was she pulled her right arm free and she felt the bed shake as her legs were ripped free next. Using her claws, she cut the fabric on her left arm and stood up, her eyes went to the wall next to her and with a burst of energy she blew a hole in it and leapt out.

She kept her arm braced against her body as she ran towards the swelling energy. She had to get there in time, she just had too! Panic flooded her when she felt Toguro's energy grow to an all new maximum level and she slid to a stop outside the small clearing just as his fist raised back and shot forward, towards Genkai.

"NOOO!"

She wasn't aware that she was screaming as his fist landed directly in her the middle of her chest. She watched in slow motion as her body erupted from the force and blood shot out the back of her body. She took a step forward as Genkai's body begun to fall towards to ground, but arms clamped around her waist and she was pulled back and away from the clearing's edge.

Her vision had gone completely red and she was sure she'd still be screaming if it wasn't for the hand that was clamped over her mouth. No! She was to late! To late to save her! Tears welled up into her eyes as the image of her friend getting hit played like an unending clip inside her mind.

That bastard was going to pay!

"No, you can't Lady Aria. You can't, you need to calm down!"

That voice was not Kyo's or Reiko's or anybody from the teams. It was Tadashi's. She struggled in his hold, but his grip on her was unwavering and her left arm was useless. Her right hand was clenched tightly in one of his and pinned to her side.

"If you don't calm down and you give into your anger, you will hurt more people than do any good. Please, calm down Lady Aria." Something inside her clicked and all the strength she had welling up evaporated as if it had never been there.

Her body sagged and Tadashi's hold on her tightened as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Exhaustion washed over her likes wave and she could hear Yusuke's voice coming from the clearing as he pleaded with Genkai to stay with them. Thanks to the hand still over her mouth, her sobs were muffled as Genkai explained she knew she was coming here to die.

That damn old bat!

"Damn it Yusuke, listen to me! *" The sound of Genkai's dying, gasping breath sent another shudder through her body and she unconsciously sunk further into Tadashi's arms. A stupid demon she barely knew, but he was her only salvation at this current time. She missed Genkai's next words but heard loud and clear the last. "Don't you ever do the same! No, human is ever a one man show. Every decision that you make, will affect the countless…people who care about you. *"

Aria squeezed her eyes shut as Genkai's heat rate slowed and her breathing became more haggard. She as about to die.

"You can't be a cocky kid anymore. You...have…to- *"

Pain like she had not felt in a very long laced through her core as her body stilled, her eyes snapping open when she felt Genkai die. She could feel it! A soft thump sounded in front of her and she looked up to meet Kyo's azure blue eyes and she broke, breaking out of Tadashi's hold she fell into her best friend's arms and cried into his chest. Kyo's arms wrapped around her gingerly, holding her against him as he whispered softy into her ear.

She was gone. Genkai was gone! Makoto's granddaughter was gone, and there was nothing she could have done to save her! How pathetic was she?

She heard Toguro's words, heard him drag Genkai's name through the mud, insult her memory. Fresh anger burned the grief away and her head snapped up, but Yusuke's voice stopped her. She pulled away from Kyo and took the steps to look around the tree to watch Yusuke and Toguro. As Yusuke charged Toguro, she felt it. A sense of hope and…awe.

He was the one. The one that must…

When Toguro punched Yusuke away, she stayed where she was and watched him sail through the trees, away from them. Her swirling blue eyes turned back to Toguro as the man turned to face her and Aria titled her head to look at him. She felt Kyo and Tadashi come stand behind her, if either to help or restrain her, she did not care.

"You will not leave this island alive Toguro. If either by Yusuke's hand or my own, you will die before this Tournament is over." She watched as his lips tilted down a fraction, but her attention moved away from him and to Genkai's body. "Enjoy your last days."

She turned then, she could already feel Koenma coming towards them, to collect Genkai's body and she didn't wanna see the prince at the current moment. The two behind her followed as she left the clearing and moved back towards the hotel.

"My Lady, your shoulder."

She stopped walking and looked over her still dislocated shoulder at Kyo. To his credit, he didn't flinch at the glare she was giving him, but she did motion for him to snap it back into place, it was already trying to heal itself and if it wasn't fixed it would have to be dislocated again to fix. Kyo took her wrist gently in his hand and placed the other on her shoulder, he didn't count or delay, just snapped it back into place.

As she gazed up at him, her eyes taking in his white hair and shining, yet guilty, blue eyes. Aria felt all the irritation for him leave her system. It wasn't like she could stay mad at him anyhow, not Kyo. Her gaze went back to where Yusuke was sent flying and she reached up and brushed her fingers across her ears as she moved away from Kyo and the other one, to whom she would deal with later.

"I'll meet you later." She said over her shoulder as she moved in the direction Yusuke was. It took a few minutes to reach him and when she did, she paused and stared at him. He looked utterly broken and defeated. His cheek was already darkening into a very nasty bruise, making his eye close. Her steps were light as she moved closer to him, he looked up as she crouched in front of him.

"Oh, Yusuke." Her hand lifted to cover his bruised cheek and a faint glow surrounded it as she healed the ugly bruising.

"I couldn't do anything. She just died…and I couldn't do a damn thing!" Her heart broke for him. Despite the pain coursing through her own soul, she was used to death and losing those she cares about. Yusuke was not. He hadn't ever lost someone that was close to his heart as Genkai was.

Aria lowered her hand after healing his cheek and let her hands fall into her lap as her eyes ran over the broken boy in front of her. She really wished she could save him from the pain and heart ache that he was feeling and was going to continue to feel.

"I wish I had some uplifting, encouraging words for you Yusuke." She finally said after a moments silence. "I don't though. Genkai knew she was going to die here, and there was nothing we could do to change it."

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say because Aria suddenly found herself being thrown against the tree, her back slamming into the bark painfully. She opened her eyes to gaze into Yusuke's furious chocolate brown. His hands were fisted in her white muscle shirt so tightly, the fabric was ripping in his grip.

"Shut up! You don't know that! Just shut the hell up, Aria." Yusuke snapped as his glare intensified, his grip on her tightening painfully. "YOU could have saved her! Aren't you supposed to be this big badass demon!"

Aria didn't know why, but that sentence had her snapping out of her daze and her hands reached up to grasp Yusuke's wrist, prying his hands off and away from her body. She wasn't angry at him, no, but he as acting like a child and she had enough.

"People die! You have no idea how many people I have lost, people that I loved, that I couldn't save! Not everyone can be saved no matter how strong you are! But you have a choice now! Since you couldn't save her, honor her and go after the bastard that killed her!" She snapped, as she lowered their hands down in front of their bodies. "Standing here crying about something _no one_ could have changed, isn't going to do anyone any damn good! Least of all Genkai!"

She didn't stop Yusuke from yanking his hands out of her grip or take those few steps away from her. She made no move to stop him as he casted her one more scathing look before walking away from her.

Well, that wasn't what she expected. She was expecting him to punch her in the face and then her having to beat his ass out of principle. Sighing, Aira leaned back against the tree and let her head tilt back to look up through the branches at the clouds passing overhead.

"Damn it Genkai." She whispered as she closed her eyes and sunk down to her bottom, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She let a few tears escape her tightly closed eyes to slid down her pale cheeks.

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying silently to herself. As memories of Genkai as a child, a teenager, a young woman, and as she grew older. They played like an unending tape over and over in Aria's mind. As did memories of her family and ancestors. The line of Hishori was over.

It was such a melancholy feeling.

A sudden spike in energy had her head lifting to look down the direction of broken trees, Yusuke's body created earlier. That was Hiei's energy. One hand braced against the trunk of the tree and she lifted herself up and made her legs start to walk back towards the way she had came.

Her feet stopped walking at the edge of the clearing and she took note of the new hole next to Toguro's. So, Hiei was comparing strengths? Her eyes raked over his form, they stopped at his bandaged arm. He wanted to train his arm, to be able to use the dragon once more?

Taking the final steps into the clearing, she purposely let her feet kick across rocks to gain Hiei's attention. When his red eyes snapped to her own, she just lazily blinked at him and continued her walk around the much smaller hole. She took her time in assessing the damage as she came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"You won't level with him, not like this." She told him as her eyes rose to look at his face. She watched his face slip into a sneer and she had to suppress the sigh that wanted to bubble up. "If you want to tame that dragon, then you must show it obedience."

"What the hell do you know?" His cocky, self-righteous tone had her lips pulling up into a tiny smirk. She moved before Hiei had time to process she was moving. The front of her body pressed against his back, and she could feel him instantly stiffen. Her arms came around and up, her finger tips pressing against his temples to his Jagan. Her energy seeped out from her body, wrapping around the two of them like a snake.

"I am thousands of years old Hiei." She breathed into his ear, her lips pulling further back at the shiver than he hardly suppressed. Her blueish white energy continued to encircle them, brushing gently against their bodies as it grew and grew. She opened her mind and with a gentle caress of his Jagan, she felt it instantly invade her mind. She kept blocks around the things she didn't want him to see but let him explore what she had opened. "Obedience and master." Her lips brushed the shell of his ear and as quickly as she was there, she grew back and away.

Her mental barriers snapping in place, her demon energy disappearing back into her body and she moved her own body several feet away from Hiei's. She dodged the punch he aimed at her face and laughed as she tilted her head to the side to avoid another. He was such a young, simple minded demon.

The danced around each other, Hiei attacking her as she did her best to dodge. She was feeling the strain from having her energy suppressed to such an extent as it was. She lifted her right hand to block his oncoming fist but failed to block his shin from colliding with her stomach. She grunted from the impact, but thanks to the grip on his hand, she stayed still only sliding back a couple inches. Her eyes connected with his and her lips pulled back into a smile before she used the hand she was still holding as leverage to jump up and twist her body, throwing her right leg out to kick him, his head moved enough to miss the attack.

As she flipped over him, she planted her other hand on his wrist and twisted her other leg around to hook around his neck and using the momentum, flipped them over. His back slammed into the ground, her leg wrapped around his neck and his arm in a very awkward position. She released him and stood swiftly to her feet.

"Once this tournament is over, maybe we will have an actual fight Hiei." She said down to him, giving him a small wink before turning and turning to walk away. "Remember obedience!" She called over her shoulder at him as she disappeared from the clearing.

Her hand rubbed her bruising stomach. Even though that was a quick little spar, and he was obviously holding back, his kick sure as hell hurt. He was going to be so strong once he reached his maturity and he grew up, that is.

Her bare feet padded across the forest floor as she walked aimlessly around. She didn't have any sort of destination in mind. Plus, her walking alone gave her time to sort through her emotions and thoughts. Apparently, her body had a destination that she was not aware of until she heard voices up ahead and stopped as she came upon Yusuke and Koenma talking. Yusuke had Koenma by his robes and was yelling at him about who he was calling a moron.

At Koenma's explanation of Genkai and Toguro's history and destiny, Aria sighed as she stopped next to George, who looked down at her in shock that she just suddenly appeared next to him. As Yusuke pushed Koenma harshly away, she took a step forward and placed her hand against her friends back, stopping him from crashing into the ground. She gave Koenma a small smile when he glanced at her.

"Koenma's right Yusuke." She said as Yusuke turned to plop back down on the ground. He didn't acknowledge that she spoke, but Aria continued anyways. "As much as it hurts and feels completely unfair, there was nothing anyone could do to stop the two stories from ending how it ended." As his soft cries reached her ears and the smell of his tears reached her senses, Aria sighed and took a few steps back to sit down on a small boulder.

"Will you stay here with him? I have some matters to go an attend to." She nodded at Koenma and gave him a small smile as she settled to get comfortable on her perch.

Koenma placed a hand on her shoulder and left them shortly after. Aria sat there on her little rock and watched Yusuke until the sun shrank away into the far west, letting the night settle in around them. Neither one spoke, but that was okay. Aria was just there to offer Yusuke silent solace in not being alone.

She was humming softly when Yusuke started to talk to himself, she didn't catch what he said because Koenma's footsteps had her turning her head to look at him as he came back to join them.

"How long do you plan on to stay out here like this? *" Koenma asked as he approached the sobbing the teenager. Aria placed her chin in her open palm as she listened to them talk. Her lips curled at Koenma's last words from Genkai to Yusuke. Oh, that damn bat.

She stood up as Yusuke jumped up and flipped away from Koenma. She came to a stop next to the Spirit World ruler as Yusuke lifted his finger to the sky and shouted up at Genkai. As his energy swelled and raised, her smile widened as it brushed against them. As his Spirit Gun disappeared into the sky, Aria walked forward as he collapsed onto the ground. She sat down next to him and lifted his head off the rocky ground to rest in her lap.

His chocolate eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile as he asked if they thought his gift made it to Genkai. As Koenma reassured him it did, she brushed her fingers across his cheek to swipe the hair from his eyes.

"Sorry bout earlier." Aria cupped his cheek and bent over to kiss his forehead.

"Nothing to forgive Yusuke."

And there wasn't anything to forgive, not for her. She understood why Yusuke was upset, hell she still was herself. Plus, this idiotic human boy had grown into someone she cared about like a sibling. Aria sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she first met him and helped be there for him when he was younger, she took on the big sister role and it carried over even now.

They sat there together as the sky continued to darken and the stars came out more brightly, shining in the night sky. Koenma had left them, after Yusuke asked him to take Genkai's spot as the fifth member. Aria promised her friend that tomorrow she would be on her best behavior and stick close to the girls. This final fight was going to be bloody, she knew that, and the girls were going to need to stay safe throughout.

"Hey Ari, I think I'm going to go take a walk for a bit. Clear my head." Her teal eyes looked away from the sky as she titled her head to look at him. She was laying down on her back, with his head on her stomach. His head moved so their eyes could meet, and she gave him a small smile.

"Don't stay out to late. You have to be at the stadium early tomorrow." As she spoke, Yusuke climb to his feet and helped her up as well. He gave her his signature grin and nodded, throwing his hand up in farewell as he walked off.

"Yes, mother."

Aria turned and started to make her way back to the hotel. It was probably well after midnight now. She was almost there when a presence caused her to pause at the tree line. Her eyes raked over the two figures waiting for her.

"I'm not mad at you two." Reiko and Kyo looked up from where they were sitting against some trees and stood up to face her. Reiko opened her mouth, but Aria held up her hand to silence her. "I understand why you did it, however- "Her eyes darkened as she glared at them both. "You ever pull a stunt like that again, and I'll send you both to an early grave."

She moved past them then, breaking out of the trees and going towards the hotel entrance. She felt them following her but didn't say anything else as they made their way to their hotel room. Aria stopped at her bedroom door and looked over the once destroyed wall. It was fixed now, the work of some determined demons most likely.

She made a beeline for her shower, enjoying the hot water. As the water pelted her skin, she raised her hand to her chest and pressed it against her none eating heart. Her eyes clenched closed as the grief she had been holding back slammed into her once more. Her knees buckled as she slid down the shower wall to kneel on the shower floor. Her tears mixed with the water, but her sobs weren't silent as she let her emotions go.

She heard the door open, heard someone slid the shower curtain back and then two sets of arms wrapped around her. Reiko and Kyo didn't care that the water was soaking their clothes, they all were feeling the pain of Genkai's death. Kyo knew all the psychics just like Aria did, as did Reiko.

As the three friends set there, huddled under the now chilly water, crying together, Aria lifted her head from Kyo's chest as Yusuke's energy washed over her like a warm blanket. A slow smile spread formed on her face at the feeling.

Somehow everything was going to be okay. One way or another, everything would work out.

* * *

I thought I should explain that Hiei scene. If everyone is familiar with the Beginning of Episode 54 about 5 mins and 20 seconds into the episode, Kuwabara freaks out about Hiei's burned arm and Hiei tells him that it wouldn't OBEY so he decided to punish it? Yeahhhhhh, I twisted that around for Aria to give him some ideas on making the Dragon obey...

HMMMM, well that's it.

I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible, but no promises. Life is crazy right now and welllllll, I guess we will see. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	22. Let the Finals begin!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life can be a kicker and writers block is a real pain to deal with. I just wanted to say thank you to those who have followed, Favorited and reviewed this story. You are all awesome! Your support is what keeps me going. _Totidem Verbis_ , thank you for listening to my non stop complaints and rambles as I try to get these chapters out. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

"Can we go back to the hotel and not have to deal with these demons?" Reiko asked as she wrinkled her nose at a few rowdy demons were starting a brawl in the stands.

Aria smirked as she, Kyo and Reiko made their way through the throngs of demons. They were trying to find the girls before the Finals started but that was becoming an issue altogether. The place was packed, and Aria had no idea where the girls were sitting. Not to mention this arena was freaky huge.

"It'll be over in a few hours." Kyo said to Reiko, who cast him a look of annoyance. It was obvious the wolf demon was enjoying her silent torture. The witch shot him the finger as she side stepped a drunken demon who fell unceremoniously on the ground in front of her.

Aria gave them a small smile as her eyes scanned the crowds. Her eyes caught a flash of black and her brows pulled down. There he was. She moved quickly through the crowd and towards her intended target. Kyo and Reiko glanced at one another before following their lady. Aria's hand lashed out and she grasped his shoulder, pulling the man to a stop and making him turn to face her.

"We need to talk." She hissed out as her grip on his jacket tightened, her eyes met his black ones and with a flick of her wrist she had him pinned against the nearest wall. "Tadashi."

Tadashi's lips curled as he smirked down at the shorter woman. He could see Kyo and Reiko over her head and Ami, who he had been walking with, was standing a few feet away looking uncomfortable by the attention now centered on them.

"Yes, my lady?"

"How do you know who I am?" Aria asked as her grip tightened on him. Tadashi gave her a confused look as his head tilted to the side a smidge.

"Whatever do you mean? We've met several times already, plus your friends there even said your name plenty of times."

Aria narrowed her eyes at him and leaned her face closer to his, her voice dropping down so only those close could hear her next words. "How did you that I was Aria, yesterday, when you stopped me from killing Toguro. You've never seen my true form in all the times we 'met', Tadashi!" She felt Kyo sift behind her, coming to stand a little closer.

From the look on his face, he just put it together as well. How did this demon know who she was? Her teal eyes never moved away from Tadashi's own black ones. She watched as multitude of emotions flickered in his soulless depths before they settled on a look Aria knew to well, a look of malice. She jumped back as black spikes jumped out at her from around his body.

Kyo and Reiko were instantly on alert, she could feel them both behind her as he watched the black spikes, no wait, he shadows literally melt back into his body. Her eyes rose to his face as his hand reached up to brush his hair from his face.

"Well, looks like you caught me. See ya around, Lady Aria." He winked at her before melting into the shadows.

"A shadow demon? Odd for one to be in the Human World." Reiko muttered as she crossed her arms and studied the spot Tadashi vanished from. She looked away and over at Ami, who was blinking rapidly at them all. "She didn't know by the way."

Aria glanced at her and nodded as she turned away from the wall and looked Ami over. "You want to come sit with us? Since your _friend_ just turned tail?"

"Oh, um…I- I suppose." Ami said softly as she tucked her arms close to her body.

They four of them walked for another short while, Reiko and Kyo staying a few feet back to give their tense lady some room and Ami even further back. The green haired woman was trying to make herself inconspicuous as possible as they weaved their way towards their seats.

"You guys go find the seats, I'm going to go back and look for the girls. They aren't here yet, so gods only know where they are." Aria said as she looked around the place. They walked the arena several times on all levels and the were no where to be seen.

"You sure?" Kyo asked as he frowned at Aria, who just gave him the barest smiles and started to walk away.

She almost made it to the entrance when the turned a corner and ran right into the four-missing woman. She sighed as they all gave her sheepish smiles, except Shizuru, she just lit a cigarette and shrugged. She turned on her heel and they followed her after a few moments. She glanced at Botan and could see the sorrow weaved inside the grim reapers eyes and body. Falling back some, she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and brought her down some.

"If you keep looking like your puppy just died, they're going to suspect something." Botan's eyes met her own and Aria gave her a small squeeze. "Put a smile on that face, okay."

"Yeah, thanks Aria." Botan's reply was small and weak, but at-least she did try and give a smile. Aria let her go and quickly led them to where Reiko, Kyo and Ami were sitting. It looked like while she was off fetching them, the teams were already introduced. Her eyes ran over Yusuke's team and then Toguro's.

Where was Koenma?

She was aware of Sakyo walking out to join Team Toguro and the announcer yelling at Yusuke to get a fifth member, which made Koenma finally make his entrance.

"Lady Aria? Are you going to sit down?" She snapped out of her trance to look down at Kyo's worried face. Shaking her head, she moved to take the seat next to him, which was next to Shizuru. So, it went, Reiko, Kyo, Aria, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Ami on the other end.

"I figured you'd be the one down there today." Kyo said from next to her. Aria leaned forward and braced her arms against her knees as she sighed.

"I considered it, but we agreed that if I was down there. I'd end up killing Toguro and everyone other demon in the stadium that opposed me." She said loud enough that the two next to her could hear her, but from the looks Ami and Yukina sent her way their demon hearing picked up her words easily.

"I guess you sitting out is best then. As much as half the demons in this stadium probably deserve to be knocked off. You creating a bloodbath might not be the best idea. Since you're still hiding your real identity." Aria found truth in Kyo's words, but she was at the point she didn't want to hide who she was anymore.

"-a new player can only be brought in if an origin fighter is dead. *"

Conversation halted as Aria turned her at attention back to the ring.

"Well about that. *" Yusuke started only to be interrupted by team Toguro. Karasu's works easily reached her ears and she chuckled at Koenma's outburst.

"I hope he knows if he gets his butt kicked, I'm not saving him." Reiko shook her head next to Kyo and leaned forward enough to look over at Aria. They all looked over as George made a ruckus where he was sitting a few rows over. After Botan got his attention, he came to join them sitting between Botan and Keiko.

"You know the moment someone tries to injure him, you're going to rip them apart." The smile Aria gave Reiko was wide enough to show her fangs.

The first match was Kurama vs Karasu.

Last night when Aria couldn't sleep she stayed up in her room when she felt a familiar demon energy and went to investigate. Sure enough, there he was standing there looking the same as the last time she seen him. Youko. Aria's reaction? She decked him straight in the face. Which only made Youko laugh, much to Aria's ire. Kurama/Youko informed her of the items Suzuka gave them and that the bottle of liquid with what looked likes prune, was what was giving him the ability to transform.

Staring at him now. Aria only hoped that Kurama took some of that potion as he moved to face Karasu in the ring. He was going to need it to beat this guy. The crowd went nuts around them as Karasu was introduced and it didn't take Koto long to comment on it.

"What did you say! *" Keiko suddenly yelled as she stood up. "You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire, wannabe weirdo. *"

Aria laughed along with Reiko at Keiko's boldness. Never say that girl doesn't have spunk. Aria watched the girls and George cheer for the boys and felt her heart lifting just a little. Standing to her feet, she cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled down at Kurama.

"You better kick his ass Youko Kurama! Try not to die, I don't feel like avenging you today!" His head tilted in her direction and she caught sight of his smirk as placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the demons. Her eyes met Karasu's and she inclined her head as her eyes flashed blue for a moment.

"Stop drawing attention." Reiko snapped at her as she sat back down. Aria promptly ignored her friend and instead focused or tried to focus on the fighting. Her hand reached over to pat Botan's knee as Keiko and Shizuru started to talk about Genkai. She grabbed her hand and prevented her from standing and walking away.

"If you keep putting on this act Botan, they are going to know something was up." Aria whispered to Botan, making the reaper turn her teary eyes to her.

"Hey Botan, why don't you come with me and help get some snacks?" Kyo stood up and offered the girl his hand. Botan hesitated a moment but took his offer and let him drag her to her feet. Aria watched as her friend led Botan away, the poor girl was barely holding herself together.

Aria focused back on the fights as Kurama unleashed a whirlwind of rose petals. The smell swept throughout the arena as they dance around the red head. Karasu made his way towards Kurama but stopped when a rose petal cut his cheek. Aria knew from experience that those petals were sharp enough to slice through flesh with ease. Still the masked demon continued to walk towards Kurama.

"What?" Aria blinked as the petals started to explode.

"He uses bombs, he makes them from his Demon energy." Reiko said from where she slid over next to Aria, Kyo was just going to have to sit somewhere else.

"The ability to make objects out of your own energy? Only demons in the Quest classification can do that." Aria blinked at Reiko as the witch sent a look as she nodded.

"Exactly."

Karasu was in the Quest Class? This was not going to be good! As Kurama started to try and attack Kurama by touching him, Aria gritted her teeth. If Kurama was touched by him, it was over. As Karasu destroyed his whip, Kurama went on the defensive again.

"Kurama! Get out of the way!" She didn't realize she was screaming, but as Karasu come down on Kurama from above her vocal cords acted on their own. "No!" She watched in slow motion as the bomb went off on Kurama's arm, the blood spray that followed was more than she could take.

"What did we miss?" Her head snapped up to look up at Kyo and Botan as they came to sit down next to Reiko. They had drinks and chips in their hands, so looks like Kyo really did get them snacks. Aria declined on the food and passed it down to the others as Reiko filled the two in on what was happening so far.

Aria winced as another bomb went off on Kurama's leg. Her hands fisted in her black pants as she glared down at the match. Come on Kurama. Tingles shot down her spin as Karasu's power raised and he created a bomb bigger than the ones that he has used so far.

"Get out of the way!" Reiko screeched next to her as Aria shot to her feet.

"Kurama!"

Aria's screamed echoed throughout the arena as she stared at the mass of fire and debris flying everywhere. The bracelets on her wrist sparked with electricity as her emotions went spiraling out of control. She froze when she caught the new scent surrounding the area.

"Yes!" She cheered as Youko's energy started to funnel into the area. It grew and grew and grew until black lightening started to spark around the arena. The smoke cleared and as soon as she seen him she was yelling and cheering louder than the nasty demons yelling insults.

From there, Youko had the upper hand. Every bomb Karasu sent at Youko, he destroyed. With his power level being higher, he could not see the bombs and could avoid them. She started to hum happily as Youko stopped running from the tracer bombs and stood still.

"Um, Aria? Why are humming when he's about to get hurt?" Keiko asked innocently, making Aria give her a wide fanged smile.

"Just watch Princess."

As Youko's energy exploded once more, the bombs around him were destroyed by the plants now surrounding his body. She shivered as the remembered those plants. He let them loose on her once and she screamed at him the entire time for being a heartless fox. As Karasu was being chased around the ring, Aria frowned as she tilted her head and watched the fight more closely.

One of the plants closed around Karasu, allowing the rest of them to latch on as well until it was one big plant ball. As Youko turned to walk away, and Juri called the match a little too early, the plants exploded. Full body explosion. Aria hated Quest Class demons. As his black hair turned blonde, she grimaced and turned her eyes upward.

"Aria." She didn't turn her eyes away from the ceiling as the energy below swelled to new proportions. She felt Reiko reach out and grasp her hand and the spell latch onto her body, she only had enough strength to move her eyes to Reiko then back to the ring. Her body was currently heavier than the strength she ever had to move, thanks to the paralysis spell Reiko just zapped into her.

As Karasu detonated, a part of the arena was destroyed on the opposite side of them. She found the boys just fine as the smoke cleared and rubble moved to reveal Kurama, now in his human body.

This was not going to be good.

Karasu was at his most powerful and Kurama was reduced to his lesser.

To prove the point, Kurama didn't have the strength to even produce his whip.

The next few moments were a blur to Aria. Kurama was not one for hand to hand combat, even with him being so agile. When the bomb latched onto his ankle and went off, Aria felt a piece of her soul crack. Kurama's cry of anguish was something she never wanted to hear.

"Don't move another inch, Kurama. You're surrounded by bombs! *" Yusuke yelled from below as he raced forward.

She wanted to tear her eyes away, to stop watching the bombs hit his body, to stop hearing the screams coming from his mouth. She ignored the voices of the girls as they spoke about Kurama dying. She ignored Reiko's hand tightening around her, Botan hiding her face in Kyo's shoulder. Every time one exploded, more and more cracks appeared. If she could move, she'd be screaming. She couldn't though. She couldn't dishonor Kurama by turning away. All that blood that dripped from his wounds, it was a nightmare. Make it stop. Make it stop! As he fell, Yusuke screamed out and Aria wished she could too. Scream and cry for the pain Kurama was experiencing.

Aria's eyes widened when it dawned on her what Kurama was planning on doing. His life energy.

"No! Don't!" She whimpered as Kurama's body glowed pink and what was left if his energy came barreling out. She didn't even look at the plant that had attached itself to Karasu. Her eyes stayed on Kurama. Tears welled up in her eyes, a few freeing themselves to run down her cheeks. Not because he was dead, because even from where she was, she could hear it. His very faint heart beat.

He was alive.

He gave up his life energy but, he still had Youko's power in him.

We didn't win this fight thought was confirmed when Juri ruled Karasu the winner.

"Lift your spell and go down there Reiko. If I go to heal him, I'll kill the other team." Reiko nodded next to her and let go of her hand, the spell lifted off her and she rolled her shoulders as Reiko disappeared from next to her. She appeared down by the ring just as Yusuke helped Kurama to edge of the ring where she took him to start healing his wounds.

Kyo moved over to be next to her, mowing Reiko was going to be down there for the rest of the match. Aria looked over at some demons calling her boys cheating scum and with a flick of her wrist, they were both hit by an invisible force, knocking the two demons up and into the top wall.

"That's not very nice." Kyo abolished softly.

"Can I at least kill the older brother?" She asked as Older creepzoid said he was going to wish for all their deaths. Aria would love to see that damn committee try and kill anyone that she loved. Her head snapped over to Shizuru as the woman punched the demon in front of her and Botan started slapping the other, both yelling insults to the demons.

"Does he really want us all to die? *" Yukina's innocent voice asked as she turned to look at them all.

"Don't worry he was only kidding. *" The four musketeers said at once, making Aria's giggles turn into full out laughter.

"Your friend is really lucky." Ami said from beside Yukina, making the ice maiden turn to look at her.

Aria could hear the two demons talking quietly to one another, but Hiei's voice was louder and she tuned into his voice as he stated his wish was the death of the committee. Elder Toguro jumped down fight but Bui moved next to win to take the next match.

"So, you want to be buried in that, or something decent? *" Koenma's sarcastic question had her snorting as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"-Jr. Why don't you say it to my face! *"

"You want a grave or a tomb? *"

As Hiei jumped into the ring to fight. Aria sat up straighter. This was going to be interesting!

"WOOOTTTT! GO HIEI!" She cheered loudly. Her lips curled when he took his cloak off to display his wrapped arm. So, he was able to master it after all? That binding locked the dragon inside his arm.

Bui's footsteps were thunderous as he lifted his ax and ran straight for Hiei, before he jumped up into the airs and dropped down, his ax imbedding into the concrete. Hiei moved and threw out some taunts to Bui.

"Talk about getting the ring involved." She muttered as Bui started to throw blocks of concrete at Hiei. This went on several minutes. Bui would dig his ax into the ring and throw concrete blocks at Hiei, all of them missing and going into the crowd.

One came sailing towards them and Aria waved her hand causing a gust of wind to blow it to a higher level. Once Hiei started using his Fist of the Mortal Flame to destroy concrete, it got more interesting.

"He's gotten stronger." Kyo muttered to himself as Hiei destroyed Bui's ax with his bare hand. Aria nodded excitedly next to him.

"Is it just me, or is he really hot right now?" The looks she received from those around her was enough to cause her smile to widen. Aria was just stating a fact. Hiei was a handsome demon. Her eyes cut to Jorge as he yelled for Hiei to attack Bui while he was kneeling. She was going to give the ogre a tongue lashing but Botan and the girls beat her to it.

Once all of Bui's armor was off she blinked at the light show they received from him. His power was truly something. Red and green clashed around the stadium and Aria watched as all Hiei's attempts were futile against Bui. When Hiei caused Bui's attack to hit himself, she sighed and leaned back in her seat.

Her eyes roamed to find Kurama on his feet and Reiko standing between him and Yusuke.

"He's taking it off my lady." Kyo said softly. "Should we put up a barrier, just in case?" Aria let her head roll over to look at Kyo, her brow raising in question. "Their energies are both uncontrollable, this stadium is about to suffer some damage."

"Oh, right." She looked around at the girls and nodded to her friend who smiled as a light blue barrier flickered around them. The ones able to see it were the demons and possibly Shizuru.

She shivered when the power of the dragon seeped from Hiei's arm as he removed the bandages. One thing she was never brave enough to do was mess with the Dragon's of Spirit World. They were some nasty beast and Hiei was calling on one of the strongest.

She watched as fire leaped out all over the place around them. Shizuru shivered down next to her and Aria cut her eyes to her as the psychic woman felt the Dragon's power. Both of her brows rose at this. Even with the barrier around them, she was feeling that much? Her spirit energy was strong inside her human body. Untrained but so very strong.

From the hole in the wall of the stadium she could make out the black lightening and red sky as the stadium shook and started to crumble in places around them. The energy in the ring hit it's maximum and Hiei took off running at Bui, releasing the Dragon from his arm. Her flesh was covered in goosebumps as she watched the dragon race towards Bui.

This attack was a hell of a lot stronger than the first time he unleashed the dragon. As Bui stopped the dragon in its tracks, she blinked in shock as Hiei shot another wave of power at the dragon, changing the color of the dragon and strengthening it even more.

As it moved about the stadium she could hear the weaker demons starting to be incinerated by the power surrounding them. She shot to her feet as the dragon forced Bui out of the stadium and into the giant hanging rock outside. She watched Hiei jump up to the upper platform to watch.

"HIEI! NO! MOVE!" She screamed as Bui turned the dragon away from himself and back towards Hiei. She watched in utter horror as the dragon consumed Hiei, flying around in the air for a few moments before disappearing.

"This isn't over." Kyo said as energy spiked behind Bui.

Could it really be?

"Hiei _consumed_ the dragon." Aria whispered in awe. "He is now the dragon!" Pride blossomed in her chest and she started to bounce on her feet as Hiei's energy exploded around them. "WAY TO GO MCDROOPY! KICK HIS ASS!" Every punch, kick and any other attack Bui did to Hiei was useless. Although, Aria was sure he'd be feeling that later but now his body was thriving with power.

Her eyes followed Bui as he tossed Hiei into the air like a doll and slammed into the ceiling before kicking him back down to the ring. As Bui sent one last attack, Hiei caught his fist in his hand and sucked Bui's power away.

"I want to fight him!" She said happily as she literally wiggled in her seat like a dog.

"My lady, he grew more powerful yes, but if you used your full strength, you'd destroy him." Kyo whispered to her as his eyes twinkled with mirth. Aria waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'll only use a little of it. I want to know what his punches feel like now!" She said as Hiei moved back into the ring before Juri counted to ten. "Poor thing, he's so tired now." She said softly as Hiei threatened the boys before passing out. She giggled softly as she shot from her seat and raced down the stairs.

"Aria!"

"Don't worry! They have to fix the ring first before the next fight." She called back as she vaulted over the concrete ring and landed next to Koenma.

"Good job team!" She cheered as she fists bumped Yusuke. Reiko was already hovering over Hiei, her hands glowing slightly to heal any small wounds on his body.

"Aria?" Koenma said her name like a small warning. Aria gave him a reassuring smile as she patted his arm. She was going to behave. Besides after watching Kurama basically be blown up, she was calm enough now to not go kill Toguro. Yusuke was going to do that.

As Koto called the intermission she felt a presence at her shoulder and tipped her head back to give Kurama a wide smile. Kuwabara suddenly froze and she followed his eyes to the elder brother. She really hated him. Her eyes closed as she sighed, but they opened almost immediately when she felt his presence a few feet away.

"Tell them why you're really leaving. *" Elder Creepzoid was standing between Yusuke and Kuwabara. She listening to his taunting but as soon as the words demise came out of his mouth she moved to where she was standing in between Kuwabara and Elder.

"I think that is enough. Run back to your master now." She said in a bored tone as she placed her hand on her hip and looked calmly down at the shorter man. Elder Toguro smirked as he looked her over.

"Ah, Aria. Still hiding, are we? I wonder what your team would say if they found out the truth about you?" Her lips pulled back into a small smile as she stood up a little straighter. She could see Reiko and Koenma tensing a few feet away from her, but they were getting anxious for nothing.

"Hey Toguro!" Her voice was loud enough for the younger man to hear her and she seen his head move in her direction from the corner of her eye. "Get your dog back on his leash, before he loses a limb."

The look of pure outrage that passed over the elder's face was enough to make her smile widen and she almost started laughing. Toguro's smooth voice filtered across the area as he called the elder back to him.

"I will kill you, you retched wench." Elder toguro seethed as he turned his back to her.

"Not in this lifetime pal." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Once he was gone, she plastered a wide smile on her face and turned to face the others. Kurama was shaking his head at her while Reiko and Koenma sighed. Yusuke was giving her a confused look that she just tilted her head too.

"Come on Kuwabara. Let's get Hiei inside so he can rest a bit, yeah?" She said to the taller man, who snapped himself out of his stupor long enough to give Aria a fake smile and bend down to throw Hiei over his shoulder. "Come on, all of you. Let's go to the locker room and get something to drink."

After a moments hesitation, they started to follow her and Kuwabara back into the stadium part. She fell back some to loop her arm with Kurama's and leaned her head against him. Kurama didn't say anything, just gave her a small smile in understanding. She needed contact now. He was still alive, and she was feeling the cracks in her souls start to mend the longer she touched him.

Once they dropped Hiei off and the boys went inside the locker room. Aria left with a promise to go and find the girls. She ended up getting sidetracked and stood in the middle of the hallway in a daze until she heard someone say her name. Looking up, she caught the eyes of Ami, who was looking at her in slight worry.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts is all." She said as a small laugh escaped. Her hand came up to brush through her short hair and held a piece of the red and white out to look at it.

Maybe she should stop hiding? Tell them all the truth.

"Pardon me for saying this my lady, but maybe wait till after the tournament?" Aria blinked owlishly at Ami who blushed and looked away as she brought her arms in front of her body. "I'm sorry, you were broadcasting that thought quite loudly. I didn't mean to intrude"

The lightbulb went off over Aria's head as she smashed her fist into her open palm as her mouth formed a small O. "You have telepathic abilities. That's awesome. I didn't know Phoenix's had that." She smiled at the shock looked she received from Ami and waved her hand. "I figured it out along time ago. You took off so fast back then, I never got to thank you for saving that little boy."

Ami's deer in the headlights look went away as she nodded slowly. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. Now, let's go find the others and get some food. I'm starving!" She declared as she moved to walk around the green-haired woman. She was just about to turn the corner when she pivoted on her heel to avoid crashing into Shizuru.

The girls passed her, and she felt an arm wrap around her waist as the others moved towards the boy's locker room. She glanced at Kyo who started to pull her away for a few moments. She let her best friend tug her wherever he was wanting to go and wasn't surprised when Reiko met them in one of the halls. They ended up going back out towards the inner stadium, Kyo found them a relatively empty spot and sat down. He pulled Aria down and she obediently sat between his outstretched legs.

Reiko sighed as she slumped down beside them, her head finding it's way to Aria's legs. Kyo pulled some water and snacks out and the three munched on them as they sat in silence. Aria knew why Kyo was doing this. Her body was still shaking as they sat there.

"These next two fights are going to be terrible." She whispered out as her eyes closed, her head tucking itself under Kyo's chin.

"That they will." Reiko agreed as she pulled a bottle out and handed it to Aria to drink. She grimaced as the vile potion washed down her throat.

"Guys. I think I am going to tell them the truth about me." She didn't receive any sort of comment back, so she cracked her eyes open to see them both smiling at her.

"If that's what you want my lady. We will fully support it." Kyo said as his arms tightened around her.

"Good." Aria muttered as sleep started to fog her brain. Maybe a short nap? The sound of thundering footsteps didn't even bother her. Reiko made a sound in the back of her throat as Toguro carried the other ring from the old stadium.

"Take a small nap Aria. We have at least another hour or two before they get ready for the fights again." Reiko muttered as she turned over and buried her face in Aria's thigh, the witch was going to get a small nap as well. They might as well rest before the real tragedies began.

What harm came from taking a nap?

* * *

 **Originally, I had these two fights and the half of the next one in one huge chapter but I cut it in half because the sheer number of words that was in it. Plus, I wanted to end on a semi positive note. Who doesn't love a good nap? Right?**

 **Stay tuned for more. Hopefully, I can get the next one out soon. No promises though.**


	23. Something is Coming

**Things you should know about this chapter. The beginning is things Aria can hear, small bits of things being said. It is also shorter than most of my chapters because as I was going through my written timeframe, I realized that chapter 25 is when Aria goes back to Demon World. Plus, I don't particularly like the Sensui arc, so I'm speeding a few things along. If you get confused in this chapter, I am sorry. A few things are meant to be that way.**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, just my OC's.

* * *

" _I am not taking the fall this time. This is purely you, and when she kills you, it's your own fault."_

" _It's for her own good. I've seen every possible outcome of these fights and they all end the same. Something is going to happen that's going to cause her to not be contained. This is the best option."_

" _What's wrong with Aria? Is she okay?"_

" _She's fine, just asleep."_

" _She's going to miss the fight?"_

" _BEGIN!"_

" _I thought Kuwabara was dead for sure. *"_

" _-Attacked Kuwabara from behind! *"_

" _Genkai is dead. *"_

" _-So, the man was happy to murder her! *"_

" _THAT'S ALL CRAP! GENKAI WASN'T JEALOUS! TOGURO KILLED HER BECAUSE HE COULDN'T HAVE HER! *"_

" _Then what? *"_

" _I at first asked Aria to take her place, but she said no. So Koenma agreed to take her place, temporarily."_

" _I accept your challenge. I am placing my life on Yusuke to win. *"_

" _She was a real wildcat back in those days, and not just in the heat of battle. *"_

" _Put your shirt back on! *"_

" _Are you guys ready? Okay then, begin! *"_

" _Reiko, put up a barrier! Now!"_

" _What's wrong Kyo?"_

" _His demon energy is sucking the life from the weaker demons. It'll do the same to you humans."_

" _I actually look forward to growing old with her. *"_

" _Spirit cuffs. From Genkai. *"_

" _AVITUS! *"_

" _At last Yusuke, you've done as I've asked. *"_

" _His energy is skyrocketing!"_

" _Oh no, Reiko!"_

" _Don't worry Keiko, my barrier won't be shattered by something as small as his demon energy."_

" _I wouldn't call his energy small."_

" _Poor Yusuke, he doesn't stand a chance. *"_

" _Watch it Shizuru! *"_

" _Girls, we are moving to a higher level. Come on but stay inside the barrier as we move."_

" _Why is Aria still sleeping? She's missing the whole fights"_

" _Don't worry Ami, she's fine."_

" _His arm! Toguro just snapped it."_

" _He's batted Yusuke all the way to the third level! *"_

" _You're not doing your job Yusuke Urameshi. *"_

" _The opinion polls have changed. *"_

" _Reiko, Keiko is going into shock."_

" _What am I supposed to do? She's watching the love of her life get beaten to death! I ca-"_

" _YUSUKE! *"_

" _This is such a mess. *"_

" _Damn it! Girls get down!"_

 _*BOOM*_

" _The only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends, and make sure he's watching. *"_

" _How about you Kuwabara? Urameshi does appear to be the most protective of you."_

" _This! This is what you seen! Therefore, you put her in this sleep! Because Kuwabara dies!"_

" _A mulberry is a tree. Kuwabara is a man. *"_

" _Noooooooooooo!"_

Aria's eye's snapped open as she sat bolt right up. Her eyes blinked a few times to get herself centered. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying in a bed, and she was slowly rocking back and forth. A quick glance around the room and she noticed she was alone.

What the hell?

The dull ache in her head throbbed painfully as things started to make their way back to the forefront of her mind. Her torso doubled over as she buried her face in her hands to ease the rising nausea. Voices from above filtered through the metal walls and one voice caught her attention.

"Reiko." Aria growled as she pulled the sheets off her body and moved to place her feet on the cool floor. She wobbled on her feet, the swaying of the room and the nausea in her stomach weren't coexisting very well. She stumbled over to the door and opened it slowly, peeking her head out to see if anyone was there. Finding no one, she stayed along the wall as she walked down the hall towards what she was hoping would be some stairs or something.

It took her a minute, she had to pause a few times to let her stomach ease some before she could continue. Finally, she turned the corner and there were some stairs. To climb those suckers though, took a lot of effort.

The smell of sea salt and the cry of seagulls greeted her senses as she stumbled out on the deck. The sound of a fog horn blowing had her looking up. So, she was on a ship. Still leaning against the side of the wall for support, she paused when she caught sight of some people.

It took her a moment to realize she was looking at Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina and Kuwabara. A few feet away from them stood Kyo and Reiko who were talking quietly to each other. She could make out Yusuke, Keiko and Genkai up top, and even though she did a double take at seeing Genkai _alive_ , she had something bigger to worry about.

She stumbled her way towards Kyo and Reiko who had theirs backs to her and was almost there when Yusuke yelled her name from where he was up top. Everyone below deck turned around to face her, and her eyes narrowed on Reiko.

"Now, now, Aria." Reiko said as she held up her hands taking a few steps back.

"I told you. I told you if you ever drug me again, I was going to kill you." Aria growled as she took a few more steps forward, her hand bracing against the metal railing as her vision doubled momentarily.

"Now, you know I didn't have a choice. Just take a moment and calm do-" Reiko was caught off as Aria's hand lashed out to grab her by her shirt.

"Even though I wasn't awake for the fights, I was still able to hear everything. That torture, you will know." Before anyone could do or say anything, Aria moved and picked Reiko up. Tossing her into the air and over the side of the ship. The splash the echoed from where her body hit the water was enough for Aria.

"Aria!" Botan cried as she ran over.

"Don't worry, she won't die. Reiko knows how to swim." Aria muttered as she slumped down against the railing. Footsteps alerted her that the three-up top came down to join them. She opened her eyes, not even realizing they shut when someone kneeled in front of her.

"She really hit you hard with this one." Kurama said as his eyes ran over her sweaty, pale figure. He dug around in his pockets for a moment before producing a seed and making it grow. He plucked a few petals off the flower and handed them to Aria to chew on. "I wondered why you were so silent during the final fights. When I saw Kyo carrying your body, I guessed at what happened and packed supplies."

"That's why I love you." She muttered to the red head as the herbs worked to ease her nausea and pounding headache.

"You look like shit." Yusuke said as he came to stand next to Kurama. Aria cut her eyes to him and flipped him off as Kurama helped her to her feet.

"You get poisoned by a damn witch and see how you look."

"I didn't poison you."

Everyone but Aria snapped their heads over to see a dripping wet Reiko standing a few feet away. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring heatedly at Aria.

"Wow! How did you get back on the boat like that?" Kuwabara asked astonished as he moved to inspect Reiko.

"It's called swimming and climbing back aboard." Reiko snapped sarcastically, causing Kuwabara to flinch back some.

"That's impressive, for someone so short." Yusuke snorted, making Reiko turn her icy glare to him. Reiko snapped her fingers and Yusuke suddenly turned green, before running over to the side of the railing and vomiting.

"Ewww, gross!" Kuwabara exclaimed jumping ten feet away from the hurling boy.

"How's a little sea sickness?" Reiko asked innocently as Yusuke vomited again.

"Serves him right." Keiko sighed as she shook her head, Puu cuddled close to her chest.

"Oh, I like you." Shizuru laughed as she swung her arm around Reiko's shoulders.

"Make…it…stop." Yusuke grumbled as he slid down the railing, his face a horrible sickly green.

"You always said green was your color though." Kurama pointed out, earning a groan from Yusuke and guffaws from the others. Hiei scoffed under his breath and turned his face away from them.

"Reiko." Kyo said giving the witch a look. Reiko sighed and with a snap of her fingers, Yusuke's sea sickness went away, and he was instantly up and yelling at Reiko.

Aria tuned out their arguing and looked at Genkai, the shorter woman shrugged. Aria took a few steps forward and dropped to her knees in front of Genkai, halting the taking around her.

"Koenma told me he was bringing you back, when he brought your body to our hotel room." Aria gave Genkai a small smile and reached out to hug the younger woman to her chest, making Genkai start protesting and try to break out of her hold. Aria released her and smiled widely at the nasty look Genkai was giving her. "Don't _ever_ do that again. Next time you die, it better be from old age!"

Aria stood up as Genkai turned away, grumbling to herself about pesky, annoying demons.

"Wait, you knew she was coming back?" Yusuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Aria just gave him a small nod and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Could have informed the rest of us of that." Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't have been so motivated to kick Toguro's ass then." Aria countered making the two boys grumble to themselves.

"My lady, drink this." Aria looked up at Kyo and gave him a small smile as she took the water bottle from him.

"My lady?" Yusuke snickered getting glares from Aria and Kyo.

"I'm sure you've notice Kyo is a demon as well Yusuke. He's been with me for…a long time." Aria said as she patted Kyo's arm.

"Is he as weak as you?" At Yusuke's question, knowing smirks passed over the faces of Reiko, Kyo, Kurama, Genkai and Aria.

"Now look here kid, just because you got a power boost from Genkai does not mean I can't kick your ass" Aria stated as she laced her hands on her hips and leaned forward, giving Yusuke a wide smile.

Yusuke mirrored her smile and cracked his knuckles.

"Yusuke! Don't start fights!" Keiko said from where she was standing next to Shizuru and Yukina. Shizuru took in a long inhale off her cigarette before slowing exhaling the toxic smoke.

"I say let Aria teach him a lesson."

Yusuke let out a small yell as he shot at Aria, who stealthily moved to the side and let her leg lash out at his ankles. She plopped her butt on his back as he fell face first into the ground. Her hand went on his head to keep him grounded and she smiled as he tried to throw her off. He wasn't moving her until she decided to get up.

"Now, why don't you guys tell me what I missed. I could hear everything to an extent, but after Kuwabara let Toguro kill him." She sent he carrot top boy a glare, making him rub the back of his head. "I blacked out for good, so why don't you start there. What happened after?"

Kurama was the one to start explaining what happened. The others would throw in other details about the final fight and Yusuke doing his power up and 'beating' Toguro. Kyo made a comment about the blue and red energies wrapping around the stadium and Aria nodded at the look he gave her. That wasn't Toguro's energy bleeding into Yusuke's. It was all Yusuke.

She eventually let Yusuke up as they got to the part of Sakyo causing the entire stadium to detonate and everyone running for their lives. They had a day to rest before the ship came to take them home and then Genkai coming back to life of course. By the time everything was told, and Aria was brought up to speed, they were approaching the mainland.

Aria was aware that Hiei was staring at her and she turned her eyes to him, raising an eyebrow in question. The fire demon just scoffed and turned his attention back to approaching land. Aria smirked as she leaned her back against Kyo's chest. Her friend was standing behind her with his arms around her waist. Of course, that got a comment from Yusuke, who ended up getting slapped in the back of the head by Keiko.

Once the gate lowered they were able to walk off the ship. Aria took note of the black cars waiting for them. So, Koenma was being nice enough to drive a few of them home. Hiei promptly disappeared as soon as his feet touched the soil.

"Ari, you wanna ride with us?" Kuwabara asked as he held the door open for Shizuru to climb inside.

"Thanks, Kuwa, but my apartment is close to his and I promised his mom I'd return him safely." Aria said as she jerked her thumb at Yusuke, who rolled his eyes.

Kurama got in the car with Kuwabara and Shizuru as Genkai and Yukina climb in another. The final car was bigger and was like a small short limo. Kyo and Reiko sat on one side and Yusuke and Aria sat on the other. It was going to be at least a two-hour drive back to the city.

Yusuke ended up falling asleep. Aria smiled as his head ended up against her chest, her fingers came up to brush through his hair as she started to hum softly.

"Aria, you know why I gave you that potion right?" Reiko asked from where she was sitting. Her head was in Kyo's lap, her face turned to look at Aria.

"Yes, I seen it when you touched me. You slipped up and let me see the future. I was just pissed that you didn't tell me you were doing it." Aria said as she turned her teal eyes to look at Reiko. "I would have lost it. I know that. Between elder Toguro's taunting of Genkai to Toguro faking to kill Kuwabara. I would have revealed everything when I killed the two."

When Reiko was laying against Aria's thigh back before she passed her that vial, Aria seen it. She was able to handle Genkai's death because she was going to let Yusuke get revenge. However, her overprotective nature of Kuwabara and seeing him getting hurt like that, she would have snapped.

"My lady, once I know your home, I am going to return to your father." Kyo said, making Aria nod in understanding. Kyo only came because Raizen asked him too and now that the tournament was over, Kyo was going to return. Aria felt better knowing her friend was with her father.

"That's fine Kyo. I'm sure he's missing having you around." Aria joked making Kyo roll his eyes.

"Not as much you, my lady." Aria's smile slipped some and a look of guilt flashed over Kyo's face and Aria shook her at him, her smile growing bigger.

"I'll return. I have a feeling it'll be sooner than everyone thinks." She muttered mainly to herself.

The car started to slow down, and Aria looked out the window to see Yusuke's apartment complex. She went to shake him, but Yusuke sat up on his own. From the look in his eyes, he just heard every word they just said.

Opening the door, Aria stepped out followed by the others. Reiko and Kyo promised to see her later and took off towards her apartment which was a few blocks away. Aria nodded towards Yusuke's, motioning for him to go. When he didn't move, she sighed and reached out to grasp his arm and drag him towards the front doors and up into the complex.

"Hey Ari." Yusuke pulled them to a stop and Aria turned around to face him. "I know you're hiding things. From the comments elder Toguro made and all the secret looks and words that is thrown around by those other two." Aria frowned as Yusuke ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm not stupid. I know you're not telling us because Koenma or somebody told you, you couldn't. Just don't leave without goodbye okay?"

A small smile formed on Aria's face as she took a step forward and cupped Yusuke's face in between her hands. "You have my word Yusuke. One day, I'll tell you everything okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They walked in silence to his apartment door and as soon as it opened the smell of alcohol hit them both. Atsuko was passed out on the couch; empty bottles littered the floor and tables. Aria just sighed and went to clean it all up. Atsuko looked and smelled like she hadn't bathed in some days and there were tears tracks on her cheeks. Aria waved Yusuke off as she picked the sleeping woman up and walked towards the bathroom to clean her up.

Atsuko woke up somewhere in between Aria undressing her and placing her in the shower. This wasn't the first time Aria has done this for Atsuko. The elder woman gave her a sad smile as Aria silently bathed her. She was worried for Yusuke and did the only thing she knew how. Drink. Yusuke opened he door wide enough to give Aria some fresh clothes and after turning the water off, she dried and dressed her before picking her back up and takin her to her room.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby." Atsuko slurred as Aria pulled the blankets up over her. Aria gave her a friend a small smile and brushed some hair from her face.

"To me, you are a baby." She said making Atsuko roll her eyes.

"You kept him safe?" Aria gave Atsuko a small smile and a nod.

A secret?

Atsuko knew. She knew about Yusuke being a Spirit Detective and fighting demons, she knew what and who Aria was. Aria told her. The woman had a right to know and Aria wasn't going to withhold the information. She was brighter than many gave her credit for and she seen the blood-stained clothes and Yusuke coming home looking like he just escaped death. She took the truth well, considering.

"Yes, I did, as promised. Now get some rest." Aria stood up and moved to turn the lights off as Atsuko's eyes slid closed.

Yusuke was sitting on the now clean couch and Aria gave him a small smile and promised to come sees him in a few weeks. He just waved her off and she slipped out his door and headed towards her own home.

It didn't take her long to get there and when she did, she wasn't surprised to see Kyo already in his real form and a very big bag was beside the sliding glass door.

"Reiko foresaw the things you wanted me to take back and we packed them." Kyo explained as Aria nodded and moved towards her couch, plopping down on it with a sigh.

"Do you want me to tell him anything my lady?" Aria felt the couch dip and she instantly fell over and into the lap of the person next to her. Her eyes opened to see Kyo's amused face hovering over her from where he was standing in front of her and Reiko.

"Stay alive until I get back." Aria mumbled into Reiko's leg. Reiko hummed as her fingers moved to deactivate the stupid spell, she pulled a brush from the side table and started to brush Aria's long blonde hair.

"Of course. I'll see you soon my lady." Kyo placed a kiss on her and Reiko's heads and then a soft breeze from the opening and closing of the balcony door let them know he left.

"Please tell me we get to rest a bit before the next big baddy comes?" Aria asked, making Reiko laugh a bit as she brushed through Aria's hair.

"I can't say."

"Of course, you can't."

"I called in pizza."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. Ow." The sound of the brush hitting Aria's head echoed throughout the apartment, followed by the sound of the laughter. Aria shot up off the couch and skipped her way into the bathroom. She needed to take a long shower. She smelt like death and seasalt.

* * *

Reiko waited until the sound of the water was running until she stood up and grabbed her keys, leaving the apartment. She paused just outside and touched the necklace around her neck, changing her appearance as she stepped out and onto the busy sidewalk. She pulled her jacket around herself a little tighter and briskly walked down the streets. She had 20 minutes until the guy with the pizza would be at the apartment.

It didn't take her long to reach the spot she was heading and after a brisk knock on a metal door. A small opened to reveal the dark yellow eyes of someone before they huffed and opened the doo. Reiko looked around the deserted streets to make sure no one was around before she stepped inside. The metal door closing behind her.

"I'm here to see your boss."

The jackal demon in front of her looked her over before jerking his head towards a back room. Reiko looked around the dimly lit room, noticing the stares from the other demons that littered the room as she made her way towards the back.

Two lion demons stopped her and after a short conversation with whoever was behind the curtains, she was allowed entrance. Ducking underneath the fabric she took three steps into the room and stopped as her eyes fell on the woman she was looking for.

"So, you came back." The woman drawled as her ruby red lips pulled back into a sinister smile. "Tell me, how's my little girl doing?"

* * *

"It's not nice to spy Hiei."

Red eyes moved away from the apartment building he had been staring at for hours to look down into the amused eyes of Kurama.

"Who is she Kurama?"

Kurama didn't even have to look towards the apartments to know who Hiei was referring too. Ever since the tournament, Hiei had been keeping an eye on Aria. If the fox didn't know any better, he'd say Hiei had a thing for Aria the way he stalked her.

"It's not my secret to tell." It wasn't. He heard from Kyo that Aria was considering telling everyone who she really was. If Hiei waned to know the truth about Aria, he was going to have to ask her herself.

"So, she is hiding secrets?"

"Don't we all though?" Kurama countered, making the demon glare down at him. "I'm going inside, Aria invited me over for dinner if you wanted to join? You could ask her your questions."

The glare he received was enough for Kurama to chuckle to himself before turned to cross the street and heading inside to Aria's apartment building. Hiei went back to staring into what he could see of the woman's apartment.

Aria and that blasted human witch were playing cards with Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yusuke and his human woman. It's been two weeks since the tournament ended and Hiei had been following Aria. After seeing that white wolf disappears from her apartment building the day they got back and then that Kyo guy just vanishing. Hiei knew without a doubt that Aria was nothing but a fraud.

He'd be damned if she ever come around Yukina again. He would put an end to her if she even tried.

-3 months later-

"Who are these guys?"

Aria was standing on top of Genkai's stairs as three ordinary human boys stood below her. Well, she couldn't say they were ordinary. From the spirit energy rolling off them, they were low level psychics. Genkai quickly explained that they showed up on her doorstep a few weeks with the middle guy's soul out of his body.

Yu Kaito, Asato Kido, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa.

"Three physics from Mushiyori city? All developing demon like powers in the last few months?" Aria crossed her arms over her chest of their nods. She shared a glance with Reiko. This did not sound good.

"I've been training them to control their powers. I'm planning on using them for a little test." Genkai said as she sipped her tea next to Aria.

Aria's blonde hair was blowing in the wind as her swirling blue eyes turned to look the boys over again. She was in her true form, and when she dropped in on Genkai she didn't have time to change her appearance before the three humans seen her. They were all frightened when they seen her, but after short reassurance from Genkai, they calmed down.

"I felt a disturbance going on lately and came to you to see if you have felt it." Aria stated as she looked down at the aging psychic. "Something is coming. Reiko, have you seen anything?"

Reiko shook her head. "No, my sight is being blocked. I keep trying to look into what is causing the disturbances, but I keep getting rebuffed."

"Someone is strong enough to keep your skills at bay?" Genkai questioned, making Reiko nodded solemnly. "You're going to check it out, aren't you?"

Aria just gave Genkai a smile as she shoved off the wooden beam and walked down the little steps. The three humans squired to the side and out of the way as Reiko joined her.

"We'll be back in a few days."

Genkai nodded and watched as the two disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Something was most definitely coming.

* * *

 **As you may have noticed, I skipped the last two fights. I did that for a reason. As explained, she wouldnt have sat quietly at Kuwabara's 'death'. Plus, we all know what happens and Aria's presence didn't need to change the events of the final fights or the outcome of anything else. I debated this decision. I had almost all of this written with Aria watching the final fights, but decided to change course and go with this instead! I hope you all agree with the decision and enjoyed this change.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a roller coaster. Now, currently, I am going through a small personal tragedy and I honestly don't know when i'll have the next chapter up. Please don't give up on me. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following! You are all awesome!**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
